Crossroads in Life
by Princess Kayla
Summary: In Tokyo, Japan, two people meet in not the nicest of situations. Usagi, a junior with a brilliant smile, and Mamoru Chiba, a new senior with a mysterious background.  No matter the choices they make, somehow their paths are connected. Alternate Reality.
1. Chapter One View from a Rabbit

**Crossroads in Life  
Chapter One  
View from a Rabbit **

Author - Princess Kayla 

_Disclaimer - Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon is owned and operated by Naoko Takeuchi, TOEI, DiC, Kodansha, Bandi, and others. I do not own any of the characters belonging under those owners. However, original ideas and characters presented in this alternative fan fiction belong to me. Thank you._

* * *

I wrote this fan fiction several years ago, but I received a lot of reviews then. So, since I've matured since this story was first presented, I decided to re-edit the story and add some new twists. In addition, my style of writing is a lot different from other fan fiction because I dealt more with the dialogue and actions of the characters than setting and such. I also try to connect with aspects of Naoko's original Sailor Moon in that of characters and places, but I've added changes to them to fit my story. Anyway, every time a chapter says "View from a Rabbit," that means Usagi is telling the chapter. If it says "View from a Rose," Mamoru is telling the chapter. Since I am not a professional author, there may be grammatical errors within the chapters. If any are found please report them to me via email. Remember, even though this a fan fiction based on characters created by Naoko Takeuchi, I worked very, very hard on it. Please do not take any part of this fan fiction and claim it as your own; no matter what excuse you use in doing such a thing, the act is still petty, immature, and disrespectful. Plagiarism is wrong, so do yourself a conscience a favor, and don't do it. Thank you. Other than that, I hope you appreciate and enjoy the story. I will update as soon as I can. After you read, **please send your reviews**, I love to hear your thoughts.

* * *

The eyes of a child are miracles. What a child sees through innocent eyes, untainted by hardship and loss, is a world of reachable possibilities; a concept that men and women cannot grasp when they reach adulthood. To a child there are no dreams that cannot become realities. Dance as a prima ballerina in an international ballet, feel the surface of the moon beneath his or her feet, discover a love that cannot be shattered like a piece of glass – anything is possible when it comes to the belief of a child. 

If only a child's eyes could always see that world of endless opportunities. When does the moment occur – that defining moment where the protective haze of purity lifts from a child's eyes? When does a child blink and realize that he or she may not wear those lacey slippers, look down on the Earth from a crater billions of miles away, or find a love that burns with a never-diminishing flame? At what point in a child's life does he or she make a decision and find that he or she has become an adult?

Becoming an adult is not about having a birthday and getting older; the decision a person makes defines adulthood. Everyday a boy or girl, a man or woman, stands at a crossroad where his or her decision will determine the outcomes to follow for the rest of his or her existence. That thought is unbelievably terrifying; one decision, one choice, can change a person's life. However, in truth, one decision will not only affect the life of its maker, but will change the lives of others. One choice can branch out and influence people that the person knows, loves, and even those he or she does not know. The paths that connect the crossroad go on to connect to the crossroads of others and, in a sense, become never-ending. If that is true – if the decisions a person makes connect everyone together – how does a person choose the right path?

Once a person makes a choice, can a he or she change his or her mind? If a person could look back at his or her life to see where that significant crossroad – the one that defined the main path – occurred, could he or she use that knowledge to determine the right choice at another crossroad? Could it be easier to see, to understand?

* * *

Seventeen, the age that left one hanging between adolescence and adulthood, I decided was the time in my life that a crossroad appeared. Halfway through junior year of high school, my thoughts were more focused on the latest trends and idols. Hardly would I focus on my own decisions instead of those of my favorite singers. Yet, that was simply me, silly Usagi Tsukino, naïve to the circumstances that I would soon face. Spring had come and with it brought the sweet smell of cherry blossoms and new meetings. It was on that very day, the first day of spring, I met the one person who would change the course of my life forever. 

Through downtown Tokyo, Japan – the place I had called home all my life – I ran. The sidewalk was slightly crowded with people with their own destinations in desire. The sounds of the morning city filled my senses, but my mind was set on the fastest route to take to get to school. 'Tardy' would be the 'appropriate fit for my middle name,' my teachers would say. I wasn't late to everything; school just wasn't ever highlighted on my to-do list. Besides, wasn't getting your beauty sleep important? I suppose, I was not one to have the right to speak. With unique blonde hair styled in two buns on the sides of my head connected to strands that extended to my ankles and blue eyes, I would be commented as 'cute', but never was I held at the standard of being called 'beautiful'. To my despair, at seventeen, I was ready to be called that.

Finding my seat in the classroom just as the morning bell rang, I sighed with relief; I really didn't want detention…again. "Woo, good thing you made it, Usagi; that would've been your third day late this week!" Already knowing the voice, I smiled over at the girl next to me, Minako Aino, my best friend. We'd known each other since we were three, when we met at the park. I had just finished making a castle in the sandbox when this bully destroyed it for no reason. Shy as I was, I began to cry, but Minako, being her outgoing self, came to my rescue. Yelling at the boy, she kicked him between the legs (if you know what I mean). Just like the weakling he was for tormenting others, he took off sobbing. Then, Minako comforted me and together we made an even better castle. Since that day, we'd been inseparable.

Grinning, I replied, "You're telling me! I'm so sick of writing 'I will not be late for class over and over!" We both laughed.

Minako was so full of energy. She used it on sports, especially volleyball, and tracking down what she liked to call 'the perfect guy'. She never had much luck though. She believed that inside her she possessed a sixth sense for matchmaking, meaning she was destined to find true love for herself and others, including me. Sadly, her powers were never top-notch.

Some people would say Minako and I could pass as sisters because we looked alike; I heard that comes when friends spend so much time together. However, there was a difference between us. Minako was 'beautiful', she fit the standard. Just like the bright red ribbon, she would always pin her waist length, honey blonde hair back with, she attracted attention a mile away with beauty. Even her sky blue eyes sparkled with it. Oh, how I wanted to look like her.

"Class, time to begin," Ms. Haruna, my teacher, commanded. She looked around the room and her eyes stopped on me, "It's nice to see you actually on time, Usagi." I blushed as I heard snickering covering the room. Taking a stack of papers from her desk, she began to pass them out. "Kakeru, great improvement…Minako, nice job." Stopping, she sighed and placed a paper in front of me, "I wish I could say the same for you, Usagi."

My eyes bugged out as I saw the red thirty-percent marked on my test, "Ms. H, this can't be right! I really studied for this test!"

"Where have I heard that before?" she groaned, "Usagi, I'll believe you studied when I see your grades rise. Now have that test signed and returned to me."

Letting my head hit the desk, I sank into my own world of misery.

* * *

"Oh, Usagi, it's not that bad," Minako tried to comfort me in the hallway, even though I could hear the pity in her words. 

Looking down at my test, I sighed, "You don't have to lie, Mina. I have to think of something; I can't show this to my mom. She said that if I didn't pass this test, I'd have to be tutored. One day of school is all I can—"

Unexpectedly, I went from head on collision to finding myself hitting the ground. Rubbing my sore bottom, I wondered whom I had hit. "Are you okay?" came a profound voice.

"Ye—" My words were cut short when I found myself staring into the deepest blue eyes I had ever seen. The pair of eyes belonged to the cutest…no, this man could not be described as cute. This man was the most handsome man I had ever laid eyes on. He had messy raven black hair that hung boyishly in his eyes and his body was built like that of a model. As I looked him over, one thought came to my mind, 'Why hadn't I seen this guy before?'

Suddenly, I realized he was waving a hand in my face. I blushed as he raised an eyebrow at me, "I hope that fall didn't cause any more damage."

All my previous thoughts disappeared as I noticed him holding my test. Taken aback by his impolite statement, I grabbed the embarrassing paper swiftly. Jumping to my feet, I huffed, "How rude! Who do you think you are?!"

"Don't take it personally, Dumpling Head," he fingered a strand of my hair then stepped around me and continued down the hall.

"Wow! What a hunk!" Minako exclaimed.

"Hunk! Yeah, right!" I growled, blood boiling under the skin of my face.

"Come on, admit it. I saw the way you looked at him," she stated.

"Get real, Mina," I sighed, taking deep breaths through my nose in order to cool my face down, "Let's go, I'm starving!"

She rolled her eyes, "When are you not!" She began to laugh.

I joined in her laughter as we headed to the cafeteria to eat.

* * *

The school day finally ended and that meant Minako was off to volleyball practice and I should've been off to show my mom my test, but as always I decided to take a detour, just a short one. My detour led me to one of my most favorite places in all of Tokyo, the Crown Arcade. There were tons of hangouts in Tokyo, but only Crown had a certain plus. 

"Hey, Usagi!" the man behind the counter with muddled, dirty-blonde hair waved to me. Motoki Furuhata was the manager of the Crown and one of the nicest people anyone could ever meet. Motoki was like a big brother, always looking out for me.

I smiled and sat down at the bar, "Hi, Motoki."

"You going to play the new Sailor V game today?" he asked.

I sighed, "Not today. Can I just have a strawberry milkshake?"

Heading to make my treat, he frowned, "What's bothering you?"

"I had a really bad day."

"What happened?" he questioned as he prepared to make my order.

"I blew another test; mom's probably going to kill me," I sighed as I watched him load the tasty ingredients into the blender.

Sending me a reassuring smile, he clicked the button on the mixer, "I'm sure she won't be as mad as you think."

"Probably worse," I whispered. "Oh yeah!" I exclaimed as I recalled the moment from earlier that day, "Then, to top everything else off, I had a run in with a real jerk!" Groaning, I propped my head up on my hand, "He basically knocked me to the ground and called me stupid in front of everyone!"

"Don't you think you are exaggerating a little?" My back straightened as I heard a familiar voice speak behind me.

Slowly, I turned around and came face to face with the rude man from earlier that day. Usually, I would have given this man another chance and tried to be nice, but something about him pinched my nerves to the extreme. I glared at him, "Don't you know it is rude to bud into someone else's conversation?"

He smirked, "Oh, so sorry, Dumpling Head, I didn't know I was intruding."

"Don't call me Dumpling Head!" I yelled, feeling the nerve begin to twitch.

"Why not, Dumpling Head?" He turned away with a sarcastic smirk, "Hey, Motoki, so this is where you work?"

Motoki set my milkshake in front of me, while looking at this stranger. "Sure is. Have you had any trouble finding your way around town?"

"Not really. Your directions helped out a lot," he replied.

Motoki nodded with a smile, "I'm glad I could help. Hey, can I get you anything?"

No matter how hard I tried not to, I couldn't help but stare as the dark-headed stranger looked up at the menu with those piercing blue eyes. Of course, Minako was right; this man was gorgeous. However, his personality…I wasn't too sure about that.

"Hmm…coffee sounds good," he glanced over at me, "To-go please."

"Sure thing." Motoki stepped over to the warm pot, "Hey, how is your apartment coming?"

"Pretty good so far – I still have a few boxes left to unload," he explained as he took out his wallet.

Listing to their conversation began to torment me with confusion. I jumped in, "Motoki, do you know this guy?"

Motoki brought the thick paper mug full of hot liquid to the man and replied, "Yeah, this is, Mamoru Chiba. He just moved here. Mamoru, this is Usagi Tsukino."

Mamoru looked at me with that annoying smirk, "So, now who is interfering in someone else's conversation?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Well, I was having a conversation first." My brow curled into a pout.

Mamoru grinned, "That is the most pathetic face I have ever seen. Do people actually fall for that?" I was about to rebut when he paid for his coffee and got up to leave, "See you later, Motoki! You too, Dumpling Head!" After watching him leave, I turned back to my melting milkshake.

Motoki looked at the door then turned back to me, "What was that all about?"

I sighed, "That's the jerk I ran into this morning. For some reason, he just started calling me 'Meatball Head'."

"Well, I think it's kind of cute," he grinned.

"Motoki!" I protested.

"I was just kidding, Usagi," he began wiping the counter.

"Anyway, how do you know this Mamoru guy?"

"Oh, Mamoru? I met him yesterday at school. He just transferred. I thought it was kind of weird considering this is his last year of high school."

"Wait…so he goes to our school now?" I asked with dismay.

"Yep, he's a senior and he got placed in all of the high level classes. He told me that he is interested in trying out for the football team too."

"Great. That means he will probably become popular and everyone will start talking about him. He seems like nothing more than a jerk to me, though." I looked at my watch, "I've got to go. Mina wanted me to meet her at her house if it wasn't too late."

"How is Minako?" he asked, a mysterious blush claiming his cheeks.

"She's been practicing nonstop for the volleyball championship this weekend."

"Well, tell her I'm rooting for her!"

"Okay, bye!" Waving, I hurried out the door.

* * *

"Hey have you showed your mom your test yet?" Minako asked me as we ascended the stairs to her bedroom. 

"Nope," I frowned, "I'm still trying to savor what time I have left of my life."

She giggled, "Well, I have something that might cheer you up!" Slowly, she opened the door and told me to look inside the room.

My mouth grew into a grin as a small pure white kitten approached me, "Oh, Mina, he's so cute!" I picked him up and carried him to the bed. "When did you get him?"

Minako collapsed onto her pillow, "Dad bought him for me as a good luck charm for the championship. I named him 'Artemis.'"

I petted his small ear and smiled, "I bet you bring lots of luck, right little boy? Oh, that reminds me, Motoki says he's rooting for you."

"Really!" her eyes grew big.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? Hello! We're talking about Motoki here! What else did he say!" she asked exasperated.

"He just asked how you were."

"He did! That means he was concerned about me! What did you say?"

"I said that you were _so_ upset because you _love_ him _so_ much and can't _stand_ your time apart," I said sarcastically.

"You what!"

"I'm just fooling with you! Geez...all I said was that you were practicing really hard for your big game."

She relaxed a little, "Oh…well, don't ever scare me like that again!"

I giggled, "Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

"Are you nuts?! What if he doesn't feel the same?!"

"Believe me, I think he does."

"Oh, Usagi, how I wish!" She sighed, "So what'd you do at the Crown?" I groaned at the thought. "Doesn't sound like you had much fun."

"You remember the guy I ran into this morning in the hallway?"

"The one who called you 'Dumpling Head?'"

"That's the one. Well, he showed up at the arcade, and…" I went on to explain our meeting and everything I had learned about him from Motoki.

"Usagi," Minako said when I had finished, "You're saying this guy is Mamoru Chiba?"

"Isn't that what I said?"

"Wow! Is he really as dreamy as they say?"

"Who says?"

"All the girls at volleyball were talking about him today."

My nose wrinkled in disgust, "He already has a fan club? How gross!"

"Like you aren't attracted to him," she said sarcastically as I glared at her.

"Never! Weren't you listening? I'm not the slightest bit attracted to him."

She rolled her eyes and smirked, "Too bad because they say he is _so_ perfect. They also say he is quite the gentleman."

"Not from where I'm standing," I huffed.

She raised an eyebrow at me, "What do you mean?"

"You really weren't listening, were you? Mina, I told you how he was at the Crown."

"Well, maybe you're _special_."

Throwing a pillow at her, I glanced at the clock. Quickly, I jumped up, "Crap! I'm late for dinner!" I yelled goodbye to a giggling Minako and dashed out of her room.

* * *

"So, how'd your mom take it?" 

I laid back on my bed as I sighed into the phone, "She was really mad, and since she was really mad, you can only imagine how mad my dad was." Shuddering, I remembered the anger-filled lecture from earlier that evening.

"What happened?" Minako asked with concern.

I groaned, "Mom, did just as she threatened to. She called the school and set me up with a tutor."

"Oh, tough break. I bet it won't be that bad, though. Do you know who's going to tutor you?"

"No, all I know is that I'm supposed to met this 'whoever' after school in the library." I paused, "Mina...?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where the library is?" I heard giggling from the other end, which caused me to blush. "Why are you laughing?"

"It's nothing, Usagi," she laughed, "You just never cease to surprise me."

"Well, that's what's so great about me, right?"

"No doubt. Hey, I got to hit the sack. I'll show you where the library is tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye."

"Bye," I hung up the phone and crawled under my blankets, the thought of tomorrow lingering in my mind.

* * *

Breathing in my last breath of freedom, I waved goodbye to Minako and entered the library. The scent of old books overwhelmed me along with the unease of feeling out of place. Not sure what to do, I went to the front desk where a middle-aged woman sat stamping some papers. 

"Can I help you?" she questioned.

"Um...yes, I'm Usagi Tsukino. I'm supposed to meet my…um…tutor here," I explained with embarrassment of needing such a thing.

She didn't seem to notice because she just nodded and pointed down an aisle between some shelves, "Go that way and turn right. He's been waiting for you."

'He?' Saying 'thank you' to the woman, I followed her directions. When I turned as she had said, I stopped in my tracks. There sitting at a table, staring down at an open book, was that awful person, Mamoru Chiba.

I was about to turn away when he looked up and spotted me. He didn't look surprised at all to see me. "Are you just going to stand there with your mouth hanging open?" he smirked.

My mouth shut with a snap and I stomped forward. "You're not my tutor?" The statement came out as more of a question than what I had planned.

Glancing down at the paper, he then turned back up to me, "Well, it seems I am."

"What!"

"Shhh!" He looked around in awkwardness, "This is a library; you have to be quiet. Now, sit down."

Heat came to my cheeks as I took the seat across from him. Trying to reclaim my dignity, I questioned, "How can you be my tutor? You just started going here."

Rubbing his temples, he sighed, "I was a tutor at my old school and the vice principle saw that on my information papers. That put me in the program this morning."

I crossed my arms over my chest in a pout, "But, why are you _my_ tutor?"

"It's not like I planned it, you know. I just got a call this morning wondering if I could tutor a student because every one else was already booked and I took the job. I didn't even know it was you until this afternoon," he explained.

Being myself, I still didn't like the explanation, "This is so unfair."

Rolling his eyes, he spoke, "Look, I don't like this either, but you better listen up. I'm going to do my job and you are going to work. I don't stand for slackers."

"I don't have to do what you say," I retorted.

"Oh, fine then. Why don't you just go home and try to explain to your parents why they received a phone call from the school about your lack of effort."

I sucked in a deep breath, but found no words to counter him with. 'He's right; Mom and Dad would throw a fit.'

That annoying know-it-all look came to his face, "Very well then, let's get started. It looks like you are having trouble in English."

* * *

Silencing my scream in my pillow, I let my anger flow. Then, with rage, I punched the pillow, "Out of all the arrogant, pig-headed jerks on this planet, I get stuck with the king!" I finished my pillow tantrum by throwing it with a thud against the wall. 

"Knock it off!" my little brother yelled from the other side.

"Mind your own business, you weasel!" I shouted.

"Shut up, Barf Bag!"

Growling, I stomped to my door. "_You_ shut up, brat!" I slammed the door shut, clicked the switch on my radio, and dropped on the rug by my bed. Pulling up a part of my rug, I moved a loose board in the floor. From underneath it, I removed a pink book and opened it.

My soul sang out in that book. Lyrics, poems, and little stories were the disguises of my every thoughts, hopes, and dreams. This was the fifth book in a series that had begun back when I was quite young. They held a place of comfort for me.

I turned to a page where a song was started. Getting a pencil from my nightstand, I continued the phrases and felt ease coming to me. Not even a jerk like Mamoru could take this console away from me.

Pausing, I hummed and looked at the bracelet around my wrist. Little rabbits, roses, and moons dangled from the silver chain. I didn't receive it from anyone, but it still held something special for me. Smiling to myself, I turned toward my window and saw the moon shining bright in the sky. Gathering my book and pen, I stood to my feet. Tiptoeing, I went and switched off my radio and light, and then silently I went to my window. Holding my book close to my heart, I opened the portal to the night world.

* * *

Ever since the tutoring began, I found Saturday harder and harder to wait for, but it was also hard to wait for because I got to do my favorite weekend activity. See, every Saturday, I volunteered to help at the hospital. I never gave shots, thank goodness; I could get quite queasy at times. No, my job was simple. All I had to do was what Minako said I did best, cheer people up. That was why I loved volunteering. To make someone happy brought joy to my heart, especially kids. 

With a basket of flowers, I arrived at the hospital. When I reached my assigned floor, I checked in with the front desk. "Hello there, Rina," I smiled at the secretary.

She handed me my list of patients to see, "Hello, Usagi. We have a new volunteer today, and since you've been volunteering here so much, I was wondering if you could show him around."

"Sure," I nodded and looked around, "Where is he?"

She smiled, "Thank you. I went ahead and sent him into the first room on your list."

Looking down at the paper; first on my list was Maikeru Tanaka, a twelve year old who received a very bad break to his hip when he was bucked off a horse. "Okay then," I grinned, "I'll talk to you later, Rina."

I knocked on his door and waited until I received permission to enter. As I stepped in, my grin faded because there sitting next to Maikeru's bed was Mamoru.

"Hi, Usagi!"

I shook out of my gaze and walked over to the boy, "Good morning, Maikeru."

"Usagi, this is Mamoru, he just started volunteering today," he looked from me to him, "and, Mamoru, this is Usagi, the best volunteer ever!"

I faked a smile and nodded to Mamoru.

"It's nice to see you again, Ms. Tsukino," Mamoru grinned slyly.

"I wish I could say the same," I replied.

"Do you know each other?" Maikeru asked.

"Old friends," Mamoru answered.

I noted the sarcasm in his voice, but kept my full attention on Maikeru, "So, Maikeru did the doctor come by today?"

"Yeah, he said I can get the cast off in a week, but…"

"But what?" I asked.

"I have to take therapy to walk again and it will probably be really hard."

I smiled, "It won't be bad. I know the lady in charge of the therapy center and she always gives special treats to her hardest working patients."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I picked a sunflower from my basket, "Here, for good luck."

He took it and smiled, "Thanks, Usagi."

"You're welcome," I smiled and kissed his forehead, "I've got to go, see you next week."

"Me too," Mamoru got up and headed to the door.

"Bye, Mamoru! Bye, Usagi!" Maikeru waved as we left.

Outside Maikeru's room, I turned and faced Mamoru with a glare, "So, are you stalking me now?"

He rolled his eyes, "Why would I?"

I groaned, "Then why are you here?"

"Don't you listen? I've volunteered here."

"I know that! But, I mean…ugh!" I groaned as he looked down at me. "Okay, well, I have to go visit other rooms, so good day," I gave a cynical wave and walked off. Annoyance began to churn in my gut when I noticed I was being followed. I stopped and spun to face him, "Don't you have some work to do?"

"You're supposed to show me the ropes," he stated the fact that I didn't want to accept.

I turned and headed down the hall, and again I noticed I was being followed. I growled in frustration.

"You realize I'm not leaving," he smirked.

"I know; that's why I'm growling! Why do you keep showing up in every part of my life?" I sighed, "Fine…fine, but you have to follow my rules."

"Whatever you say, Dumpling Head."

We came to room 216 and stopped at the open door. I looked at my list, "Mr. Saito, room 216."

Suddenly, a bedpan flew out the door. "Get out! Out! OUT!"

A nurse walked out of the room covered in jell-o. She brushed herself off, "Well, I never!" She headed off down the hall.

"Are you still going to go in?" Mamoru asked.

Wanting to show that I was not afraid, I gulped, straightened my posture, and sauntered through the doorway. "Uh…excuse me, Sir."

The bald man propped up in the bed looked at me with cold eyes and yelled, "You better get out if you know what's good for you!"

"But…"

"Get out of my room!"

"But I…" I glimpsed down at my basket and got an idea.

"Listen, girl, can't you take a hint? GET OUT!"

"But I want to give you these!" Clenching my eyes shut, I held up the flowers.

He was about to throw the TV remote when he stopped and stared at me. "Why would you want to give me flowers?" the old man asked.

Peeking my eyes open, I gestured around the room, "Hospital rooms are always so dull and boring. I just thought these flowers could bring some color to the room. I don't know about you, but I just love color." I set the flowers in a vase on the nightstand.

"They do make the room homier," he said softly.

"I agree," I smiled warmly.

He stared at me in awe then a wrinkled smile came to his face. "You remind me of my late wife. What is your name?"

I took his wrinkled hand in mine and smiled, "Usagi."

"Usagi…that is such a beautiful name."

"Thank you."

"I can tell that you have a pure heart, just like my Pattii." My eyes widened for a moment then warmed at the sincerity in his voice. He stared up at me in worn eyes that had seen many days, "Promise me one thing, child."

"What?" I questioned.

He smiled at me, but his words held a strong meaning, "Don't ever change."

* * *

I left Mr. Saito's room with his words replaying in my mind. 

"What's wrong?"

My attention turned to Mamoru who was leaning against the wall. I cleared my throat, "Nothing. Time for the next visit." After checking the list, I frowned, "We go across the hall to Seera Ito's room."

He saw me frowning, "What's wrong with her? She a bad kid?"

"Oh, no, not at all. She's wonderful. I just…feel sorry for her," I admitted.

"Why?"

"I found out that her mother died and her father is some big shot lawyer. Seera has been here awhile, getting over a terrible case of the measles and her father has only been in to see her once. I'm afraid she thinks he doesn't love her," I explained to him.

"Oh," he frowned.

A vibration occurred at my side and I look down at my beeper, "My mom's paging me. I'll be right back."

"Okay, I'll wait here," he said as I went off to find a phone.

After I had clarified with mother that I would be home in an hour and a half, I made my way back to Mamoru. When I got to the spot where I had left him, he was gone. I shrugged and turned to the slightly opened door of Seera's room. I was about to go in when I heard voices from inside. Coming close to the crack, I could see Mamoru talking to Seera and decided to listen quietly.

"So your dad's a lawyer?" he asked. She nodded silently. "He must work a lot."

"He does," she spoke barely above a whisper.

"You miss him, don't you?"

"Very much."

"Then why don't you tell him?" She shook her head. "Why not?"

"I don't want to bother him."

She remained silent and he sighed, "It's not right…"

She stared up at him, "What isn't?"

"Your father should be here by your side."

She frowned, "But, what can I do?"

"Tell him how much you need him."

"Do you think that that will make a difference?"

"How do you know if you don't try?"

"Thank you, Mr. Chiba," she smiled at him then pointed to the phone, "Will you hand me that?" He handed it to her and she dialed a number. Waiting for a moment, she then spoke, "Mr. Ito, please…Hi, daddy. It's me, Seera…I'm fine, but daddy…I need you, daddy…I miss you a whole lot…uh-huh…now? Okay…I love you, too! Bye!" She hung up the phone, a huge smile was on her face, "He's coming; he's coming right now!"

"I'm so happy for you," Mamoru smiled with a far off look in his eyes.

Stepping away from the door, I left the two and headed down the hall.

* * *

As I strolled home from the hospital, I was very confused. I didn't believe Minako when she said that people thought Mamoru was a polite man, and I didn't understand how Motoki could want to be friends with him…but he was so kind to Seera. Staring down at my feet, my thoughts continued to wonder, 'If Mamoru really is a nice guy, why does he treat me so harshly?' I kicked some dirt up with my shoe and groaned, "I just don't understand!"

* * *

"So how'd you do on the English test?" Minako asked me a week later. It was a beautiful, sunny day and we enjoyed it from the shade of the school's giant oak tree. 

I smiled, "It's hard to believe, but I guess tutoring is really paying off."

"So spending time with Mamoru is actually a good thing?" she questioned with a grin.

I rolled my eyes, "Mina, let's not go that far."

"Okay, okay," she giggled then paused and smirked. "Oh, yeah, I was meaning to ask you, Usagi, _who_ won the championship?" she asked as if she did not already know the answer.

I sighed, "Mina, we've played this game a million times!"

"It's just a question, Usagi."

"Oh, alright! Minako Aino's number one team won this year's championship!" I said like a sports announcer. I laughed as she got up to take a bow. "Come on, Mina, all I want to do is enjoy this perfect day, not play 'Guess Who Won the Championship'."

I suppose I spoke to soon because out of nowhere a football came and smacked against my head.

"Owwww!" I yelled as I rubbed the place of impact. Wobbling to my feet with the ball in my hand, I asked in annoyance, "Okay, who did it?!"

"Sorry, my fault," I looked over to the field where no other than Mamoru Chiba emerged with Motoki and some other football players behind him. Mamoru sighed then chuckled, "Oh, it's just you, Dumpling Head. I thought you were someone important."

My eyes narrowed, "I've told you repeatedly, Mamoru Chiba. Don't. Call. Me. Dumpling Head!"

"Whoa! Did somebody get up on the wrong side of the bed or what? Why the bad mood, Dumpling Head?"

"Hello! You just hit me with this football!" I pointed to the oval in my hand, "And, you're being totally rude about it." A blush of embarrassment crept onto my face as I noticed some people staring at us.

Mamoru's voice brought me back to our conversation, "I doubt the hit did any damage."

"Mamoru…" Motoki looked at him disapprovingly.

I stared at Mamoru strangely, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I am your tutor, so I think I know how high your I.Q. is or should I say how _low_ it is?" he laughed.

My jaw dropped. 'How can he be so mean? Just because my grades are low doesn't mean I don't try.' I felt my rage boil over and I threw the ball in his face causing him to fall to the ground from surprise. "You're a jerk, Mamoru Chiba! That's all you've been since the day I met you! I tried to find a reason why, but now I realize you're just an inconsiderate, emotionless jerk! I don't see how Motoki can call you his friend! I'd be surprised if your parents knew one ounce of compassion after birthing you! In fact, I feel sorry for your parents! They have to put up with you nonstop!"

Bang! My words were brought to a halt as he slammed the football right past my head into the oak. A gasp took over the people watching as I looked up at Mamoru standing in front of me. His face was covered in anger and pain, and I could see the fire in his eyes.

"Don't you dare talk like you know me! You, Usagi Tsukino, are nothing but a spoiled brat who doesn't deserve anything you have! All you care about is yourself! You're a stupid snob who doesn't even know what two times two is!"

"I hate you, Mamoru! I hate you so much!" All I could do was turn and run. Run from the stares; run from him; run from myself.

* * *

That evening when I arrived home I threw myself onto my bed and let my tears soak into my pillow. "Why does he have to be so mean?" I sobbed aloud. 'You're just an inconsiderate, emotionless jerk!' I flinched, 'I hate you, Mamoru! I hate you so much!' "Why do I have to be so mean?" 

I shook my head roughly, "No! He's the mean one. I never did anything to deserve the way he treats me! But…why do I think that if I had gotten to know him, none of this would have ever happened?" I groaned, "Why does this bother me so much?"

"Because you care about him."

I looked at the door where my two best friends entered, "Mina, Motoki, what are you doing here?"

Motoki sat down next to me, "We thought you could use someone to talk to."

"I don't understand it, you guys. I think I should hate him, I want to hate him, but for some reason I just can't. I didn't mean to say those things…I don't even know why I did."

"Sometimes when people get angry they do stupid things. Both you and Mamoru were upset and said and did some things we know you didn't mean to," Minako crouched in front of me.

I turned away from them, "I don't understand it. Why does he hate me so much?" A tear rolled from my eye, "I wish we could start over."

He placed his hand on my shoulder, "I've seen Mamoru with other people, but I've noticed that he seems to act the same with all of them, but," he paused, "then there is you. You affect him in a way I don't think anyone ever has before."

"A bad way," I frowned.

Motoki shook his head, "I don't think so. I think you could make a difference in him. I think he knows that you can, too. That is why he tries to push you away by being so mean to you."

"Well, how can I stop him from being mean and letting me make that difference?" I asked.

Minako took my hand, "Show him that special light you have within you."

"What light?"

"That special light that brings joy to all who are around you. It's that special love that only you have, Usagi. Show it to him," she smiled, "Get to know him and let him get to know you, the true you."

"Thank you so much," I hugged them tightly. Then I shot up and ran out of the room, "There's no time to loose! I'm going to find Mamoru!"

I poked my head into the room once more, "I think this would be a good time for the both of you finally tell each other how you feel." Their mouths dropped and they both turned bright red. I grinned, "Good luck!"

* * *

I never realized how hard it was to find someone in Tokyo when you don't know where they are. Two hours passed since my discussion with Minako and Motoki, and I still hadn't found any trace of Mamoru. 'Why didn't I ask Motoki for Mamoru's address?' I mentally kicked myself. 

During my search, it had grown quite dark, making it difficult to see. I came to a cross walk and impatiently waited for my signal to cross. The light turned red and I sauntered out onto the street.

Suddenly, I froze as to large headlights came straight for me. The car's horn sounded madly. Stiff from terror, all I could do was close my eyes and scream.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. I felt myself pushed out of the way just as the car zoomed by. Rolling, I landed hard on the pavement with a heavy load on top of me. After a moment, I realized it was a person. I slowly opened my eyes to see two amazingly deep blue ones staring back at me.

It was…Mamoru.

* * *

**  
Please review**. 


	2. Chapter Two    View from a Rose

**Crossroads in Life  
Chapter Two  
View from a Rose **

Author - Princess Kayla 

_Disclaimer - Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon is owned and operated by Naoko Takeuchi, TOEI, DiC, Kodansha, Bandi, and others. I do not own any of the characters belonging under those owners. However, original ideas and characters presented in this alternative fan fiction belong to me. Thank you._

* * *

I wrote this fan fiction several years ago, but I received a lot of reviews then. So, since I've matured since this story was first presented, I decided to re-edit the story and add some new twists. In addition, my style of writing is a lot different from other fan fiction because I dealt more with the dialogue and actions of the characters than setting and such. I also try to connect with aspects of Naoko's original Sailor Moon in that of characters and places, but I've added changes to them to fit my story. Anyway, every time a chapter says "View from a Rabbit," that means Usagi is telling the chapter. If it says "View from a Rose," Mamoru is telling the chapter. Since I am not a professional author, there may be grammatical errors within the chapters. If any are found please report them to me via email. Remember, even though this a fan fiction based on characters created by Naoko Takeuchi, I worked very, very hard on it. Please do not take any part of this fan fiction and claim it as your own; no matter what excuse you use in doing such a thing, the act is still petty, immature, and disrespectful. Plagiarism is wrong, so do yourself a conscience a favor, and don't do it. Thank you. Other than that, I hope you appreciate and enjoy the story. I will update as soon as I can. After you read, **please send your reviews**, I love to hear your thoughts.

* * *

As I listened to the sounds of the night, the whispering wind brought reality to the loneliness of my soul. There was nowhere to go, no one to talk to. I was alone, alone as I wandered aimlessly on my way home. No, not home; you cannot classify a place as a home without having someone you care for waiting there for your return. So, I meant 'as I wandered aimlessly on my way to my _apartment_'. I watched as the people walked down the sidewalk with their families; they only seemed to mock my thoughts of solitude. Maybe I was destined for such a life because such feelings were all I could recall from my past. I had never told anyone about my past; it seemed always safer to keep my distance. If I had told someone, what would he or she have given me…pity? Well, I did not want that…no…I could not stand their pity. I was fine on my own; I did not need anyone.

I stopped and looked at a closed shop's window. There, the reflection…the reflection of that same lonely fool stared back at me. I would often deny that image…I just could not be that man. That man alone…that man no one knew. That man was invisible to the world, but this man, I, Mamoru Chiba, was fine on my own. In fact, seclusion was my desire.

'Liar.'

I groaned. Now, however, that belief, which had guided my life, had become muddled. How? One word…'Usagi.'

Looking down at my hand, I made a fist, "How dare she talk about my parents and me like that!" I quieted myself as I noted a few passersby staring at me strangely.

I leaned against a wall and sighed. 'But I provoked her, didn't I? Maybe she is right. Maybe I am "an inconsiderate, emotionless jerk." Motoki did say I am kind of hard on her…but what about her?' My jaw clenched, 'She definitely crossed the line when she spoke about my parents that way! She doesn't know anything about them.' I roughly pushed my fingers through my hair. 'What about all the times I picked on her? I never once tried to be nice to her; I always treat her so badly. But, I cannot help it; I feel so weird around her. I cannot control any of my feelings or actions. Nothing makes sense when I am near her. What is it about her?'

I felt my conscience kick in, 'Oh, Mamoru, you know what it is! You're jealous…jealous because every time she walks into the room it brightens up with her light; she can cheer up anyone with her lovely laugh. You're jealous because when she smiles, everyone else smiles. You're jealous because everyone wants to be her friend…and you're scared because you want to be her friend, too.'

I stood straight up. 'Is that it? Do I really want to be friends with her?' I looked at my reflection once more. 'No…I don't want a friend.'

'I hate you, Mamoru! I hate you so much!' her words still stung my mind.

Gazing at the ground, I swallowed, 'She hates me; that's good, right?' I breathed in and continued on my way. Even though my mind believed that it was good that she hated me, something in my gut still irked me.

Trying to shake it off, I rounded the corner and my eyes widened. There she was, Usagi Tsukino, crossing the street. 'Not now. This can't be happening. Why does she always end up where I am?'

I bit my lip and began to turn around when, suddenly, she stopped. I stopped in rhythm. My eyebrow rose at the strange action, and I stared at her in confusion. She was frozen stiff, but her eyes were not focused on me. Then I saw it, the car coming straight for her. My instincts totally took over, and I instantly began to run. It was as if an unseen force was pushing me, yelling at me to reach her!

A scream…time had stopped.

* * *

As I cradled her head, I looked intently down on her. Somehow I had managed to grab her and throw ourselves to the other side of the street before the car hit. I had no idea if she was hurt or not - she just laid there. Unexpectedly, her shimmering blue eyes blinked open and I could see pain…confusion…then shock. 

She spoke softly, "Am I dead?"

I smiled with relief, "No, you're not. Can you tell me where you're hurt?"

"I can't feel anything with you on top of me," she stated.

My face grew hot as I noticed I had landed on her. Quickly, I got off. She started to get up, but I tried to stop her, "You can't get up until I know where you're hurt!"

"I'm fine." She got up and squeaked in pain as she applied pressure to her arm. She held it close to her, but I could still see some blood slipping down it.

Carefully, I reached out for it, "Let me see." In fear, she pulled away, causing me to groan, "If you don't show it to me now, I'll have to use force and that could add some more pain. Now do you want that?" She hesitated, shook her head, and slowly extended her arm. By the rays of the street light I could see it was scraped badly with a few pieces of concrete and dirt in the wound. "If we don't clean it now, it could get really infected," I stood up and pointed above to the building near us, "My apartment is up there and I have a first aid kit…so come on."

She looked away, "Umm…are you sure?"

'No, I'm not sure. The last thing I need is her in my apartment.'

"Yeah." Mentally, I slapped myself.

Usagi stared up at me and I could see the nervousness in her eyes, but she just nodded and pulled herself to her feet. Slowly, she swayed back and forth with dizziness, but I was able to catch her before she fell. "Are you all right?" I questioned.

"I'm fine; just got up too fast," she regained control and balanced herself with my arm, "Thank you."

Giving a short smile, I led her into the building.

* * *

"Now this is going to sting," I said as I began to rub the medicine into the wound. She tensed as the medication seeped into her skin. Slowly, she began to relax as I continued with the process. Placing the bandage over it, I closed the first aid kit, "Well, all done." 

She surveyed over her arm and smiled, "It wasn't that bad. Just think what would've happened if you hadn't come along?" She laughed, but I noticed her shaking hands.

"I don't really want to think about what could have happened," I said.

She picked up the glass of milk I poured for her and tried hard to keep it steady. Laughing, she added, "It's not everyday you get to thank someone for saving your life…so…thanks."

"Stop it," I ordered firmly.

She looked up at me in question, "What?"

"Stop pretending to be so calm," I glared at her, "What were you thinking?" I felt my anger taking over me. 'Control your temper, Mamoru…just control your temper.'

"I didn't mean to…I just…"

"You just what! Why didn't you have enough sense to move?" I yelled. 'Way to go at controlling your temper, Mamoru.'

Loudly, her glass of milk dropped onto the coffee table, causing me to jump. Her eyes shot up, "I was scared, okay! I was so scared! I tried to move, but my body wouldn't listen to me!" Tears began to fall from her frightened eyes as she quickly tried to clean up the milk.

'Great, I made her cry. I can't do anything right when it comes to this girl.' I looked at her trembling figure as she tried helplessly to mop up the liquid. Grabbing a dishtowel and tissues from the kitchen, I returned and soaked up the mess. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have been so cruel." I handed her the tissues, "It's okay now, please don't cry."

She slowly wiped her face and sniffled, "I'm sorry about the milk."

"Don't worry about it," I picked up the glass and towel and took them into the kitchen. Standing at the door between the two rooms, I asked, "What were you doing out this late anyway?"

"I was looking for you…"

Her statement surprised me. 'She was looking for me? Why? Hadn't she already said all she wanted to?' I gulped, "Why?"

She sniffed, "I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" I asked as I sat next to her.

She wiped her tears from her face, "I want to talk to you about that fight we had…" She turned to look at me, "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Forget it."

"Forget it?" She questioned me in confusion, "How can either of us forget it?"

"It's no big…"

Sternly, she interrupted, "It is a big deal! I know I hurt you today, and I haven't been nice to you. But…you hurt me repeatedly. Ever since we met, you have been rude to me." She paused and her voice softened, "I'm sorry for my faults. But, can tell me why – why you don't like me?"

I got up without looking at her, "I think you should go."

The silence that followed told me that she wasn't moving. Slowly, I turned to face her and confusion struck me as I saw her holding out her hand with a bracelet lying softly within it. "Take this," she said softly, yet firmly.

"What?"

Getting up, she came towards me, holding the piece of jewelry. "This is my white flag." I stared at her in silence, and, suddenly, she took my hand and placed the bracelet in it. "You may not want to accept my truce, but I'm giving it to you." Smiling tenderly, she turned and headed to the door. After opening it, she looked back at me, "When you're ready to accept it, I'll be there."

As the door shut, my eyes were captured by the item in my hand. Rabbits, roses, and moons sparkled in the light. I turned away as the phone rang.

"Hello?" I picked up the receiver.

"It's been a while, Mamoru." My eyes widen at recognition of the voice on the other end. "How have you been getting along?"

"I'm doing well, Sir."

"All of the paperwork should have been faxed to the school. Were there any problems?" the older voice asked in a business tone.

"No, Sir. Everything is running smoothly."

"Your grades?"

"Above average, Sir."

"How are you handling the rent for your apartment?"

I looked around the room, "The payment is quite reasonable and due the first of each month."

"But, are you able to make the payment?"

"Yes, Sir. I've been doing some odd end jobs while I've been getting settled, but I am looking for a steadier job that I can work with around school hours." I chose my words carefully.

"Just remember to keep your priorities straight, Mamoru."

"Of course, Sir."

"You must prove yourself to…"

"I understand, Sir."

"Very well then, I will call again in a few weeks."

"Yes, Sir." There was a click, so I hung up the phone. After heading into my bedroom, I fell back on my bed, and, again, my attention returned to the bracelet.

'This is my white flag.'

How was I supposed to respond to this? "Should I be her friend?" I spoke aloud to myself, "But, what if…" I groaned and sunk down deeper into my pillow.

* * *

The day after, I arrived at the Crown Arcade to find Motoki humming away to a tune only he could hear. This friendly guy had been nothing but helpful to me since I arrived in Tokyo. Others would consider that friend material, but could I? 

Sitting down in front of him at the counter, I gave a small wave to get his attention.

"Hey, Mamoru, how's your Saturday going?" he smiled.

"Okay, I guess. How about you?"

"Great!"

"I would have never figured that," I said with sarcasm, but he simply continued to smile. My attention was caught by a sign behind him. "Help Wanted."

Motoki acknowledged the sign and nodded, "Yep, I need someone else to help me out here in the food area, especially on the busy days." He must have noticed the consideration on my face because he asked, "It pays well and has pretty good benefits. Are you looking for a job?"

I nodded, "Yeah, could I have an application?"

"Sure!" he grinned and handed me a paper, "It would be cool if you worked here."

"Yeah," I agreed as I began to fill out the form.

Suddenly, the door opened and I heard giggling heading towards us. Turning to see who had entered, I swallowed at the sight of one of two blonde-haired girls that had entered.

Usagi stopped in her tracks, and I watched as she also swallowed. Taking in a deep breath, she made her way to the counter. She plastered a smile on her face and greeted, "Hi, Motoki!" Then, surprisingly, she smiled at me, "Hi, Mamoru."

Struggling to keep my jaw from dropping, I replied, "Hey."

"We're not tutoring until Wednesday, right?" she asked.

"Yeah."

Next, came silence - unbearable silence. Thank God that Minako rescued us. "Moto, has Usagi told you how well she has been doing in English since Mamoru began tutoring her?" she asked Motoki as she leaned over the counter.

"Well, Mamoru is really smart," Usagi commented.

Before I knew it, I replied, "So are you. All I did was give you a push." Everyone's eyes widened, including mine. Coughing under all the stares, I quickly changed the subject by pointing from Minako to Motoki, "What's going on here?"

Minako raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about you calling him 'Moto' and Motoki being so happy," I explained.

Minako smiled widely at him, "Awww, Moto, you're so happy?" Motoki turned the color of a tomato and nervously began to clear his throat.

Usagi began to giggle at the scene, "If it makes you feel any better, Motoki, Mina was skipping the whole way here!"

"Usagi!" Minako shot a playful glare at her.

I shook my head with a smile, "Will someone please fill me in?"

"Well, um…Mina and I…we're…" Motoki stumbled over his words, getting redder every second.

"We're a couple," Minako said flatly.

"And it's about time!" Usagi put her hands on her hips, "You two have been playing ring around the rosy _forever_! I got tired of watching you two denying the obvious – like Motoki blushing every time he heard her name and Mina practicing what to say to him in front of the mirror every night!"

"Usagi!" This time both of them shot a glare at her.

Now, it was my turn to laugh, and picturing what Usagi had said in my head, just made me laugh more. But, I quickly stopped when I saw Usagi smiling at me. "What?" I questioned.

She shook her head, "Nothing. I've just never heard you laugh before."

My eyes widened. 'When was the last time I had laughed, really laughed?' I started to become nervous again, and I felt like I needed to get out of there. I needed some air. Swiftly finishing the application, I handed it to Motoki and nodded to everyone, "I've got to run. I'll see you around." Hurrying out the door, I flinched at the throbbing in my pocket where the unique bracelet rested.

* * *

Church bells rang as I left Sunday service and headed down the street. Loosening my tie, I watched the people who were also leaving, each with a family or another person. Shaking my head, I stuffed my hands into my pockets and continued on my way. My thoughts kept running back to the day before, and how I had laughed for the first time in a _long_ time. It was as if something opened up in me, but I did not know how to explain it. Maybe the only way was to say 'Usagi'. It amazed me that she could put the fights behind her so quickly. It was almost as if she was trying to be my friend. I couldn't comprehend that. The fact that she had the ability to open her heart up to someone who was cruel to her was something I could never do. It seemed so impossible. 

I sighed and kicked a rock in my path as I made my way into Tokyo Park. Stepping towards the rail surrounding the crystal-clear lake was like stepping into another world. The sun cast a heavenly shimmer across the sky reflected water. The smell of roses from a nearby bush engulfed my senses. This place was a sanctuary and open to me.

Taking in a deep breath, I headed to sit on the bench by the roses. It was the perfect place to enjoy the view of the lake. Yet, before I could sit, a sound caught my ears. It sounded like a weak cry and was almost inaudible. Luckily, however, I was able to trace it to a box next to some trashcans. Bending down, I opened the box to revel a rather small black kitten. "Who would just leave you here?" I asked as I carefully lifted it out of the box. "Did no one want you…um…?" I did a quick check, "little girl?"

The kitten looked up at me with depressed eyes and I began to feel pity for it. I guess the kitten noticed because it huffed at me in disapproval. This caused me to smirk, "We're a lot alike. I hate when others pity me, too." I shrugged, "I guess you can come with me."

I began to make my way out of the park, when, suddenly, I stopped. "Wait." The kitten stared at me in confusion. "Sorry, girl, but I don't know anything about cats and I can't have them in my apartment for that matter – no pets allowed." The little creature seemed to sigh at my thickness. I smirked, "But, maybe someone else can help."

Looking around, I spotted a payphone and hurried over it. Slipping the change in, I dialed Motoki's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Motoki, it's Mamoru."

"Hey!" His voice became distant like talking to someone else, "It's Mamoru." His attention turned back to me, "What are you up to?"

"Actually, I have a question."

"Okay, shoot."

"Do you know anything about kittens?" I asked.

"Kittens? Not really. Why?"

"I kind of found one and I'm not sure what to do with it."

"He says he found a kitten," Motoki spoke distantly again, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"Tell him not to take it to the pound! The poor thing would probably be destroyed there!" I could hear a feminine voice in the background.

"Okay. Mamoru, don't take it to the pound," Motoki stated like under an order, which made me want to laugh.

"Well, what should I do with it? I can't have an animal in my apartment."

"Well, Minako has a cat. Maybe you should go see…"

"Wait, tell him…" The voice came again, but this time it was too muffled to hear.

"Never mind," Motoki popped back in after a moment, "Minako is…out with her family for…um…Sunday brunch. Yeah, won't be back until late. Um…her family is full of…slow eaters! Oww!" I rolled my eyes as the sound of a slap came over the receiver. "But, hey, Usagi loves animals, especially cats! I bet she would be lots of help. I can give you her address."

Going to Usagi's was the last thing that I had planned. No way was I going there, not even if my life depended on it.

"Okay, what is it?"

* * *

For the sixth time, my hand moved slowly, finger extended, towards the white button, and quickly, like there was an unseen plague, fell back down to my side. A sigh came from the fur-ball that sat in my arms waiting. "Don't look at me like that. If anyone is going to say how stupid this looks, it's going to be me, and I'm not saying that." I shook my head at the thought and how dim-witted I must have looked talking to a cat. 

'She's probably not even home,' I thought as I turned around. "I think I should try somewhere else," I said as I walked down the front path.

"Mamoru?"

Feet stopping, my eyes widened. Taking a deep breath, I turned around. Confusion claimed me as I saw the door as silent as I had left. "Great, first comes talking to myself and next hearing voices."

"Mamoru, it is you." Looking up, my mouth slightly dropped at the surprised Usagi who stared down at me from a small balcony. "Hey…um…what are you doing here?"

"Hi," I coughed out, "Um…Motoki thought you could help me, but it's probably a bad time. I should've called."

I began to leave, but she stopped me, "Wait! The timing's fine; I'll be right down." She disappeared from my sight and I could here some footsteps hurrying from inside. Suddenly, the door swung open. "So, what can I help you with?"

Holding up the kitten, I gave a shrug. A smile lit her face and she took the kitten from my hands. "It's so cute! Is it yours?"

Shaking my head, I answered, "No, I found her in the park. I don't really know anything about cats, though."

"So…you came here?" she asked curiously.

"Well, Motoki said that you really liked cats," I explained.

"So does Mina. In fact, she has a kitten," she stated.

"Yeah, I know, but Motoki said she was out to brunch with her family."

"Brunch with her family?" she questioned, "Mina's at Motoki's house for lunch."

"Oh." Of course, she was; it couldn't have been more obvious when I was on the phone with Motoki. 'Yet, if I knew that, why did I still want to come to Usagi's house?' I sighed, "Look, I'm sorry if I bothered you."

"No," she shook her head, "You're not bothering me. I was just curious why you came here." She smiled, "Would you like to come in?"

"That's okay. I don't want to inconvenience you and your family."

"Oh, don't worry. Everybody had places to be, except me. I'd like the company, too," she motioned inside, "Come on in. My mom made some of her special lemon pie this morning and there's plenty to share. Would you like some?"

My mind said 'no', but my stomach said 'yes'. I sucked in a breath, "Okay, thank you." I followed her inside.

"You can have a seat in the living room while I get us the pie. Could you watch the kitten?" I nodded and she handed her to me, "Thanks, I don't want it running off since it just got here."

I nodded and took a seat on the sofa as she disappeared into the kitchen. Looking around the room, I noticed a homey aspect it possessed that my apartment did not. I frowned at the thought. My eyes stopped on a picture sitting in a frame on the table. Picking it up, I looked at the photo; within a warm moment was captured. Closely together, Usagi, an older man and woman, and a young boy stood. The man had dark brown hair and eyes, while the woman had dark, almost violet, tinted hair and eyes, and the boy had dirty blond hair and brownish green eyes. They all different appearances, but a smile could be seen on all of their faces.

"Okay, here you go!" Usagi reentered the room with a tray that held two glasses and a bowl of milk and two servings of the lemon pie. She set it on the table and took the kitten from me to set her on the floor with the bowl. Hungrily, the kitten began to lick the white creamy substance with her tongue. Usagi sat down next to me and handed me my piece, "Mom makes the best lemon pie ever!"

I set the frame back in its spot and took the plate thankfully. Taking the fork, I cut a bite off, Usagi watching all the while as I tasted it. My eyes widened; she was right, the pie was wonderful! "It's delicious!"

"See, I told you!"

When we had finished our helpings, Usagi placed the kitten in her lap and petted her until she was fast asleep. "So, did you give it a name?"

I shook my head, "No, she's not mine. I can't keep her at my apartment." Shrugging, I asked, "Do you think you would want her?"

"Yes, I would and my mom loves cats as much as I do, so I could probably talk her into letting me keep her. Then, hopefully, she can get to my dad." Thought covered her face as she ran her hand over the kitten's back. "So…anyway, since it's a girl, I think her name should be…Luna!"

"Luna?" I smirked, "Of course you would think of something like that."

"What do you mean?"

"It's unique like you." A smile pulled softly at my face as she blinked and began to blush. Abruptly, I noticed my actions and tried to find a way to ease the awkward silence. Clearing my throat, I brought the attention to the photo, "What's your family like?"

She grinned hugely and pointed to the picture, "That's my dad, Kenji; he's a magazine editor and sometimes takes pictures too. He works a lot, but he always finds time for us. He's very protective of me; sometimes a little too much. Mother on the other hand, wants to give me some freedom. That's her. Her name is Ikuko. She's always so caring and loves almost anyone, and she has this way of making everyone she knows better."

"She sounds like you."

She smiled and continued, "Shingo's my brother. He's twelve and such a pain, always sticking his nose where it doesn't belong. He's so annoying, but…I just can't help loving the little spore."

I smiled, "You have a wonderful family, Usagi."

"What's your family like?"

I hesitated, "It's really small, just my…_old man_ and me."

"Oh, well, what's he like?"

I thought for a moment, "Um…he's pretty strict and quiet. He doesn't open up much to others."

Usagi gave a weak smile, "Kind of like you." I turned my head from her gaze; her words somehow struck me. My attention was brought back to her, however, when she placed her hand on mine. She continued to smile, "But…you're changing."

Confused, I questioned, "What do you mean?"

"You came here today."

"I told you, I thought…"

"It doesn't matter what you thought. You chose to come here. No one forced you." She sighed, "You said I was unique…so are you. I'm still trying to figure you out."

I laughed, "And I'm trying to figure _you_ out."

"Then maybe we should try something different," she proposed.

"Like what?"

"Maybe we could be friends."

"Friends?" I repeated. "I don't think I would be a very good friend."

"Let me be the judge of that," she smiled, and then her face turned to question, "What are you so afraid of?"

I looked away, 'What am I so afraid of?' Bit by bit, I turned back to see her gentle blue eyes waiting hopefully for me to respond. A twinge hit my gut, 'She's so sincere looking. She wants us to be friends; she wants to be _my_ friend. Isn't that what I've always wanted?'

Nodding lightly, I smiled, "Okay, let's be friends."

* * *

Moping the last inch of floor, I grabbed the bucket of soapy water and poured it out in the sink. As I took the mop and pail to the supply closet, the stench of what smelt like a whole bottle of cologne slipped from under the nearby men's room door. Banging on the door, I yelled, "Man, Motoki, what are you trying to do! Suffocate yourself!" 

"Very funny!" The door opened, and out came more stench and a sharp-dressed Motoki. He wore a green button up dress shirt with nice khaki pants and red tie. And, for once, his messy hair was combed back neatly.

"Well, well, it looks like you're ready for your date with Minako," I stated as I hung up my apron.

Motoki hurried to the counter in a fidgety motion. He grabbed a nicely wrapped red and gold bag from behind the counter and checked it for any rips or tears. "Gosh, I'm so nervous!"

"Why?" I asked as I took a sit at the counter across from him.

"This is my first Christmas together with Mina," he stated like it was obvious, "Everything has to be perfect."

"Relax, everything's going to be great," I tried to comfort him.

Suddenly, the door opened and in popped Usagi bundled up in a wintry pink coat. "Merry Christmas, guys!"

"Merry Christmas, Usagi," I smiled at her as she scurried over to us.

"Merry Christmas," Motoki said with a nervous smile.

Usagi must have noted his nervousness because she grinned hugely at him, "Wow, Motoki, you look awesome! Mina won't be able to take her eyes off you!"

"Really?" he brightened.

"No doubt about it!" She placed a Santa decorated bag on the stool next to her and pulled out a small box. Handing it to Motoki, she smiled, "This is for you. I think it may come in handy tonight."

"Thank you," he smiled as he took and opened it. Inside was a leather-banded watch. "Whoa, thanks, Usagi! It's really nice, but how will it help me tonight."

"Well, for one, if you don't hurry, you'll be late to pick Mina up," she acknowledged.

Motoki's eyes widened and flashed to the watch, "Oh, crap! I have to go!" Quickly, he grabbed his jacket from the rack and the present on the table. As he ran through the door, he shouted back to us, "Thanks for the present, Usagi! Merry Christmas, you two!" Then, he was gone.

Usagi and I looked at each other until we both began to laugh. "He is _so_ crazy for her," I chuckled.

"Well, I think it's cute," she commented with a grin.

I nodded, "Anyway, what are you doing out on Christmas Eve night?"

"Just playing Santa. Speaking of which…" Again, she pulled out another box, this time larger. She extended it to me, "Merry Christmas, Mamoru."

I took it with care and ripped off the holiday paper. When I opened the box, my eyebrow raised. Inside was a navy blue album with gold corners. "What's this?"

"Open it," she ordered softly.

Slowly, I did so and my jaw dropped. Pictures filled the carefully designed pages, pictures of the moments she and I had shared since we had become friends.

I looked at her in amazement, "Usagi…"

She grinned, "I noticed you don't really have any pictures in your apartment, so I thought this could change that."

"Thank you, Usagi," I smiled, "This must have taken you forever."

"Well, it's not completely full," she laughed. "Hey, do you remember this," she pointed to a picture of us dressed as superheroes, holding bags of candy, "Everyone thought we were crazy to go trick-or-treating!"

"We got a lot of candy, though," I reminded her with a wink.

"Or this," she turned the page to show a photo of us playing football covered in mud, "Those pants are still stained from that!"

"I told you, I like to play dirty!" We both laughed. I turned the page again and spotted a very memorable photo. It was of Maikeru as he took his first steps out of the hospital on his own with us behind him, cheering him on.

"I really like that picture," she stated.

"Me, too."

As we got to the last page, the final picture remained, the two of us sitting at the Crown with a huge smiles on our faces. "I think that is the best one yet," she grinned.

"I agree." I closed the book and smiled at her, "Thank you so much, Usagi. This is the best Christmas present I've ever received."

"I'm glad you like it." Glancing down at her watch, she began to get up, "It's getting really late. I think I should be getting home."

"I'll walk you." Carefully, I put the gift back in the box and grabbed my jacket from the rack.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, no problem." Switching the lights off, I set the door to lock and we headed out.

"Burr…It's gotten colder," Usagi huffed out a breath to see it in front of her face. We headed to her house in silence until it was broken by the sound of Usagi's giggle.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Motoki and Mina," she grinned, "I think they are falling in love."

"How can you be so sure?" I questioned.

"It's the way they look at each other," she explained, "It's like they can block out the outside world and feel completely at home by looking into each other's eyes. That has to be love, right?"

"I don't really know," I shrugged. Looking at her in curiosity, I asked, "Have you ever been in love, Usagi?"

"Me?" she asked in surprise, "No, love and I just don't go well with each other."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief, "You have more love than anyone I know."

She sighed, "I love people, yes; but I've never _loved _someone and had them _love_ me back."

"Oh."

"What about you?"

I shook my head, "No…I guess we're alike in that category."

Again…silence returned, but it did not bother me as much as it used to. I had learned to accept those simple silences. Usagi however…

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?"

I smiled and shrugged, "Not sure. Maybe I'll watch the Christmas marathon on TV or something."

"If you want, you could come to my house for Christmas," she offered.

"That's okay. I think I'd rather stay at my apartment."

"Will you be okay, though?"

I chuckled, "Yes, mommy. Don't worry, I'm a big boy."

She gave me a playful punch in the arm and stuck out her famous pouting lip. "Well, if you change your mind…"

"I know; thanks." Looking ahead, I spotted Usagi's house and stopped her. "I haven't given you your gift yet."

Excitement filled her eyes, "What is it?!"

"Why don't you open it and see?" I pulled a rectangular box out of my inside pocket and handed it to her.

Like a child, she quickly ripped the paper off and opened it. A gasped slipped from her lips as she stared down at the gold rose necklace. "Oh, Mamoru, it's so beautiful."

"Then it suits you." I smiled and pulled it out of the box. Slowly, I laced it around her neck and latched it. To my joy, it really did suit her. It took a lot of money to save up to get it for her and it was worth it.

Tears shimmered in her eyes as she smiled up at me, "No one has ever given me anything like this before." Suddenly, her arms were around me, squeezing me in a hug, "Thank you so much."

Cautiously, I wrapped my arms around her, securing her in my grasp. This was the first time we had ever been so close. Closing my eyes, I leaned my head on hers. She smelt like spring, flowers and cool breezes. "I'm glad you like it," I whispered. It was strange how she fit perfectly in my arms, as if I was made to hold her. Then I heard it, her heartbeat. Pulling her closer, I listened as our hearts began to beat in the same rhythm.

"Mamoru, look!" My eyes opened as she pulled away. Then, I realized what caused her thrill. Ever so softly, snow began to fall. Sticking out her tongue, she started to spin around, her hair waving about her.

I laughed at her innocence, "You look like a little kid."

"Well, that's okay at Christmas!" she exclaimed, "It's a time to recall our childhood selves; all of our fond memories."

Staring at her, I wished I had some way to respond. 'What childhood memories was I fond of?'

"Mamoru, I should get inside," she smiled, "Thank you so much for my present!"

I nodded, "And, thank you for mine."

"Merry Christmas, Mamoru!" she waved as she hurried to her house.

"Merry Christmas!" I waved in reply. Turning in the direction towards my apartment, I stared up at the falling snow and slowly stuck out my tongue.

* * *

A couple of days later, I returned to my usual routine and continued to wipe down the counter. The Crown was slower than regular days, but Motoki told me that was natural during Christmas break because most of the people were out of town. Though there were less people to see, I enjoyed the quieter atmosphere. 

"Here you go," Motoki handed a costumer a soda, then returned to the counter and took a seat on a stool. Glancing at his watch, he sighed, "Mina and Usagi said that they would be here fifteen minutes ago."

"Don't freak out. You know Usagi always runs a little late."

"I heard that!" The blonde skipped up to us. Crossing her arms, she groaned, "Shingo hid my shoes again. That little brat!"

"Oh," I smirked, "Then I guess I owe you an apology."

She bobbed her head, "Yes you do!"

"Hey, where's Mina?" Motoki budded in.

"She said she had to run an errand. Some thing about buying a CD with her Christmas money," she explained.

"She's already spending her Christmas money?" I asked.

"That's Mina for you."

All of a sudden, the door slung open and in ran an out-of-breath Minako. Hurrying to Motoki's side, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "So sorry I'm late!"

"What was so important that you had to run out and get?" Motoki questioned.

Rummaging in her large orange purse, she pulled out a CD, "This!"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Only the most amazing singing group on the planet!" she exclaimed. "None other than the Three Lights!"

Usagi's eyes widened. "Their new CD is out already?"

"Hot of the burner!" Minako grinned and handed it to Usagi.

Unsure who this band was, I asked, "Who are the Three Lights?"

Minako's jaw dropped, "Oh my gosh, Mamoru! I'm talking about Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya Kou, the most talented singers ever!"

"Pardon me," I laughed and smirked at Motoki, "What do you think about this obsession of Minako's, Motoki?"

He shrugged, "I don't think I have anything to worry about. Do I, Mina?"

"Of course not!" she gave him a quick squeeze.

"It seems like your dreams are coming true."

My attention turned to Usagi as she stared warmly at the CD cover. "Whose dreams?" I asked.

As if awaking from a trance, she looked at me in surprise, "What?"

"You said, 'It seems like your dreams are coming true.'" I repeated.

"Oh," she blushed, "I was just talking to myself."

"About what?"

"Nothing." Handing the CD back to Minako, she grinned, "I have to head home."

"So soon?" Minako frowned.

"Yeah, I have to help Mom with supper tonight."

"Okay," Minako nodded, "I'll call you later."

"Alright, see you guys later!" Waving, she headed out the door with a thoughtful look on her face.

Minako watched her leave, "I wonder if something is bothering her."

"She left so suddenly, and seemed kind of dazed," Motoki remarked.

Staring at the door, I remained silent.

* * *

The air was cool and crisp as I jogged through the streets of the night encased Tokyo. A good late evening run always helped to clear my mind, and that night my thoughts were on Usagi. But then again, when weren't they? Lately, all I seemed to be doing was thinking about her. Like, I wondered when I would get to talk to her, what new things I would learn about her, and if she was thinking of me. 

Picking up my pace as I entered the park, I felt my anger begin to bubble. 'What is my problem? I feel like some kind of psycho! I've never had this problem before!'

Sighing, I stopped to catch my breath and pondered, 'Why can't I stop thinking about you, Usagi?'

Movement of a shadowy figure ahead caught my eyes. As the light of the moon shown down and reflected off the icy lake, the person's identity gave way. The one of a kind meatball hairstyle told me it was Usagi.

I started to approach her, but stopped as she lit a candle. I watched as she set the candle on the bench overlooking the lake where the roses grew. Wrapping a blanket around her, she took a seat and pulled something out of a bag. Moving closer to get a better look, I made out what appeared to be a notebook.

Then the world moved as she sang while she wrote in the book. I was dumbstruck. Her voice was so amazing, like an angel's. Never would I have imagined that she could possess a gift such as this, and I wondered why she had kept it secret. Focusing on the song, I realized it was one I had never heard before, but it touched my soul. It told a story about seeing a person through different eyes and, somehow, it felt familiar to what we had done for each other.

"Dang it!" I was brought out of the reverie as she cursed and scribbled a few words on the paper, "I need something that fits!" Sighing, she groaned, "It sucks…I'll never get it right!"

"It doesn't suck."

Gasping, she shot around to stare at me, "Mamoru! What are you doing here?!"

"I was out for a jog." Pausing, I tried to think of what I wanted to say, how to describe what I had just witnessed. Finally, I spoke, "Usagi…that was beautiful...your voice…it's amazing…did you write that song?" I walked up to the bench and watched as anger covered her face.

"I can't believe you were listening, Mamoru," she scowled, "I didn't want anyone to know about this!"

"Why?"

"Because!" She glared at me, "Don't you have any secrets!"

Frowning, I nodded. "I'm sorry I bothered you," I began to walk away when she stopped me.

"Wait, Mamoru," she looked at me in sadness. "I'm sorry I was so rude. It's just…my songs are really private. My writing is the only place I can go to get away," she explained.

"I understand. I really didn't mean to eavesdrop; I swear." She gave a small smile, and patted the bench. Sitting down next to her, I commented, "You're really talented, Usagi."

"Thank you," she said as she fiddled with her notebook. "Promise me you won't tell anyone, though. Not even Mina."

"Why? You're amazing."

"I just don't want anyone to make a big deal out of it."

"Do you not like to sing?"

"I used to," she paused, "But, I had a partner."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she smiled weakly with a distant look in her eyes. "He was really talented and made for the spotlight. We met by accident, but became friends instantly. Then, he heard me sing and asked me to join him." She looked down at the ground, "That was a long time ago."

"What happened?" I asked.

Frowning, she replied, "Life. When you grow up, things change, paths change. Ours just didn't go the same way. Since then, I haven't really wanted to sing for anyone."

"Oh." What could I have said at that moment? She had just shared one of her deepest secrets with me and I had no response. But, then again, did I even have the right to respond?

Slowly, she stared up at the large moon. As I looked at her, the light shimmered down, caressing her in a pale glow. She looked heavenly ethereal. Then, the words slipped out, "You look so beautiful." I gulped, 'Why did I say that?'

Gaping at me, a blush claimed her cheeks. Turning back to the moon, she smiled, "My mother told me that I was born on the night of a full moon. She said that my eyes sparkle because when I opened them for the first time, some of the moonlight got trapped in them."

I smiled at the story, and an urge came over me, "Usagi, could I give you a nickname?"

She raised an eyebrow at me, "Didn't you _already_ give me a nickname?"

Laughing, I answered, "I mean something different."

"Like what?"

"Um…" I thought for a moment and looked at her, "Usako."

She blushed, "Usako? Why that?"

"Because…I like it."

"Well, then, I'm going to call you…" she scrunched her nose up in thought and then, like a light bulb turned on, she exclaimed, "…Mamo-chan!"

"Mamo-chan?"

"I like it," she mocked.

Rolling my eyes, I smiled, "Okay, then, Usako and Mamo-chan."

"That's much better than Dumpling Head!" She stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed.

"It's getting cold," I stood up and smiled, "Come on, I'll take you home."

Blowing out the candle, she got up and gathered her things. "Well, _Mamo-chan_, why did you come here of all places?"

"I don't know, _Usako,_" I mimicked as we began to walk to her house, "I guess this is my favorite place in Tokyo. It's like a sanctuary."

She nodded, "I know exactly what you mean! That's why I come here to write." Thinking for a moment, she asked, "Isn't it weird how we've always been running into each other?"

"Yeah, I noticed that, too." I answered, "It's been that way since we met."

"Maybe it's destiny or something." She smiled and surprised me by taking my hand, "Whatever it is, I'm glad it brought us together." She leaned her head on my shoulder.

My heart began to beat roughly in my chest and it became hard to breathe. I looked down at her and gulped, "Usako, we're _friends_, right?"

She looked up at me in surprise, "Of course we are." She stared at me for a moment then smiled, "You're so weird, Mamo-chan."

I returned her with a forced smile. Turning back to the path in front of us, I felt torn; like one part of me was continuing towards Usagi's house and the other part was being pulled to another trail. My emotions for Usagi were driving me crazy, and the feeling of her hand in mine made it worse. 'What if this continues? Won't she…?' Shaking my head, I coughed and let go of her hand.

* * *

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter Three View from a Rabbit

**Crossroads in Life  
Chapter Three  
View from a Rabbit **

Author - Princess Kayla 

_Disclaimer - Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon is owned and operated by Naoko Takeuchi, TOEI, DiC, Kodansha, Bandi, and others. I do not own any of the characters belonging under those owners. However, original ideas and characters presented in this alternative fan fiction belong to me. Thank you._

* * *

_I wrote this fan fiction several years ago, but I received a lot of reviews then. So, since I've matured since this story was first presented, I decided to re-edit the story and add some new twists. In addition, my style of writing is a lot different from other fan fiction because I dealt more with the dialogue and actions of the characters than setting and such. I also try to connect with aspects of Naoko's original Sailor Moon in that of characters and places, but I've added changes to them to fit my story. Anyway, every time a chapter says "View from a Rabbit," that means Usagi is telling the chapter. If it says "View from a Rose," Mamoru is telling the chapter. Since I am not a professional author, there may be grammatical errors within the chapters. If any are found please report them to me via email. Remember, even though this a fan fiction based on characters created by Naoko Takeuchi, I worked very, very hard on it. Please do not take any part of this fan fiction and claim it as your own; no matter what excuse you use in doing such a thing, the act is still petty, immature, and disrespectful. Plagiarism is wrong, so do yourself a conscience a favor, and don't do it. Thank you. Other than that, I hope you appreciate and enjoy the story. I will update as soon as I can. After you read, **please send your reviews**, I love to hear your thoughts._

* * *

Stepping through the automatic doors and into the shimmering world, I took a deep breath and slowly released it, watching the gray steam flow from my mouth. The light hitting the snow caused me to squint. Winter in Tokyo was so beautiful, but in only a few months, spring would take its place, my last spring as a child. 

Turning as my companion exited the hospital, I smiled, "I can't believe I start my final term of high school on Monday!"

"Yeah, it's crazy," Mamoru commented, "I remember how I felt last year. It didn't seem real. I guess it's just a part of growing up."

I pouted, "I don't want to grow up."

"It's not too bad."

"That's easy for you to say, 'Mr. Big-Shot-Business-Major'. You know exactly what you want to do with your life." I had meant for the comment to come out playfully, but my words only caused me to frown as I saw his reaction. That distant look appeared in his eyes as if searching for something better on the horizon.

I was about to ask if something was wrong when he snapped from his gaze and plastered on a smile. "You know you can be whatever you want to be."

Nodding, putting the moment aside, I replied, "I know that, Mamo-chan. It's just decided what I want to be that's the problem."

"You shouldn't worry so much, Usako. Don't look so hard; the right career choice will find you."

"You sound like one of those doctors on TV," I pointed out.

He laughed, and warmed his hands, "Do you want some hot chocolate?"

"Do you have to ask?" I grinned as we left the hospital from volunteering and headed to his apartment.

* * *

Dreams, passions…they were such funny things. People around me were always saying, 'That's my dream!' or 'That's my passion!' Nevertheless, how did they decide? Did it come naturally, or after consideration? Was my passion staring me in the face? 

My head began to hurt when I thought about how soon I was to be out of school. I needed to decide what I was going to do with the rest of my life. What could I do? My parents kept pushing me to make a decision, but it wasn't that easy. Worry always took over me; I mean, what if I chose something that I would spend the rest of my life regretting? I felt even worse seeing my friends on their way to accomplishing their dreams.

Motoki, so smart and resourceful, had found his talent in engineering. He simply had the knack for it. Thus, he began using the money he had saved from working at the Crown on classes at a local college. Minako, since we were kids, had dreamed of a life in drama, so she planned to study theater after high school. She told me to be ready to see her name in lights because she would be one of the greatest actors the world had ever seen. I believed it; with her awesome singing voice, great acting skills, and beautiful features, any talent agency was sure to hire her. I had faith in her.

Mamoru had also begun college, majoring in business and foreign affairs. Yet, unlike Motoki and Minako, who were so excited about their career choices, Mamoru didn't seem to care about it at all. In fact, he seemed bored. That confused me. I thought that when you are pursuing your dream, you should be happy.

Going to the bookshelf in Mamoru's apartment, I ran my fingers over the many thick spines. "Looking for anything special?" Mamoru asked as he entered the room from the small kitchen with two mugs.

I shrugged, "Not really, just looking."

He sat down on the couch and sipped his chocolate. "You probably aren't interested in anything over there. I think you'd probably find most of the books boring."

He was right. Not one of the books was a novel or manga. They were all information books, to my disgust. However, as I glanced over the titles, something caught my eye. "These are all books about being a doctor." Bringing the cup away from his lips, he nodded. My brow furrowed. "Did you read all of these?"

"Yeah," he replied.

Turning to face him, I put my hands on my hips, "If I didn't know better, Mamo-chan, I would say you wanted to be a doctor."

Not meeting my eyes, he shrugged, "I just think it is an interesting subject."

"You've never said anything about it before," I stated.

"It's nothing really."

"I think it is," I retorted, "It seems like you'd rather be a doctor than work in business."

"What does it matter?" he questioned in an annoyed voice.

I shook my head, "Why are you planning on spending your life doing something that you don't like when you could study to be a doctor? You have the best grades of anyone I know! I bet you could get accepted to one of the best schools."

"Don't worry about it, Usako," he said, "It doesn't matter if I wanted to be a doctor or not. I have to study business."

"Why?" I was confused.

"My…old man…he's done a lot for me. He owns a large, international business, and needs someone worthy to take his place. I have to repay him for everything by joining the business. That's why."

Shaking my head, I sat down beside him, "Mamo-chan, you shouldn't do something you hate to make your father happy. I'm sure he'd understand. If he loves you, and I'm sure he does, he _will_ understand."

"Usako..."

"Why don't you just apply to some colleges and see what they say? What could that hurt?" I suggested and frowned since he wouldn't look at me. Gently, I placed my hand on his chin and turned him to face me. "What about what you told me? 'The right career choice will find you.' Do you not believe your own words?"

We sat there like that, staring into each other's eyes. His deep blue orbs drew me into a trance. Unconscious of my movements, I ran my finger over his lips. He let out a warm breath; as it brushed my fingertip, a shiver ran down my spine. My heart began to race uncontrollably.

These new emotions were halted as he moved my hand away. Standing up, he gulped, "I have a lot of work to do. I think you should head home now."

Blinking, I nodded and headed to the door. My heart was still racing as I looked back, "We'll talk later, right?"

"Yeah, later."

I gave a small smile and walked out the door. As I closed it behind me, I fell back against the wall. Laying a hand on my chest, I felt the pound of my heart and took a deep breath. 'What just happened?'

* * *

"Come on, feet, faster!" I breathed out as I ran up the stairs to my first class. Since I was younger, I had an awkward habit of always being late. My parents hoped that someday I would outgrow it, but that just didn't seem too likely. What's worse, my clumsiness also affected my morning run to school. I had already hit six people that morning, which wasn't so bad considering my record was fourteen. Yes, I know, I should have watched where I was going, but it was so hard to, especially with Mamoru on my mind. I hadn't talked to him since Saturday evening when the 'incident' happened. My face grew hot as I thought about it again. I sighed, 'What came over me?' 

Making a sharp turn, I skidded into the class and quickly took a seat. Letting out some pants and wiping the sweat from my brow, I smiled as the bell made its call. "Made it."

"Quite impressive."

Eyes widening, I looked over to the seat next to me filled with a grinning stranger. Cheerful dark brown eyes and dark brown hair complemented the handsome young man. Smiling, I shrugged, "It's a usual routine." Pausing, I questioned, "I've never seen you around before; are you new?"

He smiled, "Yep, moved here over the break. I'm Akio Hotomoe."

I gave a bow happily, "I'm Usagi...Usagi Tsukino."

"It's nice to meet you," Akio returned the bow. "So are you taking any interesting classes?"

Thinking for a moment, I responded, "Well, I'm taking Creative Writing."

"When do you have it?" he asked as he checked his schedule.

"After lunch."

"I do, too," he handed me a paper, "See."

I read over it and grinned, "Cool, I wasn't sure I'd know anyone."

"You know, you don't really _know_ me."

"Well…maybe we'll get to know each other," I shrugged playfully.

He smiled, "I'd like that." I handed him back the sheet of paper and beamed, maybe the year wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

During lunch, I sat at the table next to the window. Unlike usual, I didn't have much of an appetite. I kept wondering about what Mamoru was doing, thinking…feeling. We had never touched that way before. Of course, we had hugged and held hands, but that moment was different. It was more...intimate. Normally, I would not act like that, but when I was looking in his eyes, I became locked in those pools of endless blue. They trapped me and sent my feelings ablaze. It was as if I wanted to...to kiss him. 

'Had Mamo-chan felt the same way?' I wondered. Shaking my head, I looked down at my barely touched lunch, 'No...he pushed away from me. I probably freaked him out. I mean...he would never feel that way about me.'

"Mamo-chan…" I sighed. 'I hope I didn't make him mad.'

"Usagi?" Minako sat her lunch on the table and took the empty seat next to me. "What's wrong?"

"Mamo-chan," I replied.

Minako frowned, "I've noticed that things have been different with you two lately. What happened?"

"I think I did something I shouldn't have."

"What do you mean?"

"It's hard to explain. The other day I just felt differently when I was with him..."

Her eyes lit up and a smile pulled at her lips. "You felt..._differently_? Like...maybe...you like him?"

"Of course I like him. He's one of my closest friends."

Rolling her eyes, she sighed, "That's not what I mean, and you know it. I think you like him-like him, Usagi...maybe even _love_ him."

"What?!" Blushing, I sunk a little in my seat as many eyes turned my way. Keeping my voice reasonable, I retorted, "I do not, I repeat 'do not', love him. We're just friends."

"That's what I used to think about Moto and look how things turned out for us," she stated.

Shaking my head, I explained, "That's you though, Mina. Things are different for me. I don't have feelings for Mamo-chan like you have for Motoki."

Shrugging, she smiled weakly, "Whatever you say, Usagi. But, hey, don't worry anymore about...whatever happened. Motoki said Mamoru has been acting weird lately, but it's probably the new experiences of college. I'm sure you didn't do anything. I'll have Motoki talk to him."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Don't worry, it will all work out." she winked.

"Hey, Usagi!"

Looking over the tables, I caught sight of Akio heading towards us.

"Hi!" I smiled to him then motioned to Minako, "Akio meet my friend, Minako Aino. Mina, meet Akio Hotomoe."

"Nice to meet you," Minako smiled.

"You, too," he bowed to her then turned to me, "I'll be a little late to Writing. I was wondering if you'd save me a seat next to you."

"Sure!"

"Thanks! See you later! Nice meeting you, Minako!" With that, he joined some other boys eating at a round table.

When I looked back at Minako, she was agape. "You work fast, Usagi!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's the first day and you've already got a guy lining up for you!"

"Mina!" I sighed, "You really need to stop worrying about my love life."

"If I don't, who will?" she asked with a serious tone.

* * *

"Did I miss anything?" Akio asked as sat down next to me in Creative Writing. 

"No, the teacher hasn't even arrived yet," I grinned.

"Good. I hope this class is fun."

"Me too."

Suddenly, the teacher walked in and the class silenced. He was a tall man with gray hair and eyes, covered by a pair of spectacles. He wore a navy blue suit and a marble colored shirt with a red tie. He cleared his throat and began, "If you don't like to write or aren't ready to advance your skill, I suggest you get your schedule changed as soon as possible. Otherwise, welcome to Creative Writing. I am Mr. Azuma. I know a few of you think you are excellent authors, but I will be the judge of that."

He went to the black board and scribed some words in yellow chalk. He wrote, 'May the heart be the door to imagination and experimentations.' He wiped his hands on his pants, "Every year I start the class off with the same assignment. You all will be writing a paper on anything that your heart desires to write. No rules, no guidelines. You are the author so experiment…imagine…create! The papers will be due as your midterm, after you have learned some skills I will teach you…and I will be selecting each of you to read your pieces aloud. Now, please take out some paper so we can begin."

Paper rustling sounded as we all pulled out pens and notebooks. I stared down at my blank page. Anything, I could write about absolutely anything...I wanted to laugh at myself. Every night I wrote in my journal, so why would I have trouble with a project like this? Well...let's just say I had developed a major case of writer's block.

* * *

Over the next months, time seemed to fly by. Teachers poured on homework and tests, but besides the many papers needing to be written, my friends and I were trying to enjoy ourselves, especially with spring's arrival. 

Minako was enjoying her courses greatly. She loved her drama class and had already signed up for the school production that would premiere next month. Motoki was doing great in his engineering classes. He was even praised for his knowledge on the subject. Akio and I had sparked quite a friendship. He was so funny and caring. It was also great that we had gotten close because we had soon become study buddies. Things were going great – well, not all things.

'Mamoru' – my heart cracked at the thought of him. I felt like I hadn't talked to him in forever because, well, I hadn't. We were growing more and more apart with each passing day, even I could see that. Occasionally, I'd see him at the Crown, but when I'd try to talk to him, he'd say he was busy. He seemed _busy_ most of the time now a days. Even when I would call him, if he chose to answer, he hardly ever had time to talk. To add to his 'disappearance,' he quit volunteering at the hospital. I guess he couldn't even stand to see me there.

I wanted to believe that I was okay with that. I wanted to convince myself that I'd rather not see him at all if he didn't want to see me. Yet...deep in my heart, I couldn't accept it. I thought the time and distance would make me not care about him, but it only made me want to be with him more. What did that mean about my feelings?

"I can't believe that you have never been to the Crown. I know you'll love it," I smiled at Akio, trying to turn my thoughts away from Mamoru. We had just left school and needed a place to begin a study session. We had our midterms to cram for and I recommended studying at the arcade since he had never been there.

"I can't believe I've never been, either," he replied.

"It's a great place to study, the deserts are really good!"

"Aha!"

"What?"

"Now I know why you want to study there so bad. You want the food."

"What if I do?"

He just laughed, which made me grin.

Being a gentleman, he opened the door for me. As I nodded a thank you and entered, I froze. Mamoru was standing behind the bar. Hearing the jingle of the door, he looked up at me and stiffened as I had. My pulse quickened as our eyes met and a longing took over me. I had missed him and wanted so badly to talk to him.

"Usagi?"

Brought out of my daze, I gulped and turned my attention to the concerned Akio. "Oh, sorry!" I laughed, "I guess I spaced out a bit! Uh…let's get a seat."

Taking a booth, I crawled in one side and Akio in the other. Getting prepared to study, we spread our books on the table.

Motoki noticed my arrival and walked over, "Hey, Usagi, who's this?"

"This is Akio from school. He moved here over the summer. This is his first visit!"

Motoki smiled, "Hey, I'm Motoki. Since it's your first time, I'll get you one of our famous milkshakes on the house, and I'll get Usagi her usual, right?"

"That's right!" I grinned.

"I'll be back in a bit!" Motoki left to fix the milkshakes. I opened my English notebook, "Akio, do you want to start with English?"

"Sure. We have a lot of studying ahead of us," he stated.

I groaned, "Don't say that!"

Akio laughed as Motoki returned with the order. He handed each of us a milkshake then left to assist some other customers.

I waited as Akio slowly took a sip of the creamy substance and his eyes lit up. "Well?"

He licked his lips, "It's really good. No wonder you like it here so much. Let's come here more often."

I giggled and immediately stopped as I felt a heated gaze on me. Looking over at the bar, I found Mamoru staring at me with an angry scowl on his face. I gulped, 'What is he so mad about?'

"Usagi, is that guy bothering you?" Akio asked.

I shook my head, "No, I don't know what his problem is."

"Do you know him?"

"Yeah."

"Who is he?"

"He's my friend, Mamoru...or at least I thought he was my friend. We haven't been too close lately. It's hard to explain." I sighed and shook my head, "Come on, let's get started."

"Okay." We began to quiz each other when he asked, "Have you finished your paper for writing yet?"

"Uh…I…uh…haven't really started," I said with an innocent look.

"What? Why?" Akio asked.

"I don't know what to write about."

"But you can write about anything that comes to your mind."

"I know; I just haven't got an idea yet."

"You will," he smiled.

"Did you finish?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I just wrote about how I moved and all."

"I want to read it!"

"Not until you finish yours."

"Ah, no fair!" I pouted.

After finishing our review over English and drinking the last of our milkshakes, we were exhausted. "If we get so studied-out after reviewing for one class, how are we ever going to study for all of our exams?" I laughed, but stopped as I saw Akio nervously biting his lip. "Akio, are you okay?"

"Usagi?"

"Yeah?"

"We're friends, right?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Of course, why?"

"Well, I was…wondering if we could be more than just friends. I really like you, Usagi."

I sat in silent shock. Akio was so kind to me, but I could never care about him in that way; I just wanted to be his friend. I sighed, "Akio, I like you, but I just can't see us as a couple. Please try to understand, you've been such a great friend to me and that's all I feel that we can be."

He smiled weakly, "I understand, I hope this doesn't change anything between us. I would hate to lose your friendship."

I reached across the table, took his hand in mine, and smiled, "We will always be friends, Akio. Thank you for understanding." Pausing, I let go and smiled, "I'll be right back. I need to use the restroom."

He nodded and smiled, trying to hide his disappointment. Sighing, I got up and headed down the back hall to the bathroom. Hearing footsteps behind me, I turned around and gasped, "Mamo-chan?"

Unexpectedly, he pushed me into the storage room and shut the door.

"Mamo-chan, what's your problem?!" I yelled.

"What's going on with you and that guy?"

"Who, Akio? He's just my friend."

"Then why were you holding his hand?"

"It's none of your business!"

"I'm your friend; it is my business!"

Anger overtook me, "My friend! You have a lot of nerve, Mamoru! You have been so rude to me. You've been ignoring me for a long time. So, you have no right to talk to me like this. Friendship isn't like that!" I bowed my head and quieted my voice, "I know I've acted differently towards you since that night at your apartment. I don't know what came over me. My feelings are all tangled...but I do know that I've missed you terribly. I can't stand this distance. I just want..."

My words were cut short as he smashed his lips to mine. My heart responding with force, pounding loudly in my chest...pushing me to act on my emotions. Giving into desire, I kissed him back with passion, causing the kiss to deepen. As he wrapped his arms around me, his emotions seemed to spill into my thoughts. Desire, angst, need, pain... Tears began to form in the corners of my eyes, fighting to not spill, but loosing the battle.

Suddenly, he pulled away, breathing heavily. He began to speak softly, "I don't know why I...Usako...I...I think we should stay away from each other."

"What?" I gasped in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Usako. I'm sorry." With that, he hurried from the room and disappeared from my sight.

Collapsing to the ground in shock, I couldn't breathe or think. It felt like a part had been ripped from my soul. I didn't realize I was clenching my rose necklace until I found myself in Akio's arms.

* * *

Akio brought me home that evening after I had stopped crying. I headed straight upstairs without eating, which brought concern from my family, but I just came up with the excuse that I had eaten too much at the arcade. 

After a hot shower and changing into a clean pair of pajamas, I propped up against the headboard of my bed. Luna lied in a ball next to me as she purred away in her slumber. I petted her as I looked out my open window at the beautiful crescent moon, which only brought back memories of Mamoru. I touched my lips, still able to feel the warmth of his. Closing my eyes, I could see his face in my mind. I had feelings for him, that was certain - but what exactly were these feelings?

"Are my feelings for Mamo-chan just physical or...so much more?" I asked the countless stars.

I glanced down at the foot of my bed where my notebook lied. Picking it up, I opened to a blank page and took out a pen. Words poured into my mind, begging to be written.

* * *

Preparing myself for class, I pulled out my notebook. Our time was up and our papers were due. I sunk down in my seat and prayed that Mr. Azuma would not pick me to read first. 

"So, you got done?" Akio asked as he pulled up his chair next to me.

"Just in time," I replied with a sigh.

"You haven't been yourself since the day we went to the Crown. I don't want to pry, but I'm really worried about you," he frowned in concern.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'll be okay."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Thank you, Akio, but I think I have to figure things out for myself."

"Oh…well…I'm here for you."

"I know," I smiled faintly.

"Hey, look," he dug in his pocket and revealed a sheet of paper, "Check this out."

I read over it and became confused, "What is this?"

He grinned, "It's a letter from a college in London."

"This means..." A switch went off in my mind.

"Yep, I was accepted…I'm going to study abroad."

"Really!" I said with shock, "This is everything you've ever wanted!"

"I know!" he spoke happily, "I leave next summer."

"This is great, Akio!" I gave him a quick hug.

With soft eyes, he spoke, "I'll really miss you, Usagi…"

"I'll miss you too, Akio," I replied tenderly.

"Class, settle down," Mr. Azuma entered and set his briefcase on his desk. "As you all know, your midterm papers are due today. So who will go first?" His eyes traveled around the room until they stopped on me to my despair. "Miss Tsukino, will you please come to the front of the room and share your piece with us?"

'Why me?' I thought as I swallowed the lump in my throat and slowly stood up. Akio whispered 'good luck' as I approached the podium. I opened my notebook and gulped.

"Umm...I decided to write a free verse poem..." I said softly.

"Speak up. Don't be ashamed of your efforts," Mr. Azuma ordered.

Nodding, I cleared my throat and continued, trying to forget my nervousness.

"The Unknown Road  
In the beginning, we were travelers  
On an unknown road,  
Heading in opposite directions,  
Only to find our paths crossed.  
Arguments, pain, suffering kept us struggling  
Amongst dead ends and wrong turns.

Then we came to the fork in the road,  
And the pebbles of hatred were kicked aside.  
A broken sign appeared in the distance,  
Both of us with a piece,  
Spelling out 'friendship'.  
A promise was the nail,  
Holding the parts together.  
Yet, the nail couldn't fight  
The rain bearing rust.

Then the arrows changed directions,  
An altering in you, in me.  
The sign cracked,  
Falling to the ground  
Where our paths separated.  
I became lost,  
Searching for a glimpse  
Of you in the distance.

Kicking up dust,  
So many questions  
Floated through my mind.  
Maybe our journey has ended,  
Maybe it has just begun.  
I will continue down this road,  
Hoping to see you again.  
Though the path is undecided,  
I follow the stars.  
Perhaps our trails will cross again;  
Perhaps this road is  
My way to you."

I bowed and to my surprise, the class applauded. "Thank you," I closed my book and returned to my seat.

When the applause died down, Mr. Azuma walked over to the podium and pushed up his pair of glasses. "My…Miss Tsukino, that was very moving. I could tell that piece was written from the depths of your soul, which is a key to being a great author. I believe that writing will be an excellent profession for you to go into," he handed me a piece of paper, "Please take a look at this contest for young writers. I think it would be good for you to try it. If you have any questions, please, feel free to ask."

"Thank you," I replied, shocked by his praise.

"You're welcome," he proceeded back to class by picking another student to present their piece, yet I found it hard to pay attention. My thoughts were on the contest. To enter, you had to write a short story and if you won, your story would be published in a prestigious magazine and you would be rewarded a large sum of money. 'Maybe I should give it a try,' I thought, 'Maybe fate will surprise me.'

* * *

When class was over, I made my way down the hall, only to be stopped by Akio. He pulled me over to a small empty hallway. 

"Akio, what are you doing?!" I exclaimed.

"I didn't mean to scare you…I just had to talk to you," he explained.

"What about?"

"That poem was about that guy from the Crown…uh…what's his name…Mamoru?"

I gasped then nodded slowly.

"I knew it! It all makes sense now."

"What makes sense?" I asked, confused by his words.

"Why you didn't want to go out with me."

"What does that have to do with this?"

"You're...in love with Mamoru."

My eyes widened; I could find no words.

His voice softened, "Usagi, how long are you going to deny your feelings for him? You love him; you and I both know that. If you don't embrace the truth, you'll regret it."

With that, he left the corridor. I stood there in silence. 'Maybe my emotions are emotions of...love. But, how do I know for sure?'

* * *

Thunder clapped in the close distance. On the way home, I kept starring at my feet, my mind wandering back to Akio and his words, 'You're in love with Mamoru.' I shook my head. 'What if he is right? How do I react on my feelings? Why did this have to happen to me?' My jaw dropped slightly. 'Mamo-chan has been acting strange, too, especially with that kiss. Could it be that he has the same feelings that I do and doesn't know how to act?' 

I stopped in my tracks. 'Could Mamo-chan..._love_ me?'

"Usagi!"

Jumping, I turned around to see Minako running straight to me at top speed.

"Minako…what's the rush?" I questioned as she huffed and heaved.

"Usagi, I...just came...from the...Crown!" she gasped between breaths.

"So?"

"Motoki said...he talk to...Mamoru...and Mamoru said…" she stopped to take more air in.

"What?! What did Mamoru say?!" I asked eagerly.

She looked at me with sad eyes, "He's moving."

Shock claimed my features, sending me into motion. I dropped my books and took off in the opposite direction. I could barely hear Minako yelling after me with the thunder roaring louder.

* * *

As I ran through the streets of Tokyo, rain soaked heavily into my clothes. I didn't care; the downpour just camouflaged the tears that were streaming from my eyes. 'Mamo-chan can't leave! Why didn't he tell me?!' Turning the corner, his apartment building came into view. 'I have to talk to him! Mamo-chan, please...you can't leave!' I ran up the steps, trying to be careful not to slip. 

My heart was racing as I stood outside his door, shivering in my dripping wet school uniform. 'Mamoru, please be home!' I knocked on his door and waited.

Slowly the door opened to expose a bristle-chinned Mamoru with his dress shirt open, revealing his bare-built chest. "Usako?" he gasped softly, surprise clear on his face.

I gulped, "Mamo-chan..."

"What are you doing here?" His words came slow and drawn. He looked me over, "You're soaking wet."

"I know…the rain…" I clenched my skirt in my fists, "I…uh…I had to see you."

"Usa…Usagi, I thought I made it clear…"

He began to close the door, but I stopped him before he could shut it, "Mamo-chan, please! Please, don't shut me out of your life!"

He stared down at me, sadness in his eyes. I could tell he was debating. He ran a hand through his messy raven hair, and slowly opened the door, "Come in."

I stepped inside and shut the door behind me. Quickly, he went and got a towel. Taking it when he returned, I wiped off my face. Silence, then, claimed us, except for his breathing and my sniffling. Looking into his living room, I saw many boxes packed with things.

"What did you need?" he asked in his deep voice, breaking the silence.

"Motoki told Mina that you were moving. So...I guess it's true?" I questioned pointing to the packages. I watched him nod and continued sadly, "Oh…where to?"

"America," he replied.

"America!" I repeated stunned, "Why so far away?"

"I was accepted into Harvard Medical School." He looked down at his bare feet, "I talked things over with my old man, and told him I wanted to be a doctor instead of working in the company. Now...I'm going to med-school."

"Oh…that's wonderful…" I swallowed, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it would be better that way," he again rubbed his hand through his hair, "Look, I'm busy right now, so is there anything else?"

He was trying to get rid of me, but I couldn't let it end like that. "Yes, I need to know something."

"What?"

"Do you...?" I replied.

"Do I...what?" he asked.

My emotions just piled up, all my confusion and sadness simply exploded, "Do you have feelings for me?! And, if you do...care about me at all, then why are you trying so hard to stay away from me?! I hate this! It's tearing me apart!" My tears started to fall hard. He began to walk away, but I grabbed his arm, "Please, Mamo-chan! I hate being away from you!"

"I can't..." he gulped.

"What do you mean?" I begged for an answer.

"I can't let this happen..." he pulled away.

"What happen?" I became confused.

He turned back and stared at me, "Us! You...me...It can't work!"

"Why not?"

He sighed in frustration, "It just won't!" Turing his back to me, I heard him whisper, "I won't let it happen..."

Moments came flooding back; it made sense now. 'That day at the Crown he was angry at Akio because he was jealous. But, even before that…he was separating himself from me. He's been fighting his feelings for me, but why? Why doesn't he want us to be together?'

"I think you should leave," he said sternly.

"No..." I whispered.

Turning around to look at me, he raised an eyebrow, "Usako…"

"I won't leave, Mamo-chan. It's too late to stop this from happening. We can't fight it anymore." That hidden sensation inside me took over, and I stepped to Mamoru, got up on the tips of my toes, and let my lips brush against his. Fireworks blasted off in my heart. I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to get him to stop struggling against his emotions. Finally, he let down his stiffness and relaxed, pulling me closer.

He lifted his lips from mine. Lowering his forehead against mine, his eyes opened slowly, gazing deeply into my own. The deep blue sucked me in. There were so many emotions playing through the pools of blue – need, want, lust, fear, loss…love? He seemed so broken, so helpless.

I brushed my hand across the side of his face, and gently, pushed myself higher on my toes and kissed his forehead. In that moment, I felt the need to show him that I did not want to hurt him. My eyes fluttering close, I took a deep breath, "I want to be here, Mamo-chan; I want to be with you." I touched my lips to his, and pulled him close.

He lifted his lips from mine and moved them down to my neck, and lightly left a kiss. I felt him let out a warm sigh as he moved his hands across my back, as if he was making sure that I was really in his arms. He raised his face from my neck and our eyes connected. This time there was a longing in his eyes that I was sure matched mine.

Suddenly, his lips crashed down on mine with so much more passion than before. Then, I felt myself raised in the air as he carried me with his strong arms back into his bedroom.

* * *

Several hours later, I awoke to see the moon high in the sky, its light blanketing against my loose hair. I listened to Mamoru's steady breathing, as we lied bare under his bed sheets. I turned to my side and gazed at his handsome face, memorizing his features. Never had I felt so peaceful and warm inside. There was no more doubt in my mind. This man, Mamoru…my Mamo-chan was the one I loved. 

I smiled and ran my hand across his bristled cheek. Gently, I brushed my lips across his forehead, then his eyes, and stopped at his lips. Pulling away, I watch as he awoke from the contact and smiled. Running my hand over his chest, my heart began to pound. Suddenly, my mouth opened and the words poured out, "I love you, Mamo-chan."

His smile faded and a blank stare appeared. A cloud covered his eyes and masked his emotions. All of a sudden, it became cold, a shiver going down my spine. Then, my heart cracked as he turned away.

"Mamo-chan?" I asked, but received no answer. Turning on my other side, I looked up at the moon as, helplessly, silent tears slipped from my eyes.

* * *

After making sure Mamoru had fallen asleep, I slipped out of the bed and put on my damp clothes. Sneaking from the room, I hurried out of his apartment. 

When I reached the street, I gazed back up at Mamoru's window. The tears still fell as I sobbed into the night air. Confusion consumed me once more. 'Why, did he turn away?' I didn't understand. I had thought that after everything we had shared…he would have loved me too.

I sighed, 'Maybe it was too sudden…maybe I sprung it on him too quickly...' Rubbing my cheeks roughly, I swallowed, 'Yeah, that's it. He just need time...just some time.'

* * *

_**Please review.**_


	4. Chapter Four View from a Rose

**Crossroads in Life  
Chapter Four  
View from a Rose**

**Author - Princess Kayla**

_Disclaimer - Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon is owned and operated by Naoko Takeuchi, TOEI, DiC, Kodansha, Bandi, and others. I do not own any of the characters belonging under those owners. However, original ideas and characters presented in this alternative fan fiction belong to me. Thank you._

* * *

_I wrote this fan fiction several years ago, but I received a lot of reviews then. So, since I've matured since this story was first presented, I decided to re-edit the story and add some new twists. In addition, my style of writing is a lot different from other fan fiction because I dealt more with the dialogue and actions of the characters than setting and such. I also try to connect with aspects of Naoko's original Sailor Moon in that of characters and places, but I've added changes to them to fit my story. Anyway, every time a chapter says "View from a Rabbit," that means Usagi is telling the chapter. If it says "View from a Rose," Mamoru is telling the chapter. Since I am not a professional author, there may be grammatical errors within the chapters. If any are found please report them to me via email. Remember, even though this a fan fiction based on characters created by Naoko Takeuchi, I worked very, very hard on it. Please do not take any part of this fan fiction and claim it as your own; no matter what excuse you use in doing such a thing, the act is still petty, immature, and disrespectful. Plagiarism is wrong, so do yourself a conscience a favor, and don't do it. Thank you. Other than that, I hope you appreciate and enjoy the story. I will update as soon as I can. After you read, **please send your reviews**, I love to hear your thoughts._

* * *

Warm smiles filled my vision, glowing with joy. Safe arms wrapped around me, securing me in a caring grasp. Soft kisses brushed my cheeks, and one word appeared in my mind, 'home.' This was...home.

"My, darling," a loving woman smiled at me as she loosened her grasp, "I love you...very much."

My eyes widened then softened as two, strong arms took me from hers and lifted me into the air. A deep, masculine voice echoed in my ears, "You make me so happy. Are you happy?"

"Yes, I am..." Suddenly, the smiles disappeared and the large hands let go. Clenching my eyes shut, I hit the ground hard. As I looked up, the man and woman vanished. "No! Don't go! Don't leave me!" I cried, reaching into the nothingness. "Come back!"

* * *

"No!" Gasping, I set up straight, a cold sweat covering my body. Trying to gain composure, I ran the back of my hand across my forehead and took several deep breaths. It had been a long time since I had had a nightmare. 'What had sparked it?' 

'It's obvious, isn't it?'

Blinking, I looked down next to me, only to find the imprint of a head in the pillow. Searching the room, I questioned the shadows, "Usako?" No answer. Checking the clock next to me, I read, '3:38 AM' and sighed. Climbing out of bed, I slipped on my pants. "Usako?" I asked again as I looked through my apartment. "Usako?" No answer.

'Come on, stop being so naïve. Of course she isn't here.' I mentally kicked myself.

In a stupor, I returned to my room and stared at the bed with its wrinkled sheets and pillows. What would you call what we had done? Would you say that we...made love? No, it could not be classified as that. I mean, it did not feel like that to me. I did not...love her.

But, Usagi...she said that she...loved me.

'She doesn't love you. How could she? Look what you have done.'

Gulping, I clenched my hand into a fist. 'This shouldn't have happened. I took advantage of her.' Anger consumed me, causing me to punch the wall behind me.

'Well, you should be angry...angry with yourself! How could you do that to her?'

'It was just the moment!' I tried to convince myself, 'We just got caught up in the moment!'

'Right...'

Turning my eyes to the ceiling, I sighed, remembering that look on her face. She confessed her deepest feeling for me; she told me that she loved me. Then what did I do? How did I respond to that sincere confession? I turned away. 'What was I supposed to do?' I wondered.

'Not turn away, stupid! You broke her heart!'

'But...how do you tell someone that you don't love them? Especially, after what happened?'

She probably thought that she was supposed to love me after what we had done, like one of those romance novels she was always reading. But...this wasn't a novel; this was reality. She didn't _really_ love me; she was only acting the way she thought she should. How was I supposed to explain that to her? How was I supposed to say 'I don't love you and you don't love me' when we were lying in bed together?

'Well, maybe you should've thought about that before you pulled a Romeo and carried your Juliet to your bed chamber.'

Suddenly, I felt sick, like the room was closing in around me. Air, I needed air. Quickly, I stormed out onto the balcony and let the breeze brush against my face. Inhaling deeply, I rubbed my hand through my hair. 'How could I be so stupid? How could I do such an irresponsible thing?'

'Because you're an inconsiderate, emotionless jerk just like Usagi said last year.'

Gripping the railing tightly, I wanted to believe that that wasn't true, but I couldn't. I was inconsiderate and emotionless, and...

'Things would have been so much better if you had never come to Tokyo. You don't belong here.'

"I don't belong here..." It was a good thing that I would be leaving for the United States soon. I would be gone and everyone could go on with his or her lives. Until then, I needed to stay away from Usagi. I needed her to forget me so she could start a new life...without me. For her sake...and for mine.

* * *

During the next month, I did just as I had promised myself I would. I avoided Usagi. No longer did I answer the phone in fear that she would be on the other end. I left the answering machine to surrender to her. Yet, when it came time to play the messages, my heart would cringe when one would be left by her. The despair in her voice, the longing to hear me respond was overwhelming. But, before I gave in, I would click the delete button and back away slowly. Standing in my living room, looking at that little black machine, made me feel like I was in a torture chamber. Yet, I deserved the torment. 

However, such agony could not compare to the anguish I felt when she would sometimes come by the apartment, begging me to talk to her. It took all my strength to pretend I wasn't home.

I hadn't talked much to Motoki, either. Every time I did, he would always bring up Usagi, telling me that she wanted to talk to me. I know he didn't know about...what happened, I could tell by his confusion, but he would always ask me if Usagi and I got in an argument. I would just nod and smile saying, 'Don't worry, it's nothing serious.' Even in those moments, I could tell he knew I was lying every time.

Trying to get my mind on a different topic, I flipped through my mail…bill, bill, bill...junk...junk, bill...Harvard. Stopping, I turned over the Harvard labeled envelope and began to open it.

To occupy myself over the past weeks, I had been contacting Harvard. It was costing a lot of money to get everything ready, especially since I had no help from anyone. It wasn't necessarily in the _plan_ for me to change from a business major to medical. Yet, I did have money that I had saved and I was lucky enough that my grades and the time I spent hospital volunteering helped me to get a scholarship. My next hope was that I would find a decent job when I got there.

'It's hard to believe that I will be leaving this weekend,' I thought as I looked around my empty apartment. In two days, I would be off to America where I would start a new life...where no one knew me. Was there a point for me to stay in Tokyo? I had initially come here to complete a trial to become worthy to take over the company, but I obviously failed that. There was nothing left for me here. I had no family of course. Motoki and I weren't really friends anymore; well, I was never much of a friend to him. I didn't even have Usagi anymore.

Usagi...she was the real reason I was leaving. It was too hard to stay here and keep hurting her. Ever since I came to Tokyo, all I had done was hurt her. But, now she would be free of me...forever.

Unfolding the letter, I began to read it:

Dear Mr. Mamoru Chiba,

We are pleased to inform you that everything is ready for your move here. We are looking forward to seeing you next week as the upcoming summer semester begins.

Sincerely,

Harvard Board of Administration

Closing the paper, I sat it down on the coffee table, and fell back on the couch. My attention was caught by a flutter at the window. I looked out as a bird flew off the pane. My new future was about to take flight, but why wasn't the sky clear?

* * *

Glancing around my apartment for the final time, I picked up my suitcase and carry-on bag as I shut the door. Locking it, I paused then turned and walked down the hall. Today was the day. Making my way to the proprietor's office, I dropped the key off in his mailbox with my final payment. As I took the last steps out of the building, I couldn't help but glance back. 

Sighing, I made my way down the streets of Tokyo, in the opposite direction of the airport. There was one last stop I needed to make.

I walked into the Crown, took a seat at the bar, and waited to see Motoki turn around for the very last time. As he did, his eyes widened. "Mamoru, it's been a while."

"I know," I stated. Guilt claimed me, not just because I hadn't talked to him in a long time, but for the fact that I hadn't told him when I was leaving.

"Hey, don't feel bad. You've probably been busy," he smiled, noting my shame. "Can I get you something to eat?" he asked.

"No, I just came to say goodbye."

"What do you mean?" his questioned in confusion.

"I told you I was going to Harvard..." He nodded. "Well…my plane leaves this afternoon."

"Geez…man… I never expected you to go this soon," he sighed then smiled, "We'll still keep in touch, right? I mean, you're still going to be one of my best friends."

My eyes widened. Slowly, I gave a weak nod, "Yeah, I'll call you as soon as I get there and tell you about the U.S."

"You better!" he smiled then paused, "Have you told Usagi?"

I shook my head.

Motoki frowned, "Listen…I don't know what happened between you two, but she's been really upset lately. I can tell she doesn't sleep and she doesn't smile or laugh much anymore. Mina also said that she barely eats anything." My heart twisted at his words. He continued, "Everyday she comes into the arcade and asks me if I've seen you. It kills me when I say no because the hope in her eyes drifts away with my answer."

He stopped and came around the counter to sit next to me. Staring me square in the eyes, he spoke sternly, "You're my friend, Mamoru, but so is Usagi. She's like a little sister to me and I can't stand seeing her like this. What's worse is not knowing how to help her. She wants to talk to you...only you. Why won't you just talk to her?"

"I can't..." I stared down at the ground.

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand," I stood up, but he stood up too, blocking me from the exit.

"Mamoru, Usagi is one of the most important people in my life, and I know she is for you too. When you first came here, you were a brick wall...nothing in, nothing out. Yet, she changed you. You opened yourself up." Pausing, he shook his head, "But, now, you're turning back. You're becoming that wall again. Do you really want that? Do you really want to let someone like Usagi go?"

Suddenly, that familiar throbbing came from the inside of my pants pocket. Reaching inside, I wrapped my hand around the bracelet I carried around since I received it. 'Maybe Motoki is right. Do I really want to let Usagi go?'

'You must...'

Shaking my head, I let go of the bracelet and bowed my head. "I really have to go."

He watched my bow and sighed. Copying the custom, we said goodbye, and I headed to the door, "I'll talk to you later, Motoki."

His frown deepened, "Okay...Mamoru?"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck in America."

I smiled weakly, nodded, and stepped out of the Crown. Turning the corner, I made my way down the sidewalk.

"Mamo-chan?"

Feet stopping, a gasp escaped my lips. Slowly, I turned around to find my greatest fear. Standing worn and with eyes wide, Usagi looked at me in disbelief. Guilt overtook me; she looked so defeated. Scrunching my toes in my shoes, I fought the urge to take her in my arms and comfort her. 'I couldn't have caused her so much pain...'

'But you did...'

'Why did we ever have to meet? Why did all of this have to happen?'

'So many questions that will never be answered.'

I looked away, "Hello, Usa...Usagi." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her flinch at not using her nickname. Biting the inside of my mouth, I tried to find a way to say goodbye. "Look…I have to go."

'Smooth...'

I began to walk away when she grabbed my arm, "Wait!'

"What is it?" I tried to cover the shaking of my voice with a fierce tone.

"I...I really need to talk to you..." she said softly.

Staring down into her hopeful eyes, I felt myself loosing the battle to leave.

'What are you doing? If you don't go, you will continue to hurt her and get hurt in return!'

Jaw dropping a bit, my mind clouded with words, lies to aid my run for it. "Usagi, I can't stay. I really have to go..."

"Please, Mamo-chan, I love you..." she begged as tears began to brim.

Gulping, I responded the only way I knew how, cruelly. "You need to get it through your head that what happened that night was a mistake! A stupid…stupid mistake! It should've never happened! I know you think you love me, but you don't! You're just thinking that you should because of what we did, but you shouldn't! It meant nothing to me! Nothing! You...us...it's over! None of it matters to me anymore! So...just let it go!" Ripping the bracelet from my pocket, I roughly put it in her hand.

She stared down, tears hitting the ground. She began to shake. Clenching her hand shut, she looked back up at me, all hope lost. Her breathing became ragged, and she abruptly turned and ran away from me.

As I watched her, I felt my whole being crumble. 'Had everything we been through really led us to this?'

'It's for the best...'

Biting my lip, I turned my face to the ground. I had destroyed the most important relationship in my life..._for the best_. I didn't even know what the _best_ was.

* * *

As the plane lifted into the air, I said goodbye to Tokyo...to Japan. I was on my way to a new world and new life, to a new Mamoru Chiba. Things would be different. I would be studying a career that I truly wanted to pursue. I would learn to live in a different country with different people, traditions, and so much more. This was the opportunity of a lifetime. Yet, could I start over, begin fresh, with those tear-filled blue eyes haunting my mind?

* * *

_**  
Please Review.**_


	5. Chapter Five View from a Rabbit

**Crossroads in Life  
Chapter Five  
View from a Rabbit **

Author - Princess Kayla 

_Disclaimer - Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon is owned and operated by Naoko Takeuchi, TOEI, DiC, Kodansha, Bandi, and others. I do not own any of the characters belonging under those owners. However, original ideas and characters presented in this alternative fan fiction belong to me. Thank you._

* * *

_I wrote this fan fiction several years ago, but I received a lot of reviews then. So, since I've matured since this story was first presented, I decided to re-edit the story and add some new twists. In addition, my style of writing is a lot different from other fan fiction because I dealt more with the dialogue and actions of the characters than setting and such. I also try to connect with aspects of Naoko's original Sailor Moon in that of characters and places, but I've added changes to them to fit my story. Anyway, every time a chapter says "View from a Rabbit," that means Usagi is telling the chapter. If it says "View from a Rose," Mamoru is telling the chapter. Since I am not a professional author, there may be grammatical errors within the chapters. If any are found please report them to me via email. Remember, even though this a fan fiction based on characters created by Naoko Takeuchi, I worked very, very hard on it. Please do not take any part of this fan fiction and claim it as your own; no matter what excuse you use in doing such a thing, the act is still petty, immature, and disrespectful. Plagiarism is wrong, so do yourself a conscience a favor, and don't do it. Thank you. Other than that, I hope you appreciate and enjoy the story. I will update as soon as I can. After you read, **please send your reviews**, I love to hear your thoughts._

* * *

'Don't look back...don't look back...' I had to keep running; I had to get away. 'How could this happen? How could I let things get so out of hand?' Coughing, I choked on my endless tears. 'A year ago, I would have never found myself in this position. I would still be that innocent girl...but now...' 

My breath caught as I lost my footing and plummeted to the earth. I bit my lip as I felt the concrete scrap across my hands and knees. "Are you okay?" Someone's voice distantly reached my ears. Not having the strength to answer, I hurried to my feet and made my way into an alley.

Slowing my pace, I took in several deep breaths, trying to calm the remaining pieces of my shattered heart. Looking down, I gradually opened my clenched fist. My eyes became glued to the bracelet that lay in my hand, so full of meaning. Wait...was it not meaningless now? He had given it back to me, the object that represented the want I had to be his friend. Now, it was nothing more than a worthless trinket. Anger seized me and I threw it against the brick wall. I listened as the metal bounced against the stone and landed roughly on the grimy ground with a soft thud. For a moment, all I could do was stare at the fallen bracelet. Yet...as I looked at it, I only saw myself.

In pity, I stepped over, picked up the bracelet, and slipped it in my pocket. Sucking in a deep breath, I left the alley and headed down the street.

* * *

After wiping my burning eyes, I lifted my hand to the button on the wall and slowly pushed it. Chimes rang within, and I could hear footsteps approaching. The door opened, a friendly smile quickly fading, "Usagi, what's wrong?" 

Gulping, I bit my lip trying to stop more tears from falling, "Mina, I really need to talk to you."

"Sure. Come on in," Minako hurried aside and beckoned me in with concern. We made our way up the stairs to her bedroom. As I sat down on her bed, she shut her door and hurried to my side. "Okay, what happened?"

"Things are just so screwed up!" I spit out as the tears came. "I did something really stupid!"

"What?" she questioned as she handed me her tissue box.

"Mina...I'm so ashamed."

"Of what, Usagi?" she looked at me with worry, "You know you can tell me anything."

Sucking in a deep breath, I slowly released the shameful words, "I...I slept...with Mamoru."

I watched her expressions as they changed from surprise to confusion to sadness. "Usagi…" she began, but could not find any words.

"I can only imagine what you must be thinking."

She sat there silently for a moment, and then looked me in the eyes, "What am I thinking?"

I swallowed, "You must be so angry at me..."

"Actually..." she began softly, "I'm honored that you would come and tell me this. I've been worried about you. It must have taken a lot to finally tell me what happened."

"Mina..." My mouth dropped in shock at her caring. Quickly, I wrapped my arms around her in a hug, "Thank you."

She tightened the hug then pulled away as a thought hit her, "Mamoru has been ignoring you since...you...you know?" I nodded silently. "Have you got to talk to him at all?"

"I talked to him today, but..." I paused and looked down at my hands, "He told me that it was all a mistake...it meant nothing to him. And...that it is all over." I gulped, "I ran away after that..."

Shaking her head in anger, she rose to her feet and stomped across the room, "How dare he?! How could he treat you like that?! He's nothing but an egotistic, son of a..." she cursed under her breath and slammed her fist in her hand, "I'm going to have Motoki kick his..."

"No," I interrupted, "I don't want Motoki to know."

She stared at me in surprise, "But, Usagi, his one of your best friends!"

"That's why I don't want him to know what happened. I don't want him to know what I did."

"But, Usagi..." she started to protest, but stopped, her eyes widening. She hurried over and dropped down in front of me. With her eyes staring straight into mine, she asked, "Usagi...did you use...protection?"

Looking away, I shook my head.

"Usagi!" she yelled in concern.

"I know, Mina..."

"You could be pregnant, Usagi! Have you checked?"

I nodded, "I went to the doctor Friday..."

"And?"

"He said he would call when he gets the results."

Sighing, she stood up and both of our ears caught the sound of scratching from the other side of the door. Minako opened it and Artemis stepped in with a 'meow'. He tiptoed over to the bed and jumped up next to me. Smiling weakly, I gently petted his ears.

"Have you told your parents?"

My attention was brought back to the topic at hand and I looked up at her, "No..."

"I think you should, especially once you get the results back."

Rubbing my forehead, I looked at her in fear, "Mina, what am I going to do?"

Trying to comfort me, she sat down and took my hand, "Right now, you just need to go home and wait for the call. Then, we'll go from there." She gave me a warm smile.

Leaning my head on her shoulder, I whispered softly, "Thank you."

* * *

Taking in several deep breathes to gain my composure, I slowly opened the front door, stepped inside, and closed it behind me. Slipping off my shoes and putting on my slippers, I asked into the quiet space, "Mom? Are you home?" 

Walking through the family room to the kitchen, I searched the room and found it empty. 'Where is Mom?' I wondered as I shrugged. Turning around, I gasped to see my little brother standing in the doorway. "Shingo, you scared me!" Instead of making a smug comment as usual, he simply stood there staring at me with an expression I had never seen on his face. He looked worried...for me?

Feeling nervous under his gaze, I tried to start up a conversation. "So...where's Mom?"

"She had to run to the grocery to get some things for supper," he answered then returned to his silent stance.

Confused by the awkwardness, I sought to break free. "Oh, okay," I said and brushed aside him. I made my way through the living room to the stairs, when...

"Usagi, Dr. Shima called."

I froze.

"He left a message for you."

Swallowing the hard lump in my throat, I kept my back facing him, "Oh...well, what did he say?"

There was silence, unbearable silence. Finally, his words broke through, pounding against my ears. "He said the results were...positive."

When I was a child, dreaming about my future, the life I would experience growing up, I imagined what it would be like when I would find out that I was going to be a mother. However, I had never pictured myself finding out while I was high school. It was as if the room began to close in around me, the pressure making it difficult for me to breathe. My legs turned to mush, and I fell to the floor, hugging the wall.

"Usagi!" Shingo ran to my side in concern.

My eyes were locked in a daze and my hand covered my mouth, in shock and on guard as a sickness built within my throat.

"Usagi, you're pregnant, aren't you?" Shingo asked with a disappointed tone.

'Pregnant...' I repeated the word in my mind, but even though I knew it was true, it just would not sink in. I wanted to shake my head, laugh and call it a prank, but my body turned against me and I felt my head bob up and down in answer.

"What about the father? Who is he?" Shingo questioned, this time with a hint of anger.

My eyes widened, '_What about_ the father? What would Mamo-chan think?' Looking to the phone over on the near table, I knew what I had to do. Crawling over to it weakly, I picked up the receiver and dialed the number that was burning in my mind. My heart pounded louder with each passing ring, causing my gut to fill up with unease. 'How am I supposed to tell him that I...we are going to have a baby?' I asked myself. Suddenly, the answering machine picked up. I prepared to leave the news, but stopped as a surprising message began to play:

'Hi, you've reached Mamoru Chiba, and in two days this number will be disconnected because I have moved to America to begin my studies at Harvard. No need to leave a message.'

That was when the tears began to spill. I dropped the phone in shock and fell back against the wall. My breathing became rapid. 'What was I going to do?'

"Usagi? What happened? Who did you try to call?" Shingo scooted in front of me. When I didn't answer, he placed his hands gently on my shoulders, "Usagi, did you call the dad? What happened?"

"He's gone…" I whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"He's gone to America...he left without telling me." The meeting earlier on the street came flooding back to my mind. 'He must have been on his to the airport and gone to tell Motoki goodbye. Yet, he did not even tell me he was leaving when we had talked. How could he just...'

I let out a ragged breath and rested my head against the wall. "How could I be so stupid? How could I let this happen?" Noticing how quiet Shingo was being, I turned my eyes to him and watched as he made fists with his hands, staring down at them with rage in his eyes. "Shingo...?"

"So let me get this straight..." his young voice broke through, "Some guy used you and now your pregnant, so he skips town...no wait...skips the continent while you are here having to face this?"

Looking down in shame, I replayed his words in my mind. 'Perhaps Mamo-chan really did just 'use' me? Maybe I was just a toy that he decided to play with...' I began to feel sick again. 'Maybe it was all a plan. Just to get with me and then leave.' Swallowing the lump in my throat, more tears ran down my cheeks. All of the moments we shared filled my thoughts. 'Could all of that been a lie? And...my feelings for him...are they just lies too?' I covered my face in my hands as my body racked with sobs.

Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around me. Looking up, I found gentle brownish green eyes staring down at me in concern. It was a surprising to find his arms around me, but it was even more surprising as I turned and locked my arms around him. Finding us in such a way was strange, yet comforting. As we stayed in that position, my tears lessened and my breathing regulated. Finally, I spoke, "Shingo...I'm sorry that I let this happen. I know that probably doesn't mean anything, but..."

"Usagi," he interrupted gently, "I know you didn't plan this...I'm not mad."

"Shingo...why are you being so nice to me," I questioned.

He looked down at me and frowned, "I know we don't get along that often and we're always yelling at each other, but..." I could tell he was trying to gather his words. "Well, that doesn't mean I don't care about you. You're my big sister. I'm supposed to bother you and get on your nerves, and you're supposed to yell at me and lock me out of your room, that's just how our relationship works."

I gave him a weak smile, "I do love you, Shingo."

He wrinkled his nose, but smiled, "Yeah, I love you too." He pulled away, "Now, you have to tell Mom and Dad."

I shook my head in fear, "I can't! They will hate me!"

"But you have to tell them. What else can you do?"

"I…" I couldn't think of anything else to say.

He smiled softly at me, "Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay."

I looked into my twelve-year-old brother's eyes, seeing kindness and concern. I wanted to believe that everything was going to be okay, but I just couldn't.

* * *

I was scared to breathe, to make any move whatsoever; for if I did I was afraid that my remaining courage would shatter into a million tiny pieces. The silence was unbearable. Using only my eyes, I looked from one face to another. Suddenly, I felt like I was in a museum, surrounded by many portraits of unknown people staring blankly at me as if reading my soul. The feeling began to irk me and I could hear my heart screaming for them to say something...anything to free me from to silence. Yet...the answer to my freedom only brought on the want to return to my silent cell. 

"How could this happen?!" My father stood up abruptly, "My eighteen year old daughter pregnant!" He began to pace the room, stomping and waving his hands in disbelief. "And where's the father?! America! You have shamed the Tsukino name!" He charge forward and his hand flew through the air.

My jaw dropped as I reached up and touched my burning cheek.

"Kenji, stop!" my mother yelled and hurried to my side. She pulled me in her arms and glared at my father, "Don't hit her!"

Never had my father struck me, and the knowledge of that caused a sharp pain to slice through my heart. I looked up at him and saw the rage, hatred, and disappointment in his eyes, which brought tears to mine.

Shingo glanced at me in sadness and turned to our father in anger, "Dad, how can you..!"

"Quiet! You have no right to defend your sister! She has dishonored our family, which includes you!"

"But, she's our daughter, Kenji," Mom retorted.

"Right now...I wish she wasn't!" Biting my lip, I fought to hold in my tears as I stared down at my lap in shame.

"You don't mean that!" Shingo said in shock.

"Kenji, please, just calm down…we need to talk this out," I heard my mother say softly.

"No!" he yelled, "There is nothing to discuss! She must get rid of it!"

"Get rid of it?!" I gasped and stared up at him. 'No...he could not mean an abortion! I could never do that!'

"You heard me! It's your only option!"

Standing up, I glared at him, "No, I won't do it! That's unthinkable!"

"What's unthinkable is that _my_ daughter has been sleeping around like a…a…whore!"

My jaw dropped and the tears finally sprung loose. I ran to my room without looking back. Slamming the door behind me, I collapsed to the ground. Never had I hated myself more, or my father for that matter. I had dishonored my family and lost any hope of them helping me. I loved my mother dearly and knew she would want to aid me, but it would be impossible for her to try to convince my father, I could tell that. Sighing in despair, I looked down at my abdomen. Slowly, I placed a hand on it and imagined the little being that was growing inside of me. 'How can my father think that I could destroy this?' I thought sadly. I needed to find a way to work things out. Unexpectedly, Luna stepped up on my lap. Pulling her close, I tried to think of what I could do. "Oh, Luna…there has to be a way, something to make this better."

* * *

That evening, the family seemed to go their separate ways. Shingo ate supper alone in the kitchen, Mom and Dad were arguing about me in there closed room, and I set in the den, making my way through the World Wide Web. Lifting my hand to my cheek, I could still fill the burn, which caused my whole body to ache with the thought of the pain that I had brought to my family. I continued to click the mouse, 'I have to make things better for them, even if that means doing something I don't want to do.' 

When I had printed out all the information I could gather, I quietly made my way to my parents' bedroom. I could hear them yelling…well, my father yelling. After I had knocked twice, with no answer, I opened the door and stepped in. My father quieted and glared at me, "It is rude to enter a room without permission!"

"I knocked twice," I replied quietly.

"Honey, maybe you should come back later," Mom tried to get me to leave before Dad started to yell again, but I knew I couldn't let this go on.

"I have something to tell you both," I spoke trying to contain my quivering voice, "I have come to a decision."

"This can't be good," my father snorted.

"Let her speak," Mom commanded.

I looked at her gratefully and continued, "I did some research and found a facility in Aomori. It's like a school for pregnant teens and young adults. If I moved there, I would be able to finish high school and then maybe take some of the college courses that they offer. I could get my basics. Schooling is fluctuated so there is less stress that could cause trouble for the pregnancy.

"Anyway, each girl receives her own room so I would have my privacy. I would also be assigned to a private doctor who will deliver the baby when it's time.

"I've read a lot of the information and printed it out so you can read it. I think this is the best solution right now. So…after you read this over, I think I'm going to enroll there."

"Sweetie, are you sure you could do that?" my mother asked.

"Yes," I barely replied.

"Well, I guess this will work, and as soon as the baby is born you can give it up for adoption," my father stated.

I shook my head, "No, Dad. I'm not sure yet if I'm going to keep the baby or give it up."

"Not sure?! You can barely take care of yourself and you are planning on keeping a baby?!" he shouted in shock.

"I will make the right decision. You don't have to worry," I said, disbelieving my own words.

"Darling, you can't handle that on your own," Mom acknowledged.

"Mom, all I'm asking is that you have some faith in me."

Looking at me sadly, she stood up and gave me a hug, "It is your baby, and they say a mother knows best…so I'll stand beside you."

"Thank you," I whispered.

Dad glared at us and ripped the papers from my hands, "Go on now. Your mother and I are going to read this over."

Silently, I nodded and left the room. As I closed the door behind me, my eyes widened to see Shingo standing with an encouraging smile. "What?" I asked.

"You have a lot of guts." I gaped at him and he sighed, "I guess I'm trying to say...I'm proud of you, Usagi."

Smiling at him, I headed to my room, 'I wish I could be as proud of me as you are, Shingo.'

* * *

"Aren't you scared?" 

"Terrified," I replied as I stuffed my bedding into a cardboard box. It's a strange thing, having to pack up all of your belongings. As I cleared my room, I was amazed at the objects I found. Stuffed animals from when I was a baby, several socks...without a match, pictures from years ago...and many things that reminded me of Mamoru.

Luna pawed at the blue box that lay open on the floor. Within it were photos, little trinkets, notes, and other things that all related to Mamoru, including the bracelet. I know that I should have destroyed those memories, but I just couldn't. Yet, I couldn't look at them either. Thus, I tossed it all into the blue box. I squatted down and put the lid on it.

Minako picked up Luna and frowned, "I hate this, Usagi. I will miss you so much."

I returned her frown, "I know, me too. But, what else can I do?" Stepping closer, I rubbed Luna behind the ear, "Promise me you will take good care of her."

"I will," she answered, "I just hope she gets along with Artemis."

"Me too."

Sitting down on the bare bed, Minako looked up at me, "I'm going to come and visit you okay?"

Nodding, I smiled weakly, "I can't wait." Looking around the room, a slight chill ran down my spine at the emptiness of it. The walls and furniture were so bare; it almost made me cry. Swallowing the tears, I sighed and picked up some boxes, "Well, I guess we need to go."

Minako stood up slowly with Luna in her arms. She walked through the door, and I began to follow her. Glancing around the room once more, I sucked in a deep breath, switched off the light, and shut the door.

We walked down the stairs and out the front door where my mother waited with the car to take me to the airport. After I had stuffed the remaining boxes in the trunk, I turned back to Minako who had tears in her eyes. Trying to hold in my own, I quickly pulled her in a hug. "I will call you as soon as I can."

She sniffled, "Take care of yourself, okay? And, call me if you need anything at all, no matter what time it is."

I gave a weak smile then looked down at the cat in her arms. Gently, I picked her up and hugged her close, "I love you so much, Luna. Be a good girl for Mina." She gave me a slight lick. Kissing her on the head, I handed her back to Minako. Her reddish brown eyes stared up at me in despair.

Gulping, I gave a nod and turned to get in the car. As I buckled my seatbelt, I looked at my dear friends through the open window. "See you later," I said softly.

Minako lifted her hand in a small wave, "Sooner than later."

Mom started the car and began to pull out of the drive. As we got on the street, I waved back, doing my best not to cry.

* * *

Sinking back into the leather chair, I waited for my plane to arrive. Looking around, my eyes caught sight of a father, mother, and daughter, sitting together on the next row. The smiles on their faces as they spoke together made my heart crack. Mom had dropped me off at the airport with a tight hug and kiss on my head. My father, however, chose not to come, not to even say goodbye to me; and, when Shingo wanted to come, Dad forbade him. 

I glanced at the girl again, and frowned as the father pulled her on to his lap. I could feel it. I was no longer the little girl my father adored. I was now the outcast – the dirt on the 'Tsukino' name. Knowing this caused me to sink deeper into the chair.

"Plane number 212 to Aomori...now boarding," a voice on the intercom signaled.

Standing up, I headed to the ticket taker. "Usagi!" Stopping, I turned around in shock to see Akio approaching me quickly. He stopped trying to catch his breath.

"Akio, what are you doing here?" I asked in disbelief.

"I got...your...your message," he spoke between breaths.

Frowning, I replied, "I didn't mean you had to come all the way here."

"I know…but when you said you were transferring schools in Aomori, I just couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It was on the spur of the moment," I tried to make an excuse. I couldn't tell him the truth of why I was leaving so suddenly. It was better to leave him with the image of the 'me' that he first met.

"It's funny, you know. I expected you to be seeing me off…not the other way around."

"I know what you mean. You'll be studying abroad when I get back."

"That's why I had to see you," he stared down at me, "Usagi, you were the first one to befriend me when I moved here. You've been so kind to me. I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Akio."

"I hope we see each other again," he gave me a quick hug.

I smiled, "Me too."

"Don't ever change, Usagi."

* * *

'Don't ever change, Usagi.' Akio was the second person to tell me that. I recalled the time in the hospital a year ago. Mr. Saito had told me the same thing. Yet...I had changed. How could I have not? Change…it was everywhere. Was there a way for me not to change when everything around me was? 

Clouds floated softly by as I looked out the window, and suddenly I felt alone. The world rested below me, waiting for me to fall. Did I have the strength to hold on?

After unfastening my bag, I pulled out my notebook; it had been so long since I had last opened it. Flipping the cover open, my eyes widened with surprise as I saw a piece of paper in the front. It was the forgotten entry for the writing contest Mr. Azuma had given me. Suddenly, something took over me and I picked up my pen and turned to a blank page. Thinking of the child forming inside of me, I placed the pen to the paper, and began to scribe, 'The eyes of a child are miracles…'

* * *

Gulping down my nervousness, I stepped up to the registration desk and clicked the small bell, creating a cheery ring. From behind an open doorway appeared a chubby woman wearing a yellow, daisy spotted work coat. She smiled at me warmly, "Can I help you?" 

I cleared my throat, "Uh…yes. I registered here recently, I'm Usagi Tsukino."

The woman checked a list then smiled once more, "Ah…Usagi Tsukino, yes, we've been expecting you." She turned to a wall behind her and removed a key from a hook. She handed it to me, "This is the key to your room, B12. You'll take the elevator up. I'll be calling your assigned doctor now and she will probably stop by soon. So go on up and take a look around. If you have any questions, feel free to ask."

"Thank you," I nodded and headed to the elevator. As I waited for it to come, I looked around at all the women and their big bellies. They were all so young, some even younger than me. Turning my eyes away, I entered the elevator and the doors shut behind me.

Stopping outside a tan door, I read the label B12. After I unlocked the door, I stepped in. Slowly, I dropped my bags on the floor and shut the door behind me. The room wasn't too small, but not too big. It had a small empty wooden desk in one corner and a twin sized bed in another. On the bed laid two folded sheets, a blanket, and a pillow with an extra case. Next to the bed set a white nightstand with a peach lamp and alarm clock. I noticed the closet open and completely bare. To the right of the closet was an open door that revealed a small bathroom. Lastly, there was a floral cushioned window seat. I walked over and opened the matching curtains to gaze down onto a lovely garden full of laughing pregnant teens.

I blinked as a drop of water hit the pane, and reached up and touched my damp cheek. I had grown so used to crying that I no longer noticed when I was. Yet, this time the tears were caused by the realization that this was my home now. Now, I was one of those girls outside my window. I was a young woman, still in high school, unmarried, and pregnant. That was when it hit me. 'How am I supposed to care for a baby?'

I jumped as a knock sounded at the door. Rubbing my eyes quickly, I said, "Come in."

The door opened, revealing a woman with a deep smile. She was about my height with dark bluish hair and eyes. Clad in a white lab coat with a clipboard in her hand, she grinned and gave a short bow of her head, "Hello, I'm Dr. Mizuno."

I returned the bow and replied, "I'm Usagi Tsukino."

"Nice to meet you," she looked down at her board and flipped through some papers, "You're from Tokyo and…you're a senior, correct?" I nodded and she continued, "Very well, I'm going to be your designated doctor from now on; is that alright?"

"Yes, Dr. Mizuno."

She giggled, "Please, I hate formalities. Do call me Ami."

"But…" I began to protest.

"No, buts; I want us to be on a friend to friend level, not a doctor-patient level. So what do you say?"

I smiled, "Okay, but only if you call me Usagi."

She laughed, "No problem." Looking around the room, she noted, "Oh…I guess I was in such a hurry to meet you, I didn't give you enough time to unpack; I suppose I can come back later."

"For what?" I asked.

"See…I like to be the one to give my patients their first tour of the place, but you're not even settled in yet."

"I can wait to unpack. I'd rather have a tour first so I can have an idea where things are."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…I'm kind of hungry, too."

"Well, then! Our first stop will be the cafeteria!"

I smiled weakly as we left my room.

* * *

After a trip to the cafeteria and picking up some fruit, Ami showed me the grounds. Though on the outside it seemed small, actually it was quite large. Room for the hospital, school, and living quarters took space. Our last spot was the garden, where we took a seat on a bench situated under a large weeping willow. The wind blew through the branches creating a peaceful whisper about the air. I closed my eyes to listen to nature's tune. 

"I see you like it out here."

Opening my eyes, I nodded to Ami, "It is very peaceful."

"Yes, it is," she took in a deep breath, "So have you signed up for your classes?"

"Yes, I did so over the phone," I replied.

"That's good. You'll want to go ahead and get started."

Silence claimed us, and my attention became focus on the other girls in the garden. Despite their bulging stomachs, their faces where covered in grins as they laughed with one another. I became very confused. "I don't understand how they do it."

"What do you mean?"

I motioned to the girls, "How do they do it? How do they seem so ready? Some of them are younger than me and they all seem so sure...so happy."

She sighed, "The outward appearance can be deceiving. None of these girls are ready, no mother-to-be can ever feel completely ready, but that doesn't mean they can't be happy and live their lives like they want to."

I shook my head, "But, what if you didn't want this? What if you want to return to the normal life you once had?" Looking down, I clenched my fists on my lap, "What was I thinking? I can't do this? I can't have this baby. And...if I did have it...there's no way I could take care of it."

"Usagi, I know we just met, but I can tell you feel very insecure, but there is one thing you should already be sure of."

"What?"

"You already know you love this baby. That's why you chose not to have an abortion and come here. Somewhere, deep inside, you want to keep him or her. You may think you're not mother material, but I can tell you are," she looked to the others, "They all have doubts like you, but they all know the most important thing in their life now is their babies. They love them and know things are going to change, but know because they love them, everything will be okay," she explained.

"I wish I could believe you."

She patted me on the shoulder, "You'll see. You're more ready than you realize."

I stared at the blue-eyed girl who glowed with warmth. Somehow, my unease began to lift and I felt that this woman would be able to help me in ways I had never known.

* * *

After unpacking and organizing, my room actually started to look like 'my' room. The bed was made, covered with my moon and star blanket and my favorite stuffed bunny from when I was a baby. The nightstand held pictures of my family, Minako, Motoki, and even one of Luna. My stuffed toy collection laid on my window seal, neatly arranged. I laughed, my collection could never compete with Minako's; she had close to a million. Thinking of her made me sigh, how I missed her, and it had only been one day. 

Sitting down on my bed, I pulled my bunny close as tears rolled from my eyes. 'Everything is so messed up. My family is ashamed of me, I can't see Minako, I only lie to my other friends, and the only man I have ever loved, the father of my baby, doesn't even care about me. I'm such a screw up.' I thought about the blue box that lay in the back of my closet, and my thoughts carried to Mamoru. I needed to forget him, but even though the blue box was closed, my love for him was not. 'How could I have ever thought that he would love me?'

"No!" I roughly wiped the tears from my eyes, "I can't pity myself anymore! I have to forget and move on. No more tears. Ami is right," I put my hand to my belly, "This baby is the most important thing in my life now and it deserves a good…no…great mother, not some crybaby."

Standing up, I threw my bunny onto the pillow and went to the window. Throwing up the pane, I looked up at the sky in determination, 'I can't stop the change, but I can conform to it. I have to become everything that my baby needs. So...goodbye to the wimpy, dumb, pig and hello to the new refined, smart, motherly Usagi.'

Turning around, I went to my desk and opened my notebook, "The first order of business is finishing this story and sending it into the contest." I began to write and found myself working to the late hours without even feeling the least bit tired. No more quitting, I had to finish what I had started.

* * *

"Here's hoping," I said as I slid my short story into the mail slot in the lobby. Three months of my new life passed, and I had finished my contest entry. The words seemed to flow from me when I finally took the time to sit down and write. Moreover, with it finished, I only had the urge to continue. Thus, I set to work on many lyrics, poems, and another story – this time longer. 

Besides my hobby of writing, other aspects of this new life began to sink into routine. My studies began, and unlike before, I worked extremely hard in all my classes. Eventually and surprisingly, I became an A student. When I called Minako and told her, she reported the news to my family, causing Shingo to fall over in shock. Thinking about it, I probably would have fallen over too. Another funny thing I noticed was the harder I tried and paid attention the more I enjoyed school. I started to love a variety of classes, but my favorite was writing just like back home.

Not only was I improving my school habits, I began to improve myself as a whole. I worked really hard to destroy my baby habits and finally take on the characteristics of an adult. To help me in the process, I signed up for a class teaching etiquette and business qualities. The class was harder for me to manage in, but it was paying off because I found myself speaking more politely, and my manners advancing more than I could have imagined. I didn't even eat the way I used to. I took my time and ate only enough to fill me...and the baby; I wouldn't over do it like I used to.

Outside of school, I got involved in many mothering sessions and presentations. To help me in my preparation, I rented a mechanical study baby, the ones that mark how long they cry, and found I needed a lot of practice, but I still had time and wouldn't give up. For more help, I found that talking to the other pregnant girls was very comforting; we had more in common than I thought.

With my tummy growing, came check-ups and discussions with Ami, but I always enjoyed our time together. Within the period that had passed, a bond developed between us. To me, Ami was like an older sister, always watching out for me, wise and kind. Yet, even though she had become a dear friend to me, there were still things that I could not confide in her. I learned that on the day Ami stopped by for a little chat.

"Ami, when it comes time to find out the sex of the baby, could you not tell me?" I asked.

"Sure," she smiled, "You want to be surprised, don't you?"

I nodded with a grin, "I think it will be more memorable that way."

"You're not the only one. A lot of the mothers ask me to keep it secret." She gave a huge smile. Suddenly, her eyes caught sight of one of the pictures I had on my nightstand. Picking it up, she turned it to me to reveal the one of Luna, "Is this your cat?"

"Yeah, her name is Luna. She's staying with a friend while I am here."

I could tell she was taking in the information. She put the picture back next to the others, "Luna is a pretty name. Did you're parents give her to you?"

"No, I got her from…" I stopped as the memory came flooding back. Again, I could see myself opening the door to find him holding the little kitten. My heart began to pound.

"From the baby's father." Her words snapped my attention back to her. My eyes were wide as I looked at her. She always had this strange way of knowing what I was thinking, and this time it bothered me.

"Does he know about the baby?" she asked me.

Turning away, I shook my head, "He left town before I had the chance to tell him." Clenching my fists, I continued, "He doesn't love me, he never did. It was all a big mistake."

"Yet, you still love him."

"Loved," I said sternly, shocked at her words. "How could I love him? He made it perfectly clear that he didn't want me." I bit my lip to hold back tears that had not been shed in months. "I'm glad I couldn't tell him that I was pregnant. I don't want him to stay just because of the baby. I would want..." I stopped, feeling the box open again.

"You would want him to love you and want to stay, not feel obligated," she finished for me.

Looking up at her, I nodded then frowned, "I'm wrong in not telling him, aren't I?"

"I can't tell you that, Usagi," she laid a hand on my shoulder; "You are not the only girl I've seen in this situation. But, by viewing others, I think you should stop lying to yourself. It can tear you apart."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you still love that man; I can see it in your eyes. I think you should come to terms with that." Letting go of my shoulder, she smiled weakly at me, and then left my room.

The ticking of my clock filled my ears. 'Things were getting so much better,' I sat down on my bed and let my head it the pillow. 'Why now? I really thought I was going to get over him...start a new life where he wasn't in my way.' A frustrated sob escaped my throat, 'I can't do this. I can't sink back to where I was. I wish I could just forget him.' Laying a hand on my tummy, I let out a sigh. "I will never forget him because...you're apart of him," I spoke aloud to my unborn child. Sitting up, I looked down, "I know it's going to be hard without a dad around, but I want you to know that I will love you with all of my heart. I won't let my feelings for him get in the way. You are my top priority...you come first now." Sucking in my tears, I smiled weakly, "I live for you now." Running my hand across my tummy, I knew what I had to do to be able to be devoted to this child. I had to put the past behind me...put the girl I used to be behind me. 'I have to grow up...I have to change for good.'

* * *

_**Please Review.**_


	6. Chapter Six View from a Rose

**Crossroads in Life  
Chapter Six  
View from a Rose**

Author - Princess Kayla 

_Disclaimer - Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon is owned and operated by Naoko Takeuchi, TOEI, DiC, Kodansha, Bandi, and others. I do not own any of the characters belonging under those owners. However, original ideas and characters presented in this alternative fan fiction belong to me. Thank you._

* * *

_I wrote this fan fiction several years ago, but I received a lot of reviews then. So, since I've matured since this story was first presented, I decided to re-edit the story and add some new twists. In addition, my style of writing is a lot different from other fan fiction because I dealt more with the dialogue and actions of the characters than setting and such. I also try to connect with aspects of Naoko's original Sailor Moon in that of characters and places, but I've added changes to them to fit my story. Anyway, every time a chapter says "View from a Rabbit," that means Usagi is telling the chapter. If it says "View from a Rose," Mamoru is telling the chapter. Since I am not a professional author, there may be grammatical errors within the chapters. If any are found please report them to me via email. Remember, even though this a fan fiction based on characters created by Naoko Takeuchi, I worked very, very hard on it. Please do not take any part of this fan fiction and claim it as your own; no matter what excuse you use in doing such a thing, the act is still petty, immature, and disrespectful. Plagiarism is wrong, so do yourself a conscience a favor, and don't do it. Thank you. Other than that, I hope you appreciate and enjoy the story. I will update as soon as I can. After you read, **please send your reviews**, I love to hear your thoughts._

* * *

"Over there...that's him!" 

"Oh my...you weren't kidding! He's so dreamy!"

"I told you! I've asked around and it seems that he doesn't have a girlfriend."

"How is that possible?!"

"It's because he hasn't met _me_ yet."

"Well, then, go talk to him."

"I am!"

Rolling my eyes, I turned the page of my Chemistry book and sighed. 'Here comes another one,' I said to myself as a preppy redhead approached, leaning over the table with her leg kicked up.

"Um...hi, you're Mamoru, right?" she asked with a giggly voice.

"Uh...huh..." I murmured without looking up from my note taking.

Leaning a bit further, she propped her chin up on her hands, "Well, my name is Rachael."

"Uh...huh..."

With frustration, she placed her palm over the paper where I was writing. "I think you and I should go out sometime."

Lifting up her hand from the page, I dropped it away, "I'm not interested."

"What?" she asked more in shock than the lack of understanding my accent.

Continuing with my notes, I repeated myself, "I'm not interested."

"Well, fine then," she stood straight up, "You have a lot of nerve." Storming of, she joined the other girl, and I could hear her growl, "Such a jerk!"

Letting out a tired sigh, I gathered up my books and slipped them into my satchel. As I made my way to the dorms, I looked around at the other students walking by. It had been five months, five long months. I had not made one friend, but I expected that. Social life had taken the bottom slot on my list of important things to handle. At the top was my education.

Once I had settled into the Harvard world, I let myself sink right into my studies. Yet, though the teaching was excellent, trying to understand the English proved as a difficult task. I had taken an English course every year of schooling in Japan, but learning the language and actually living in an English speaking country were two different things. Quickly, I enrolled in more English classes that dealt with society and such, and met with an interpreter every once in awhile. They proved to be very useful and, little by little, I noticed my native accent was beginning to weaken.

As my English improved, my grades did also. Soon, my only companion was my studies. Devoting basically all my time to learning to become a doctor, the exertion started to show. My professors were very impressed at my above average grades and my never faltering efforts. I wanted to prove that I deserved to be there. I had to forget about people because social contact was just too much to handle.

Yet, my attempts to avoid people, only enticed others more. Like that girl Rachael, other girls seemed to want a date with me. I suppose the fact that I kept to myself, only made others, especially girls, want to get to know me. And, my developing GPA also drew people to want to be my study partner. It was all very annoying, and brought unheeded tension. With a lot of the girls trailing behind me, many of the guys became jealous. I wish that they could have all taken a hint and realized that none of that mattered to me. I had left the idea of having a relationship back in Tokyo...I had left the idea of having friends for that matter. It was better for me to be alone.

Unlocking the door to my dorm, I entered the room and stopped as my eyes locked on the figure that stood with that stiff unbroken posture. Dropping my bag to the ground, I shut the door behind and gulped down the hard lump in my throat.

"Sir...what..." I tried to spit out but my words came muddled.

"Well, it seems you have made yourself at home here, Mamoru," the older Japanese voice boomed in my ears.

Taking in a deep breath, I stared at the man I had not seen in almost two years. "Sir, I'm surprised to see you here, especially..." I stopped in shame. I had abandoned my duty to him, to the company.

"Go ahead, finish what you were saying."

Looking down, I continued, "Especially since I betrayed you, Sir."

"Betrayed me?" he repeated. "Do you mean 'by refusing to join the company'?"

"Yes, Sir," I replied.

Still standing tall, he went on, "Mamoru, your job was to prove to me that you were worthy to one day join the company and then eventually take over. That was why I sent you to Tokyo. You were to make a home for yourself, maintain a 3.8 or higher in Business College, and prepare yourself for the future. You are my heir and I believed that you would be able to do that. Yet, now, you have acted childishly, humiliating me in front of my peers, and forcing me to search for someone else to run the business when I am gone. And, in spite of it all..."

I prepared myself for the harsh finish, clenching my fists to my sides.

"...I have never been more proud of you."

My eyes widened in shock as the man who had raised me turned around, showing the first hint of emotion that I had ever seen from him. "What?" I gasped out.

"Since the day I found you alone on the streets and adopted you as my own – all these years you have lived locked up within a shell, letting others live your life for you. But, now, you have taken a stand for yourself, gaining the confidence to become what you've always wanted to be...a doctor.

"I have finally come to terms that you have chosen not to become a part of the company, and I support you on your decision."

Gaping at him in shock, It was hard to express what I felt, "Sir...I..."

Stepping over to me, he looked me straight in the eyes, "You know I am not a man for feelings or concern, but I feel that you should know that I can tell you have changed...for the better. Do not lose whatever sparked that change, Mamoru."

* * *

He left that evening, off to a business affair, only leaving me in thought and surprise. Never had he shown me any compassion, and to find him in my room with the words, 'I'm proud of you' left me with many emotions, one being emptiness. His telling me that I've changed made me think about what, or who, had changed me. Yet, the only answer brought me to the one I had tried to clear my mind of...Usagi. 

I had not contacted anyone in Tokyo since I had moved, breaking the promise to Motoki that I would. Suddenly, I felt full of guilt and decided to head into the hall to use the payphone.

"Hello, Crown Arcade."

"Uh…Motoki?" I asked.

"This is he; may I ask who is calling?"

"It's me...Mamoru."

"Mamoru?" I could hear the disbelief in his tone, "It's been five months."

"I know," I replied with remorse, "I'm very sorry that I haven't called...things have just been very...hectic."

"I understand," he said sadly, "I was just starting to believe that you had disappeared for good...like..." He added the last part quietly, making my eyebrow raise.

"I should have called sooner...um...how have you been?" I tried to start up a conversation.

"I've been good, working hard on school and stuff. I'm getting ready to do an internship."

"That's great," I commented, "So...how's Minako?"

"She's fine. She just graduated and is planning on going to a nearby drama school. She really wants to be an actress."

"Same old Minako," my weak smile deepened into a frown, "Uh…what's Usagi planning on doing now?"

There was silence, and then he came back with a depressing voice, "Your guess is as good as mine."

"What do you mean?" I asked, not understanding.

"A little while after you left, it was like Usagi…disappeared. One day I got a message from her saying that she was leaving town for several months, maybe a year, to take part in a student exchange program. Yet...that seems too weird for Usagi because she never talked about it, and, especially, since she didn't come to say goodbye to me in person.

"What's even weirder is that her family hardly ever talks about her. It seems like nobody will tell me anything. I keep asking Mina about her and she just says that Usagi is doing fine and not to worry about her. But...I know she is keeping something from me. She still talks to Usagi on the phone sometimes, too, but it's always really late a night.

"I'm really worried about her because I know something is going on."

He stopped as if ready for me to say something, but I was speechless. My mind was wondering, 'Usagi just up and left? That is definitely not like her. She didn't even say goodbye to Motoki...'

"Mamoru?"

I shook back into consciousness, "Uh…I'm sorry, what?"

"I said...what do you think?"

"Oh...um...maybe you shouldn't worry too much. I mean, Minako did say that you shouldn't, right?" I lied because in my gut, concern had already sparked.

I heard him sigh, "I guess your right. Well, things are starting to get busy around here so I'll have to let you go."

"Oh, okay. I'll talk to you sometime."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

I sat the phone back on the hook and went back into my room. Slowly, I sat down on my bed, my mind floating elsewhere. I was worried. 'Where exactly did Usagi go? Is she okay?' Swallowing, I wondered, 'Do I have something to do with it?'

Hitting myself in the head, I groaned. I had finally moved on and started a new life and now I was back to this. 'Why do I even care?' I yelled mentally, 'Why should I worry about her when she was miles away and no longer a part of my life?' Looking up at the rough ceiling, I bit my lip.

'Do not lose whatever sparked that change, Mamoru.'

In pain, I rubbed my temples, and finally stood up in determination. 'Usagi didn't change me...um...volunteering at the hospital changed me. Yes, that is it! That experience made me want to finally let go of business and go into med school. Of course, there is no question about it.' I plastered on a grin, and picked up my satchel to get out my books. I had to put all my attention back on studying and try to forget that blue eyed girl that I walked down those hospital halls with.

* * *

_**Please review**._


	7. Chapter Seven View from a Rabbit

**Crossroads in Life  
Chapter Seven  
View from a Rabbit**

Author - Princess Kayla 

_Disclaimer - Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon is owned and operated by Naoko Takeuchi, TOEI, DiC, Kodansha, Bandi, and others. I do not own any of the characters belonging under those owners. However, original ideas and characters presented in this alternative fan fiction belong to me. Thank you._

* * *

_I wrote this fan fiction several years ago, but I received a lot of reviews then. So, since I've matured since this story was first presented, I decided to re-edit the story and add some new twists. In addition, my style of writing is a lot different from other fan fiction because I dealt more with the dialogue and actions of the characters than setting and such. I also try to connect with aspects of Naoko's original Sailor Moon in that of characters and places, but I've added changes to them to fit my story. Anyway, every time a chapter says "View from a Rabbit," that means Usagi is telling the chapter. If it says "View from a Rose," Mamoru is telling the chapter. Since I am not a professional author, there may be grammatical errors within the chapters. If any are found please report them to me via email. Remember, even though this a fan fiction based on characters created by Naoko Takeuchi, I worked very, very hard on it. Please do not take any part of this fan fiction and claim it as your own; no matter what excuse you use in doing such a thing, the act is still petty, immature, and disrespectful. Plagiarism is wrong, so do yourself a conscience a favor, and don't do it. Thank you. Other than that, I hope you appreciate and enjoy the story. I will update as soon as I can. After you read, **please send your reviews**, I love to hear your thoughts._

* * *

Snapping the wood in place, I tightened the screws firmly. As I flipped the frame over, I sighed at the image of myself in a royal blue cap and gown that harmonized with my eyes. In my hands I held my high school diploma, and instead of my mother and father by my side, I stood alone. Placing the picture next to my others, I frowned. That photo had been taken a little more than five months ago, five months with no word from my family. 

The last letter I received was from my mother, just before I graduated. In it she had written the depressing news I had carried with me every day since. Sadly, she informed me that there would be no more phone calls from Shingo or her. She said it was because the phone charges where getting too costly, but when I didn't receive any more letters from her either, I knew the true reason. My father, somehow or another, was preventing communication between Mom, Shingo, and me. He was a man of tradition and honor, and I had destroyed that for him. However, I thought Mom and Shingo would try to find ways around him, but by the third month, when no word came, I realized either Dad was winning or they didn't want to contact me at all. I hoped it was the first.

Standing up from my bed, with a heavy push, I looked in the mirror. I turned to the side and grimaced, I could've compared myself to a hot air balloon. My tummy just kept getting bigger; I couldn't even see my feet anymore. Along with my huge appearance I was _blessed_ with an overheating, aching body. I stared down, "You know, you're really putting me through a lot of discomfort. What's it going to be like when you come out of there?" I placed my hand on the ball and only received a slight kick as an answer, which I couldn't help but smile at.

My smile drifted into a frown, "I'm sorry that your grandparents and uncle can't be here when you are born. Not even your dad will be here. I'm so sorry about that. It's just going to be you and me."

"Oh, really, then what am I doing here?"

Jumping, I snapped around and my jaw dropped. "Mina!"

In the doorway, stood the smirking blonde I cared so much about. Suddenly, that sound I had missed so much filled my ears as she laughed at my expression, "I didn't think you would be this surprised to see me!"

As fast as I could, I waddled to her, doing my best to sling my arms tightly around her, "I missed you so much!"

Taking a step back with her hands on my belly, she looked me over, amazed, "You're so BIG!"

I groaned, "Don't remind me. Come on in and have a seat." She did as I said, and together we rested on the window seat. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I finally talked my parents into letting me visit...so here I am!" she held her arms out wide.

I grinned, "I'm so glad you are here."

Smiling, she looked around the room and back at me, "So how have you been?"

I sighed, "Besides the back pains, cramps, not being able to bend over, looking like a watermelon, and being totally hot every second of every day…I've been great."

"You don't look like a watermelon! Wait…you're due soon, right?"

"Less than a month now," I stated.

"Well…until then…I have a little surprise for you!" she walked out into the hall and reentered with a picnic basket in her possession. She spoke happily, "Someone here has been dying to see you!" She opened the basket and two furry heads popped up.

"Luna!" I squealed with joy. She shot up at the sound of my voice and with a loud meow, she hopped out onto me. I hugged her tightly as she licked my chin happily. "Oh, Luna…it's so good to see you!" I looked at Minako who had Artemis in her arms. I grinned, "Thank you, Mina…she's gotten so…so…fat!"

Luna gave me a hard stare as if to say, 'Look who's talking.'

"You had to know that I'd spoil her!"

"Of course I did," I laughed, "How long are you going to stay?"

"I was thinking a week or two. Is that okay?"

"That's great," I grinned, "We'll just need to rent a cot so you can stay in here with me."

"It'll be just like old times!" she stated, recalling our nights of sleepovers and fun.

Smiling, I nodded, "This time we will be talking all night long."

"Well, duh, we have so much to catch up on!" she laughed.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent truly catching up. It saddened me to know all that I had missed, and the promises that I had broken; one had been having our graduation celebration. We had promised each other that we would take a road trip and capture everything on film. Minako said that we could still do it after the baby was born, but I knew that that would probably not be possible, and I think she knew that too. 

Minako also filled me in on some of the things happening in her life. With high school over, she was accepted into a drama school and was already proving herself to be a very prominent actress. But, what was more important was the fact that she was having fun doing it. I promised that the first job she got, I would be there in the front row, and this promise I was going to be sure to keep.

Minako also informed me about Motoki, who was also doing very well in college. However, in their relationship things were a little different. She told me that he knew that she was keeping everything about me secret, and that she could see that it hurt him. "I think he thinks that I don't trust him," she had told me earlier, "But, I care so much about both of you. It's hard to try to protect your secret, Usagi, and be completely honest to him. I want to do both...but I'm worried that I am loosing him."

My heart had plummeted at her words. First, I had caused so much pain for my family and now my dearest friends. Looking over at her lying on the cot asleep, a tear rolled from my eye. In sleep, her cheery smile faded away and a deep frown creased her lips. 'How can I be so selfish? This whole time I have been feeling sorry for myself and not worrying about how this was affecting Mina and Motoki,' I mentally kicked myself.

Luna noticed I was awake and tiptoed down the bed to my face. In her eyes, I could see concern and it caused me to give a weak smile. "I really missed having you with me at night, Luna," I whispered, "Don't worry about me. Let's just try to get some sleep."

For some reason, the concern did not fade from her eyes. She moved down and rubbed her head against my budging belly. That was when I knew what she was trying to tell me because suddenly a sharp pain ripped me inside. Sitting up I groaned and Luna meowed loudly causing Minako to wake from her slumber. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she focused on me, quickly getting up while Artemis jumped to Luna's side.

"What's wrong, Usagi?" Minako looked at me in great worry.

"I think...I'm going...into labor..." I tried to gasp out in between the shots of pain, "Click the...emergency button...on the phone."

"Okay!" She quickly grabbed the phone and followed my instructions. She spoke into the receiver, "Yes, I believe Usagi Tsukino is going into labor...Room B12...Yes...Please hurry!"

She put down the phone and sat down beside me with her arms supporting my back. "Hold on, they're on their way."

* * *

I clenched the blanket as another shock flooded through my senses. I wanted to imagine that I was somewhere else and sink into my own little world far away from this pain. But, the noises of the machines near me and the sounds of voices kept bringing me back. The room made me feel trapped and alone; made me want to scream out in fear. 

"Usagi, I'm here now." Looking up, I sighed in relief as Minako gazed down at me with a worried smile.

"Please, don't leave me, Mina," I begged.

She took my hand in hers and smiled, "Don't worry; I'm not going anywhere."

I nodded thankfully just as Ami walked in wearing surgical clothes. Three others with a rolling bed followed. With a caring face, she walked over to me and took my free hand. "From the tests we've taken it seems..." she paused, "Usagi, your baby is in great distress. The umbilical cord has gotten wrapped around the baby's neck. Its heartbeat is dropping rapidly. We're taking you into surgery to perform a C-section."

"Okay. Just do it, Ami. Do whatever you need to do."

She nodded and began the orders to move me to the rolling bed. They lifted me up and I felt Minako's hand leave mine. "Miss, please, you have to leave," a nurse ordered as she moved in front of her.

"No, please let her stay!" I pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but..."

"Let the girl stay," Ami ordered.

The nurse obeyed and Minako returned to my side. Gratefully, I smiled to Ami, "Thank you."

Smiling, she nodded and turned back to her task – saving my baby.

* * *

People in light green doctor outfits surrounded me. Right above my abdomen, they placed a curtain of uncertainty to block my sight. One nurse carefully injected some drugs into my I.V. to lessen my pain. I was slightly thankful, but I still feared for my baby's life. I gazed at Minako who too was dressed in the hospital attire. Tears of fear sprouted from my already sore eyes, "I'm scared, Mina. I'm so scared." 

She gave my hand a tight squeeze and shook her head, "You, scared? Get real. You're the bravest person I know."

"What are you talking about? You're way braver than me. You're not afraid to stand up to anyone," I stated.

"That's not the only type of bravery, Usagi. What you are doing is brave. You didn't let anyone stop you from what you are about to do. You left your family and moved up here by yourself. Everything you've done you've done to protect that life inside you. You didn't let anyone force you into anything you knew wasn't right. You've grown up, Usagi. You've grown up by being brave." She began to cry silently, "Bravery like that doesn't exist in everyone."

"Mina..." I began with tears streaming from my eyes, "I'm not as brave as you think."

"But you are..." she retorted, "You're...everything I want to be, Usagi." She paused and sniffled, "You're...my hero."

My eyes widened at her words...she was proud of me. I tried to think of something to say, to thank her, but there was only one thing that seemed fitting. "I love you, Mina. You're the best...sister...I've ever had."

Smiling, she wiped her face, "And you're mine. I love you too."

My attention was snapped back to Ami who was standing behind the curtain, "We're ready, Usagi."

"Okay. Let's do it."

* * *

"Oh, Usagi! She's so beautiful!" 

She...a little girl...my baby girl. Suddenly, I felt tears brim my eyes as I gazed down at the precious bundle, wrapped securely in my arms. Yet, instead of the tears I had shed out of loneliness, sadness, and anger, these tears were out of joy. My tiny angel had finally embraced this world and she was more spectacular than I could have ever imagined. She was the miracle I had been waiting for for so long.

"I can't believe she's real," I smiled in amazement.

"First off, you can't keep calling her 'she'. This cutie needs a name," Minako stuck her finger out and touched my daughter's little nose.

"That is true," Ami entered my hospital room, cleaned back to her original self. She grinned at the baby and me, "She does need a name."

"What do you think I should call her?" I asked as I played with her little fingers.

Ami stared down at her and beamed, "She looks a lot like you. Just look at those beautiful blue eyes."

Her eyes did match mine, which made me smile. However, her hair did not match mine at all. The wavy black locks could only belong to her father. That made me frown. I had known that she would have some of his qualities, but that hair was so distinct that every time I looked down at her, in my mind he appeared. I bit my lip.

"You know what? She reminds me of a little miniature...you," Minako stated, bringing me back to the moment.

Blinking, I asked, "You really think so?"

"I believe she is right," Ami added, "The face is almost a copy of yours. The nose and mouth are like yours."

Glancing over her little face, I noted the comparisons and smiled, "She does look like me. Maybe I should call her...Chibiusa?"

"That's so cute!" Minako beamed.

"It's perfect," Ami said and jotted down the name on a clip board.

"Chibiusa..." I whispered, "Welcome to the world."

* * *

When I returned to my room, I received a basinet and laid Chibiusa carefully within it. Draping a pink blanket across her, I starred at her with a mothering gaze. Quietly, I watched as her little chest rose up and down as she slept. 

I smiled as I looked over and saw Luna protectively guarding the bed. I was worried that when Luna met her she wouldn't like her, but somehow Luna became a second mother, always watching. She almost seemed to predict when Chibiusa was about to cry and would warn me. It was blessing to have her with me.

"Knock, knock. Mail for Usagi," Minako whispered as she entered with Artemis on her shoulder. Jumping down at the sight of Luna, he hurried over to her and licked her to say 'hello'. Minako handed me a few envelopes then turned to Chibiusa, "I have a surprise for the little princess."

"What is it?" I asked.

Slowly, she pulled my old bunny from behind her back, now clean and spotless with a pretty pink bow around its neck.

"I thought I had lost it," I said with surprise.

She shrugged with a frown, "I know I should've asked before I took it, but I wanted it to be a surprise. Are you mad?"

I smiled and shook my head, "Never. I was going to have it washed for Chibiusa anyway."

She grinned, "Then it's okay for me to give it to her?"

"Of course," I said as I sat on my window seat and started to open my letters.

Skimming, through the mail, I sighed at all of the junk mail and bills. 'I'm going to have to leave here soon since Chibiusa is born, but how am I going to take care of her. Where will I go?'

I frowned. Then, unexpectedly, my eyes caught sight of a particular envelope. 'Dream Writers...what's this?' I tore open the seal and unfolded the paper. Reading over the letter, my eyes grew wide and a gasp escaped my lips. Lifting my hand to my mouth, I whispered, "I don't believe it..."

"What?" Minako questioned as she looked at me in confusion.

"I won..."

"You won? Won what?" I handed her the letter and watched as her jaw dropped, "Usagi, they want to publish a short story you wrote?!"

I nodded in awe.

She continued on and gasped, "Did you read this part?"

"What part?" I asked.

"They liked your work so much; they want to hire you on a full contract."

My heat stopped, "Are you serious?"

She nodded with a huge grin, "It's all right here! They liked your short story so much that they want you to continue it in monthly issues, eventually publishing all the entries as a book! Oh my, Usagi! I can't believe this. You never told me that you were such a good writer. Why didn't you tell me?"

I shrugged, "I never thought I was that good. I just did it to pass time." Shaking my head, I sighed, "But, wait...why would they want to hire me? I haven't even been to college yet, and what about Chibiusa?"

"Just contact them. Maybe you can work something out," she looked me in the eyes, "This could be the answer to your money problems."

Nodding, I sucked in a deep breath, "You're right. Maybe this _is_ the answer."

* * *

Doing as I had promised, I contacted Dream Writers, and explained my situation. I informed them that I wanted to take some college courses to improve my writing skills, but more importantly, I wanted to spend as much time as possible with my newborn daughter. The president of the company, also being a mother, was very kind and agreed that spending time with one's children was very vital. She also clarified that I would be listed in the group of young authors, who were also attending college while they worked. Thus, she contacted a college in Tokyo and arranged for my schooling to take place via Internet and helped to fluctuate my writing schedule. This kindness surprised me greatly, and it was hard for me to express how grateful I was. 

Yet, despite the fact that I was about to begin my career, I was soon to return to Tokyo and I was no where near prepared to face my family and friends. I knew that my father would not want me moving back home, so Ami and Minako helped me to find a nice apartment in a good neighborhood. I was able to get it for a reasonable price with the money I received from the Dream Writer's magazine sale. When I had heard that readers were contacting the company to let them know how interested they were in my short story, it was so hard for me to believe. But, Minako said that the feedback and money I was getting was enough proof for her. Gratefully, I used the money to purchase a lot of the furnishings and necessities, and then put the rest of the money in safe keepings, Minako took Luna and Artemis and returned to Tokyo to help get things in order for Chibiusa's and my arrival.

So here we were; Chibiusa was a month old and already cooing away. Smiling at her, I packed up that last bit of my life in Aomori. After I shut my suitcase, I glanced around the once again bare room, where I had spent the past year of my life. Another chapter was closing and a new one was about to begin.

I looked in the mirror that hung on the wall, and looked over my figure. Luckily, my body was almost back to normal; it felt so good to see my feet again. Glancing at my hair, I frowned. Ever since I was little, I had always kept the same hair style that I loved, two buns on each side of my head. Yet, now, I no longer cared much for it because each time I thought about it, one phrase filled my mind. 'Meatball Head!' I remembered and winced; with all of the other changes in my life, I knew that it was time to change physically. Checking the clock, I looked at Chibiusa and asked, "We have awhile until it's time to go to the airport. So how about we say goodbye and see if the hair salon is still open? It would be our first time having a girl's day out. What do you say?" She seemed to smile, making me grin.

* * *

"Come in..." I opened Ami's office door with Chibiusa in my arms. Ami looked up from the desk and smiled with a sigh, "I've been hoping this was just a dream, but it seems you two really are leaving...but it had to happen someday, right?" 

I smiled and approached her with a present enfolded in my hand. "This is for you."

She took the gift and slowly unwrapped it. First, a shocked impression, then, her eyes brimmed with tears. She smiled at the picture of her, Chibiusa, and me; Chibiusa's very first picture. I placed my free hand on my friend's shoulder and smiled, "Thank you, Ami. I don't know what I would've done without you these past months. You saved my daughter...and me. In more ways than you could imagine. I don't know how I would've survived this without you. I will never forget you."

She gave me a hug, careful not to crush Chibiusa and spoke softly, "Thank _you_, Usagi, for being the light in my work these past months. I can't believe that it is over. They tell doctors not to get attached to their patients, but I can't imagine someone who wouldn't get attached to you." She paused, "I know we only got to know each other for a short period of time, but I feel like I got to see you grow up. You really blossomed, Usagi."

I laughed at her words and sniffled as I handed her a piece of paper, "This is my new address and phone number. Chibiusa and I would love if you would come visit."

"I just might do that," she gave Chibiusa a little kiss on the head, "I'll miss you 'Little Usagi'; be good for your mommy."

"Bye, Ami," I gave her one last hug and headed to the door.

"Goodbye, Usagi."

* * *

After making sure that Chibiusa was buckled securely in the seat next to me on the plane, I pulled out my pocket mirror and looked at my new hairstyle. I had decided to go with something a little simpler and easier to care for so I had it cut to a little past my shoulders. Though it was a dramatic change from the length before, I liked the look. It made me look and feel older, and that was what I had wanted. 

I wondered what my parents would think when they saw me. It would probably be a big shock, especially since I didn't inform them of my return and I told Minako not to tell. Before Dad could forbid me from showing them my baby, I wanted him to meet her in person. Maybe Chibiusa would be able to break his hate. Even if he could never forgive me, I at least wanted Chibiusa to know her grandparents and uncle. I smiled down at her and wiggled her tiny foot, "So, Sweetie, do you think you can charm your way into your papaw's heart of stone?"

* * *

As we made our way to D8, four flights up, I couldn't help but notice Minako's constant smiling. "Will you please tell me what is so amusing?" I asked. 

She grinned suspiciously, "What? I just can't wait for you to see the place."

I started to dread not coming home sooner and setting up the apartment myself. Minako always had this wild side of hers and I kept picturing bright neon walls in my head. I grimaced at the thought. "I am going to like this, right, Mina?"

"Of course! I wouldn't make it up in a way you would hate." We stopped outside the door and she handed me the key, "I think you should do the honors."

Taking out the key, I let out a big sigh, "Here goes nothing!" I unlocked the door and let it swing open. Stepping in, I made my way through the small entry hallway. Once I made it to the living room, I set Chibiusa's carrier on the ground and Luna walked over and took guard, as unusual. I spun to look around. The living room was very cheerful with soft colors. It held a couch, loveseat, coffee table, television, and many decorative touches such as plants and paintings. There was also a roll-top desk with paper and pencils, calling me to write.

I moved to the kitchen and skimmed the oak cabinets and matching table. I looked over the standard appliances and other kitchen decors. Modest, yet homey.

Next, I headed across the entry hallway to what I assumed as would be my room. The main color was a creamy shell with the exception of a few silver pieces, including lamps, a wall mirror, an old clock, and some other furnishings. The bed was queen sized with many pillows. On one side of the room, an amour and stool set next to a wall. I noticed a balcony with a few hanging plants, the perfect view of my favorite park.

The final room, not including the marble bathroom, was to be Chibiusa's room. I opened the door with a little bunny sign on it and grinned at the cuteness of the room, this was definitely Minako's favorite room to decorate. The walls were painted pink with a white rose border. A wooden crib set in a corner draped in pink blankets, pillows, and cute stuffed animals. A matching wooden changing table with the necessary baby supplies set next to a dresser with a bunny shaped night light on top. In the final corner, a pink cushioned rocking chair set with a bunny stitched quilt draped across it. The light from the window was slightly dimmed by the matching curtains. It was just right for Chibiusa.

I returned to the living room were an anxious Minako stopped pacing with Chibiusa in her arms. She stared at me with a hopeful look.

I smiled, "It's perfect." Then, I laughed as she let out a long held breath.

* * *

After a quick shower, I changed into a gray long sleeve sweater, black pants, and boots; I tied my hair back with a matching gray ribbon. Minako, happily, gave Chibiusa a bath in the sink and dressed her in a white jumper and bonnet. She looked me over oddly as I walked into the living room where she was waiting. "What's the matter?" I asked. 

"It's just with your new haircut and wardrobe, you look like a totally different person," Minako stated, as she rocked Chibiusa in her arms, "It's going to take me a bit to get used to it."

I shrugged, "I need a change, Mina; you understand?"

She nodded with a small smile and walked over to the stroller. Once she had tucked Chibiusa in, I draped a blanket over her. Grabbing my purse, I told Luna to watch over the apartment as Minako and I left.

As we made our way to the Crown my head was bubbling with everything I was going to say to Motoki. I had left almost a year ago for a 'so called student exchange program' without saying one word to him. Now I was back in town with a baby. There was a lot to tell, but where was I to start.

"How about the truth?"

I looked over at Minako who had a soft smile on her lips. "How did you know I was thinking about what I was going to say?"

She laughed, "I guess I just know you better than you know yourself."

"Is that so?" I gave her a little shove then froze in my tracks. I looked through the window at Motoki standing behind the counter reading. It was like I had never left, he still looked the same.

"Come on," Minako gave me a little push, "He's really missed you. He deserves to know the truth."

I nodded and pushed the stroller through the double doors.

As if upon instinct, Motoki looked up and smiled to Minako, but when he saw me his smile faded and his eyes grew large. I sucked in a deep breath and moved over to the counter. I stared at him for a second then smiled gently, "Hello, Motoki."

He just stared at me in shock until Minako gave a low cough. He sucked in, "Usagi...is it really you?"

I nodded slowly, "Yeah...it's me."

Suddenly, he moved from behind the counter and stood in front of me. I looked up at him, expecting him to yell at me for leaving unexpectedly, but surprisingly he wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. "I can't believe it."

He let go and smiled down at me. Abruptly, I felt overwhelmed with words, "Motoki, I'm so sorry! I lied to you. I left and didn't even tell you why or goodbye. You are such a good friend and I didn't even tell you the truth."

He frowned, "I just thought there had to be a reason that you didn't tell me. I thought I did something wrong."

I sighed and shook my head, "You did nothing wrong. I've come to tell you the truth about why I left."

"Okay…why did you leave?"

I sighed and picked Chibiusa up out of the crib, "Motoki, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Chibiusa." His eyes widened for a second time as he looked at the baby in my arms. I continued to explain, "I was never in an exchange program, I left to attend a school for pregnant teens where I graduated and recently gave birth to Chibiusa. I was afraid to tell you because..."

"Mamoru's the father?" Meeting his eyes, I slowly nodded a 'yes'. In anger, he looked down at the ground. "I can't believe that he...and he just left you."

"Motoki, I didn't want you to know he was the father because you're his friend..." I began.

Motoki interrupted, "But, I'm your friend too, Usagi. For him to do that is unforgivable."

"He doesn't know about the baby," I clarified, "He left before I got a chance to tell him."

"Well, next time he calls..."

"He's called?" Minako asked surprised.

He nodded, "Yes, he calls every now and again. And, the next time he calls..."

"Please, don't tell him, Motoki. I don't want him to come back just because I have a baby. He made it clear that he doesn't care anything about me. If he comes back..." I stopped. The truth was I was afraid that if he came back he would feel obligated to help with the baby instead of really wanting to.

"I won't tell him then," Motoki promised, "You have the right to tell him, not me."

"Thank you," I paused, "He wasn't the only reason I didn't tell you."

His eyebrow rose in question, "Why else?"

"I thought you would think I was just a...slut. I was afraid you would be ashamed to call me your friend," I explained.

He shook his head, "Usagi, you know I could never think that. You're one of my best friends."

"I know that now. I'm very sorry for being so inconsiderate and selfish, and asking Mina to keep my secret. Please, know that she was just trying to help me."

"I know," he smiled and hugged Minako.

I smiled and gazed down at Chibiusa then back up at him, "Uh…would you like to hold her?"

He put up his hands to stop me from handing her to him, "I don't know if that's a good idea."

Minako came and patted him on the back, "Don't tell me you're scared of a tiny baby!"

"Oh, alright!" I handed her to him and watched as tears began to sprout in her blue eyes. "Oh, no! She's about to cry! How do I stop her?"

But it was too late. She began to whine loudly and he quickly handed her back to me. I rubbed her back in a soothing motion.

"Look what you've done!" Minako playfully hit him upside the head.

"Hey! You were the one trying to get me to hold her!"

I laughed, "Don't worry, she's just sleepy." I took a seat at a booth and rocked her back and forth. Minako took a seat across from me.

"Can I get you anything?" Motoki asked.

Minako smiled, "A chocolate milkshake, Moto!"

"Of course, Mina," he smiled at her and turned to me, "How about your favorite famous Usagi milkshake?"

I shook my head, "No thanks, just a water."

"Water? Are you sure?" I nodded as I noticed the disbelief in his voice.

He came back with our orders and took a seat next to Minako. "Since it's early I have time to chat. So tell me what has happened to you over these months, besides having Chibiusa."

I sighed and told of my time in Aomori, about how I had met Ami, how it felt having Chibiusa in my life, how I had won the contest and got a job, and how I got my own place here in Tokyo.

"Wow, I am going to go out after work and pick up a copy of that magazine!" Motoki commented in awe.

"Thanks." I checked my watch and laid a now sleeping Chibiusa in her stroller. I stood up from the booth, "I really have to go. I still have to see my family."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Minako asked.

"No…I have to do this by myself. I'll talk to you later. Bye, guys. Thank you, Motoki, for understanding." He nodded and they waved goodbye as I left in the direction of the home I once knew.

* * *

Silently, I stood on the porch, staring listlessly at the doorbell. It had been almost a year since I had left this porch as a child, and now I had returned as an adult. Finally, I gulped down the nausea building in the pit of my stomach and pressed the white button. As the bell rang, I waited with fright for the door to open. 

Suddenly, it opened revealing a teenage boy with that recognizable sandy hair. His jaw dropped as he looked over me, "Usagi?"

Now, it was my turn to look at him in awe. This was my little brother, taller and broader with a voice deeper than it had been when I had left. Just like me, he had grown up a great deal in the past year. "Hi, Shingo."

His voice cracked, "Usagi, I can't believe you're here!"

I smiled and squeezed him in a tight hug, "It's so good to see you," I let him go and grinned at him, "You sure have changed."

"So have you!" he remarked. "Aren't you supposed to be in Aomori...pregnant," he gazed at my belly. I laughed and pointed into the stroller. Glancing down at Chibiusa, he grinned, "I have a niece? What's her name?"

"Chibiusa."

He smirked, "Poor kid. Why'd you have to go and name her after you?"

I gave him a little punch and looked past him into the house, "Are Mom and Dad home?"

He nodded, "Come in...Mom has really missed you."

I pushed the stroller in behind him and we made our way to the living room. I gazed around; everything was exactly like it was before I left. Everything except the atmosphere. I had always felt so comfortable here, but now it was just awkward. Shingo turned to the kitchen, "Mom, come here a second."

"What is it, Shingo? I was…" she stopped as she saw me, "Oh my...Usagi!" She ran to me and took me into a hug, tears forming in her eyes. Then I knew my fear that she didn't write me because she was angry was false; she must have wanted to see me all this time. "I have missed you more than you can imagine."

"I've missed you too, mom," I squeezed her back, tears matching hers.

She stepped back to get a look at me, "You look so different...so grown up!" Then she caught glance of the stroller, her eyes widening. "Is that...?"

Wiping my face, I nodded and smiled.

Walking over to it, she looked down grinned through her tears. "Oh...I have a granddaughter." Carefully, she picked up Chibiusa and took a seat on the couch. "What is her name?" she whispered as she lovingly held her.

I sat down next to her and smiled, "It's Chibiusa."

"That's the perfect name for her," she paused and looked at me with sad eyes, "If I had been able to contact you, I could have known to have been there with you."

"Don't worry. I wasn't alone," I stated, thinking about how grateful I was to have Minako and Ami.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Ikuko, have you seen..." Dad stepped into the living room with wide eyes that narrowed into a glare right at me, "What are you doing here?"

"Kenji..." mother tried to stop him.

I put a hand on her shoulder, "It's alright, mom."

"You have no reason to be here!" my father shouted.

I watched as Chibiusa began to squirm at the sound of his angry voice and I knew what I had to do. I took her from my mother and stood to my feet, "I didn't come here for me..." I walked over to him, taking my plan into action. Putting Chibiusa into his arms, I bit my lip as she began to cry. "This is for Chibiusa." With that I headed into the kitchen.

My mother could tell what I was doing and followed me with Shingo in her grasp, leaving my protesting father behind.

When his shouts were gone and only Chibiusa's cries remained, I peaked around the corner and watched my father as he began to rock her back and fourth. A lullaby escaped his lips and he started singing. A memory came flooding in my mind. I recalled those nights, many years ago, when Dad would sing that soft lullaby to me to help me to go to sleep. I watched him smile as she fell back to sleep.

I returned to the room, "That is what Chibiusa deserves. I won't let your hate for me destroy the relationship she has with her grandfather. I want her to know the man who would sing me to sleep when I was little." I paused and sucked back the tears threatening to fall, "I want her to know the man that I care so much about."

Never had I expected what happened next, a tear slid down my father's cheek. "Usagi, I never hated you. I hated him...the man who hurt you...but I hated myself more for not protecting you. I didn't know how to stop this anger inside of me so I took it out on you. I pushed you away when you needed me the most. I'm very sorry."

"Daddy," I almost whispered, "I'm sorry I shamed the family."

"No, you didn't shame the family. The proof is this little angel and you standing tall, right here in front of me. You didn't give up. I'm very proud of you. Will you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

I hurried over to him and he took me in a hug, being careful not to crush the sleeping angel. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, sweetheart," he sat down on the couch and patted the cushion for me. I snuggled close to him and gazed down at Chibiusa. "What did you name her?"

"Chibiusa," I replied.

"That's a perfect fit," he smiled as Mom and Shingo reentered the room, "Tell us what you've been up to."

"It's a long story," I stated.

"We have all the time in the world."

* * *

The next months went by swiftly, with Chibiusa growing bigger everyday. My schooling had begun along with my job. I found myself very comfortable working at the roll top desk in my living room while Chibiusa rested on top a blanket on the floor. She would make funny noses as she listened to the new CD I received from Motoki as a welcome home present. The music was by Haruka Tenoh, a pianist, and Michiru Kaioh, a violinist. I found their melodies very soothing and I could tell Chibiusa did too. The music also helped me to create images for my writing in my head. 

I was working on the second entry of my short story. My journey to this point in my life was the inspiration for the young girl in my tale. At times, I felt at a loss of words, but I would simply look down into the shimmering blue eyes of my daughter and find more things to write. Through these short story entries, I was telling everything my heart wanted me to express. Weight was lifting from my shoulders, and I was becoming able to understand the choices that I had made that led me to where I was now. However, I couldn't determine what decision was the one that was most defining, and I couldn't tell if most of the decision I had made were the best at the time. I sighed at the memories.

One day as I was writing, I heard a knock at the door causing Luna to scoot close to Chibiusa as her guard. I opened the door and had to look up some at a tall woman who stood smiling in my doorway. She had very long almost green hair, half held in a small bun on top her head, and deep eyes that somehow reminded me of Luna's.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Well, I just moved in next door and I thought I might come and say 'hello'. I'm Setsuna Meiou and this is my daughter, Hotaru," she motioned to the very small girl standing quietly at her side. The girl had radiant violet eyes and shocking black hair. She gave a shy smile up to me.

"Oh, hello. I'm Usagi Tsukino. Please come in," I held the door open for them and they entered. I headed to Chibiusa and picked her up from the floor and turned the music down lower.

Setsuna smiled at the radio, "I see you like Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaiho's music. I find it very enjoyable."

"I do too. I could listen to them all day," I looked down at Chibiusa who was staring at our new neighbors with curious eyes. "Let me introduce my daughter, Chibiusa."

"She's adorable," Setsuna grinned.

Hotaru pulled on her skirt and pointed to Luna with a smile, "Mama, look it! Kitty!"

She smiled down to her, "Yes, it is. Hotaru loves animals."

"Well, Hotaru, you can pet Luna if you want to. She loves attention." Hotaru looked from me to her mother then hurried over to Luna. Luna began to purr loudly as little girl pet her, causing Hotaru to giggle.

I laid Chibiusa next to her and Hotaru smiled, "Baby."

"Can I get you anything to drink?" I asked.

"No thank you, we're fine."

"Please have a seat," I said as I sat on the loveseat and Setsuna on the couch, "It's nice to have another neighbor on this floor. There's only Mr. Rein and Mrs. Junani other than Chibiusa and me."

"At least it is not packed. I hate crowded apartments; and, there is a park quite near here," she stated and I nodded. "So what line of work are you in?"

"I'm a writer," I replied, "and you?"

"I've been employed as the nurse at the local elementary school. I love children," she explained.

I gazed over at the children. Hotaru was playing with Chibiusa's little hands. "Chibiusa is about five months old. How old is Hotaru?"

"She's two and a half."

"I hope they will become friends. They look like they really like each other. I've never seen Chibiusa take to someone so quickly."

"Well, Hotaru has always wanted a younger sibling. I think it would be nice if Chibiusa and her can be close. Hotaru gets lonely being an only child. I would have another one, but I'm a single parent," she gasped, "Oh, listen to me babbling on, telling my whole life story."

"It's alright, I'm a single mother too," I stated.

"You are?" I nodded. "I guess we have a lot in common."

"I guess so," I smiled.

We talked for a couple hours and I learned a lot about the new neighbors of ours. I looked over to the children once more and found that they had both fallen asleep. Tapping Setsuna on the shoulder, I pointed to them and we both giggled. Hotaru had wrapped Chibiusa in hug with Luna snuggled next to her. I smiled warmly and looked from them to Setsuna. Not only had I made a friend, so had Chibiusa. The next chapter of my life had started out very well. I prayed that only good things were to come, and the hurt of my past would remain in the depths of my memories.

* * *

_**Please review.**_


	8. Chapter Eight View from a Rose

**Crossroads in Life  
Chapter Eight  
View from a Rose**

Author - Princess Kayla 

_Disclaimer - Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon is owned and operated by Naoko Takeuchi, TOEI, DiC, Kodansha, Bandi, and others. I do not own any of the characters belonging under those owners. However, original ideas and characters presented in this alternative fan fiction belong to me. Thank you._

* * *

_I wrote this fan fiction several years ago, but I received a lot of reviews then. So, since I've matured since this story was first presented, I decided to re-edit the story and add some new twists. In addition, my style of writing is a lot different from other fan fiction because I dealt more with the dialogue and actions of the characters than setting and such. I also try to connect with aspects of Naoko's original Sailor Moon in that of characters and places, but I've added changes to them to fit my story. Anyway, every time a chapter says "View from a Rabbit," that means Usagi is telling the chapter. If it says "View from a Rose," Mamoru is telling the chapter. Since I am not a professional author, there may be grammatical errors within the chapters. If any are found please report them to me via email. Remember, even though this a fan fiction based on characters created by Naoko Takeuchi, I worked very, very hard on it. Please do not take any part of this fan fiction and claim it as your own; no matter what excuse you use in doing such a thing, the act is still petty, immature, and disrespectful. Plagiarism is wrong, so do yourself a conscience a favor, and don't do it. Thank you. Other than that, I hope you appreciate and enjoy the story. I will update as soon as I can. After you read, **please send your reviews**, I love to hear your thoughts._

* * *

The seasons passed by slowly, so slowly that I had almost lost track of time. Before I could even realize it, two years had past. It was crazy to believe that I had been living in America for two years, studying to become a doctor along with thousands of other young men and women at Harvard University. Thousands of people and not one of them I could recall by name. In the past two years, I had resulted to a life of solitude, staying entirely focused on my coursework. When I had first come to this school, some young women had thought me to be an attractive dating prospect while others, including men, had wanted me to help them to study, but now, I had faded away like the last fashion style to blaze across campus. 

Knowing this, I wasn't sure if I should be happy or depressed. I had left Tokyo to separate myself from relationships and such, but now, I seemed to be nothing more than a hermit. 'Could I really be that pathetic?' I wondered to myself as I watched groups of friends flock together around campus.

Not even friendships that I once had, if they could have even been considered friendships, seemed to exist anymore. A couple of months ago, I had made a phone cal to Motoki, seeing how he was doing and asked if he had heard any news about Usagi. He said that he still didn't know where she was, but there was something in his voice, something that didn't sit well with me; it was as if he was purposely lying to me. However, even if he was lying to me, I didn't blame him. I had left him with a handful of lies.

That was the last time I called him. Obviously, our lives were no longer connected and there was no reason for me to ask him about his lives and the lives of those I left in Tokyo; I had no right to know any longer.

Everyday I went through the same thought process – move on and forget about Tokyo...forget about Usagi. At first, I believed that moving to this country would force me to forget about her, but even here, in a completely different culture, things reminded me of her. Because of this, I took on other extracurricular activities, including a mentor program. Since I had studied extremely hard to keep my grades above average and perfect my English, I was applicable to become a mentor for an incoming freshman – show him or her ways to become accomplished at Harvard.

"Hello, everyone, and welcome to the Harvard Mentor Program," greeted the professor as he wrote 'Harvard Mentor Program' on the chalkboard at the front of the classroom. "On behalf of Harvard, I must say that we are very grateful that you would take the time out of your busy schedule to help freshmen that were much like you were when you arrived here two years ago. So, let's begin. A group of young men and women will now be escorted into the room, and I will match each of them with each of you."

He stepped over to the door and opened it. A line of people came in and stood at the front of the room. My eyes glanced across each of there faces but stopped abruptly on that of a young woman. I blinked sharply as I saw her brilliant violet eyes fixed upon me. Raven black hair framed her face and flowed in waves down her back. I was taken aback at her intense gaze.

Trying to ignore her, I watched the professor return to his podium and pick up a piece of paper. Reading over it, he announced, "When I call out your name and that of a student, raise your hand so he or she can take a seat near or next to you. Alright, Jonathan Roberts, Lindsey Fisher…" He continued down the line until he got to the last four when he called out my name, "Mamoru Chiba, we paired you with Rei Hino, she is also Japanese."

Surprise took hold of me, not just because this girl was Japanese also, but because the one who approached me was none other that the mysterious raven-haired girl. Slowly, she approached me, her eyes never leaving mine, and gave a short bow before me. Her face was blank, not one emotion expressed.

Swallowing the lump that had formed in my throat, I returned the bow, and gestured for her to take the empty seat next to me. "Hello, my name is Mamoru Chiba," I spoke in my native tongue.

"I'm Rei Hino," she answered in a soft tone, as she continued to stand. I couldn't help but feel unnerved by this young woman. Yes, she was very attractive, but it was her mysterious nature that left me a bit off-guard.

Trying to keep the conversation going, I coked out, "So, where in Japan are you from?"

"I lived on the edge of Tokyo."

"I lived in Tokyo before I came here," I replied, "Isn't that a coincidence?"

Unexpectedly, a small smile curled at the corners of her lips, "I don't believe in coincidences."

My eyes widened a bit, "Then what do you call this?"

"Obviously, fate brought us together," she stated in a low whisper. Slowly, she turned and began to walk away.

"Wait a minute," I shouted in the lowest range I could, "What about the mentor program?"

Glancing over her shoulder, she answered, "I'm sure that we will be running into each other sooner than later. We can work on it then." Lifting up a hand, she gave a small wave, "I will talk to you later, Mamoru Chiba." Baffled, I watched the strange girl leave.

* * *

Walking into the cafeteria with my books, a sandwich, and a tea, I headed over to my usual spot where I ate lunch everyday. However, instead of finding the seat next to the window empty, as it typically was, Rei Hino sat with a book open, and a bottle of water in hand. Stepping over to her, I sat down in the opposite seat that was often empty too and looked at her with curiosity, 'How did she know I sat here?' 

Gradually, she lifted her eyes from her book and gave me a little smirk, "Well, hello, again."

"Did you know that I sat here?" I questioned her.

"No," she answered, "I just liked the view."

"Oh..." I mumbled.

"I guess it's just another coincidence," she stated with a small laugh, the sarcasm hanging on the words.

"You still believe it was fate?" I asked with equal sarcasm.

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"I'm just not one to believe in that sort of thing."

"Of course you aren't," she closed her book.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I was taken aback by her statement.

Looking me directly in the eyes, she spoke for only my ears to hear, "I can tell you think that I am some strange girl, but, honestly, I'm not that much different from you."

"You're saying that we are similar?" I spoke in a mocking tone, "How so?"

Setting her water on the table, she folded her hands over her book, "What made you run away from Tokyo, Mamoru?"

My eyes widened in shock, "I didn't run away from anything."

"Is that so?" she asked in a knowing attitude, "I'm pretty good at reading people, Mamoru, and I can tell that...just like me...you have your secrets."

Anger began to boil in my gut, "Whatever you think you know about me, you..."

"I don't?" she interrupted, "What about your mother and father abandoning you? Is that not one of your secrets?"

My throat clenched at her words. One of darkest secrets had just come to face me in the words of this stranger. I wanted to scream, 'Shut up!' but, I could find no words.

After collecting her book and water, she rose from the seat. A remained completely still as she came to my side and bent down close to my ear. Her breath rushed across my skin, "We are very similar, Mamoru. My mother died when I was a little girl, and my father – I didn't fit into his plans. I wasn't wanted either." I turned and look up at her in awe. She gave a small smile down at me, "I have to run to class now, but I would really like to talk to you more. So, if I didn't scare you off, I hope that we can continue the mentor program."

With that, she walked away and out of my sight, as I remained dumbfounded. My thoughts were askew; I couldn't understand how she knew about my mother and father. I propped my head up in my hand; I hated thinking about them, remembering them. But, what made the whole situation worse was the fact that I wanted to know how Rei knew about my past. Had she really just 'read' me?

* * *

My more intelligent side kept telling me to go to the mentor program director and ask for a switch, but my curious side wanted to talk to Rei again and figure out how she knew my past. Therefore, I gave into my curiosity and searched for the mysterious girl across the campus grounds. It was getting later in the day, but I was determined to find her. Besides, she said that she was sure that we would be running into each other. I laughed at myself because I realized that by believing in that, I was allowing myself to believe in fate, and I didn't want to believe in fate. 

After feeling a little defeated, I approached a large tree and leaned up against it. With eyes searching for raven hair, I skimmed the many students that were walking by.

"So, who are you looking for?" Eyes wide at the voice, I turned and looked down to find the raven hair I had been seeking. She patted the Earth next to her, "Sit down."

Following her commanded, I situated myself next to her, "I want to know how you knew about my past. I've told no one about my parents."

Picking at a piece of grass, she replied, "After my mother died, my father left me at the Hikawa Shrine in Tokyo. I know you don't like to hear it, but it was destiny for me to end up there."

"Why?" I was confused at her reasoning.

"Ever since I was very little, I had developed strange abilities," she went on, "The elder, who I called 'grandpa,' noted my strange habits and helped me to become what I am meant to be – a Shinto priestess."

"A Shinto priestess?"

"Yes," she continued, "I have learned how to read people and reveal parts of their personality, especially when I can relate so much to him or her. That's why I knew about your mother and father; I experienced similar memories."

"You said that you were not in your father's plans..." I wondered.

She nodded, "My father works in politics, and trying to raise me as his daughter when he was at his prime just wasn't possible. But, I don't blame him. If he hadn't left me at Hikawa, I would have never understood why I had certain abilities."

"If you are meant to be a Shinto priestess, then why are you here?" I asked.

"Two reasons really led me here," she explained, "I wanted to broaden my horizons before completely devoting my life to Hikawa."

"What was the other reason?"

She turned her head to look me directly in the eyes, "Sometimes when I touch certain things or people I have visions of the future. When I opened my acceptance letter to Harvard, I had a vision of you."

"Me?" I was struck by her reasoning, "Why me?"

"That's just it; usually my visions are very small and concern what I will be doing in an hour or so, but my vision of you was over a month ago," she explained, "Therefore, I wanted to meet you, or at least see if the vision was real. That's why I couldn't take my eyes off you when I met you this morning."

I wanted to run at that moment; I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. But, for some reason, I could not move. "Ms. Hino, this can't be real. Why would you have a vision of me and need to meet me?"

"First off, please call me Rei," she smiled and then her face became serious, "I think, somehow, I am meant to help you and you are meant to help me. I can't explain it very well."

"No offense, but I'm just fine."

Sadness filled her eyes, "Mamoru, what happened with your parents?"

Something took over me at that moment, and no matter what, I couldn't stop the words from coming – I couldn't stop myself from reliving the last memory I had of my mother and father. "We were going on a trip...I don't remember where, I just remember being so excited. It was the first real vacation my parents had ever taken me on." My eyes closed as I recalled their happy faces. "My mother said that we needed to stop at the next store and get some snacks for the road. She told me that since it was such a special day I could run in and pick out three things." I could feel my throat beginning to close, "So, when we came to the next stop, my father parked the car, handed me some money, and told me to hurry inside and get what I wanted. I remember hopping out of the back seat and walking towards the door. Before I went in, I turned back and smiled at my mother and father. She smiled back at me and shouted to me, saying that she loved me." I stopped and rubbed my hands through my hair.

"What happened after that, Mamoru?"

Sucking in a deep breath, I replied, "I went in and got a couple snacks, paid for them, and then came out expecting the car to be there with my parents waiting inside...but...they were gone...they had left me there." I choked back the memories that burned my eyes, "I was only ten years old..."

"Mamoru..." Rei's soft-spoken voice fell upon my ears.

Quickly, I rubbed my eyes and cursed under my breath, "How dare you make me remember that day!"

She shook her head sadly, "I didn't make you remember, Mamoru. Those memories have always been a part of you and always will."

"I just wanted to forget..." I said with anger.

"But, by wanting that, you have allowed it define your entire nature," she stated.

"What if I did?!" I exclaimed and hurried to a stand, "I had to learn from that! I had to learn that you can't trust anyone..."

Rei jumped to her feet and reached out for my arm before I could walk away. "But..." Her words were abruptly cut short as the grasp of her hand tightened around my wrist. I watched as her violet eyes glazed over for a moment and eventually closed. Suddenly, she lost her footing, but I was able to catch her limp body in my arms. Lifting her up, I hurried to the health facility, ignoring the curious looks of passersby.

* * *

Pacing back and forth, I watched Rei's breathing as she lay asleep in the bed of the health facility. I had debated leaving when I heard the nurse say that she would be just fine after she rested a bit, but for some reason, I couldn't convince myself to just go back to my dorm room. Perhaps I was shocked, not only from the fact that this strange girl had abilities that I could never imagine, but also from the fact that I had shared one of my darkest memories with her. 

The pain still lingered as I recalled that night after my parents had drove away, leaving me to fend for myself. I had had no idea of where to go, what to do, or why my mother and father had left me. What had I done to cause them to not want me anymore?

After waiting at the store for hours, hoping that they would return, I made my way down the street. The night began to fall, and my legs ached from the walk – I was at the point of exhaustion. The last thing I remembered of that night was sitting down next to a restaurant. I suppose I had fallen asleep, and during my slumber, Sir had found me and taken me back to his home.

He had called the police to try and find my parents, but as the days turned to weeks and the weeks to months, he realized that they did not want to be found. He must have pitied me for that because the next thing I knew he had drawn up adoption papers and given me his last name. I was eternally grateful for what he had done for me, but he never seemed to do it out of love – it always seemed like he felt obligated. It hurt thinking about that.

But when he had shown up in my dorm that time to tell me that he was proud of me, I finally felt as if he really had wanted me, even though I didn't see why. If my own parents hadn't wanted me, why would he?

Shaking my head, I turned my thoughts away from the past. I didn't want to think about my mother and father anymore.

"Mamoru?"

My pacing stopped as I noticed that Rei was coming to. I stepped over to her, "You're in the health facility. You passed out, but the nurse said that you will be fine after you rest for a bit."

"Mamoru..."

"Listen, all that stuff I said about my parents, I have never told anyone about that. Please keep it to yourself," I requested.

"Mamoru..."

"I don't even know why I told you all of that – I don't even know you."

"Mamoru!" she exclaimed, causing my mouth to shut, "Please listen to me. I will never tell anyone about your mother and father; those are your memories and you have the right to tell whoever, whenever you want. However, I believe that you told me because I understand...I know you probably think no one understands what you went through, but I do. I know that you are afraid."

"Afraid?" I questioned, "What am I afraid of?"

She frowned, "When you were with your mother and father, you were so happy. They told you that they loved you and took your trust, but they betrayed you. Now you are afraid to trust anyone else – love anyone else." Sighing, she let her head sink a little lower into the pillow, "I haven't allowed myself to love anyone since my mother died and my father abandoned me. I won't even allow myself to love 'Grandpa,' even after everything he has done for me." She smiled weakly, "You and I are just two broken souls."

I rubbed the tension in the back of my neck, "What are you wanting then, Rei?"

Smiling at my use of her name, she replied, "I just think that maybe we can help each other learn how to mend that brokenness."

"Look...I don't know," I sighed, "I am your mentor, though...so I guess we can just work at that for now." I couldn't believe what I was saying. It was as if I wanted what she wanted – to help each other.

"Thank you."

"Hey, I'm going to go now. I think the nurse wants you to rest some more before you head by to your dorm. I will talk to you tomorrow at the mentor meeting, okay?" I explained as I made my way towards the door. She gave me a nod.

"Mamoru?"

I stopped, "Yeah?"

"When I passed out earlier...after I touched your arm...I think I had another vision of you," she spoke in a serious tone.

"Really? What was it about this time?"

Her forehead tightened, "Mamoru, do you know a blonde girl with blue eyes?"

I stiffened as memories of that haunting girl flooded my mind. I gulped, "There are lots of girls with blonde hair all over campus."

"Well, this one was wearing a necklace with a golden rose charm."

My heart stopped, "Well...what about her?"

A confused expression crossed her features, "I'm not sure. I just saw her talking to you...but..."

I took a step closer, "But what?"

"You seemed different somehow."

"Different?"

"The vision was so blurry..." she let out a sigh, "I'm sorry, Mamoru. I don't know why I would see that...do you?"

I shook my head, "No...um...I'll see you tomorrow. Feel better." Spinning on my heel, I hurried out of the room. As quick as I could, I got outside and took in a deep gulp of fresh air. My heart was beating rapidly within my rib cage. 'Usagi...it had to have been her. I had given her that rose necklace.' Taking deep breaths, I tried to calm myself, but my mind wouldn't allow it. 'Rei said that she had visions of the future, and if that is true, will I be seeing Usagi again?' It couldn't have been true. Usagi was on another continent...and I wasn't going back there. I wasn't.

* * *

_**Please review.  
**_


	9. Chapter Nine View from a Rabbit

**Crossroads in Life  
Chapter Nine  
View from a Rabbit**

Author - Princess Kayla 

_Disclaimer - Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon is owned and operated by Naoko Takeuchi, TOEI, DiC, Kodansha, Bandi, and others. I do not own any of the characters belonging under those owners. However, original ideas and characters presented in this alternative fan fiction belong to me. Thank you._

* * *

_I wrote this fan fiction several years ago, but I received a lot of reviews then. So, since I've matured since this story was first presented, I decided to re-edit the story and add some new twists. In addition, my style of writing is a lot different from other fan fiction because I dealt more with the dialogue and actions of the characters than setting and such. I also try to connect with aspects of Naoko's original Sailor Moon in that of characters and places, but I've added changes to them to fit my story. Anyway, every time a chapter says "View from a Rabbit," that means Usagi is telling the chapter. If it says "View from a Rose," Mamoru is telling the chapter. Since I am not a professional author, there may be grammatical errors within the chapters. If any are found please report them to me via email. Remember, even though this a fan fiction based on characters created by Naoko Takeuchi, I worked very, very hard on it. Please do not take any part of this fan fiction and claim it as your own; no matter what excuse you use in doing such a thing, the act is still petty, immature, and disrespectful. Plagiarism is wrong, so do yourself a conscience a favor, and don't do it. Thank you. Other than that, I hope you appreciate and enjoy the story. I will update as soon as I can. After you read, **please send your reviews**, I love to hear your thoughts._

* * *

'Traveling is so much fun! I am so lucky to get this opportunity; I only wish that you were here with me. Nevertheless, I am sure that once you see all the pictures that I have taken, you will feel like you were on the trip with me! Give Chibiusa a big hug from me; I will see you both soon! 

'Love you, Minako.'

With a warm grin, I placed the postcard that I had just received from Minako on the bulletin board next to my desk. Recently, she had finished drama school and signed with a talent agency. In order to gain some publicity status, she had left for three months, traveling all over Japan doing photo shoots and casting calls. It was exciting to get the postcards from her; the pain from missing her eased with each word.

However, the pain Motoki felt was not lessened as easily. He became so anxious to see her that he took two weeks off from his new engineering position to visit her. That might have been a bad move for most new employees, but the company he was working for found his skill so useful, they allowed him the time off instead of simply firing him. Thank goodness for that – Minako would have most likely beaten Motoki to a pulp if he had lost his job because he wanted to see her. Nonetheless, I could not wait for the both of them to come back home to Tokyo.

Suddenly, I heard the front door open and giggling in the hallway. Stepping into the foyer, I was greeted with a big hug from a black-headed little girl, "Mommy!"

"Hi, Sweetie," I chuckled at my now three year old daughter, "Did you have fun with Setsuna and Hotaru at the park?"

She nodded with a huge smile, "We rode a pony!"

"Really?" I grinned at her enthusiasm.

"Uh huh!" In walked Hotaru with her mother trailing behind. The five year old cheered, "It was pure white!"

"Wow! You two must've had a lot of fun!"

"You should've seen them. They couldn't stop smiling," Setsuna stated.

"I can tell!" I laughed as the two ran into Chibiusa's room to play.

"Um…did any new neighbors move in while we were gone?" Setsuna asked.

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Oh, two of my friends are moving into the building today. I don't know when though," she explained, "I hope to be here when they do so I can help.

"Well, I'll keep my eye out for new arrivals," I said.

"Miss Usagi…can Chibiusa come over for awhile?" Hotaru asked politely.

"Please, Mommy! Please!" Chibiusa begged.

I looked up at Setsuna, "Do you care?"

"Not at all. We were going to bake cookies," she smiled.

"Okay then," the children cheered at this, "I have to do some grocery shopping, anyway. I will be back by 3:00. Is that okay?"

"Sure," she started to head to the door, "Let's go bake some cookies!"

"Yeah!" they cheered as they skipped out the door; it was such a blessing to have Setsuna as a friend.

* * *

To my despair, I could barely see over the grocery bag as I made my way to the front door of my building. Making a sharp turn around the corner, I ran smack into someone. Before I dropped the bag, the person automatically caught it. I looked up at the tall woman with boyish sandy blond hair. Wearing a tailored suit, she almost resembled a boy. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I couldn't see where I was going," I apologized.

"No problem," she replied and handed me back my bag.

Suddenly, a gorgeous woman with shoulder length aqua hair and matching eyes appeared at the stranger's side. "Um, do you live in this building?" I nodded, struck by the young woman's elegant beauty. "Well, you wouldn't by chance know Setsuna Meiou?"

"Setsuna?" I repeated, "Yes, I know her." I looked past them and noticed several boxes and furniture. "You must be the two she spoke of."

"Perhaps we are," the aqua haired woman affirmed.

I stuck out a free hand, "I'm Usagi Tsukino, a friend of Setsuna…we live on the same floor."

"Really?" she smiled, "Would you mind telling us which floor that is?"

"Not at all, I'm on my way up there right now if you would like me to take you to her."

They nodded in acceptance.

* * *

Quickly, I set my bag in my apartment and hurried over to Setsuna's door. After a couple of knocks, Setsuna opened the door with a smile. 

"Michiru! Haruka! You're finally here!" she hugged them and turned to me, "I see you've met Ms. Usagi Tsukino. Usagi, this is Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenoh. I believe you've heard of them."

My jaw dropped, "I don't believe it! I listen to your music all the time!"

Haruka looked as if she was thinking for a second then pointed to me, "I believe I've heard of your also; you write for Dream Writers magazine."

"So that's why your name sounded so familiar. I love your short stories," Michiru smiled as I blushed with surprise; I still had not gotten used to people knowing of my work, or liking it for that matter.

"Come on in; I've just gotten a fresh batch of cookies out of the oven," Setsuna held the door open for us as we entered.

Hotaru and Chibiusa came into the room, covered in specks of flour. Hotaru's face brightened as she laid eyes on Michiru and Haruka. With excitement, she ran to them and gave each of them a hug.

Chibiusa headed over to me and handed me a cookie, "Mommy, taste! I made it!"

I took a nibble and made yummy sounds, "Sweetie, this is so good! Maybe you should start fixing dinner at night." She giggled as I tickled her.

"Who's your friend, Hotaru?" Michiru asked.

Hotaru took Chibiusa's hand and pulled her over to them. "This is my best friend Chibiusa. She lives next door."

Michiru bent down and smiled, "Hello, Chibiusa, I'm Michiru and this is Haruka."

Chibiusa smiled shyly as Haruka shook her little hand, "You look like a very creative young lady. I bet you love to make things."

Blushing, she nodded and offered them some cookies, "Setsuna taught me and Hotaru. They really good!"

They each tasted the cookies and grinned, "Yes, they are! You two are excellent chefs."

The girls giggled and headed to Hotaru's room, leaving the adults to talk.

"So what floor are you on?" Setsuna asked.

"One floor up," Haruka replied.

"May I ask why you moved here?" I questioned.

"Well, you see, we've decided to take a rest from the publicity and performances," Michiru answered.

"Does that mean you're not going to make music anymore?"

"Oh, we'll still compose; I could never give up my music. We just want to relax and try other things; Haruka would like to do some racing, and I am interested in focusing more on painting," Michiru explained.

"That's really neat," I expressed my interest, "You both are so talented."

"Well, we don't have the skill of writing that you do," Haruka remarked.

I smiled thankfully, "That's very kind of you."

"You know, Michiru, Chibiusa loves to draw," Setsuna stated, "I think you should take a look at what she can do."

"I'd love to," Michiru agreed happily, which made me grin. The kindness in both her and Haruka's eyes showed me that a friendship might form between us.

* * *

Chibiusa sat quietly at the coffee table, completely enthralled in the drawing that Michiru had asked her to do. To Chibiusa's joy, Michiru had been giving her little art assignments, and then she would meet with her once a week to help her and teach her techniques she could understand. Chibiusa's assignment this week was to complete a drawing of something she loved, therefore, she chose Luna and Artemis. The two cats sat in front of her with regal poses, which made me giggle. It was so wonderful having Artemis live with us since Minako had been away traveling; it allowed time for Luna and him to get closer. 

As I dried the freshly cleaned dishes and placed them in the cabinets, I heard a knock at the door. Sitting down the dishtowel, I went to answer it. My eyes widened at the sight that welcomed me on the other side of the door – a tan Minako and Motoki. "You're back!" I squealed as I reached out for them in a hug. "Come in, come in!" I gestured them inside and yelled over my shoulder, "Chibiusa, come and look who is here!"

"Mina! Mina! Moto! Moto!" Chibiusa ran up to them and hugged them tight.

"Hey, pretty girl!" Motoki exclaimed as he held her in his arms.

Heading into the living room, we all took a seat – Chibiusa in Motoki's lap. Immediately, Artemis hopped on to Minako and licked her crazily. She laughed, "I missed you too, Artemis!"

"When did you guys get back?" I asked, ecstatic.

"Early this morning," Motoki stated.

"So what was the life of a star like?"

Minako smiled, "Wonderful…yet nerve racking! I did so many shots and casting calls, but I won't know if I made any of them till the end of the month!"

"Where surprise?" Chibiusa asked.

Motoki laughed, "Why don't you tell them the surprise, Minnie."

She giggled and elegantly stuck out her hand allowing two rings to glitter in the light; one with a diamond and one just a band – both were gold. I gasped and grabbed her hand to examine the sight better, "Is that what I think it is?"

"You're looking at Mrs. Motoki Furuhata!" she smiled proudly.

Both jumping to our feet, squealing with joy, I hugged her tightly, "I can't believe it! When did this happen?"

"Well, Motoki just showed up at my hotel and asked me to marry him, and I said yes!" she giggled.

"We didn't want to wait so we sort of...eloped," Motoki explained.

"Oh, my goodness! This is wonderful!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you. It was so sudden," Minako said, "And, I just had to tell you in person!"

"That's all right! I knew it was bound to happen sooner or later!" I grinned, "Why don't we go celebrate?"

"Yeah...how about ice cream, Chibiusa?" Motoki bounced her up and down.

"Ice cream! I like surprise!" she clapped her hands causing us to laugh.

* * *

"Poor Luna," I said as I gazed at the lonely cat sitting on the windowsill. She had been so upset since Artemis had left; all she wanted to do was be by her self. 

"Mommy...why Luna so sad?" Chibiusa looked up at me with concern.

I patted her head, "She's love sick." I smiled weakly since I could tell the three year old had no idea what I meant. As if Minako had heard Luna's cry, I looked to the door as it opened with her entering, carrying Artemis in her arms. Artemis began to meow loudly and jumped from Minako to Luna. Lighting up with happiness, Luna rubbed against him.

"Mina, this is a surprise," I said.

"I know I should've called, but Artemis was just so sad; it broke my heart to see him like that. It seems that those two are meant to be together," she explained.

"I know what you mean."

"Artemis stays with us now?" Chibiusa asked.

"I guess so," I replied.

She cheered, ran to the white cat and gave him a big hug, "You can stay with us now."

"Are you okay with this, Mina?"

She shrugged, "I just want him to be happy."

"Mina?" Chibiusa asked as she sat down next to the cats.

"Yes, honey?"

"Want to sleepover?"

"Sweetie," I shook my head, "Mina is married to Moto now. She has to ask him first."

"That's so weird," Minako commented, "You're right...it's so different being married." She glanced down at Chibiusa and gave her a pat on the head, "But, I'm sure Moto would let me spend one night with my two favorite gal-pals!"

I grinned as Chibiusa cheered with excitement.

* * *

Wrapping my hair in a towel atop my head, I slipped into a pair of pajamas, and left the steam-fogged bathroom. I pushed the door to my daughter's room open, and my eyes widened with surprise. 

"Mommy, do you like my hair?" Chibiusa asked as she turned to show me her all too familiar hairstyle. Her black locks were pinned up in two rabbit shaped buns with curls extending from each side of her head. "Mina did it! I like it!"

Forcing a smile to my lips, I nodded with a hard swallow, "It's very pretty. Now, why don't you give Mina a hug and hop into bed."

"Okay," she agreed as she ran over and gave Minako a hug, who, in return, helped her into bed.

Stepping over to the bed, I leaned down and gave Chibiusa a light kiss on her forehead, "I love you, Sweetie; sleep tight."

"I love you too," I heard her reply as Minako and I turned out the light and left the room.

As I cracked the door, Minako's voice came softly, "Usagi, I'm sorry about her hair; I didn't think about it."

"It's okay, Mina," I smiled weakly at her as we headed into my bedroom, "It just surprised me for a moment."

Minako took a seat on the bed, "Usagi, are you happy?"

Startled, I turned to face her, "Of course I am happy." Turning away from her, I took my hair out of the towel and began combing out the tangles.

"Well, maybe it's time you start dating."

I could not help but laugh at her statement, "Mina, no man is interested in getting involved with someone like me – a mother."

"You don't know that," she declared as she crawled under the covers.

"What brought this up anyway?"

She frowned, "While you were in the shower, Chibiusa asked me why you aren't married."

The comb stopped in my hand, "And what did you say?"

Giving a weak smile, she replied, "I told her that you aren't married because you haven't found Prince Charming." A sigh escaped her lips, "I hope you find him, Usagi."

I set the comb on my nightstand and crawled into the opposite side of the bed. Turning out the light of the near lamp, I made a request, "Mina, please don't worry about me." Sighing, I let me head sink into the pillow.

* * *

"Knock, knock!" I heard Haruka's voice call from the entry hall. 

"Morning!" Chibiusa exclaimed as she let our guest in, "Mommy's in the kitchen."

"Thank you," she replied as she followed the bouncy girl.

Smiling, I looked up from my tea at the tall woman, "What brings you here so early?"

"Well, I was on my way to see Setsuna when I noticed these at your door," she explained as she lifted a beautiful bouquet of white, glittering roses.

"What's all the commotion?" In walked a sleepy-eyed Minako. She opened her mouth, but stopped at mid-yawn, pointing to the vase, "Flowers? You got flowers?"

"Haruka, this is Minako," I motioned to each of the women, "Minako, this is Haruka. She recently moved in upstairs."

"Oh, the actress," Haruka remarked, "Usagi's told me so much about you."

She grinned, "It better have been all good. It's nice to meet you." Immediately, her eyes locked back on the flowers as she asked me, "So you got flowers."

Sighing, I took the vase from Haruka's hands and set them on the table, "They are not for me; the florist delivered them to the wrong address."

"Well, is there a card?"

Nodding, I reached for the little fancy envelope that was attached to the glass by a white silk ribbon. My eyes widened as I read aloud the words that were intricately written in the finest calligraphy, "To Miss Usagi Tsukino."

Instantly, Minako had completely awakened and was at my side, "What does it say inside?"

Swallowing, I slowly opened the envelop and pulled out the inner card; I read the contents aloud, "Miss Usagi Tsukino: You and a guest are cordially invited to a masquerade ball tomorrow night at the Starlit Mirage Hotel at 9:00 PM. Please do attend. Formal dress and mask required."

"Wow! Starlit Mirage is a five star hotel! Famous people stay there all the time! Who sent it?" Minako exclaimed.

"It doesn't say," I paused, "Who in the world would invite me to something like that?"

"Maybe they've heard of your short stories and thought that this would be a wonderful opportunity to meet you in person?" Haruka suggested, "Will you go?"

Placing the card back in is holder, I shook my head, "I don't think so."

"Why?!" Minako shouted.

"Because…I don't belong at something like that; I don't even know who sent it!" I explained.

"That's why you have to go! It's so romantically mysterious," she declared.

"It seems that you want to go more than I do." She nodded fiercely. I smirked, "And what would Motoki say?"

"He would want me to go to make sure that you do! This could be great for you, Usagi – a night on the town, meeting new people – It will be so much fun!"

"I don't know…"

"Please...for me!" she made a puppy dog face, "Please, please, please!"

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" I yelled at Minako through the bathroom door as I fastened the back of my gown. 

"You'll be glad once we get there and you have so much fun!" She yelled from the other side. She had finished getting ready two hours ago and was dying for me to hurry up. Sad thing was that we still had an hour a half before the party started. Minako was always so anxious when it came to things like parties at a fancy hotels; however, I was already dreading walking through the door. After smoothing out my gown for the millionth time, I opened the door to see the wide eyes of Minako, "Usagi, that dress looks wonderful on you!"

I spun around and looked at myself in the mirror. The dress was pure white with gold trimmings – it hung close to my body; no sleeves, but flowed out in layers of silk. It was a change from the dark shades that I liked to wear on a daily basis, "I don't think I look that good."

"Are you nuts? You look awesome! Men are going to die when they see you!" she exclaimed as she stood next to me.

"Look at you…I can't believe Motoki let you out of the house!" I remarked over her long, slimming yellow dress with a slit up the side – she looked like a professional model.

"You're one to talk! I would give anything to look like you!" She said to my disbelief as she fixed a bobby pin in my golden hair, which I wore in a twist of curls.

When we were finished, we walked out into the living room where my sixteen-year-old brother and his girlfriend Mika sat playing a board game with Chibiusa.

Chibiusa turned around and gazed at me, "Mommy…you look like a princess!"

"Never knew there was actually someone pretty under you, Usagi," Shingo said sarcastically.

Mika elbowed him in the ribs, "You look great, Usagi."

"Thank you," I replied, "Remember you have my number if you need me and…"

"And if we can't reach you, we call Minako; we know, we know!" Shingo complained, "This isn't the first time I've babysat my niece, you know."

"I know," I smiled and began to put my coat on. "There are snacks in the kitchen if you're hungry and Chibiusa is to be in bed no later than 10:00, understood?"

"Understood."

Leaning down, I gave Chibiusa a kiss, "Be good for your uncle and Mika, okay?" She nodded and returned her focus to the board game. I smiled and made my way to the door.

"Try to have a good time tonight, Usagi," Shingo shouted after me.

Nodding, I waved goodbye as Minako and I grabbed our masks and left to answer the unknown invitation.

* * *

When we arrived at the hotel, I had expected – more like hoped – that we were not going to permitted to enter, but the door attendant said that I had been expected and motioned us in. This fact caused my nerves to begin to twitch, 'Who exactly was expecting me?' 

From behind my golden-trimmed white mask, I took in the splendor. The party was held in a huge crystal ballroom with candles lighting up the atmosphere. Roses surrounded the many dancers who where waltzing on the marble floor. It was strange to be in a place where masks hid everyone's identities; it was almost unnerving.

Having the completely opposite types of emotions, Minako was overjoyed at the sight of the place, and being so well adapt at mingling, she had left me to wonder among the other guests. Fear clung to me as I felt immensely awkward and alone – even with all these people surrounding me. I could not comprehend Minako's ability to take to large crowds so easily; I always felt extremely out of place. After the first hour, I was ready to go, but trying to find Minako amongst a sea of masks proved difficult.

Tired of searching through the crowds, I found a seat at one of the tables and decided to wait for Minako to find me. I laid a hand to my chest and began to wonder if the real reason that I was not enjoying the party was because I was not allowing myself to. With a sigh, I propped my head in my hands.

Unexpectedly, my back stiffened as the feeling of being watched came over me. My eyes skimmed the room until I caught sight of a man staring straight at me. I quickly turned from his gaze and tried to pretend I did not see him. However, out of the corner of my eye, I glanced back to the man with radiant black hair to find him walking towards me, his gaze locked.

Feeling nervous and somewhat annoyed, I got to my feet and decided that I did not want to be there anymore; I would call Minako once I got out of the hotel.

Hurrying, I started toward the entrance of the ballroom when someone without warning grabbed my arm. I turned around and came face to face with the man who had been staring at me earlier. He smiled warmly, a familiar smile, and gently kissed my hand as a prince would do in a fairytale. The action caused me to blush. "Fair maiden, you're not leaving, are you? It's not even midnight yet." I stared at him in shock as his deep voice seemed to wrap around me. "May I have this dance?" he asked politely and all I could do was nod.

Directing me to the dance floor with my arm intertwined in his, he had his attention focused entirely on me. With a bow, he took one of my hands in his and placed his other on the small of my back. Following his lead, I placed my free hand on his shoulder as he began to move us to the soft music that played around us.

Through his mask, I noticed a dark shade of blue; there was something so recognizable in those eyes. Soon I was lost in a pool of questions, 'Who is this man? Why do I seem to remember him? Do we know each other?'

"I suppose you got my roses," he whispered.

I snapped my awareness to him from the questions that plagued my mind, "You sent the roses?"

He smiled again and brought our dancing to a stop. Gazing down at me as if straight through the mask to my soul, he took my hand once more and stroked it with his thumb. Softly, he spoke, but even though his tone was low, it was as if his voice was the only sound in the room, "I made a promise and I intended to keep it, Usa."

My eyes widened at the use of that nickname. Behind me, I heard a large clock chime twelve and noticed people around me removing their masks. Following their actions, I moved my hands up to his mask, "Only one person has ever called me 'Usa'..." Slowly, I removed the barrier hiding his identity.

I dropped the mask as a gasp escaped my lips, "Seiya..."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

* * *

'Dear Mina,

'I cannot believe you had to move to Hong Kong for a year. Why did your dad have to get that business deal? I start 6th grade next week, without you. It's a new school, Mina! How will I survive without you?! It's so lonely here…I wish I was with you. I'm counting down the days until you come back…next summer, right? I miss you so much! Write back soon!

'With lots of love,  
Your Best Friend,

'Usagi'

After I had sealed the envelope, I walked to the end of the driveway and slid the letter into the empty mailbox with a sigh. I was bored – bored to the point that I would go play with my brother just to end my insanity.

I looked down at one of my first journals, snug under my arm. Writing had always kept me busy, but lately, I couldn't think of anything – not stories, poetry, or lyrics – nothing worked. I missed Minako.

I was about to head back inside when music filled my ears – someone was singing across the street.

Out of curiosity, I ran to the other side of the road, and let the tune lead me to the singer. I found myself next to a tall wooden fence – the source of the song on the other side. The barrier being so high, I couldn't see the keeper of this composition. Frustrated, I searched around until I noticed a large tree with a big branch that hung over the railing.

In my jean shorts and pink t-shirt, I climbed the mighty tree as quietly as possible, my journal hanging in my mouth. Once I was secure on the branch, I tried to keep myself hidden as I looked down into the backyard of the sealed-in house.

My eyes widened at the sight of a young boy, probably my age singing as he strummed a few keys on his guitar. He had very long black hair held back in a low ponytail. His voice was amazing as he sung to a melody that I had never heard.

Leaning against the trunk, I closed my eyes as I listened, allowing the song to surround me. My eyes shot open as I lost grip of my notebook and it fell to the ground, causing the boy to stop in mid-chorus.

He set down his guitar and walked over to where my book had dropped. Slowly, he picked it up and brushed off the dirt, confusion written on his features. To my dismay, his face lifted up into the tree where I was sitting. His jaw dropped, and all I could do was wave down to him. "Hi…" I gulped out.

"Hi," he repeated, "May I ask why you are up in that tree?"

I swallowed hard, "Umm…well…you see…" Suddenly, I lost my balance and went tumbling down. After preparing myself for the impact of the ground, I was surprised when I landed on something soft. I opened my eyes and looked down to find that I had landed on the boy. Shocked, I quickly got off him and helped him to sit up, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry."

Unexpectedly, I heard laughter and raised my bowed head to see the hysteric boy. He slowed his laughter and smiled at me, "It's alright; I'm not hurt. You act like you killed me!" he continued to laugh, "What's your name?"

"Usagi…Usagi Tsukino," I answered, admiring his dark blue eyes.

"I'm Seiya Kou. You never told me what you where doing up there," he pointed to the tree.

I giggled, "I heard someone singing, and I wanted to know who it was…so I climbed that tree." We got to our feet, but I was still concerned, "Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

He laughed, "I'm sure." Handing me my book, he smiled, "I suppose this is yours."

I nodded and blushed, "You're a wonderful singer."

My comment seemed to make him blush in return, "Thank you, I've been singing since I was three."

"Really?!" I said astounded.

"Yeah, my two brothers and I have, well, sort of have a band. Do you sing?" he asked.

"Me?! No, I can't!" I declared.

He shook his head, "Everyone can sing."

"Not everyone," I looked back at the tree, "I've bothered you long enough…I think I should go."

"Don't go. You're the first person I've met since I've moved here," he smirked, "Plus, you can help me with something."

"Me?!" I said dumbfound, "You want me to help you?"

"Yep," he walked over to at picnic table and picked up a piece of paper and his guitar. After he patted the seat next to him, I stepped over and joined him. He handed me the piece of paper. "I need someone to sing this part for me…and I really want it to be a girl, and I want you to do it," he explained as he readied his instrument, "Sing all of the blue parts, and I will sing when I need to join in."

"Are you sure about this? I tell you, I can't sing!"

He hushed me, "I'll be the judge of that. Now get ready to sing when I signal you, okay?"

I nodded though I was overwhelmed with the butterflies fluttering in my stomach. As he began to play slowly, I took a deep breath, and watched for his nod, signaling me to begin.

"When you find yourself  
In some far off place,  
And it causes you  
To rethink some things.  
You start to sense  
That slowly you're becoming someone else  
And then you find yourself."

Slowly, his voice came in, entrancing me. It was deep, even for his age.

"When you make new friends  
In a brand new town,  
And you start to think  
About settling down,  
The things that would have been lost on you  
Are now clear as a bell.  
And you find yourself  
That's when you find yourself."

He nodded to me as I looked from him to the words on the page. Taking in a breath, I began to sing the words in blue again.

"When you go through life  
So sure of where you're heading,  
And you wind up lost  
And it's the best thing that could've happen.  
'Cause sometimes when you lose your way,  
It's really just as well.  
'Cause you find yourself  
That's when you find yourself."

I stopped at the end of my line, and his voice sang in once more. Captivating – that was the only way to describe the way the words rang from his vocal cords.

"When you meet the one  
That you've been waiting for,  
And she's everything  
That you want and more,  
You look at her  
And you finally start  
To live for someone else.  
That's when you find yourself  
That's when you find yourself."

Ready to finish the rest of the song, all colored in blue, I took in another deep breath and began. My eyes widened as he joined in on my part, but he simply smiled at me warmly as I continued. Our voices merged in a harmonic tone.

"When you go though life  
So sure of where we're heading,  
And then you wind up lost  
And it's the best thing that could happen.  
Sometimes when we lose our way,  
It's really just as well.  
Because then we find ourselves;  
Yeah that's when you find yourself.

"That's when you find yourself;  
That's when you find yourself."

When he finished the last note on his guitar, he stared up at me with his mouth slightly ajar. I bit my lip, "Was I that bad?"

"Bad? Usagi, I've never heard anyone sing like that before; it was like you didn't just sing the words, you felt them," he stated, almost sounding breathless. I could only blush, not knowing what to say. Singing had always been a passion of mine, especially since I loved to write poetry and lyrics, but I had never allowed anyone to hear me before; I was awed at the fact that he liked my voice.

"Let my brothers hear you," he took my hand, "Please let them hear you."

Before I could disagree, he had pulled me through the door of his house and into what looked like a music room – different instruments filled the floor. Looking up from the many musical devices, I found two boys gawking at me in confusion. The taller, older boy with long brown hair stood with a quizzical look, while the shorter, younger boy with gray hair stared me down with an annoyed expression.

"Hey, guys, you have got to hear this girl sing!" Seiya exclaimed, bringing heat to my cheeks.

The brown-headed boy approached, bowed before me, and took my hand, brushing it with a light kiss – I could feel the heat burning even more under the skin of my face. He looked up from the bow with kind violet eyes. "Hello, little miss. I am Taiki Kou," he said with a well-bred voice.

"Taiki, you're so weird," the other boy pushed Taiki over, his fierce green eyes looking me up and down, "I'm Yaten, and you are?"

"Uh, I'm Usagi Tsukino," I bowed in greeting, "It's nice to meet you."

"I want you guys to hear her. She's amazing!" Seiya exclaimed causing me to turn away out of shyness.

"Well, let's hear it dumpling head," Yaten collapsed on the nearby couch.

My head shot to him, shyness melting away and the heat on my face turning to anger, "Did you know it is extremely rude to criticize someone's appearance, especially when just meeting them! If I like my hairstyle you have no business to mock it!" I yelled in defense of my unique bun-shaped hairdo.

I tipped my chin up at his shocked face and was about to storm out when the three boys broke into applause. Looking around, I blinked at their reaction. Yaten smiled at me, "Usagi, you're alright in my book."

"I don't understand," I stated.

Seiya put a hand on my shoulder, "It's a little test Yaten does. He likes spunk in a girl so he tries to find something to really set them off."

"And you've got spunk," Yaten laughed.

Not completely understanding, I decided to go with the flow. Seiya set up the guitar and we sang the song once more. When we had finished, both Yaten and Taiki agreed with Seiya about my talent.

"She's just what we've been looking for," Yaten declared.

"Yes. Usagi, will you join our group?" Taiki asked me.

"You want me?!"

"Please, Usagi…we need you," Seiya almost begged.

I gulped and smiled, "I'd love to."

Excited at my newly made friends, I listened eagerly as they told me more about their band and learned so much about each of them. I was having so much fun that I had completely lost track of time. Suddenly, I caught sight of the clock, "Oh, no! My mom is going to kill me!" I shot up and rushed to the door, "Sorry, but I've got to go."

"I'll show you out," Seiya said as he led me to the front door of the house. He opened the door, "Listen, come over tomorrow and will talk some more then practice. I'll see you later, Usa."

Surprised by my new nickname, I nodded and ran quickly to my house with a smile on my face.

* * *

Over the next few days, time seemed to fly by. I learned a lot about the Kou's and their music group. They called themselves the 'Three Lights,' but since I joined, Seiya insisted that the name should change. I told him I did not care, but he would not listen, so the group changed to the 'Guardian Lights.' 

We practiced many songs, originals of Seiya's. Not only did his lyrics amaze me, I was stunned at how each of the boys could play a variety of different instruments. They switched when practicing to see which went best with each song. Sometimes I would just watch as they performed – their passion was breath taking. It was such an honor to be a part of their group; they accepted me when they could have had any other girl.

When the first day of school arrived, I was not as upset as I had expected to be without having Minako there. Of course, Minako was my best friend, but Seiya was my new best friend. I liked Yaten and Taiki too, but Seiya was different. Unlike the other brothers, Seiya had this way of making me feel completely comfortable, and I loved how well our voices blended together – we were partners.

The rundown of the first few days of school did not surprise me. Instantly, the three boys became the talk of the school. When boys weren't trying to become their friends, girls were fawning over them. I was happy for Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten, but I hated how every time I was around them, girls would say, 'You're just a suck up! Why do you think they like you?' Once or twice, I cried from the harsh remarks, but soon got used to them. Learning from the difficult moments, I stayed away from the boys during school, but I could not help but wonder if they had even noticed that I was not around.

I tried to stay focused on the time I would share with the boys after school, but one day, while we were walking home, a herd of irritating school girls ran up and crowded around us. As usual, I found myself pushed away and left alone as the crowd turned the corner. Sighing, I kicked a rock that rested in my path.

As I stared at my feet, slowly following behind the group that had forgotten me, I felt myself being shoved to the ground. My eyes clenched shut as my bottom came smashing to the ground. Suddenly, I felt my journal snatched from my grasp. Eyes shooting open, I looked up to see an older boy smirking at my book. "Is this your diary, little girl?" he said in an aggressive voice.

"It's none of your business! Now, please, give it back!" I tried to reach up and grab it, but the boy towered over me, holding it in the air so I couldn't reach it. "Give it back!"

Giving a hard laugh, he took the cover of my journal and slowly began to rip it off.

I screamed in horror as tears stung my eyes, "Please…please…don't!"

Continuing to rip it off, he laughed harder as I tried to reach for it. In despair, I hid my face in my hands as I listened to his horrid laugh. Suddenly, the laughing stopped and I heard a loud thud. Gazing up from my hands, I gasped as I saw Seiya standing over the taller boy who was crouched over groaning in pain.

"Stay away from her, jerk!" Seiya commanded, watching the boy run away in fear. When the coward had disappeared down the street, Seiya helped me to my feet, "Are you okay?"

I nodded and picked up my discarded notebook. Wiping the tears from my face, I smiled weakly. I bit my lip as I reached out to take him in a hug, "Thank you, Seiya."

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Usa," he stated with the sound of promise in his voice as he pulled away from the hug to look me in the eyes.

Taking me by the hand, we headed down the path towards home. I stared at my feet as we walked, "How did you know where I was?"

"I noticed you weren't with us and pushed out of that crowd; they are so annoying!"

"I thought you liked them," I said.

He laughed, "It's nice to be noticed, but enough is enough!" Clenching his fists, he continued, "When I hurried back and found that guy bullying you, I got so mad...I just punched him in the gut."

I smiled, "I'm glad you were there."

"Me, too." Glancing down at my wrinkled notebook, he asked, "What do you keep in there, anyway?"

I blushed, "Different things…I like writing stories, poems, songs…"

"You write songs?"

"Yeah…but there not as good as yours," I stated.

"Can I see them?" he asked. Shrugging, I handed him the book, "Great, can I return it tomorrow?"

I nodded as I noticed that we had arrived at our street. Waving goodbye, we both headed into our separate houses.

* * *

After we had set up our places in the music room, Yaten, Taiki, and I waited anxiously for Seiya who was printing off a new song for us to try. In a rush, the black headed boy came running into the room and handed each of us a copy. 

"When did you have time to write a new song, Seiya?" Taiki asked as he received his paper.

"Well, I didn't write the lyrics, but I worked a few notes out last night," Seiya replied suspiciously.

I gasped as I read the words, "This is my song!"

Seiya smirked, "I know, I liked it so much I matched it to some music on the piano." He handed me my notebook and took a seat on the sofa.

"But this is a solo!" I affirmed.

He nodded, "That is why Yaten will play while you sing."

"But I've never sung by myself!" I clarified.

"There is a first time for everything," he smiled and nodded to Yaten. The boy brushed his gray hair out of his face and began to play at the piano.

As I shook my head, all Seiya could do was mouth, 'Go on.' Swallowing the lump in my throat, I closed my eyes and began to sing.

"Have you ever seen the sky so  
Beautiful, colorful,  
Wide and wonderful?  
Have you ever felt the sun shine so  
Brilliantly, raining down  
Over you and me?

"Have you ever wanted more?  
Wanted more?

"You've got to keep your mind wide open -  
All the possibilities.  
You've got to live with your eyes open -  
Believe in what you see.

"Think of all the days you've wasted  
Worrying, wondering,  
Hopelessly hoping.  
Think of all the time ahead;  
Don't hesitate, contemplate -  
No it's not too late.

"Have you ever wanted more?  
Don't you know there's so much more?

"You've got to keep your mind wide open -  
All the possibilities.  
You've got to live with your eyes open -  
Believe in what you see.

"Tomorrow's horizons full of surprises.  
Don't let them take your dreams away.

"You've got to keep your mind wide open -  
All the possibilities.  
You've got to live with your eyes open -  
Believe in what you see.

"You've got to keep your mind wide open -  
All the possibilities.  
You've got to live with your eyes open -  
Believe in what you see.

"You've got to keep your mind wide open -  
Believe in what you see.

"You've got to keep your mind wide open -  
Believe in what you see."

"That was really pretty, Usagi," Taiki commented as the others agreed.

Blushing, I crossed my arms angrily, "I can't believe you made me do that! I was so nervous."

"With a talent such as that you should not be nervous, dear." My eyes shot quickly to the door where an older man with a warming smile stood, "You boys were right. She does have the voice of an angel."

In a short stride, he approach and carefully lifted my hand to his lips and left a light kiss -the same action that Yaten had used when we had first met. His blue-violet eyes lifted to mine, "Allow me to introduce myself; I am Eisuke Kou, the boys' father."

Gasping, I gave a quick bow in honor, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Sir. I am Usagi Tsukino, daughter of Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino."

He laughed, the affectionate sound reminding me of Seiya, "You're very formal, aren't you? I have a favor to ask of you, Ms. Tsukino."

I gazed up at him, "Yes, Mr. Kou?"

"My sons seem to adore you a great deal and your voice is so touching. Would you please perform with my sons next week at the Tokyo Tower Music Festival? I would be honored if you would sing along side of them."

Never had I felt so privileged and nervous at the same time. I smiled and wrapped my arms around the man in a tight hug, "I would love to!"

Giving a hard laugh, he hugged back. As we broke apart, he smiled, "You four better get busy." We nodded as he left for us to practice.

"Have we got a song picked out?" Yaten asked.

"I think I've got one. Usa wrote it," Seiya pulled out another set of papers and handed one to each of us.

"You really think we should do one of my songs?" I asked as I took the sheet.

He nodded, "The song is perfect, Usa. Besides, you won't have to sing alone." I sighed with relief and we began preparing for the show.

* * *

The lights of Tokyo Tower glistened around us, the sounds of instruments, voices, and applause flowed from under the curtain, and, all the while, my heart was pounding in my chest. We were next; I could barely breathe. Somehow we were signed up last on the performance sheet, which meant that we had to listen to all of the other performers, and, of course, they were all amazing. My stomach clenched at the thought of making a mistake. If I messed up, I would not just embarrass myself - Seiya, Taiki and Yaten would face the consequences as well. 

I blinked as I felt a calm hand take hold of my trembling one. Turning to Seiya, I bit my lip and frowned, "I'm scared, Seiya. There are so many people out there, and knowing me, I will make a mistake."

"Don't worry, Usa. You won't," he declared, "You know this song by heart because it came from your heart. Just imagine that we are back at my house practicing."

"But..."

"It's you and me, Usa. You are not alone," he gave my hand a squeeze, "I am here with you; just trust me."

"Guardian Lights, you're up!" a man motioned for us to prepare to step on stage.

"We're partners, Usa; I will be there for you," Seiya smiled.

The butterflies in my stomach began to subside, as I stared at my dear friend, "Thank you, Seiya. Let's do this...together."

Hand-in-hand, we stepped through the curtain into the brilliant spotlight. Taiki and Yaten followed behind, heading to their instruments as Seiya and I stepped to the front of the stage where two microphones waited. Taking in a deep breath, I listened as the announcer called out our names and the boys began the music. As Seiya gave me a warm smile, I opened my mouth and began to sing.

"You're not alone;  
Together we stand.  
I'll be by your side;  
You know I'll take your hand.  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end,  
There's no place to go;

You know I won't give in.  
No, I won't give in."

Seiya's voice came in to harmonize with mine. With my eyes on the boy that had become one of my dearest friends, I smiled as I sang the words.

"Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through,  
We'll make it through.  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you,  
I'm here for you.  
There's nothing you can say,  
Nothing you can do -  
There's no other way  
When it comes to the truth.  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through,  
We'll make it through."

Dropping the microphone, I starred at Seiya as he sang the next words. All the while, he was focused on me. As if we were in his backyard the first day we met, the crowd seemed to fade away with the blur of the lights.

"So far away,  
I wish you were here.  
Before it's too late,  
This could all disappear.  
Before the doors close,  
And it comes to an end,  
But with you by my side I will fight and defend.  
I'll fight and defend."

Again our voices rang together, as I joined him for the chorus.

"Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through,  
We'll make it through.  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you,  
I'm here for you.  
There's nothing you can say,  
Nothing you can do -  
There's no other way  
When it comes to the truth.  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through,  
We'll make it through."

This song meant even more to me than when I had first written it. It was like, all along, I had written this song for Seiya. Suddenly, it was my turn again, and, this time, I poured all of my energy into the words.

"Hear me when I say  
When I say 'I believe.'  
Nothing's gonna change,  
Nothing's gonna change destiny.  
Whatever's meant to be  
Will work out perfectly."

Seiya's face lit up at my enthusiasm, causing him to match it as we finished the song.

"Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through,  
We'll make it through.  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you,  
I'm here for you.  
There's nothing you can say,  
Nothing you can do -  
There's no other way  
When it comes to the truth.  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through,  
We'll make it through.

"Keep holding on.

"Keep holding on.

"There's nothing you can say,  
Nothing you can do -  
There's no other way  
When it comes to the truth.  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through."

With huge smiles on our faces, we ended the song with perfection. The music faded and was overtaken by another sound. Blinking, I turned to the forgotten audience, and my jaw dropped at the sight of the standing ovation. My heart began to race at the roar of their applause. Unexpectedly, Seiya took my hand and motioned for me to take a bow. Following his movement, I lowered my head several times and grinned.

Giving a fast wave, I followed the boys as we hurried off the stage. Behind the curtain, the four of us cheered and jumped around.

"Did you see that? They actually stood for us! We were great!" Yaten cheered.

"That was amazing! I loved it!" Taiki's grin grew.

"I don't know what to say! I'm just so shocked and excited!" Seiya shouted and grinned at me, "What do you think, Usa?"

I smiled, "I agree! It was awesome!"

"Man, that was so much fun," Yaten exclaimed, "I definitely want to do this for the rest of my life! How about you guys?"

"Of course!" Taiki and Seiya replied at the same time. However, as I admired their happiness, I could not seem to get myself to chime in with them.

* * *

Strumming away at his guitar, Yaten's excitement from last week's talent show was still clearly displayed on his face. "Hey," he looked to his brothers, "When do you think we will get another opportunity to do another show. I really want to! It felt like we were celebrities."

"You three have always been celebrities around here, Yaten," I stated as I watched Seiya clean the keys of the piano.

"That's nice of you, Usagi," Taiki smiled, "But, I have to agree; I wouldn't mine having the experience again."

"It looks like you may sooner than you think." Our attention turned to the door where Mr. Kou entered with an unknown man. "Usagi, boys, I would like to introduce you to Mr. Juanbi; he was at the talent show. He works for Tuboski Talent Agency."

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Juanbi," Seiya commented as we all bowed 'hello.' "What can we do for you?"

"After hearing you at the show, I knew that you four had great potential," the bulky man with strawberry-blonde hair explained, "I talked about you with the agency, and they have agreed to hear some of your work and consider representing you."

"Really?" Yaten set the guitar down and approach the stranger, "You mean, you are going to help us sign with an official label?"

"Only if the agency believes that you have a chance," the man huffed, "I think you do. I think the 'Guardian Lights' could be huge someday!"

"Sir, this is an amazing opportunity," Taiki stated, "But, what do we need to do to show Tuboski that we are worth their time?"

"Well, you will need to record a demo," Mr. Juanbi clarified, "That is why I'm here. We are going to get you into a recording studio as soon as possible."

"This is so great!" Seiya exclaimed, "I think we should do it!"

"I agree!" Yaten declared as Taiki nodded in agreement.

"Well, then, I just need Mr. Kou's signature, and the signature of the girl's guardians," the man explained as he pulled out a piece of paper from his inner coat pocket.

Mr. Kou lifted his reading glasses to his face, "What exactly is this, Sir?"

"It's a contract, stating that I will hereby be representing the children as their manager. I have all of their best interest in mind; this is just to make sure that in case Tuboski agrees to take the 'Guardian Lights' then they will not get...lost in the company." A grin slid on his face, but it was not necessarily a happy grin; something about it sent a shiver down my spine.

"Okay, I will contact my lawyer and set up everything with Usagi's parents," Mr. Kou commented, but before he could leave the room, the word left my mouth.

"Wait!" I surprised myself by the way the word rolled from my quivering lips.

"What is it, young lady?" Mr. Juanbi asked as he stared me down with his dark eyes. They were so...empty, causing unease to spill over me. "Don't you want to be famous? Travel the world?"

Gulping, I looked down at the ground, "I don't know...I mean...this is happening really fast."

"Usa?" The confusion in Seiya's voice brought my eyes to meet his. Letting out a sigh, he turned to the group, "Will you all excuse us for a moment? We will be right back?" They all nodded as Seiya led me out of the room and into the backyard.

I took a seat under the very familiar tree as Seiya leaned his back against the trunk. "Seiya, I..."

"Are you scared, Usa?"

Shaking my head lightly, I looked up at him, "I don't know if that is the reason, or...well, I just started the sixth grade."

"So have I," Seiya commented as he moved to sit down next to me.

"But...you and Yaten and Taiki...you are all so sure about this. I'm not even sure what I want to do tomorrow, let alone the rest of my life." Sighing, I looked down as I ran my finger over a piece of grass, "This has all been such a wonderful dream; I've loved every moment of it, but..."

"But...this isn't your dream," Seiya finished for me, "Usa, you are my best friend. I'm not going to lie to you. I am disappointed that we don't want to same things, but...at the same time...I love that you want to find your own dream." I looked up at his sad eyes, and had to bite my lip in order to keep my tears from falling. Noting my struggle, Seiya shot me one of his award-winning smiles, "Even if our dreams are going to lead us down different paths, I will never stop caring about you. I will never regret the times we sang together." Slowly, he pulled me close and whispered into my ear, "You will always be my partner, Usa. I'll never want another."

That was the moment I lost the battle; the tears fell with ease. "I'm sorry, Seiya," I choked out, "I wish I..."

He shushed my words softly, and gave me a hug, "It's okay, Usa. Everyone will understand. I promise."

After a few moments, we pulled apart and stood to our feet. With a warm smile on his face, he nodded and headed back inside. I did not need to ask him what that nod meant; I understood. He was going to tell them for me because he knew that I might not be able to. Sometimes he seemed to know me better than I knew myself. Sighing, I wiped the tears from my face and headed out the back gate.

* * *

"I'm so happy that EMI Music liked your demo. Tuboski was a really choice to represent you," I smiled at Yaten and Taiki as we stood on their front porch. I looked down at the boxes and suitcases at their side, "It's hard to believe that you have to leave, though. I mean...I'm just shocked that this is happening so fast." 

"Well, the label wants us closer so we can worked side by side with them," Yaten explained, "They said that making an album will be really hard and take a lot of time, and then comes all of the campaigning and stuff. I can't wait!"

"I see..."

Taiki took my hand and left a light kiss on it, "It will be hard not seeing you so often, Usagi."

"You too," I replied, "I'm going to miss you all so much. I promise that when your début album comes out, I will be first in line to get it!"

Suddenly, a loud car horn sounded behind us, I turned to see Mr. Juanbi in a rundown convertible, "Are you ready, 'Three Lights?' There is money to be made!"

"We're coming!"

I turned back to see Mr. Kou and Seiya standing in the doorway. Sadly, I watched as the father locked the front door for the last time. He slipped the key in his pocket and motioned for Yaten and Taiki to pick up the boxes, "Come on boys. Let's load up my car." They nodded, collected their things, and followed him down to his SUV.

Frowning, I looked up at Seiya. He shook his head and smiled, "Don't frown, Usa. You are more beautiful when you smile."

A blush rushed across my cheeks, "I can't help it, Seiya. I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, but I want to remember your smile as I leave," he stated, "Besides, this isn't really 'goodbye;' we are going to see each other again."

"You promise?"

"I promise, and I never break my promises." I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. Unexpectedly, he leaned down and whispered, "I'm not going to kiss you, Usa."

My eyes widened, "Seiya, I...I didn't want you to!"

He pulled away to look me in the eyes, a small smirk on the corner of his lips, "I don't believe in 'goodbye' kisses."

"Seiya!" I tried to shush him as heat boiled under my face.

In a level only I could hear, he said, "But...when I do come back, I will kiss you." He paused and smiled, so much care shimmering in his blue eyes, "That is a promise."

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I watched as he picked up his bag and walked down the steps towards his father's vehicle. After he had stuffed his bag in the back, he turned to me with a grin, "Thanks for falling out that tree, Usa."

Giving a small laugh, I lifted my hand in a wave, "I'll see you again, Seiya."

Nodding, he got in the car, and waved back as his father drove out of the driveway. I hurried down the steps, and watched as the two cars disappeared into the distance. Finally, I lowered my hand, not realizing it was still raised in the air, and whispered, "Good luck, Three Lights...Seiya."

* * *

**_End Flash Back_**

* * *

My eyes were fixated on his face - the blue eyes, the black hair. It was hard for me to find my voice, "Seiya..." Starring at a man that had earlier been a stranger but had now become a friend from long ago, the memories of that time came flooding back. The last vision I had of that dark-headed boy had now blurred into the debonair man that stood before me. The awe was overwhelming.

"It's so nice to see you, Usa," he smiled that warm, familiar smile as he slowly lifted the mask from my face.

Shaking from my stupor, I blinked and swallowed the lump in my throat, "I'm sorry...I just never thought I'd see you again."

This time a frown covered his handsome face, "That's my fault. I wanted to come back sooner, but things kept getting busier and busier. But, I never forgot about you, Usa, and I never break a promise."

"I'm not angry, Seiya; I understood how busy things had gotten. I'm just surprised to see you in person, instead of on television or in a magazine. It's just been a long time...you're so grown up."

He let a small chuckle leave his lips, "You've grown up, too. Honestly, I expected to see those buns on top of your head...you were so proud of that hairstyle." He paused to place his hand softly on my cheek, "You're still beautiful, though."

Blushing, I turned away from his hand and looked to the ground, "I was not then or now ever beautiful, Seiya."

Leaning down to get my eyes to focus on his, he spoke softly, "You've always been beautiful, Usa. However, you try to hide it by denying it. Think how stunning you would be once you accepted your beauty."

His statement took me aback; it was true that I had never classified myself as beautiful, but now, after everything, I could never say that I was. Sighing, I shook my head and opened my mouth to respond, but was not able to as Minako magically appeared at my side. She stopped and stuck her cell phone in my face, "It's Shingo. He says that he needs to speak to you."

I took the phone and jumped as Minako squealed at the sight of Seiya. Holding the phone tight to one ear and closing the other with my finger, I spoke as loud as possible, "Shingo? Are you there?"

Just barely, I could hear my brother's voice as he came over the line, "Usagi, I hate to ruin your night, but Chibiusa has come down with something."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"She's thrown up twice, but she doesn't seem to have a fever. Mika gave her some medicine for the nausea and she's in bed now. I called Mom, and she said that there is a stomach virus going around that last for twenty-four hours. She thinks Chibiusa may have caught it. Mika said that she will go to sleep soon, but we thought you should know."

"Thank you for calling. I'm going to head home to help, okay? Will you tell Chibiusa to try to get some rest? I'm on my way," I instructed. After saying 'goodbye,' I hit the end button and turned back to the find Minako still gawking at Seiya. When I finally got her attention, I handed her the phone and explained, "Mina, I need to go home, so we need to call a cab."

"Is everything okay?" she asked while she tried to focus on what I had just said. Shaking my head, I asked her to call the taxi number, but before she could dial it, Seiya pushed the phone down. Of course, his touch almost caused Minako to faint with surprise even though she was a married woman. Yet, as he moved the phone away, his eyes were on me.

"If you need to get somewhere quickly, I can give you a ride," he offered, "That would be faster than you calling a taxi."

"I don't want you to go through the trouble, Seiya."

Minako gaped from Seiya to me then back again.

"It's no trouble," he declared.

I watched as Minako's eyes flashed, and she turned to me with a nod, "He's right; go with him. I'm going to take a cab, though, because...well, I live on the opposite side of town." She leaned closer to my ear, "Promise you will call me later. You have a lot of explaining to do."

Nodding in reply, I walked away from her as Seiya led me to the exit. Outside the hotel, he spoke a quick word to the valet and soon a red porche appeared in front of us. Seiya opened the passenger door for me, and I took my seat with a 'thank-you.' In a moment, Seiya was in the driver's seat and starting the car. Quickly, we were on the street, heading in the direction of my apartment.

Silently, I stared at the street ahead of us, illuminated by the headlights. Suddenly, the silence was interrupted by Seiya's deep voice, "Usa, has something bad happened?"

Gulping, I tried to think of what to say, 'How can I tell him that I have a three-year-old?'

"I know that it has been a long time, and we have both grown up and experienced different things, but I never forgot those times we shared. I hope you can still talk to me," he stopped for a moment and sighed, "Goodness, I'm asking to much, aren't I? I mean, I was the one who moved around so much and never contacted to you to ask you how you have been. I'm very sorry, Usa."

Giving a weak smile, I shook my head slightly, "It's not that, Seiya. Again, I am not angry with you for following your dreams. If I had been in your shoes, I would have done the same thing." I fiddled with my mask, picking at the beads, "Seiya, I can only imagine the life you have had and the things you experienced, but while you were living out your story, my own took several twists, one leaving me with..."

"With?" Seiya asked in confusion.

Turning to look out my side window as we pulled up to my building, I answered softly, "Come upstairs with me and I will show you."

After he had parked in the visitor section, we entered the building and headed up to my condominium. We reached my door, and I opened it slowly, allowing him to follow me in. Once I had slipped off my heals in the entry way and put on my house shoes, I entered the living room where Shingo and Mika sat on the couch. As Seiya appeared behind me, the girl's mouth dropped into a soundless 'oh, my...'

Shingo stood to his feet, "She's sleeping...finally." Turning his attention to Seiya, his brow wrinkled with suspicion, "Who's this?"

"I'm hurt that you don't remember me, Shingo," Seiya smirked, "But, then again, you were really little."

Shingo looked at him in puzzlement, but Mika was the one who chimed in, "That's Seiya Kou, the lead singer for the Three Lights."

My brother's jaw dropped as his memory clicked in, "Not you again."

"You're not still sore over those little pranks that Usa and I pulled on you," Seiya commented.

Shingo scrunched his nose at the memory, "Yes, I do remember. I will get you both back for those one of these days."

Reaching into my purse, I shook my head as I pulled out their babysitting money, "Here you go. I'm sorry things were kind of messy."

"It wasn't that bad; I'm sorry she got sick," Shingo stated as he pulled Mika to her feet, "We'll see you later, Usagi."

"Okay," I said as Shingo pushed a gawking Mika out the door. As the door shut, I motioned for Seiya to take a seat on the sofa. He took off his coat, hung it on the rack, and followed my request. After I, too, had removed my coat, I asked, "Can I get you anything to..."

"Mommy?"

Hearing the whimpering call, I turned to Chibiusa's bedroom door, "I will be right back." After leaving him, I opened her door and entered the pink room. I approached her bed and took a seat next to her little form. As I rubbed her black bangs from her forehead, I watched as her blue eyes opened lightly. "Hey, Sweetie, are you feeling better?"

"A little," she answered with her tiny voice.

"That's good. I'm home now, okay? If you need anything, I will be here. You need to get some sleep, though." She gave a weak nod and closed her eyes. I frowned as she let out a rough sigh. To sooth her, I began to sing the lullaby I had written for her when she was even younger.

"Lay your head,  
Down to bed,  
And let your slumber  
Sweep your cares away.

"In your dreams  
Chase moonbeams  
All the way across  
The Milky Way.

"And as your rest  
In the Nest  
That we made for you,  
We'll caress  
And keep your blessed  
Never alone for the whole night through.

"Go to sleep,  
Don't you weep  
Tomorrow's gonna be,  
Tomorrow's gonna be,  
Tomorrow's gonna be a brand new day.

"And as your rest  
In the Nest  
That we made for you,  
We'll caress  
And keep your blessed  
Never alone for the whole night through.

"Go to sleep,  
Don't you weep  
Tomorrow's gonna be,  
Tomorrow's gonna be,  
Tomorrow's gonna be a brand new day."

I kissed her on the cheek as she slumbered with a peaceful smile on her face. As I turned away, I almost gasped when I saw Seiya leaning on the doorframe. Getting up, I headed out of the room, cracking the door as I left, and went to the couch to take a seat.

"You have a daughter?" Seiya asked as he took a seat next to me.

Nodding in reply, I watched as he picked up a photo of Chibiusa from the coffee table. As he examined it, a smile lit his face, "She looks a lot like you. The same features, especially that smile." He looked to me, "What is her name?"

"Chibiusa," I replied.

He grinned, "I really like that." He turned his gaze to her bedroom door as he placed the picture back on the table, "Is she going to be okay?"

I nodded, "I think it's one of those twenty-four hour bugs, but she said she is feeling a little better."

There was silence for a moment then he asked a significant question, "Where's her father?"

"I wish I knew."

He looked confused, but did not seem to want to pry. Feeling the awkwardness, I quickly changed subjects, "What are you doing back?"

Leaning back, he shrugged, "Well, the tour ended, and the guys and I felt that we needed a break," he paused, "We thought of all the places we wanted to go, but I wanted to come back to Tokyo...to see you again."

Blushing, I looked down at my lap, "How are the Yaten and Taiki?"

"They're good. They were at the party, too; they wanted to see you, but we'll have to wait."

"I'd like to see them again, too. By the way, how did you know where I lived?"

He chuckled, "It wasn't that hard. You are the only Usagi Tsukino in the phone book."

"Oh, stupid question," I smiled, "What about at the party? How did you know it was me?"

"Well, I kept looking around until my attention was caught by this lovely woman." I couldn't help but blush as he talked about the party. He continued, "You see, even though you wore a mask, Usa, you glowed. That light let me know it was you."

My eyes widened at his words. Everyone had always talked about that supposed 'light' that I had, but when I looked in the mirror, there was no 'light.' Shaking my head, I groaned, "There is no light anymore, Seiya."

Confusion masked his face, "What do you mean?"

I motioned towards myself, "I'm not the same Usagi that you remember, Seiya." I let out a long sigh.

"Usa, I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's not you, Seiya. I'm sorry."

Unexpectedly, I felt his hand take mine, "Usa, I know that a lot of time has passed, and we are no longer the same people that we were. However, that's why I am so happy to be back here in Tokyo. I want to know the Usagi who has grown into a beautiful woman and has been blessed with a beautiful little girl. I want you to know the Seiya that I have become also." He paused as I looked at his blue eyes, "Let's get to know each other, again."

Thinking this proposition over, I nodded, "I'd like that."

* * *

"It's good to see you! Come in," I smiled to Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya as I invited them into my home. A week had passed since the night of the masquerade party, and Chibiusa was her bubbly self once again. Seiya had kept in touch by phone over the week as he moved into his new apartment, and eagerly arranged for me to have a reunion with his brothers. Therefore, today was that day. 

Lifting my hand to his lips, Taiki rested a light kiss on my skin, "It has been too long, Miss Usagi."

I nodded, recalling the brown-haired person's old habits, "It has been a long time, but you are still as gentlemanly as ever."

"Even more so now," Yaten interrupted as he pushed in front of Taiki to take me in a hug.

I laughed and hugged the shorter gray-headed man back, "Hello, Yaten." As we let go, I motioned towards the living room, "Please, make yourselves comfortable." Taiki and Yaten headed past me to the couch, following my request. Behind me, Seiya shut the door and gave me a soft touch on the shoulder.

Together, we followed the two men into the living room and sat down on the loveseat. "How is your apartment coming?" I asked Seiya.

"Well, I'm pretty much finished with mine, so is Taiki with his, but Yaten..." Seiya stopped with a smirk.

"What? I'm taking my time," Yaten shrugged.

"So, you aren't sharing an apartment?" I questioned.

Taiki shook his head, "We are old enough now to be on our own."

"Thank goodness," Seiya commented sarcastically. Suddenly, he turned to me with a smile, "Could we meet Chibiusa today?"

Nodding, I stood to my feet and went to her room. After a quick knock, I opened the door, "Honey, there are some nice men here that I would like you to meet."

Slowly, the little girl stepped out from her room and hid behind my leg. She peered around at the three brothers in wariness. "Honey, there's no reason for you to be shy. This is Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya," I said as I tried to guide her out from behind me.

Unexpectedly, yet cautiously, Seiya rose to a stand and stepped over in front of me. Crouching down to Chibiusa's level, he smiled gently, "You look much better, Little Miss; I heard that you had been sick." He tilted his head to the side, "You know what? I knew your mother when we were kids."

I looked down as I felt the grip on my leg released. "Really?" Chibiusa questioned in a small voice.

"Mm-hmm," Seiya smiled, noting Chibiusa loss of apprehension, "She was my very best friend. You remind me a lot of her. You're both so pretty." Chibiusa gazed up at me then back to him with a smile and a light blush covering her cheeks. Seiya stuck out his hand to her, "My name is Seiya."

Slowly, she placed her little hand in his, "I'm Chibiusa."

"It's nice to meet you, Chibiusa," he smiled as he stood back up. He stuck his nose in the air and sniffed, "What is that yummy smell?"

"Mommy and I made cookies!" Chibiusa cheered, feeling comfortable around the boys now.

"Wow, I bet they are delicious! Can we have some?" he asked her.

Her mood completely flipped, she nodded fiercely, "Yes! Come on!" With a tug, she led him into the kitchen; I could not help but laugh as I watch the two together.

* * *

"Okay, Sweetie, blow out your candles!" I exclaimed as Chibiusa nodded and attempted to blow out all the candles with one breath; she was about to miss the last one when Seiya gave a little brush of wind and helped her to achieve success. A large smile lit her face as Minako snapped a photo, and everyone applauded. 

"Good job, Chibiusa! You got all those candles in one breath! I can't do that!" my mother cheered as she picked up the cake and took it to the counter to be cut.

"Thanks, Grandma!" Chibiusa grinned.

My father sat down next to her at the table, "Now, how old are you again, Chibiusa?"

"Grandpa, I'm four!" she giggled.

"I know; it's just so hard to believe."

"Yes, it is!" Motoki commented, "I remember when you couldn't say a word and now you talk more than anyone I know!"

"Not more than, Mina!" I remarked and received a dirty look from my dear friend. Seiya chuckled at the sight and lifted his glass to his lips – it was a nice sound to hear. Over the past couple of months, Seiya and I had gotten to know the each other – the people we have become. I had expected Seiya would not like the type of person I had grown into, but he had accepted me with open arms. What was even more wonderful was his acceptance of Chibiusa; he had become one of her favorite people to have visit. Most grown men would not prefer to spend time with a four-year-old, but Seiya seemed to love to spend time with Chibiusa and me. For that I was very grateful.

Smiling at my thoughts, I watched as my mother passed pieces of cake around to the guests. "Would you like a piece?" she asked me.

I shook my head and looked at the clock on the wall. Seeing the time, I turned to Seiya and asked, "What time did you say you needed to go?"

Pulling up his sleeve to check his watch, he took the last bite of cake that was on his plate, which happened to be half of it. Swallowing hard, he sat the plate on the table and answered, "I completely lost track of time. I'm supposed to meet Yaten and Taiki at the agency to go over some things with Mr. Juanbi. I was lucky to get to come for this long; the guys were covering for me." He bowed to my mother and father, "It was very nice to see you Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino. I hope to see you both again soon." He nodded to Minako and Motoki, and gave Chibiusa a pat on the head, "I'll see you later. Happy birthday! I'll see you later, too, Usa." I smiled to him and nodded as he ran out the door.

"Now, that is a very nice man," my mother commented as she collected the dirty dishes into the sink.

"Yes, he is," my father remarked to my surprise, "Too bad Shingo wasn't here to learn from his example."

Minako glanced over at me with a curious look in her eyes. She had bugged me every day since I had informed her about how I knew Seiya; she kept insisting that Seiya and I would make a nice couple. Ignoring the thought, I grabbed a wet cloth and began to wipe down the counter where the cake was cut. "Mom, I can handle the rest of this mess," I stated, "Don't worry about it."

"Well, if you are sure. I do need to run to the store before it gets too late," she commented, dried her hands and placed a kiss on top of Chibiusa's head, "I hope you had a wonderful birthday, Chibiusa."

"Thanks, Grandma," the little girl smiled and hugged her.

My father stood to his feet and smiled, "Happy birthday, sweet-pea." After hugging Chibiusa and me, my parents waved goodbye and headed out the door.

"I guess we should be heading out too," Motoki stated as he and Minako gathered their belongings. They said their 'goodbyes,' and suddenly the room went quiet.

Letting out a long sigh, I grinned at my daughter, "Why don't you go put your presents away and get ready to go Hotaru's, okay?" She nodded, picked up her new doll and other presents, and hurried to her room.

Taking the moment that I had alone, I went to the living room and sat down at my roll-top desk. I clicked on my recent word document and went to work, finishing my final assignments for college. In a few months, I would receive my degree and be finished with my college career. It was an exciting thought, but also nerve-racking; things were wrapping up fast, and I needed to have everything ready for graduation.

I paused momentarily to open another file, an image file. After double-clicking the file, it popped up, revealing a recent picture of Seiya, Chibiusa, and I flying a kite in the park. Chibiusa had taken to Seiya so well, but that was not surprising; Seiya was a wonderfully kind man. Recently, the three of us had spent so much time together. The moments were very pleasant; it was almost as if he and his brothers had remained here in Tokyo, and we had all grown up together. Of course, the men could not escape the fact that they were celebrities. Often, we would have to pick secluded places to spend time together. Chibiusa and I did not mind, though; we understood their lifestyle and accepted it.

My family and friends had taken to the men very well, also. Surprising enough, Haruka and Michiru already knew them. A while back, they had met at a charity concert. They even discussed writing some new songs together, which I agreed was a wonderful idea.

Knowing that I needed to get back to my work, I closed the image file and tried to refocus my thoughts. "Mommy!" Again, I was interrupted, but at this moment by my daughter.

I turned away from my laptop, and smiled at the excitement on her face, "What is it?"

My smile abruptly faded as her little arm lifted to show that forgotten bracelet wrapped around her tiny wrist. The tiny rabbits, roses, and moons sparkled in the light as Chibiusa asked, "Mommy, isn't it pretty?"

I tried to breathe, "Where did you get that?"

Fear flashed across her face, "Luna went under your bed...I followed her. There was a box..." She dropped her arm to her side as tears filled her eyes, "I'm sorry, Mommy."

"Honey, it's okay," I said as I tried to keep my voice steady, "I'm not mad, but you need to ask for permission to go through other people's things, okay?" Sniffing, she reached with her other hand to take off the bracelet. I stopped her, "You really like it, don't you?" She gave a weak nod, which caused me to sigh, "Well then, you can have it since it is your birthday."

Her eyes lit up, "Really?"

I nodded, looked at the clock, and got to my feet, "It's time for you to walk over to Hotaru; go get your stuff." Quickly, she turned and ran into her room. After a moment, she returned with a bunny shaped backpack and a pink blanket.

I stood outside the front door and watched Chibiusa as she walked down the hall and was let into Setsuna's home. After waving, I walked back inside and shut the door. Suddenly, silence hit me like a freight train, causing me to fall back against the door.

It had been a long time since I had thought about him; my life had finally become mine again, and now I could feel the pages of my short stories turning back to those moments. Letting out a soft sob, I went against my better judgment and walked into my room. On my bed I found the forgotten box open, some of the materials discarded around it. I stepped over and stared down into it. With hesitance, I began to place mementos back into the box, but as my fingers ran across the photos, the memories came flooding back. My pulse quickened as I recalled his face, his eyes...the feel of his touch, his skin against mine...the taste of his kisses. My heart began to break all over again because I came to a realization. I realized that I wanted him...missed him.

With the anger building inside of me, I threw the box with so much force against the wall that it crashed and the possessions scattered across the room. I stood there for a moment, breathing hard, then a shimmer caught my eye. I looked down to see the golden rose necklace that he had given me all those years ago. Bending down, I picked up the piece of jewelry and held it gently in my hand. Not knowing what was coming over me, I slipped it around my neck and latched it. Desperately, I backed into a shadowed corner and slid down the cool wall to the floor with my hand resting on the small charm. Pulling my knees to my chest, I tried to calm my beating heart. Sensing my distress, Luna and Artemis came to my side, but all I could do was fight the tears that threatened to fall.

* * *

I don't know how long I was there, but when I gazed out the window, the sky was dark. The tears that had escaped left my cheeks stained. I had fought the battle and lost. I looked down at Luna and Artemis who rested at my feet. My eyes turned to the door as I heard the knob turn. A tall figure entered the room, masked by the shadows of night. Yet, as he stepped forward, one name came to my lips, "Mamo-chan..." 

Abruptly, light blinded me as the man switch on the lamp. "Usa?" a voice shouted, and I realized the man was Seiya. Blinking, I allowed my eyes to adjust to the light and found Seiya kneeling before me. His face burned with concern, "Usa, are you okay?"

Nodding, I thought about how foolish I must have looked sitting in the corner, and I quickly began to wipe my face. I took note of the items on the floor and rushed to gather them back in the box.

"Is this Chibiusa's father?"

Stopping, I turned and looked at him as he held up a photo. He turned it so I could see the picture of Mamoru and me. Luna and Artemis, who were now very much awake, looked from Seiya to me and walked out of my room, as if they thought it was best to give us this moment alone. Slowly, I sat the broken box and items down on the floor, and nodded, "Yes, that is Chibiusa's father."

Seiya moved next to me and sat down, "What happened between the two of you?"

Sighing, I leaned my head back against the wall, "I met him when I was still in high school, but we hated each other at first." My voice was hoarse, which caused me to cough, "However, after awhile, we realized that our fighting was silly and we became friends. I thought that our friendship would never change, but...I started to have feelings for him. I didn't really understand those feelings at the time." I looked down at the floor and picked at the carpet, "Around that time, he started to act weird and eventually, he completely separated himself from me. I cared so much about him that I went to his apartment one night to try to talk things out. I never expected to..." My voice caught as I choked back a sob. Trying to continue, I clenched my fist to help me control my trembling, "I loved him, Seiya, and I wanted to be with him. I thought he loved me too, but I was wrong. I was so naïve..."

Tears began to fall against my wishes, "Then I found out I was pregnant and tried to contact him, but...but...when I finally had the opportunity to, before I could tell him, he told me…he told me that it was all a mistake and that it meant nothing to him...that was the last time I saw him."

There was silence when my story ended, a silence that frightened me. I lifted my head and looked at Seiya. My eyes widened at the sight of his blue eyes burning with pain. Suddenly, he took me in his arms and held me tight, "Usa, I didn't know...I didn't realize."

"Seiya," I whispered into his ear as he held me, "It's not your fault; I'm the one..."

"No!" his voice rose as he pulled away to lock eyes, "Don't blame yourself for what happened to you. He was the one who took advantage of you."

I shook my head, "You don't understand, Seiya."

"What do you mean?" his eyes softened.

"I'm the one who can't let go of the memories," I explained, "I watched him toss me aside, but I can't seem to do the same to him." I paused, trying to look at him through my tears, "I loved him so much, Seiya, and that night, I wanted to be with him. It wasn't just some one-night-stand. I gave myself to him with love, and I could have sworn that he gave himself to me the same way. That's why I am so haunted; I believed he loved me because I thought that I had felt his love." I could not help but allow my words to become strained as the taste of salty tears ran across my lips, "How could I have been so stupid?! I'm not good enough for love..."

"Stop it, Usa..." his voice was soft by stern, causing my words to cease. Gently, he lifted his hands to my face and brushed away my tears, "You are the one person in my life that I believe deserves more love than imaginable. Usa, you have always had one of the biggest hearts, and I hate that man for breaking it." My breath caught as Seiya leaned close and kissed my face softly where the tears had trailed. Pulling away, our eyes met, "Please, Usa, let go of the pain in your soul and allow your heart to mend." With so much care, he pulled me close once more.

Slowly, I rested my head against his chest and felt my pulse slow. Tenderly, he ran his fingers through my hair, causing my eyes to grow heavy. I do not recall falling asleep, but there on my bedroom floor, in Seiya's arms, I had one of the best rests that I had had in a long time.

* * *

"Usagi!" Chibiusa's and my steps were cut short as we turned to see Michiru hurrying up the stairs. As she reached us, she stopped and smiled to my daughter, "Hello, Chibiusa." The little girl grinned a 'hello' in reply. Michiru then turned to me, extending a large envelop in hand, "The postman dropped this off right as I noticed you walking up the stairs." 

Thankfully, I took the envelop and read the sender's name. My eyes widened and a smile fell across my lips, "I think this is my diploma."

"Really?" Michiru grinned, "Well, congratulations, Usagi! I know you worked very hard!"

"Thank you, Michiru," I was very grateful for her words, "It was difficult, but I'm glad to have done it."

She gave a bob of her head in agreement and looked down at Chibiusa, "You're mother is a very strong woman, Chibiusa. You are very lucky." I blushed at her words as my little girl nodded. "How is preschool going, Chibiusa?"

"Good!" she exclaimed.

"That's wonderful to hear," she paused and turned to me, "Well, I was on my way to the store. You two have a great day."

"You, too!" I watched as the elegant woman disappeared down the stairs. Chibiusa and I continued up to our floor and down the hall to our home. After we had entered and changed into our house-shoes, Chibiusa ran into the living room where Luna and Artemis meowed at the sight of her. "We're back, Luna, Artemis!"

Heading over to the phone, I dialed my parents' number. I waited a moment to here a 'hello' and spoke, "Mom, I have great news. My diploma came in the mail today; I'm officially finished with my degree." I smiled as my mother congratulated me, but then noticed a beeping sound, "Mom, can you hold on a minute? I have another call." Upon her 'yes,' I switched over the line, "Hello?"

"Usa?"

"Seiya," I grinned, "I was going to call you. I received my diploma today."

"That's wonderful!" he cheered, "I'm so happy for you! Hey...how about we go out to eat tonight to celebrate?"

"That would be fun!"

"Um...Usa?" his voice softened, "I'd like to take you to this restaurant near Tokyo Tower."

"Are you talking about that really nice one that looks out to the tower? Chibiusa may not like it that much."

"I know..." he paused, "I guess, I am trying to say that...I would like to take you out on a date...alone." My eyes widened, but I could not find the words to say. "Usa, you know that I love Chibiusa, but I think it might be good if she didn't come tonight. I have some things I want to talk to you about."

"Is something wrong?" I asked with confusion.

"No, I just want to spend some time with you tonight."

"Oh, okay. Hold on for a second; my mom is on the other line and I'll see if she can baby-sit," I switched over, "Mom?"

"I'm still here," she gave a light chuckle.

"Do you think you could watch Chibiusa tonight?"

"Sure, I'd love to," she agreed, "What are you doing?"

"Well, Seiya asked me out to dinner."

"Oh, I see."

Rolling my eyes at her tone, I sighed, "Mom, it's not like that; he's a very good friend."

"But, he's a very good man, too. He may be what you need."

I blinked, "What I need?"

"Never mind," she let out a sigh.

"Well, I have to go; Seiya is on the other line. I'll drop off Chibiusa later this evening." We said goodbye, and I switched over, "Seiya, are you still there?"

"Of course."

"My mom said that she can watch Chibiusa tonight," I explained.

"Okay, then, I will pick you up around six-thirty."

"Okay, see you tonight." With that, I hung up the phone and went in my room to try to find something nice to wear.

* * *

He placed his hand softly on my back as we entered the elegant restaurant, "You look beautiful." I blushed and looked down at my black satin dress and red high-heel shoes. 

I brushed my hair over my shoulder, "Thank you, Seiya."

"Right this way," the host escorted us to a private area with a window revealing the bright radio tower. "You're server will be with you shortly," the host said as we took our seats.

"This is a lovely table; the view is beautiful," I commented when we were alone.

Seiya noted the view, and nodded, "It is really nice." Before we could begin a conversation, the waiter arrived and asked for our order. Seiya gave me some suggestions and helped me make a decision. Once the order was taken and our drinks had arrived, we had some time alone.

"This was so nice of you to bring me out tonight," I remarked, "I really appreciate it." My brow wrinkled in confusion as a frown appeared in the corner of his mouth. "Seiya, is everything okay?" I questioned.

Looking up, he tried to smile weakly, "I asked you here tonight, wanting to celebrate your success, but also to talk to you."

"What about?"

"The guys and I have taken a while off from touring, and Mr. Juanbi is starting to give us a rough time about it," he explained.

The memory of the Three Light's agent filled my mind. A shiver ran down my spine at the thought of his evil smile; I had never felt comfortable around that man. Pushing those thoughts aside, I returned to the present moment, "Does that mean you have to return to touring?"

Seiya took a minute to respond, which caused anxiety to well up in my veins. "I loved touring; that was an exciting time in my life." I could not help but look down at his words; I wanted to tell him that I did not want him to go again, but at the same time, I knew that that would be incredibly rude of me. "Usa..." I looked up as he called my name. "I'm not sure that I want to go back on tour."

My eyes widened, "I don't understand."

"I talked things over with Taiki and Yaten and explained to them that I feel like I need to be here in Tokyo, right now." He looked up at me, his blue eyes soft with emotion, "Usa, please tell me if I should stay here."

"Seiya, I don't understand..."

"Usa," his voice was almost a whisper, "You are my best friend, but I can't live with just that anymore." My throat caught at his words, but before I could speak, he continued, "I have fallen in love with you, Usa. I want to be with you, take care of you, and be there for you." Gently, he took my hand from across the table, "I love you and Chibiusa. I can't imagine my life without the both of you. However, it has become too hard to hide these feelings."

I could hardly breathe as I looked him in the eyes. Unexpectedly, I felt my own begin to burn and fill with tears, "Seiya, you are too good to me. I can't keep you from your dreams."

"You aren't keeping me from my dreams, Usa; you are enhancing them."

"But...I'm not good enough for you, Seiya," I choked out.

Suddenly, Seiya stood from his seat and walked over to my side. He crouched down to my level, "Don't ever say that, Usa. You are more than good enough for me; you are everything I want." He lifted his hand to my cheek and smiled weakly, "Don't cry, Usa. You are so beautiful when you smile; I love that smile." I let out a soaked laugh, which caused his smile to deepen, "I am so in love with you, Usa."

Slowly, the words slipped through my lips, "I love you too." The fact that I had spoke those words shocked me. I had not allowed myself to love anyone since Mamoru because of the fear of getting hurt. Yet, Seiya was so kind to me; I wanted to love him.

His eyes brightened with surprise, but his next action left me even more so. Tenderly, he leaned up and pressed his lips to mine; presenting me with the first kiss I had had in years. The love in that kiss overwhelmed me, pushing me to respond. Gradually, I deepened the kiss with my hands lightly resting on the sides of his face.

After a few moments, we broke apart, and locked eyes. Quietly, he spoke, "I promised you that I would kiss you."

Remembering the past, all I could do was laugh, "You always keep your promises." He nodded and pulled me into an embrace.

* * *

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!" Chibiusa sang out into the night from her place atop Seiya's shoulders. Christmas seemed to come early this year, but I suppose it was because of everyone's busy schedules. 

I looked over at Minako who snuggled against Motoki as we walked down the street. She glowed with happiness, and I was so excited for her and her success. Recently, she had won the lead roll in a upcoming movie, which was to begin filming early next year. She was going to play a super hero named Sailor V, who fought crime in Japan. It was wonderful that Minako had always been so athletic because many of the scenes called for stunts. Of course, Motoki worried about that, but he stood by her side and supported her.

"We're supposed to meet with Michiru and Haruka tomorrow," Yaten stated, causing my attention to switch to him as he spoke to Setsuna, who, who surprisingly walked hand-and-hand with Taiki. Not too long after, Seiya and I began dating, Taiki asked Setsuna out on a date; now, they were a couple.

"That's right, at noon. I wonder what ideas they have thought of," Taiki pondered aloud. Since Seiya had decided to stay in Tokyo instead of going on tour, Taiki and Yaten decided to stay also and work on making a new album. This one would be special, though; the Three Lights were joining with Haruka and Michiru to compose new music and write new lyrics. It was exciting to think about.

Hotaru looked up at Taiki with her violet eyes, "When can we hear some of your new music?"

Seiya chuckled, "When we actually think of some."

"Have things not been going well?" I questioned.

Yaten sighed, allowing a cloud of steam to escape his mouth, "We're having trouble coming up with some good lyrics."

Setsuna turned to me, "Usagi is such a good writer; maybe she can help you out."

My jaw dropped as Seiya stopped and turned to me, "Why didn't we think of that before? You were always so good when we were younger."

"But, those were childish. Besides, you are all professionals," I explained.

"And, you are a professional writer," Minako suddenly chimed in.

"What about those notebooks you used to carry around?" Motoki asked unexpectedly, but slammed his mouth shut when I shot him a dirty look.

"I remember those," Seiya recalled, "You used to write lyrics and poems all the time; do you still?"

"Well, I do write some every now and then, but only when I have some free time," I said as my attention trailed the ground, "But, I don't think that I've written anything that would be good enough."

"If you allow us to read some of your work, let us then be the judge," Taiki stated.

"We also need to start looking for another agent," Yaten said with an angry expression.

Minako tilted her head in misunderstanding, "What happened with Mr. Juanbi?"

Hatred lingered on his every word, "That double-crosser used us for years. All this time we trusted him only to find out that he has been stealing from us."

"That's why you fired him?" I turned to Seiya in surprise.

"It was a shock for all of us; we just found out this past week," Seiya shook his head in disappointment, "We were planning on finding a new agent anyway; Mr. Juanbi just caused so many problems, but now we are going to have to take legal action."

"That's horrible," I remarked, "How could he do such a thing?"

"Sometimes the people you trust the most, use that trust against you," Setsuna said.

"So what exactly happened when you told him that you were going to take him to court," Motoki asked.

"Of course, he freaked out and flipped a few tables," Yaten explained with disgust, "Then he threatened Seiya."

"He threatened you?" I questioned in concern.

"He told me to watch my back because the moment I turn away he would rip my world out from under me," Seiya clarified, but when he saw the fear in my eyes he plastered a smile on his face, "Don't worry, Usa. Mr. Juanbi's bark has always been worse than his bite. Now, come on, it's Christmas; let's enjoy ourselves. Sing that song again, Chibiusa."

She grinned and looked down at Hotaru, "Sing with me, Hotaru!"

The girl nodded and together began to sing another round of 'Jingle Bells.' Soon our whole group joined in together as a soft snow began to fall.

* * *

**_Lyrics taken from:  
"Find Yourself" - Brad Paisley - Cars Soundtrack  
"Keep Your Mind Wide Open" - AnnSophia Robb - Bridge to Terabithia Soundtrack  
"Keep Holding On" - Avril Lavigne - Eragon Soundtrack  
"Never Alone (Eeyore's Lullaby)" - Tyler Collins - Winnie the Pooh: Take My Hand Soundtrack_**

* * *

_**Please review.**_


	10. Chapter Ten View from a Rose

**Crossroads in Life  
Chapter Ten  
View from a Rose**

Author - Princess Kayla 

_Disclaimer - Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon is owned and operated by Naoko Takeuchi, TOEI, DiC, Kodansha, Bandi, and others. I do not own any of the characters belonging under those owners. However, original ideas and characters presented in this alternative fan fiction belong to me. Thank you._

* * *

_I wrote this fan fiction several years ago, but I received a lot of reviews then. So, since I've matured since this story was first presented, I decided to re-edit the story and add some new twists. In addition, my style of writing is a lot different from other fan fiction because I dealt more with the dialogue and actions of the characters than setting and such. I also try to connect with aspects of Naoko's original Sailor Moon in that of characters and places, but I've added changes to them to fit my story. Anyway, every time a chapter says "View from a Rabbit," that means Usagi is telling the chapter. If it says "View from a Rose," Mamoru is telling the chapter. Since I am not a professional author, there may be grammatical errors within the chapters. If any are found please report them to me via email. Remember, even though this a fan fiction based on characters created by Naoko Takeuchi, I worked very, very hard on it. Please do not take any part of this fan fiction and claim it as your own; no matter what excuse you use in doing such a thing, the act is still petty, immature, and disrespectful. Plagiarism is wrong, so do yourself a conscience a favor, and don't do it. Thank you. Other than that, I hope you appreciate and enjoy the story. I will update as soon as I can. After you read, **please send your reviews**, I love to hear your thoughts._

* * *

The duct tape made a loud screech as I stretched it over the cardboard box. With the articles in the box safely secured, I stacked it on top of the others sitting beside my bed. 

"Are you almost finished with your packing?"

Turning to the doorway of my dorm room where the raven-haired girl stood with a weak smile, I gave a nod and continued packing away odds-and-ends. "Are you already finished?" I questioned.

Shaking her head, she made her way to my bed and took a seat. "Not yet, I needed a break. Do you think you can put a hold on all this," she gestured around my room, "and come out to dinner with me?"

"I still need to pack up my books."

"Please come with me," she begged, "We only have three days left until we have to leave campus."

"Exactly, that is why we both need to finish packing," I commented.

"Can it not wait for an hour or so?" she asked with a frown, "I want to spend more time together before we go."

I rolled my eyes, "Rei, you are acting like we will never see each other again."

Her violet eyes turned to the floor, "If we do see each other again, everything will be different."

My movements paused as I stared over at her solemn form, "Rei?" Emptying my hands, I moved next to her, "I am rather hungry; where would you like to go?"

Her eyes brightened as she looked up at me.

* * *

"I'm going to miss this," Rei smiled weakly as we walked back to the dorms with the stars hanging overhead. Even though our stomachs were full, Rei did not seem satisfied; her shoulders hung heavily. 

"What's wrong, Rei?" I asked, "Aren't you glad that we both were able to graduate and can move on with our lives." It had taken me six years to complete my degree, but Rei had worked extremely hard to finish in five.

"But, what are you going to do now, Mamoru? You aren't going back to Japan, are you?"

Shaking my head, I responded, "I'm not ready to go back to Japan; I want to travel a little bit before I go back. I might even take on more schooling." I paused and turned to my silent friend, "What about you, Rei? You worked so hard to get out at the same time I did. You must have some big plans?"

"No," she said softly, "I just needed to graduate with you."

My eyes widened, unease falling over me, "Rei, that's kind of scary." Unexpectedly, she stopped, her face still turned to the ground. "Rei, I was just joking," I looked back at her, trying to correct my fault.

"Mamoru," she whispered, "I'm not ready for us to leave campus and move on with our lives."

"Why?" I questioned with confusion. Slowly, she lifted her head and for the first time in the five years that I had known her, I saw tears brimming her eyes. "Rei, are you worried that we won't see each other again?" I paused and gave a weak smile, "Because we will."

"That's not it, Mamoru!" she snapped and took a few steps away from me.

"Then what is it?" I asked, surprised at her outburst.

Her voice came in a soft, almost desperate whisper, "I don't want to stop pretending."

"Pretending?" Slowly, I approached her side and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Rei..." My words were cut short as the young woman turned abruptly and slammed her lips to mine. My heart jumped at the shock, but all I could do was stare down at her closed eyes. My own widened as I noticed tears slipping from under her lashes.

After a moment, she pulled her lips away, but remained at a close distance. I could feel her warm breath as she whispered, "Even in a kiss, all I can feel is your passion for her."

A lump formed in my throat as I choked out, "Rei, I'm sorry. I don't understand."

"Who is she Mamoru?" she asked, turning her back towards me.

"Who are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the girl whom you are in love with."

I swallowed hard, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Stop lying, Mamoru!" Rei raised her voice. Because of my loss of words, the next minutes passed by in silence. Feeling the need to end the awkwardness, I took a step forward, but stopped as a small chuckle came from Rei's figure. She shook her head, "Goodness, how can I be so hypocritical?"

"Rei..."

She turned around slowly, "I'm sorry, Mamoru. I've been lying too." Taking steps closer, she wiped away her tears, "I've been fooling myself into thinking that the longer we stay here together, the greater chance we have to fall in love with each other."

I was about to speak, but she put her hand up to stop me, "Mamoru, I care about you. I wanted to believe that someday you would feel the same for me, but every time I touch you or look into your eyes, I see another." Locking eyes with me, she spoke softly, "Mamoru, I told you before that you and I are the same; that is true. We are both completely stubborn and terrified of allowing ourselves to love another person, but..."

"But?"

"But...thanks to you, I have allowed myself to care that much about another." Her eyes shimmered in the moonlight, "I have learned that even if I allow myself to love someone and get hurt," she paused, "In the end, it is worth it."

She stepped closer, reached out, and took my hand, "You cannot live in fear of love because if you do, you will never experience life's greatest blessings."

"Rei, love just doesn't work out for me," I said, not believing we were having this conversation.

Sighing, she shook her head, "It won't work out for you if you continue to be so dense."

"Excuse me?"

"Stop being so afraid, Mamoru..." her words abruptly stopped. Eyes wide, she looked over her shoulder at her dorm building nearby.

"What is it, Rei?" I asked, confused by her expression. Suddenly, she took off, running to the building. Hurrying after her, I shouted, "Rei, what's wrong?!"

Getting close, I followed behind her as she ran through the front door to the check-in desk just as a phone rang. The woman at the desk picked up the receiver, "Yes, can I help you?" She paused and looked up at Rei who had rushed to the desk, "Actually, she's right here now. Rei, phone for you."

Rei took the phone with unease, "Hello?" My brow wrinkled with concern as she stiffened and lifted a hand to her mouth. After a few moments, she spoke softly, "I understand. I will be there as soon as possible. Thank you for calling." With that, she handed the woman the phone and turned to me, "Grandpa passed away earlier this evening."

"Rei," I said with alarm, "I'm so sorry."

"I have to return to Tokyo, tonight," she paused and looked up at me with despair, "Please come with me, Mamoru."

My throat caught, "Rei, I can't..."

"Please, Mamoru. You are the only friend that I have; I need you."

"Rei..." I stopped what I was about to say because I knew that at this moment in my life, no matter how strange our relationship had been, Rei had become my only friend as well. I could not let her down like I did so many others, "Okay, I will come back with you."

"Thank you so much, Mamoru."

All I could do was nod as I looked down at her distressed form.

* * *

"Airlines International 242 to Tokyo, Japan will be boarding in ten minutes." The intercom voice rang loudly through the wait-room. I flipped through my passport and sighed; I never thought that I would be returning to Tokyo – especially, not like this. I looked over at Rei as she stared down at her lap. Gently, I reached over and took her hand, which caused her to look up at me with surprise – for a moment she had been lost in a world of her own. Giving her hand a squeeze, I spoke softly, "Rei, I am so sorry for your loss." 

She bit her lip and slowly leaned against my shoulder. "You know what hurts the most?" she asked, her voice rough.

Draping my arm around her shoulder, I questioned, "What hurts the most?"

"I'm too late," Rei choked out, "I never gave Grandpa the love he deserved, and, now, I never will be able to."

"Rei," I whispered, "I'm sure he knew that you loved him."

She shook her head, "He deserved more, Mamoru."

"Rei, it's okay."

"No it isn't, Mamoru. Please listen to me and understand." She placed her hand on my own gently and closed her eyes, "Stop denying the fact that you love that girl...the one that lives in Tokyo." My eyes widened at her knowledge. "Mamoru, you have been so naïve, but it is understandable. You turned away from the woman you love because you believed that if you allowed yourself to be loved, you would be hurt in the end. However, by turning your back on her, you were the one to cause pain."

I tried to pull my hand away, but she gripped tighter. I could tell that she was using those strange abilities to read me like those times before. Except, this time, my heart welled with pain.

"Mamoru, think back on the moments when you were happiest," she paused and opened her eyes, "They were with her, weren't they?" I wanted to turn away, but could not. She continued with a sad smile, "Is being scared of what could happen better than allowing yourself to enjoy life by giving in to love?"

The pain in my heart began to increase, making it hard for me to breathe, "You don't understand, Rei; I lost my chance with her a long time ago."

"How do you know that?" she sighed, "Mamoru, why are you always ready to say no without even trying?"

"I don't know."

"I think I finally understand what brought me to Harvard five years ago – why I was destined to meet you."

"Why?" I asked, my emotions warped.

"We were meant to teach each other not to be afraid to get hurt by love," she stopped for a moment and a slight frown appeared on her face, "We became friends in order to arrive at this moment. With you, I was able to understand that I have made mistakes and help you to realize that you have also. I think Grandpa passed away because I was destined to return to Tokyo with you - I think you are meant to return so you can try again with the woman you love."

"Rei, these are all assumptions, not certainties."

"I know, but all of it makes sense, doesn't it?" she questioned.

Glancing down to the floor, I realized what she had said did, in fact, make sense. I had been able to say no to so many before; turn he or she down at the drop of a hat. However, when Rei asked me to help her at the Hikawa Shrine, I could not turn her down. It was not because I had some secret attraction towards her, but maybe it was because I was tired of hurting others. Ever since my mother and father had left me all those years ago, I had closed myself off from all others. I had refused to allow love back in my life, and because of that, I had lost friends who had cared about me and the one woman that had ever loved me.

I wanted to laugh at myself and cry at the same time because of how stupid I had been. "Rei, I have made so many mistakes."

"Mistakes are opportunities in disguise," Rei stated, "Take the mistakes you've made, grow from them, and make things right. Even if you don't end up with everything you wanted, at least you know that you took the risk."

Staring at the strange yet wise girl next to me, I nodded just as the voice came over the intercom, "Airlines International 242 to Tokyo, Japan is now boarding." Standing to my feet, I picked up my carryon-bag.

We made our way through the tunnel and onto the plane. After settling in our seats, I looked out the window with a sigh, "Thank you, Rei."

"For what?" she asked as she buckled her seatbelt.

"For opening my eyes."

"Thank you for the same."

Smiling weakly, I turned to her, "Is it okay to be afraid? I have been gone so long; I am scared of what I will face when I get back to Tokyo. "

Leaning closer to me, she whispered, "The Mamoru that left Tokyo is not the same one who is returning."

"Why..." I clenched my fists, "Why was I so stupid? I had everything I wanted in her." I paused and turned my face to the wall, "I can't believe that I was so afraid of getting hurt by her that I caused her pain. That means that I ended up hurt anyway because of my own selfishness."

"Listen to me, Mamoru – no, listen to yourself," she pulled my attention back to her, "Listen to everything you just said. You are not the same person; you realized that you were a fool. Now, accept it and change it." Staring at me, her violet eyes burned into mine, "You are still in love with her, so stop living in the past and become the man that she deserves, and if she turns you down, that was the way things were meant to be. Just do what you must to set the situation right."

"Okay," I nodded slightly.

Suddenly, the captain came over the speaker, and the plane began to move down the runway. As soon as we were in the air, I looked over at my friend and smiled weakly, "I guess I'm started to believe in fate a little."

She nodded, "Fate determines a lot in our stories, Mamoru, but I believe that we write our own endings."

Smiling deeper, I gazed out at the clouds as they quickly passed by. I had been gone for six years; that was a long time, which meant so many things could have changed. Though it had taken me so long to realize how ignorant I had been, I had changed too. I knew now that losing Usagi was my fault alone; I pushed her away, and my inconsiderate self caused the pain. It was beyond the time for me to set things right; I only hoped that I was not too late.

* * *

_**Please review.**_


	11. Chapter Eleven View from a Rabbit

**Crossroads in Life  
Chapter Eleven  
View from a Rabbit******

Author - Princess Kayla

_Disclaimer - Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon is owned and operated by Naoko Takeuchi, TOEI, DiC, Kodansha, Bandi, and others. I do not own any of the characters belonging under those owners. However, original ideas and characters presented in this alternative fan fiction belong to me. Thank you._

* * *

_I wrote this fan fiction several years ago, but I received a lot of reviews then. So, since I've matured since this story was first presented, I decided to re-edit the story and add some new twists. In addition, my style of writing is a lot different from other fan fiction because I dealt more with the dialogue and actions of the characters than setting and such. I also try to connect with aspects of Naoko's original Sailor Moon in that of characters and places, but I've added changes to them to fit my story. Anyway, every time a chapter says "View from a Rabbit," that means Usagi is telling the chapter. If it says "View from a Rose," Mamoru is telling the chapter. Since I am not a professional author, there may be grammatical errors within the chapters. If any are found please report them to me via email. Remember, even though this a fan fiction based on characters created by Naoko Takeuchi, I worked very, very hard on it. Please do not take any part of this fan fiction and claim it as your own; no matter what excuse you use in doing such a thing, the act is still petty, immature, and disrespectful. Plagiarism is wrong, so do yourself a conscience a favor, and don't do it. Thank you. Other than that, I hope you appreciate and enjoy the story. I will update as soon as I can. After you read, **please send your reviews**, I love to hear your thoughts._

* * *

"One cup of green tea – anything else?"

"No, thank you," I smiled to the teenage waitress as she nodded and went to another table where a group of friends enjoyed each other's company. The Crown was still the same and, yet, very different. Instead of Motoki with his grinning face behind the counter, an unknown high school boy served customers. Sighing at the memories of bounding through the front door all those years ago, I sipped my tea and returned to the open document on my laptop.

"Still writing?"

Startled by the masculine voice, I turned around, and my eyes widened, "Akio?"

"Hello, Usagi."

Quickly, I moved out of the booth and took my old friend in a hug, "I'm so surprised to see you."

That unforgettable smile came to his faces as we parted, "I moved back to Tokyo a few months ago. I figured that I would be running into you sooner or later."

I smiled, "Well, how have you been?"

"I've been really good. I opened my own store with my wife..."

Astounded, I interrupted, "Your wife?"

He laughed, "Yeah, I got married two years ago."

"Congratulations!" I exclaimed, "That's wonderful. What is she like?"

"Well, here she comes now; I will just introduce you," he stated as he pointed out the window. Suddenly, a tall, brunette woman entered the Crown in haste. Her green flowing skirt and white blouse swished around her as she hurried to Akio's side. She planted a light kiss on his cheek, "Sorry that I'm late!" Her attention turned to me, and her green eyes sparkled, "Hello there; my name is Makoto."

"Hi, I'm Usagi Tsukino," I bowed in greeting.

Her face lit up, "Usagi Tsukino, the writer?"

My eyes widened, "Yes, I am she."

Unexpectedly, she let out a shriek and took hold of my hands, "This is such an honor! I absolutely love your short stories; I've collected every single one of them!"

I grinned, "My...thank you very much."

She let go of my hands and looked to her husband, "All this time I thought you were only joking with me; but you really do know her! I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"It's okay," Akio shrugged.

"What's this about your own store?" I asked.

She grinned proudly, "Akio and I recently opened our own bakery and floral shop near here."

"I take care of the business affairs while Makoto..." Akio began.

"While I take care of everything else!" Makoto finished for him and laughed. She gave him a little punch, "I'm just kidding, of course."

I laughed at the pair and questioned, "Why floral and bakery?"

"Well, we specialize a lot with coordinating weddings, so having both the flowers and cakes together works really well," Akio explained, "Speaking of which – are you married yet?"

Taken aback, I blushed and shook my head, "No, not yet."

"Mamoru never got around to asking you?"

My eyes widened at his question. Quickly, I turned my face to the ground, "No...I haven't seen Mamoru in six years."

"Akio!" Makoto stared him down, "Stop being so nosey!"

"I'm sorry, Usagi," he apologized.

"It's okay," I smiled weakly.

Sensing the awkwardness, Makoto pulled out a card and handed it to me, "Look, here is our address. You should come by sometime, and I will fix you up something really yummy – our treat!"

"That would be great," I grinned

* * *

"H-O-U-S-E...that's it! You got it right. Good job, Chibiusa." My daughter grinned as we sat at the kitchen table working on her first-grade homework. "I'm so proud of you; you are doing so well."

"Thank you, Mommy," she smiled. Surprisingly, the doorbell rang. She hoped down from her seat and ran to the entryway. Following behind her, I watched as she opened the door.

"How are you, Chibiusa?" Seiya asked as he stepped into our home.

Chibiusa took him in a hug, "Good!"

After hugging her tight, he shut the door behind him and made his way to me. "And, how are you?" he asked as he gave me a soft kiss.

"Just fine," I smiled and turned to Chibiusa, "Sweetie, you have a couple more homework problems to finish. Go finish them up and we can fix a bite to eat."

"Okay," she agreed as she hurried back to the kitchen.

Seiya stepped into the living room and took a seat on the couch. He patted the spot next to him for me. Smiling, I took the welcoming cushion. "What brings you here? I thought you had a meeting with Taiki and Yaten," I asked, sensing that there was something he wanted to tell me.

He smiled, "I just came from the meeting, actually. The Three Lights are going to have a concert with Haruka and Michiru to debut our new album."

"That's exciting," I commented, "When?"

"This weekend at Tokyo Tower," he paused, "But, I can't imagine performing there without you."

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"Usa, you helped to write a lot of the lyrics for this new album," he leaned forward towards me, "I'm saying that I would like you to perform that night with us."

"What?" I shot my hands up in front of me, "No, I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because I haven't sung in public since that talent show with you, and that was a long time ago," I made clear as I got up and headed into the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" Chibiusa looked up fro her homework.

Before I could answer, Seiya replied, "Your mother has the opportunity to sing for a group of people, but she doesn't think she is good enough."

"But, she is really good!" she exclaimed and turned to me, "Mommy, you are a wonderful singer!"

"I think so, too. Chibiusa, don't you think that she should sing for everyone?" he questioned as I grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

Chibiusa nodded, "I think that would be great! Mommy, please sing!"

"I can't, Sweetie."

"But..." she began and stuck out her bottom lip.

"Usa, it would be wonderful if you would sing with us; perform your own song?" Seiya stuck out his bottom lip as well.

I stared at the two pathetic faces and sighed, "I would only do one song."

"That's all I'm asking," Seiya smiled.

"Fine then," I agreed, "I'll do it."

Chibiusa grinned, "That's great, Mommy!"

"Thank you, Usa!" he hurried over to me and kissed my cheek, "We need to contact Haruka and Michiru as soon as possible. They really want to accompany you."

"Wait a minute," I paused, "You knew that I would agree."

"Guilty," Seiya shrugged.

"I can't believe you all have been making plans behind my back!"

"Well, I want you there; I want you to be a part of this night," he said softly, "It's going to be a very special night."

* * *

Taking several breaths, I tried to shake away my apprehension. I glanced at myself in the mirror, checking my black dress for wrinkles. As I reached up and fixed the black butterfly clip that held my hair out of my face, the dressing-room door opened and Minako stepped in.

"There you are, Mina. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever," I commented on the fact that we had not spoken in the past week. My hands lowered from my hair as I took note of her solemn face, "Mina, is everything okay?"

Blinking, she plastered on a smile and extended a piece of paper to me, "I talked to Haruka and Michiru, and they've decided to switch your song to this one."

"What?" My eyes widened, and I quickly took the sheet, "Why are they changing it? I can't learn a new melody that quick."

"These lyrics have the same melody. Michiru said that you had two songs written for the same melody."

Shaking my head, I read over the words that I had written a few months ago while working on the new album with the Three Lights, Michiru, and Haruka. This version of the song was meant to remain unheard, but now it was here to be sung to a live audience. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and headed towards the door, "I don't want to do this song. We have to switch back."

Minako stepped in front of me and frowned, "You need to sing this song, Usagi."

"Mina..." I stared at her confused by her attitude.

I jumped as someone knocked on the door. After a moment, the door opened and Seiya came in, "Usa, you look so beautiful."

"Thank you, Seiya," I turned back to Minako who stood in silence.

"You are going to be wonderful tonight," he smiled and took me in a hug, "I hope this is a night that you will always remember." He gave me a short kiss, "Well, I have to get ready to perform. Come out as soon as you're finished; you will go on after the first four songs." I nodded and watched as he left the room.

Slowly, I turned back to my best friend, "Mina, is something wrong?"

She shook her head slightly, "Everything is great. Seiya is a good man, Usagi."

Tilting my head, I nodded, "I know he is, Mina."

"I'll see you out there. Good luck," she stated and walked out the door.

* * *

The curtain went down, and the boys hurried off stage. Seiya ran to me, trying to catch his breath, "Okay, Usa. It's time for you to head out there and get ready." Nodding, I walked past him to Michiru and Haruka who were changing their sheet music.

"Why did you decide to change the lyrics?" I asked.

Michiru shot me a confused gaze, "Minako came over yesterday, looked through your lyrics and gave us this one. She said you would rather use these words than the others."

"What?" I quickly turned to see Minako standing at the side of the stage. I mouthed, "Mina, why did you do this?"

She sighed and mouthed back, "You need to do this version!"

"Why?"

"It's important!"

Suddenly, the curtain rose and the spotlights burned bright. The crowd cheered as Haruka spoke into the microphone near her piano, "Everyone, allow me to introduce the very talented Usagi Tsukino."

Gripping my microphone tightly, I listened as Haruka began to play the ivories and Michiru elegantly joined in with her violin. With the lights so brilliant, I could not see the faces in the audience, but my nerves continued to build. I gulped down the nausea forming in my throat.

Suddenly, a presence came over me. I peered out through the blurring glare, and, for a moment, I did not feel alone. Taking in a deep breath, I began to sing.

"Your fingertips across my skin,

The palm trees swaying in the wind –

Images.

"You sang me Spanish lullabies;

The sweetest sadness in your eyes –

Clever trick.

"I never want to see you unhappy;

I thought you'd want the same for me.

"Goodbye, my almost lover,

Goodbye, my hopeless dream.

I'm trying not to think about you.

Can't you just let me be?

"So long, my luckless romance;

My back is turned on you.

Should've known you'd bring me heartache –

Almost lovers always do.

"We walked along a crowded street;

You took my hand and danced with me –

Images.

"And when you left, you kissed my lips;

You told me you would never, never forget these images.

"No…

"I never want to see you unhappy;

I thought you'd want the same for me.

"Goodbye, my almost lover,

Goodbye, my hopeless dream.

I'm trying not to think about you.

Can't you just let me be?

"So long, my luckless romance;

My back is turned on you.

Should've known you'd bring me heartache –

Almost lovers always do.

"I cannot go to the ocean.

I cannot drive the streets at night.

I cannot wake up in the morning,

Without you on my mind.

"So you're gone, and I'm haunted,

And I bet you are just fine.

"Did I make it that easy to walk right in and out of my life?

"Goodbye, my almost lover,

Goodbye, my hopeless dream.

I'm trying not to think about you.

Can't you just let me be?

"So long, my luckless romance;

My back is turned on you.

Should've known you'd bring me heartache –

Almost lovers always do."

When the sound of Michiru's violin and Haruka's piano had faded away, I took a bow. Before I could walk off stage, Seiya came out with a microphone in hand. "Hey, everyone," he spoke out to the crowd, "Before I let this talented woman leave, there is something I need to ask her." My heart began to beat rapidly as he got down on one knee and cheers from the audience sounded. "Usa, I want you to know how in love with you I am, so I wanted to propose at the place were I first fell for you all those years ago. You mean the world to me." Slowly, he pulled out a diamond ring from his pocket and extended it towards me, "Usa, will you marry me?"

My throat caught as I looked from the diamond ring shimmering in the light to Seiya's face, glowing with hope. His eyes held so much love for me. Looking out to the blurred crowd, I felt torn – as if something within the shadows was pulling me in the other direction. I turned back to Seiya, the man who had been so kind to me, and my heart jerked. Gulping, I took in a deep breath and slowly nodded.

Suddenly, the audience shrieked and cheered, startling me. Seiya took my hand and slid the ring on my finger. The weight of the tiny object on my finger overwhelmed me, but before I could think too much of it, Seiya had me in his arms. He smiled and kissed me, but as his lips touched mine, I felt an ache in my heart.

* * *

"Usagi?"

"I'm sorry. What?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked to Makoto as she held out three different flowers.

"I said that I thought that you should pick one of these and use it as your overall theme."

"Oh, okay," I glanced over the three and pointed to the lilies, "This one is nice."

"Honey?" My attention turned to my mother who placed a concern hand on my shoulder, "Are you okay? You seem like you're miles away."

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired," I rubbed my temples, "It's only been a week and I'm already picking things out."

"Well, if you would like to reschedule, we can," Makoto suggested.

I shook my head, "No, it's fine. This is just a surreal experience."

"Marriage is a big step," my mother commented and looked at me with something wise shining in her eyes.

"I know, Mom," I sighed, "It's just weird reading about my engagement in the news."

"I can only imagine what it is like to be in your shoes right now," Makoto expressed her sympathy. She paused and smiled, "Look, I'm going to take these lilies and work out some color schemes and designs. Why don't you just leave this all to me for a little bit?"

"I think that is a good idea," my mother kissed me on the forehead, "Try to get some rest."

"Okay. Thanks for all of your help," I nodded and got my things together.

* * *

Taking in a deep breath of the night air, I looked up at the sky; there was no moon, no stars. Feeling uneasy, I gripped Chibiusa's hand tighter.

"Mommy?"

I looked down at her, "It's really dark tonight."

"Thanks, Touya. I'll see you later." We turned as Seiya waved behind him and walked out of the restaurant. He hurried to Chibiusa and took her free hand, "Did you enjoy supper?"

She nodded, "I really liked my noodles."

"Well, let's go get in the car," he stated and we started down the street. "You picked some things out with your mom today, didn't you?"

I nodded, "Just the flowers – lilies."

"Lilies? I was sure you'd pick roses."

Shaking my head, I looked ahead at Seiya's car parked on the side of street, "The lilies were pretty."

"That's fine. Whatever you like," he smiled and took his keys from his pocket.

My gaze turned to the streetlights as they began to flicker and an eerie silence fell upon us. Suddenly, the sound of Seiya grunting caused my eyes to shift to him as a tall blonde man hit him in the head with a baseball bat. In slow motion, Seiya dropped to the ground, and abruptly I felt Chibiusa's hand ripped from my own. The man had her in his grasp as he ran to an open van.

"Chibiusa!" I screamed, but before I could do anything, a hand slammed against my mouth. The texture of cloth against my lips; a strange smell – the world went dark.

* * *

"Mommy? Mommy, please wake up!"

Slowly, my eyes opened, watering as the light hit them. Gulping down the horrible taste that filled my mouth, I allowed my eyes to adjust. Eventually, my blurred daughter came into focus. "Chibiusa, are you okay?" I whispered.

She nodded, but suddenly broke into tears. I pulled her close as I brought myself to a seated position. As I tried to hush her sobs, I took in the room. It appeared that we were in a rundown motel room; the windows were boarded and the furnishings of the room were worn.

My heart leaped as the door to the room opened and the blonde from before entered. Tossing an apple in the air, he took note of me, "So, you're awake?"

"Why did you bring us here?" I asked as I tightened my grip on Chibiusa.

The stranger took out a knife from his pocket and cut a piece from the apple. As he chewed the bite, he spoke, "I just do as I'm told, sugar."

Unexpectedly, a knock came at the door and he peered through the peephole. After a moment, he unlocked and opened the door. A man entered and as he stepped into the light, his features became clear. My jaw dropped, and a gasp left my lips, "Mr. Juanbi?"

That evil smile covered his face, "Sorry about knocking you out earlier; I couldn't have you putting up a fuss."

"What do you want with us?" I shouted.

My eyes widened as Mr. Juanbi took out a gun from his inner pocket and polished it with his handkerchief, "I told Seiya that I would rip his world out from under him."

"But why do this? What will this do for you?

"Seiya ruined my life! Because of him, I lost everything!" he screamed as he stepped towards us with the gun in his grasp, "Now he is going to pay if he wants you back!" I swallowed hard as he placed the gun back in his pocket and walked to the other man.

Chibiusa whimpered, "Mommy, I'm scared."

Fighting back my own fears, I whispered to her, "I know, Sweetie; I'm scared too, but I won't let anything happen to you. Don't worry, Seiya will find us." I hugged her close and prayed that Seiya would be able to save us.

* * *

The hours disappeared slowly - perhaps days had passed; I was not sure. Over the time that we had spent in the corner of the small motel room, we had watched Mr. Juanbi and his accomplice take shifts. I supposed that every time one of them would leave the purpose was to find out information or bring back food for each other. Looking down at Chibiusa who cuddled close to me in silence, I almost started to cry. Our captors had barely given us anything to eat or drink, and the hunger was starting to set in. I was starting to worry that Seiya might not find us.

My attention turned to the blonde as he went to the door to answer the knock. As he unlocked the door, a very angry Mr. Juanbi pushed his way in. Slamming the door behind him, he groaned, "Turn on the radio!"

The blonde hurried to the small warn radio box and switched it on. For a moment there was ruffled noise and then a voice came in more clear, "It seems that the party responsible for the kidnapping of Three Lights lead singer Seiya Kou's fiancé is his past agent Li Juanbi who was fired a few years ago for embezzling the money of the successful group. Early this morning, the police received information that Kou received a ransom note; however, the police are still working with Kou on the next step to take in this situation. If you have any information, for it is believed that Juanbi is still in the area, please contact the authorities."

Mr. Juanbi quickly grabbed the radio and threw it across the wall, slamming it into pieces. Abruptly, he turned to his partner and growled, "Do you know what this means? We have to relocate! Tonight you are going to have to drop off a new ransom note; explaining that the plan has changed."

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked.

"The last note said that he was not to make contact with the authorities, and what does he do?" Mr. Juanbi paused, "He goes off and gets the media involved!"

The man frowned, "But, where are we going to move to?"

"I don't know yet, but we are getting out of Tokyo." Fear gripped my heart as I listened to the conversation. I watched as Mr. Juanbi took out an envelope from his pocket and handed it over, "Here is the note. Go and have it mailed, then get back here when it turns dark – that is when we make our move."

The man nodded, took the envelope and headed out the door.

Unexpectedly, Mr. Juanbi turned to me and glared at me with evil burning in his eyes, "Seiya made a big mistake by not following my orders." Swallowing hard, I tightened my grip on Chibiusa.

* * *

I watched as the sun that slipped through the cracks of the boarded windows disappeared, leaving a world of darkness. Suddenly, the blonde had retuned and Mr. Juanbi took his gun from his pocket. Motioning with the weapon for us to stand, he nodded to the man, "You walk in front of them and I will follow behind." He nodded and headed to the door. "Get up!" Mr. Juanbi yelled as he pushed Chibiusa and me behind the blonde. Feeling weak, my legs wobbled underneath me as we stepped out of the room and took in the night air. The freshness was overwhelming after being in the dusty room for so long.

I looked ahead at the same van that had taken us away. As we walked towards it, a distant sound rang. My heart began to beat rapidly as I realized it was the sound of sirens, coming closer and closer.

Abruptly, the hard metal of the gun was jabbed into my back. "Get in the van now!" Mr. Juanbi yelled.

In the next moment, I did not follow the stern order from the horrible man, who had traumatized my young daughter and me. Instead, my instincts – my yearning for freedom – took over me.

With all the force I could, I shot my fist behind me, right into Mr. Juanbi's face. Mostly, from surprise rather than pain, our captor fell to the ground. In shock, the blonde spun around and attempted to grab me, but using my newly found strength, I kicked him in his lower abdomen, causing him to plummet to the ground in agony.

"Chibiusa, run!" I screamed and pushed my daughter forward. Listening to my command, she shot off in a sprint. With all my might, I rushed behind her, towards the growing sound of the sirens.

Suddenly, a loud bang overtook the sound of the sirens, and before I could do anything, silence fell upon me. My world began to spin and blur around me; Chibiusa's figure became smaller as she disappeared in the distance. I could feel my legs buckle underneath me, and gravity pulled me to the ground. Darkness began to seep into my vision and my breath caught. Yet, as a ringing began to fill my eyes, I could have sworn I had heard someone shout 'Usako.'

* * *

_**Song used:  
"Almost Lover" by A Fine Frenzy.**_

* * *

_**Please Review.**_


	12. Chapter Twelve View from a Rose

**Crossroads in Life  
Chapter Twelve  
View from a Rose**

**Author - Princess Kayla **

_**Disclaimer - Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon is owned and operated by Naoko Takeuchi, TOEI, DiC, Kodansha, Bandi, and others. I do not own any of the characters belonging under those owners. However, original ideas and characters presented in this alternative fan fiction belong to me. Thank you.**_

_I wrote this fan fiction several years ago, but I received a lot of reviews then. So, since I've matured since this story was first presented, I decided to re-edit the story and add some new twists. In addition, my style of writing is a lot different from other fan fiction because I dealt more with the dialogue and actions of the characters than setting and such. I also try to connect with aspects of Naoko's original Sailor Moon in that of characters and places, but I've added changes to them to fit my story. Anyway, every time a chapter says "View from a Rabbit," that means Usagi is telling the chapter. If it says "View from a Rose," Mamoru is telling the chapter. Since I am not a professional author, there may be grammatical errors within the chapters. If any are found please report them to me via email. Remember, even though this a fan fiction based on characters created by Naoko Takeuchi, I worked very, very hard on it. Please do not take any part of this fan fiction and claim it as your own; no matter what excuse you use in doing such a thing, the act is still petty, immature, and disrespectful. Plagiarism is wrong, so do yourself a conscience a favor, and don't do it. Thank you. Other than that, I hope you appreciate and enjoy the story. I will update as soon as I can. After you read, please send your reviews, I love to hear your thoughts._

* * *

The sun slipped through the branches of the wishing tree as I finished raking the leaves that had sadly fallen to the earth. Breathing in deeply, I allowed my lungs to fill with the air of Japan. The way it entered me was unlike it had ever been before; the last time I had taken in a breath of this air, I was a different man. The Mamoru that had left six years ago was not the same one to return.

Suddenly, I heard a bell chime, and my attention was turned to the front of the temple. My raven-haired friend put her palms together and bowed at the alter. After a moment, she lifter her head and returned to sweeping the wooden porch. She looked perfect in her red and white traditional temple attire. Rei was a different person as well.

When we had returned to Tokyo three weeks ago, Rei was immediately pushed into responsibilities. The lawyer in charge of the High Priest's, the man that Rei considered to be her grandfather, estate informed us that everything had been left to Rei. At first Rei had been in a state of shock, but as soon as we arrived at the Hikawa Shrine, Rei's destiny took over. She took on the role of High Priestess and all the duties that came from the position. It was hard for me to understand, at first, how she could completely devote her life to the temple just like that. However, Rei explained to me that when your heart finds the place it fits perfectly, you've found your home – where you belong.

In my heart, I realized where my home was, yet I had not been brave enough to go to it.

"Mamoru?" I was shaken from my thoughts as Rei stopped her chore and walked towards me. As she reached my side, she smiled, "I think you have raked this area well enough."

Heat rose to my face as I looked down at the deep rake marks in the ground. Shaking my head, I chuckled, "I'm sorry; my mind was elsewhere."

Still smiling, she took the rake from my grasp, "Mamoru, you've helped me so much these past weeks, but I think it's time you go talk to her."

Sighing, I responded, "I know I should, Rei."

"Then what are you waiting for?" she asked, "I'm fine now. I can take care of things on my own for awhile so why don't you go now?" Before I could say another word, she turned around and headed back to the building. That was the way Rei communicated; she was telling me that it was time for me to become a man and go talk to Usagi.

Listening to her silent words, I headed to the room Rei had offered me and began to clean myself up. After slipping off my dirty clothes, I pulled on a pair of clean jeans and a collared dress shirt. I ran a comb through my black hair and dabbed a bit of colon on my neck. Once I had checked myself over in the mirror, I picked up a piece of paper from the nightstand. For a moment I stared down at the address that I had torn from the local directory and then slipped it into my pocket as I headed out the door.

* * *

At first my steps had been quick, I had been in a hurry to reach my destination. However, as I turned onto the street, her street, my pace slowed as my heart quickened. I glanced down at the paper in my hand and then up to the building ahead of me. It was her building, and this was my moment. It was time for me to be brave and step through her door. Taking in a deep breath, I pushed my feet forward.

My movement stopped abruptly as my eyes focused on a girl I had not seen in six years. She had grown into a beautiful woman, her blue eyes and blonde hair still as vibrant as ever. Yet, as her eyes met mine, the cheery smile always held within them faded into a dark one of hatred.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Gulping at the angst that filled her voice, I struggled to reply, "Hello, Minako."

Again, she questioned me, stepping closer to me in a quick stride, "What are you doing here?"

"I came here..."

Before I could finish, she did so for me, "You came here to see Usagi?" I nodded. She shook her head in rage, "Why in the world would you think you have the right to come see her now after all this time?"

Looking down in shame, I stated, "I know that I don't have a right to come here, but I just needed to talk to her."

"I think you said enough six years ago."

"I didn't say the right things then, Minako," I explained, "I've come to try to set things right."

She clenched her fists, "Usagi doesn't need you to set things right, Mamoru! She moved on and has her own life now! She doesn't think about you, care about you...you are nothing to her now."

My heart clenched at her words, but I shouldn't have been surprised. This is what I deserved. "I know. I just wanted to talk to her...for a moment at least."

She stared at me for a second, looked towards the building, and then back to me. "Look, Usagi is really busy right now, but you can see her this weekend," she explained as she reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope. She handed it to me and sighed, "Here are a couple of tickets for a concert; she'll be there, so just wait until then."

I took the envelope from her hand and gave a nod, "Thank you, Minako." She shook her head, turned away and entered the building. After she had disappeared, I opened the envelope and lifted the two tickets from within. I read over the names, 'Michiru Kaioh, Haruka Tenoh, and The Three Lights.' She would be at this concert, and, now, so would I.

* * *

My eyes grew sore from searching the faces around me, dim in the shadows. Even though I towered over many of the other audience members, with everyone standing, it was hard to see to all the people's faces. Not only the sounds of the three men and two women on stage, but also the sounds of the adoring fans had begun to give me a headache as I searched for her face.

Suddenly, the curtain fell, and the lights brightened in the room. Everyone began to take a seat, giving me the opportunity to see well.

"Have you seen her yet?" Rei asked me as she stared at me in wonder. She had offered to come with me this night so I would not be alone. I was grateful for that.

Sighing, I shook my head, "No, there are so many people. I wish Minako had told me where she was sitting." She frowned and placed a hand on my shoulder. Unexpectedly, her grip tightened and her eyes glazed over. After a couple of seconds, she released her hold and blinked. "Rei, did you just see something?" I asked, but followed her gaze as she looked at the cloaked stage.

The lights in the auditorium dimmed and the curtain rose again. My eyes strained to adjust and focus on a woman standing in the center of the stage with a microphone. The woman from before, sitting at the piano, spoke into a near microphone, "Everyone, allow me to introduce the very talented Usagi Tsukino."

My breath caught and my eyes widened. Starring at the form before me, I could not believe that this very mature woman with shoulder length blonde hair was the same teenaged dumpling-head from all those years ago. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest harder and harder, and, all of a sudden, a smile pulled at my lips, "Usako..."

Smiling, I watched her take a deep breath and begin to sing.

"Your fingertips across my skin,

The palm trees swaying in the wind –

Images.

"You sang me Spanish lullabies;

The sweetest sadness in your eyes –

Clever trick.

"I never want to see you unhappy;

I thought you'd want the same for me.

"Goodbye, my almost lover,

Goodbye, my hopeless dream.

I'm trying not to think about you.

Can't you just let me be?

"So long, my luckless romance;

My back is turned on you.

Should've known you'd bring me heartache –

Almost lovers always do."

Though her voice captivated my soul, the words that she sung caused my smile to weaken.

"We walked along a crowded street;

You took my hand and danced with me –

Images.

"And when you left, you kissed my lips;

You told me you would never, never forget these images.

"No…

"I never want to see you unhappy;

I thought you'd want the same for me.

"Goodbye, my almost lover,

Goodbye, my hopeless dream.

I'm trying not to think about you.

Can't you just let me be?

"So long, my luckless romance;

My back is turned on you.

Should've known you'd bring me heartache –

Almost lovers always do.

"I cannot go to the ocean.

I cannot drive the streets at night.

I cannot wake up in the morning,

Without you on my mind.

"So you're gone, and I'm haunted,

And I bet you are just fine.

"Did I make it that easy to walk right in and out of my life?

"Goodbye, my almost lover,

Goodbye, my hopeless dream.

I'm trying not to think about you.

Can't you just let me be?

"So long, my luckless romance;

My back is turned on you.

Should've known you'd bring me heartache –

Almost lovers always do."

My heart began to break as I took in the meaning held within those words. She was speaking to me, and I could feel the pain that I had caused her.

"Mamoru?" Rei's voice shook me from my thoughts, causing me to look down at her. She frowned, "Mamoru, I think we should..."

Before she could finish her sentence, the lead singer of The Three Lights ran out on stage. "Hey, everyone," he spoke out to the crowd, through the microphone in his hand, "Before I let this talented woman leave, there is something I need to ask her."

"Mamoru..." A sudden urgency was heard in Rei's voice, but my eyes did not leave the seen before me.

"Usa, I want you to know how in love with you I am, so I wanted to propose at the place were I first fell for you all those years ago. You mean the world to me." I squinted my eyes as the man pulled a shining object from his pocket and lifted it towards her. "Usa, will you marry me?"

'No!' I wanted her to scream – I wanted to scream. Not knowing why, I reached out towards her, aching to pull her towards me. My eyes widened when she suddenly turned towards me; it was as if she heard my silent plea. Yet, I felt that connection break as she turned back to the man who I now loathed. All the hope I had shattered as she nodded in answer, and the crowd around me began to cheer. I couldn't tear my eyes away as the man slipped the ring onto her finger and took her in his arms. However, when his lips touched hers, I forced myself to look away.

Unexpectedly, I felt Rei's hand in mine, "Mamoru, I'm so sorry."

I shook my head, "Let's get out of here."

She nodded and gathered her belongings. As we exited the concert hall, I couldn't bare to look back at the woman I loved in the arms of another man.

* * *

The following days passed by slowly; everywhere I turned I was haunted by the proposal that occurred a little over a week ago. Each magazine and news station had reported that Seiya, who I learned was the lead singer of The Three Lights, had proposed to Usagi. Yet, even though it brought agony to my heart to look at the photos, I kept finding myself picking up another article in order to see her face. She was still so beautiful, but there was something different in her eyes, something I did not remember.

From one of the articles, I learned the Usagi was a short story writer for Dream Writers, a magazine here in Japan. Of course, when I heard that, I searched the companies archives and ended up reading every addition to her series she had available. Even though they were only short stories following the life of a young woman overcoming obstacles, including love, I could not help but see Usagi in the descriptions. However, as the stories continued, there was a darkness deep within the words – a hurt.

Kicking a rock on the sidewalk, I tried to think of anything else but her and the mistakes I made. I should have been the one to propose to her, but I lost my chance thanks to my arrogance.

With anger, I growled under my breath and turned the corner towards Hikawa Shrine. I glanced over to a man reading the newspaper on the bench and had to do a double take. My eyes fixed themselves on the image on the front of the paper. It was Usagi, and above it 'Kidnapping' was written.

With haste I ran towards the man and exclaimed, "Sir, may I please look at that paper?!"

After a moment of hesitation, he shrugged and handed it to me, "Here, you can have it."

"Thank you," I grabbed the paper from his grasp and quickly read the words near her picture.

'A few days ago, Seiya Kou lead singer of The Three Lights' fiancé and daughter were kidnapped after leaving a downtown restaurant. Kou's P.R. explains that the woman and child were taken for ransom against Kou. The party responsible is believed to be Kou's ex-manager Juanbi. A couple years ago, Juanbi had been charged with embezzling thousands of The Three Lights' earnings. Juanbi served his court sentence and was released a month ago. Since his crime, Juanbi has filed bankruptcy. Kou's P.R. stated that some time back Juanbi threatened Kou; therefore, it is believed that Juanbi is connected to this crime. If you have any information, please contact your local authorities.'

My gaze burned into the paper as I read the words over and over. Confusion controlled my thoughts as I tried to comprehend the information. 'Seiya's fiancé and daughter had been kidnapped...Usako had been kidnapped. No...it could not be true.' Yet, even as I thought those thoughts, in my heart I knew it was true, and she was in danger.

Instantly, I took off towards the temple, running as fast as I could. The stairs were difficult to mount, but I thrust myself forward to the top. "Rei!" I shouted as I made it to level ground.

"Mamoru?" she questioned as she peered through the main doorway, "What's wrong?"

I hurried towards her, "She's been kidnapped!"

"Who's been kidnapped?" she asked.

Suddenly, I shoved the paper in her hands, "Usako! She was kidnapped!" I paused to take in a breath of air, "I need you to use your powers! I need you to find her!"

Her eyes widened, "Mamoru, it doesn't work just like that!"

Not listening, I grabbed her hand tightly, "Come on! You've seen her through me before; see her now!"

She stopped for a moment and shook her head, "Mamoru, I don't see anything. I can't just call upon a vision anytime I want."

"Rei, please," I begged, "She's in danger...I know."

Gently, she placed her hand on my shoulder, "Let me change really fast, and I will help you go look for her. Maybe something will come to me."

Nodding slowly as I tried to ease my tension, I took the paper back and waited as she walked back inside. After a few moments she returned, dressed in average attire. She held her purse in one hand and a pair of keys in another, "We can use the car that I used through high school. It does not run well, but it runs none-the-less."

Following her, we hurried down the steps of the shrine and around to the other side of the street where a tiny, rusted-red Daihatsu sat parked on the side of the street. Quickly we hopped inside, and Rei started the car and pulled down the street.

After a couple of minutes, a realization came to me and dread filled my bones, "Rei, we don't even know where we are going. What are we doing?"

She gave a soft sigh, "I know that, but I have a feeling that something will come to me. Here give me your hand." She extended her hand towards me, and I took it. "There, now I have a connection to her. I think we may be able to find something now."

* * *

Gripping her hand tighter, my heart began to ache, "Rei, we've been driving for hours, and you haven't had one vision." Slowly she let go of my hand and pulled over to the side of the road. As she turned off the engine, she looked down at the newspaper that lay in my lap, revealing Usagi's face. I clenched my fist and bit my lip with worry.

"Mamoru, maybe we should head back and see if there is any news on the television," she offered and rubbed my arm, "It's going to be okay. Someone will find her." As she finished her sentence she looked up to see a van pass. Abruptly, Rei gripped down on my arm, keeping her gaze locked on the passing van.

In surprise, my back stiffened. I waited to say anything until her grip had loosened and a breath left her lips. "Rei? Did you see something?"

She pointed ahead at the van that was disappearing down the road, "That van took her away."

"You're sure?" I questioned. She nodded in answer, and I shouted, "Then follow it; we have to see where it goes."

Hesitantly, she turned on the car and pulled back into the lane. We followed behind the suspicious van at a safe distance – close enough to keep the van in our vision, but far away enough to not draw attention.

As the sun fell from the sky, I glanced down at the clock to see that we had been following the van for a little over an hour. Lucky for us, we had been on a road with barely any turn-offs, which created a safer feeling for us. However, as the dark of the night covered the road, my nerves started to twitch. I started to wonder if I Rei's vision had been accurate. I looked down at the photo of Usagi and regretted my past – if I had stayed all those years ago, she would never been in this danger; I would have kept her safe. In distress, I clenched the paper in my hands.

"Mamoru..."

My head tilted up as I looked through the windshield at the van pulling into the parking lot of an abandoned motel. "Keep going past, Rei," I commanded, "We'll have to park on down the road."

Taking my words of advice, she drove on further down the road and then pulled off to the side. As she parked and turned off the car, I unbuckled and opened the door. "You stay here, okay. I'll go check things out."

"No way," she stated as she too unbuckled her seat belt, "I'm not letting you go alone."

"But..."

"But – nothing. You don't know what you are going to walk into. It's better to have someone with you."

Smiling at her strong-will, I nodded, and we got out of the car. Carefully, hand-in-hand, we made our way through the dark rough trees and bushes towards the motel. Soon the damaged building came into view along with a light ahead. Wishing that the moon had not been clouded over, I had to squint to make out the open, vacant van, with a small light lit inside.

"The driver went in that room," Rei whispered, but when I looked towards her, I could not see where she was pointing.

"How can you see anything, Rei?" I questioned in a low tone.

"I can feel her through you, Mamoru. She's in the room straight ahead, and that is where the driver went," she squeezed my hand, "You can't use your eyes right now. Trust your instincts."

Gulping, I sucked in a deep breath of air and moved forward. Using everything within me, I tried to focus on Usagi and where she was. My eyes widened, I could feel her. Just like Rei had said, I could sense her straight ahead. I began to hurry forward, through the overgrowth of weeds.

Suddenly, I stopped and crouched down with Rei at my side. A noise had startled me – the sound of a door opening. I listened as feet shuffled through the dirt, more than one pair, heading towards the van. With the little bit of light that came from the van, I could see the outlines of four forms walking in a straight line. A man led the way followed by a woman, child and another man. Not even having to see her face, I knew that the woman was Usagi.

"Mamoru, do you hear that?" Rei whispered as low as she could. My ears perked up at the sounds of sirens heading this way.

"Get in the van now!" My attention turned back to the group as the man behind screamed at Usagi. Then there was a shuffle. I watched as her silhouette turned and punched the man behind her in the face. The man fell to the ground from the hit. Usagi then spun around and kicked the other man in the abdomen; he, too, met the ground.

"Chibiusa, run!" she shouted and the young child hurried away. As Usagi hurried after the girl, I sprang to my feet. Taking to a swift pace, I ran towards the scene, but my throat caught as the first man she had punched rose to his feet and extended his hand forward. My heart froze as the little light bounced off the gun in his grasp. All of a sudden, the sound of the canon firing caused my muscles to tense. In desperation, I watched as a spark left the end of the gun, and, a split-second later, Usagi's back arch. Eyes wide, I stared as her small form collapsed to the ground.

Anger seized me as I the distance between the monster and me disappeared. I leaped forward and ripped the gun from the man's grasp. The man stared at me in surprise, but in rage, I took the gun and slammed it against his head. With a groan the man fell against the van, and slid down the side unconscious.

Quickly, I glanced at the other man still on the ground. He lifted his hands in fear of the gun, but this time I did not use it. I gave the fool a rough kick in the groin, so hard that he let out a whelp of pain and tears.

Knowing that he was immobilized, I ran with all my might towards Usagi. In a sudden motion, I dropped the gun and took to the ground next to her. "Usako!" I screamed as I turned her over into my arms. "Usako, can you hear me?!" my heart pounded as I felt a wet sensation on her back. With haste, I ripped my jacket off and covered the wound where her blood was spilling. With all my strength, I pressed against the area, striving to stop the bleeding.

"Mamoru!" Rei shouted as she ran to my side, "I can hear the sirens; they are almost here!" Just as she said that, I watched the police pull into the parking lot and quickly get out of their vehicles. "Officers, those men over there are responsible for this! This woman has been shot! Please contact the paramedics!"

"You two, take care of those men by the van!" one of the officers shouted, "I'm going to call for an ambulance."

They nodded and hurried to the captors, taking them both in handcuffs. The other sent a message out over the radio.

"Mommy?" I looked up from Usagi's limp figure as a small girl stepped towards us. "Mommy?" she cried, tears covering her face, "Mommy!"

My eyes widened at the sight of the child, and I turned to Rei, "Rei, take her. She shouldn't see this."

Rei nodded and went to the little girl, "Hey, can you come with me, sweetie?" She stuck out her hand to her, and, after a moment, the little girl took it.

I watched as Rei led her a few feet away, and my mind filled with questions. Not only was I shocked that Usagi had a child, I couldn't understand why anyone would do this to her and her daughter. I could feel my eyes fill with tears, but I knew that I could not let them fall. I had to stay focused on applying pressure to Usagi's back.

"An ambulance will be here in five minutes. There is a hospital about twenty minutes away," the officer stated as he came towards me, with a flashlight in hand "Can she wait that long?"

"Yes," I said sternly as I looked at how pale her face was in the light, "She is going to make it. She has to."

* * *

Back and forth, back and forth – I paced the hospital waiting room. We had arrived an hour ago; an hour since she had disappeared through the white double-doors. She had held on to life the whole ride to the hospital, and I had held onto her hand, right by her side in the ambulance. The paramedics told me that I had helped her to sustain by applying the amount of pressure when I did, yet that was the last bit of information I had heard about her for an hour.

"Mamoru, you need to sit down and try to relax." I stopped and turned to Rei who was seated next to the little girl, Usagi's little girl. In the hospital's light, I could get a much better look at her, and from her face, there was no doubt that she did not belong to Usagi. She had the same nose and mouth, even the same crystal blue eyes. Even so, her hair was raven-black just like her father's – just like Seiya's.

I cringed as his name passed through my thoughts. As soon as the authorities had identified Usagi as the one who had been missing, they contacted Seiya and her family. It was only a matter of time before he would arrive, but I knew that he had more of a right to be here than I.

Sighing, I leaned against the wall, across from Rei and the child. Rei glanced from me to her and gave a weak smile. "Sweetie, are you hungry or thirsty? I can go get you something if you want," she offered to the girl, but the girl did not reply. She simply stared down at her hands that rested in her lap. Rei gave a little sigh, "I think I will go get you something to eat, okay?" There was still no answer, but Rei stood to her feet anyway. She stepped over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "I will be right back. I'll get you some coffee."

Rubbing my temples, I just gave a nod and watched as she walked down the hallway to the cafeteria. Unexpectedly, the soft sound of whimpers reached my ears. Glancing up, I noted the young girl's puffy nose sniffling. A caring instinct took over me as I pulled out my handkerchief from my pocket and stepped over to her. Kneeling down to her level, I extended the tissue forward. "There now," I whispered softly, wanting to give the child some reassurance, "Everything is going to be okay."

Looking up at me through tear-filled eyes, she hesitantly took the hankie, and wiped her face. Yet, as she cleaned her cheeks, my eyes were drawn to the bracelet around her tiny wrist. My eyes widened as I noticed the silver rabbits, roses, and moons. "That bracelet belonged to your mother, didn't it?" I questioned.

The little girl looked up at me with a nod, "She gave it to me."

I gave a weak smile, "What is your name?"

"Chibiusa," she sniffed.

"Chibiusa," I repeated. The name resonated through my thoughts. It amazed me that this child who sat before me was a little part of Usagi – a little Usagi; her name was perfect, 'Chibiusa.'

"Do you think my mommy will be okay?"

Blinking, my eyes met her own. There was so much distress in her eyes, but I did my best to hide my own fear. Masking with a smile, I nodded, "Your mother has always been so strong. I'm sure she will get through this."

Confusion covered her face, "You know my mommy?"

Taken aback, I sighed and nodded, "Your mother means everything to me."

"You love my mommy?"

"I always have." My eyes widened as I realized what I had just said; I had not been able to control my words. Yet, before I could take it back, Chibiusa had moved from her chair and into my arms. Shocked, I was not sure what to do, but as I felt her arms tighten around me, I could not help but pull her close. "Don't worry, Chibiusa, your mother would never leave you," I said softly as she let out a sob.

Gently, I picked the girl up and sat down in the chair with her in my lap. With a soft exhale, she rested her head against my shoulder and closed her eyes. I realized that she had to have been exhausted, both physically and mentally. Tightening my grip on her, anger surged in my heart for the men that had traumatized her so.

"Mamoru?" Rei approached with a coffee and bottle of juice in her hands, "Is she asleep?"

Looking from Chibiusa to Rei, I whispered, "I think she's about there."

She smiled weekly and sat the drinks on the nearby table, "Poor thing." Taking a seat next to me, she stared at the little girl in my arms, "She seems to feel very safe with you."

"I'm glad that she is finally relaxing."

"But..."

Before Rei could finish, a doctor came before us. I was about to stand, but after seeing Chibiusa's resting form, he motioned for us to remain seated. "You are the one that brought Miss Tsukino here, am I right?" We nodded and listened as he continued, "Miss Tsukino has suffered a great deal. The bullet that entered her back stopped right next to her heart. We were able to remove it, but it is amazing that it did not pierce her heart. She has lost a lot of blood, but she is stabilizing now." He looked at me and smiled, "You did the right thing by applying pressure to the wound when you did. If you hadn't, it's likely that she wouldn't have made it to the hospital."

"Thank goodness," I gave a sigh of release, "Can we see her?"

He shook his head, "I'm sorry, as of right now, only immediate family is allowed."

Nodding, I felt my heart ache as the words repeated themselves in my mind, 'Only immediate family is allowed.'

The doctor frowned at my disappointment, "I'm sorry. I will inform you when we have any new information." With that, he walked away.

"It's good that she is stabilizing," Rei stated.

"Yes," I agreed, "I just wish I could see her."

"I know," she gave a weak smile.

"I'm here to see Usagi Tsukino!" My ears perked up as someone shouted her name. Looking over my shoulder, I took note of a group of people surrounding the information desk. My eyes widened as I made out the man who shouted with distress at the woman at the desk. "Please, the police told me she was here. Is she okay?"

"Sir, if you can just wait a moment, I will contact a doctor for information," the secretary tried to explain.

"You mean, you don't know where she is?" Seiya Kou questioned in frustration.

"Sir, she is here. It's just – she has been in surgery."

"Surgery? Why? The police said that I would find out as soon as I got here, so why?"

"Sir, one moment please."

"Why can't you just tell me what's happen to her?"

"She's stabilizing." My jaw dropped as I turned back to see Rei standing next to me. The group turned towards us, and now I could see Minako, Motoki, an older man and woman, and a teenaged boy. After a moment, the memory of a photograph seen many years ago came to my mind, and I realized that the three unknown people were Usagi's parents and brother.

"How do you know?" Usagi's mother asked with desperation in her voice.

Knowing it was time for me to enter the conversation, I stood to my feet with the child sleeping in my arms. Upon seeing her in my grasp, Seiya's eyes widened. In a swift motion, he rushed to me and took her from my arms, "Chibiusa! Chibiusa!"

"Please, she's alright; she just fell asleep," I stated in consideration of the sleeping girl.

Seiya looked up at me with confusion and a hint of fear clear on his face, "Who are you?"

I could not think of what to say in that moment that would make the situation less awkward so I remained silent, burned by the stares of the group who crowded around. Thank goodness, Rei came to my rescue. "He helped save Miss Tsukino," she stated.

"What do you mean?" Minako asked as she took a step forward.

"First of all, let me tell you that Miss Tsukino has suffered from a bullet wound, but she is stabilizing now," she motioned to me, "He was able to prevent her from losing more blood than she could have. If he hadn't taken action when he did, she probably wouldn't have made it to the hospital."

"How did you find her?" the teenage boy asked.

Rei answered again, but this time with a lie, "We were on our way out of town on business when we passed the rundown hotel where she and the young girl were being kept. We saw Miss Tsukino and her daughter being led to a van by two men. We heard about her in the news, so we stopped to see if we could help her. There was a struggle and a gun went off – that was when he took action and disarmed the men. He then tended to Miss Tsukino, while I went to the child. The police showed up right after that."

Seiya looked from me to Rei and then back again. He pulled Chibiusa close to him, "Thank you for all that you have done. I am so grateful to you."

My jaw dropped slightly at the sincerity in his voice, and for a moment, I felt sorry for him. I nodded, "I'm glad that we were there."

Suddenly, a nurse approached us and bowed, "Excuse me, are you all here for Miss Tsukino?" We all nodded and she smiled, "She has reached a stable condition and can have visitors now, but only immediate family."

"I am her fiancé," Seiya explained.

"You are welcome to come then. Please follow me," she replied and then headed down the hall. All but Minako, Motoki, Rei and I followed behind her.

After they had disappeared, Motoki stepped towards me, "I can't believe you are here, Mamoru."

"I know," I said, unsure of how to approach the situation.

"I'm shocked that you are even here," Minako stated with a cautious tone, "I was sure that you would skip town again after you found out Usagi is in love with someone else."

"Minako?" Motoki turned to her with surprise, "How long have you known that he was in town?"

"Since before the concert," Minako explained and looked at him with apologetic eyes, "I ran into him outside Usagi's apartment about a week before that. I wasn't sure what to tell you."

"Well, I wish you wouldn't have kept this secret," he said with a bit of anger, "But, I can understand why you didn't tell me since you know that I would have overreacted."

"I understand why you gave me those tickets now," I said to Minako.

She crossed her arms, "So you were there?" I nodded and she continued, "Now you see that Usagi has moved on. She does not want you anymore."

"I know, Minako. I saw her say 'yes' to his proposal," I explained, "All I want is for her to be happy."

"Then why are you still in town? I am grateful that you saved her, but I was so sure you would skip town again," Minako remarked, but there was a hint of fear in her eyes.

I paused for a moment, "Listen, Minako, I know that I was a horrible person; I did a lot of horrible things back then, but I believe that I have learned from the mistakes that I have made."

"So, what do you want, Mamoru?" Motoki asked.

"I just want her to be safe and loved in all the ways she deserves," I said softly. Glancing from their almost shocked faces, I turned to Rei and gave a nod. She grabbed her belongings and started heading towards the door. I gave a short bow to the couple, "I'm sorry for the pain I have caused all of you. I wish you all the best." With that, I left with their eyes staring after me.

_**Song used:  
"Almost Lover" by A Fine Frenzy.**_

* * *

_**Please Review.**_


	13. Chapter Thirteen View from a Rabbit

**Crossroads in Life  
Chapter Thirteen  
View from a Rabbit**

**Author - Princess Kayla **

_**Disclaimer - Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon is owned and operated by Naoko Takeuchi, TOEI, DiC, Kodansha, Bandi, and others. I do not own any of the characters belonging under those owners. However, original ideas and characters presented in this alternative fan fiction belong to me. Thank you.**_

_I wrote this fan fiction several years ago, but I received a lot of reviews then. So, since I've matured since this story was first presented, I decided to re-edit the story and add some new twists. In addition, my style of writing is a lot different from other fan fiction because I dealt more with the dialogue and actions of the characters than setting and such. I also try to connect with aspects of Naoko's original Sailor Moon in that of characters and places, but I've added changes to them to fit my story. Anyway, every time a chapter says "View from a Rabbit," that means Usagi is telling the chapter. If it says "View from a Rose," Mamoru is telling the chapter. Since I am not a professional author, there may be grammatical errors within the chapters. If any are found please report them to me via email. Remember, even though this a fan fiction based on characters created by Naoko Takeuchi, I worked very, very hard on it. Please do not take any part of this fan fiction and claim it as your own; no matter what excuse you use in doing such a thing, the act is still petty, immature, and disrespectful. Plagiarism is wrong, so do yourself a conscience a favor, and don't do it. Thank you. Other than that, I hope you appreciate and enjoy the story. I will update as soon as I can. After you read, please send your reviews, I love to hear your thoughts._

* * *

"I haven't given you your gift yet."

I looked at his handsome face with excitement, "What is it?!"

"Why don't you open it and see?" he said as he pulled a rectangular box out of his pocket.

Feeling like a child, I took the gift and quickly ripped the paper off. Once I had the box open, a gasp escaped my lips. My eyes were locked to the shimmering gold rose necklace. Softly, I whispered, "Oh, Mamoru, it's so beautiful."

"Then it suits you." I was surprised when he took the chain from my hands and laced it around my neck. He smiled as he latched it.

Tears brimmed my eyes as I gazed up at him, "No one has ever given me anything like this before." Suddenly, I wrapped my arms around him in a hug, "Thank you so much."

I felt him stiffen, but soon he let his guard down. With care, he wrapped his arms around me in return. "I'm glad you like it," he said softly. I smiled gently at his voice and let myself sink deeper into his grasp. Never had I felt so secure; I fit perfectly in his arms. With my ear on his chest, I suddenly heard his heartbeat. My eyes closed as I listened to our hearts beating in the same rhythm. I wanted to stay there forever.

* * *

Tears slipped from my eyes, but they were not only caused by the light overhead burning them, but from the memory that I had just relived in my sleep. I bit my lip and blinked several times so that my eyes could finally adjust – they were so sore. However, my insides were also just as sore, if not more. It felt as if something had crawled inside me and moved things around. A groan left my lips.

"Usa?"

Suddenly, I was aware of something squeezing my hand, and with strain, I turned my head to see a blurry figure. A man with dark hair and blue eyes – for a moment, I thought it was him, but it was not. Eventually, everything came into focus, and Seiya looked over at me from a chair next to the bed I laid in.

"Usa, thank God." His face became distorted as he kissed my hand and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Seiya," I choked out, not realizing how hoarse my voice was, "Don't cry."

Slowly, he lifted his head. With his face wet with tears, he looked at me, "Usa, I'm so sorry; this is all my fault. You should have never been put in this situation."

Confusion came over me, "What are you talking about?"

He stopped and stared at me with a look of shock, "Usa, do you not remember what happened?"

"What?" I asked, unsure of what he was talking about.

"Usa," he paused and squeezed my hand, "You were kidnapped by Mr. Juanbi and shot."

All of a sudden, the memories came flowing back – the dirty van, the cold rundown motel, the two angry men, the gun – it was all too much. My breath caught, "Chibiusa! Chibiusa!"

"Usa, she's fine," Seiya stood and placed a hand on my cheek, "She's okay."

I felt my lips shaking as I spoke, "Where is she?"

"She's at your parents' house," he said as he tried to calm me.

"I want to see her," I begged.

"I know. I will call in a moment."

I sniffled, "What happened? Where is Mr. Juanbi?"

"He's in prison, and he's not getting out," he explained, "He is never coming near you again." I let his words sink into my mind. For some reason, I could not feel relief. I suppose that Seiya noticed my unease because he whispered, "Usa, I will never let anyone hurt you ever again."

"I know," I sighed, and suddenly, sleep began to call me again. "I'm tired," I said as I shut my eyes.

"Okay," Seiya spoke softly, "Just rest." His words echoed through my ears as I drifted back to my dreams.

* * *

"No..." I whispered.

Turning around to look at me, he raised an eyebrow, "Usako…"

"I won't leave, Mamo-chan. It's too late to stop this from happening. We can't fight it anymore." That hidden sensation inside me took over, and I stepped to Mamoru, got up on the tips of my toes, and let my lips brush against his. Fireworks blasted off in my heart. I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to get him to stop struggling against his emotions. Finally, he let down his stiffness and relaxed, pulling me closer.

He lifted his lips from mine. Lowering his forehead against mine, his eyes opened slowly, gazing deeply into my own. The deep blue sucked me in. There were so many emotions playing through the pools of blue – need, want, lust, fear, loss…love? He seemed so broken, so helpless.

I brushed my hand across the side of his face, and gently, pushed myself higher on my toes and kissed his forehead. In that moment, I felt the need to show him that I did not want to hurt him. My eyes fluttering close, I took a deep breath, "I want to be here, Mamo-chan; I want to be with you." I touched my lips to his, and pulled him close.

He lifted his lips from mine and moved them down to my neck, and lightly left a kiss. I felt him let out a warm sigh as he moved his hands across my back, as if he was making sure that I was really in his arms. He raised his face from my neck and our eyes connected. This time there was a longing in his eyes that I was sure matched mine.

Suddenly, his lips crashed down on mine with so much more passion than before. Then, I felt myself raised in the air as he carried me with his strong arms back into his bedroom.

* * *

"Mamo-chan..." I whispered as a sharp pain pinched at my nerves. Blinking, I opened my eyes again to see the same hospital room. However, I was not welcomed by Seiya's face, but by two others. "Mina? Motoki?"

"Hey there," Minako smiled, "So you've decided to wake up."

"How are you feeling?" Motoki asked.

I gave a small groan, "I'm sore."

"I can imagine," Motoki stated, " You've been through a lot."

"I can't remember much about getting here," I remarked, "The last thing I remember was being led to the van and hearing sirens in the distance." I paused and recalled that final moment before everything went dark, "I thought I heard my name called, though. It sounded like," I stopped and shook my head, "Nevermind, it's silly."

"Mamoru?" My eyes widened at Minako who looked at me with sad eyes.

Before I could say anything, Motoki spoke, "Usagi, before the cops had reached the motel, Mamoru had found you. The doctor said that if he hadn't been there, you probably wouldn't have made it."

"I don't understand," my heart began to twist, "He saved me?"

"Usagi," Minako sat down next to me and took my hand, "There is so much I need to tell you."

"What do you mean, Mina?"

"Mamoru has been in town since before the concert. I ran into him; he was on his way to see you."

"What?" my voice quivered, "Why didn't you tell me?"

She frowned, "I told him that he needed to wait to see you at the concert. That is why I switched your songs. I read that one about how you wanted to say goodbye to him. He needed to hear that, and he needed to see that you had moved on with Seiya." Her frown deepened, "I thought that it would make things better – he didn't deserve to come back into your life and mess things up again."

I shook my head, "Mina, you should have told me."

"Usagi, I'm sorry," she turned her face away from me.

For a moment, there was silence, and then I asked the question that I my heart longed to know, "Where is he now?"

"He's living at a shrine near the edge of town," Motoki answered, "The police took some background information on him."

"A shrine?"

"Yeah, he is living with this girl that helped find you."

I was taken aback by the fact that he was living with a woman, yet I knew I had no reason to be. I was with Seiya; of course, Mamoru could be with someone, too. Nonetheless, I felt the pang of jealousy.

The jealousy was quickly interrupted when I remembered something very important. My eyes widened, "Did he see Chibiusa?"

Minako glanced at Motoki and then to me. She nodded, "Yes, but I don't think he realized."

"He didn't...realize?" An ache pulled in my heart. I could not understand how he had not even known that Chibiusa was his – a part of him. Tears began to brim my eyes, "I don't know what to think."

"That's just it, Usagi; don't think about him. He's not worth it," Minako commented.

"Mina," Motoki shook his head at her.

"Moto, Usagi doesn't need to stress out over him," Minako snapped.

"Please," I interrupted, "Don't let this put you both in argument. I'm just overwhelmed."

"We understand that," Motoki said, "We're sorry that this has added to your stress. We just wanted you to know the truth."

"Thank you," I sighed, my thoughts swarming with Mamoru.

Suddenly, the thoughts were interrupted as the door opened. I bent my head up to see my daughter in the arms of my father. "Chibiusa," I almost cried as joy filled my soul, "Sweetie."

Minako and Motoki stepped out of the way so my father could come to my bedside and lean down next to me. "You have to be careful, okay?" my father said gently to Chibiusa, "Your mommy is still really sore."

She nodded and reached her small hand cautiously out to me. With a little difficulty, I took her hand, "Hey, Sweetie, I'm so happy to see you." Overcome with emotions, she began to cry. "Sweetie, it's okay. I'm okay."

"You wouldn't wake up," she sobbed.

"But, I'm awake now," I smiled weakly, "And, when I get a little better, we can go home together, okay?"

She nodded and wiped her face with her sleeve. She looked up at the door as it opened again; this time, my mother and brother came in.

My brother held up a vase of daisies, "How are you feeling?"

"Better now," I smiled as I glanced at my daughter, yet Mamoru still filled my thoughts.

* * *

A month of being in the hospital passed – days filled with healing and therapy. Finally, after I had learned to get around on my own, I was released into the world. The doctor had said it was a miracle that I had survived, and when I took my first deep breath of air with my daughter at my side, I was so thankful of that miracle. However, as I thought about the reason that I had made it, Mamoru kept returning to my mind.

After I had been home for a week, I started to feel suffocated. There were visitors everyday, and Seiya had practically moved in. I understood that everyone was concerned for me, but I felt smothered.

I stared out the window of the living room, but the reflection of Seiya took over the view. A sigh escaped my lips; I knew that he blamed himself for everything, but it seemed that he was trying to make up for it by staying by my side at all times. Yet, right now, with my mind so clouded, I needed space more than protection.

My heart jumped for joy as an orange Subaru pulled up outside of the building. Turning towards Seiya who sat on the couch next to Chibiusa, I smiled, "Minako is here, so I'm going to head downstairs." He started to get off the couch, but I put my hands up to stop him, "It's okay, Seiya. I'm feeling really good today; I can get down the stairs on my own."

He leaned back into the couch with a frown, "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

I stepped over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek, "I really need a day with Mina, okay. But, I will be fine."

"Okay," he said sadly.

Sighing, I kissed Chibiusa on the forehead, changed my shoes and grabbed my coat, "I will be back later." Seiya nodded and stared at me as I left.

Carefully, I walked down the stairs and out the front door. Minako smiled through the window of her car as I came forward and opened the passenger door. "I was just about to call you," she grinned, "How are you feeling today?"

"Better," I replied as I seated myself and buckled my seatbelt. Minako put the car in drive and headed out on the road. "I'm so glad to get out of the house," I stated.

"Just need the fresh air?"

"That and...I needed to clear my head."

Minako glanced at me for a moment and then focused back on the road. There was silence between us for the next couple of minutes, but then Minako spoke softly, "Usagi, I want to apologize."

I looked over at her in question, "Why?"

"I should have trusted your judgment and let you settle things with Mamoru. I'm sorry for going behind your back and taking matters into my own hands," she paused, "I just didn't want to see you hurt again."

"Mina," I frowned, "It's okay. I love you for worrying about me, and I think that I would have done the same thing if I were you."

"Usagi, if I hadn't interfered and let Mamoru come see you that day, what would you have done?"

Leaning my head against the seat, I looked out my window and shrugged, "I really don't know, Mina." I sighed, "That song you picked for the concert...I wrote it back when I was pregnant with Chibiusa. I wanted to forget him, Mina, yet my heart would not let me. I wrote that song to try to let him go."

"But, you never did let him go, did you?" she asked with a soft voice.

I shook my head, "No matter how hard I have tried, I can't get him out of my head. And, after you and Motoki told me that he had wanted to see me, that he had saved me...all of my efforts to keep the thoughts of him controlled have completely failed." I groaned, "I can't stop myself, but I keep thinking about him, wondering what he had wanted to see me for. Yet, then I think at the same time all the things I would say. I hate him so much, Mina, but..."

"You love him so much at the same time." Looking at her, I did not nod, but she took my silence as a 'yes.' Sighing, she suddenly pulled the car to the side of the road.

I looked out the window to see several steps leading up a hill and a sign that read 'Hikawa Shrine.' "Where are we?"

"Now is your chance, Usagi," she said as she turned the engine off.

"What?" I stared at her in confusion.

Gently, she took my hands and gave them a soft squeeze, "This is where Mamoru is staying."

My eyes widened, "Mina..."

"You need to go talk to him and tell him everything that has weighed on your heart since the last moment you saw him," she locked eyes with me, "You have to do this, Usagi, not only for yourself, but for Seiya as well." A lump formed in my throat as I took in her words. She gave a weak smile, "Seiya is a wonderful man, Usagi, and he has given his whole heart to you, but if you can't give him the same then you need to let him go. But, if you can, you need to finally let Mamoru go."

I swallowed hard, "Mina, I don't know if I can..."

"Yes, you can, Usagi. Remember? You are my hero, the bravest person I know. You can overcome this," she let go of my hands and unlocked the door, "I will be waiting for you when you come back."

Knowing that she was right and that it was time for me to work through the pain of my past, I cautiously opened the door and got out.

I approached the column of stairs not daring to look back at Minako, for I feared that if I did, I would not be able to take one step forward. Sucking in a long breath, I closed my eyes for a moment and then began my way up.

The journey up those steps was agonizing. With each lift of my foot, higher and higher, my heart sank, deeper and deeper. Yet, even though everything inside me was clouded, a perfect sun hung in a sharp blue sky. The light pulled me in, and suddenly, I realized that no more steps lay in front of me.

Gulping, I gazed at the area before me – the antique shrine with alter and the surrounding garden. Walking forward, I searched every inch for him, but instead, my attention turned to a woman as she came out of the main building. When she saw me, she stopped her movement and stared. Dressed in a priestess outfit, she looked so beautiful and elegant, but underneath her intense gaze, she was almost disturbing. I wanted to turn and head back the way I came, but abruptly, she blinked and came towards me.

When she was only a couple of feet away from me, she gave a respectful bow, which I mimicked in return. This time, when we came up from our greeting and our eyes met, there was a kindness in her eyes. Curiously, she smiled, "It's good to see you healthy, Miss Tsukino."

"How do you know who I am?" I asked, taken aback.

"I was the one who helped Mamoru find you when you were kidnapped."

At this, my breath caught, "How did you help him?"

She smiled and gave a light sigh, "I'm afraid you might find this rather difficult to believe, but if you consider the fact that we were able to find the motel that you were kept at without help from anyone else, it will be very easy to understand." She paused for me to have a moment to open my mind to what she was about to say. She continued, "Since I was very young, I have had the ability to see things when I touch certain objects or people. When Mamoru and I first met in America, I had a vision of you."

"What?" I questioned, hardly able to comprehend everything she was saying.

"Come; sit down with me," she requested as she stepped over to a bench and took a seat. Wanting to know more, I followed her action and seated myself next to her. Slowly, she began again, "I had a vision of you when I touch Mamoru's arm; it was a vision of you with another man. However, at first I believed it was of you with Mamoru, but I later realized it was really...your fiancé I believe."

I blushed, but quickly shook it away, "But, what does that have to do with the kidnapping?"

"You see, at first, Mamoru did not believe me either. However, after some time, he finally did. Then, after we had moved back here to Tokyo, Mamoru learned that you had been kidnapped and came to me to have me use my abilities." She frowned, "At first, I couldn't see anything, but he would not give up. We decided to drive around town to see if I could have a vision when, finally, I saw a van. I then had a vision of you being forced into the van."

I stared at the strange woman and wanted to run away as I listened to her story, but knew that I could not because, deep down, I was starting to believe her. "So, you followed the van to the motel and found us?"

She nodded, "I know it all sounds really absurd, but it is the honest truth."

"Strangely, I find it hard not to believe you, but," I paused, "I guess I don't understand why he would have cared that much to even search for me."

"You don't?" she looked at me with surprise. I shook my head, and she frowned, "I think you need to do what you came here to do."

"What?"

"He's around back," she turned around and pointed to a path off to the side, "Just head that way."

"But..." I started.

Looking back at me, she smiled, "Usagi, I do not know everything that happened between the two of you, but I do know that the Mamoru that hurt you is not back there." My eyes widened as she gently laid her hand on mine; she stiffened and her eyes glazed over. After a moment, she blinked and her eyes were clear. She let go of my hand and smiled, "Go on now."

Taking a deep breath, I got up from the bench and walked, cautiously, away from the unusual girl. As I headed down the path, I could not stop my heartbeat from rapidly increasing. 'Calm down, calm down,' I kept telling myself as I stared down at my feet.

Swiftly, I looked up from the ground and stopped in my tracks. There before me, back facing me, he sat on a bench in front of a serenity pond. Even though I could not see his face, I knew it was he. The beat of my heart was overwhelming, and I did not know if it would be better to stand there in silence or simply turn and run away.

However, I quickly realized that there was no longer time for me to make a decision as he turned and looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened, and I watched as he slowly stood to his feet and faced me. There, in that position, we stood for several minutes, just staring at each other. It had been over six years since I had seen his face, and yet, I remembered every detail like it was yesterday that I last saw him. He was still the most handsome man that I had ever laid eyes on, but now, he appeared even more so. Suddenly, my mouth went dry, and it took everything for me to swallow the dry lump that had formed in my throat.

I jumped and quickly looked at my hands as he unexpectedly took a step forward. I fiddled with my ring, unsure of what to do in this moment, fore I had never been in a more awkward situation.

Surprisingly, he finally spoke, his voice making me tremble, "How are you feeling?"

Gradually, I turned my face up to him and took a deep breath, "I'm much better now."

"I'm really happy to hear that," he said softly.

Silence returned as well as the discomfort. Wanting to end it, I said, "I wanted to thank you for helping me – saving my life."

He frowned, "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect you sooner."

"But, you were there just in time," I stated, "Your girlfriend told me how you were able to find me. It was hard for me to believe at first."

"My girlfriend?" he stared at me in confusion.

I motioned behind me, "Yes, the woman you are living with."

"She's not my girlfriend," he shook his head, "She is just letting my live here until I figure out what I want to do."

"Oh," I replied. I thought for a moment on what he had just said. I became confused and knew that it was time to ask him. Biting my lip, I questioned, "Why did you come back?"

He glanced down at the ground and let out a long sigh, "I needed to set things right."

"What?" I was unsure of his answer.

He took a couple of steps forward, "I came back to tell you the truth." My heart began to race again as he stood before me. Taking a few seconds, he continued, "That last day, I lied to you, Usako. I lied when I said that that night – you – meant nothing to me. That was all a lie."

My breath caught as his deep blue eyes locked with mine, "Why would you say those things? Why were you so cruel?"

"I was so scared, Usako," he paused, "I was so scared of our relationship."

"Why?"

"I never told you, but I don't have a family. My mother and father abandoned me," he swallowed, "We were going out of town on a trip, and we had stopped at a store to pick up some snacks. They told me to go in and get what I wanted, and as I got out of the car, they told me that they loved me. That was the last thing that they ever said to me."

"I don't understand," I said, feeling overwhelmed with pity.

"I went inside as they told me to, but when I came back, they were gone; they had left me there." My heart leaped as he gently took my hands. "I was so numb after that, Usako, that I never let anyone in ever again. But, then you came along. I wanted to let you in, but I was so stupid that I pushed you away. I'm so sorry, Usako."

"But, why now? Why after all this time do you tell me this?" I asked, feeling my emotions stirring in my heart.

"I'm not sure what to say other than that 'I grew up.' I realized that the only one that I could ever be with, give my heart to, is you, Usako."

Suddenly, I ripped my hands from his and screamed, "Stop calling me that!" I pushed past him and felt tears come to my eyes. With my back towards him, I continued, "How dare you, Mamoru. How dare you think that you can just come into my life again and say all this." The tears began to fall, but, in rage, I turned to face him and let it all out, "You tortured me, Mamoru! When you were around you hurt me, but after you left, you tortured me! From the moment I fell asleep at night to the moment I woke in the morning, my every thoughts were filled with you! I kept trying to figure out what I had done, why you didn't love me, and why I could not stop myself from wanting you back! Then...when I needed you more than anyone else in the world...you weren't there! You left me alone, Mamoru! You left me alone!" All at once all of the anger in my soul cried out, and my hand ran across his face in a swift motion.

The sun that had filled the sky earlier had been clouded over now as the sound of thunder rolled in from the distance. Gradually, specks of water started to dot the ground around our silent forms. A drop hit my hand, which stung from the action I had taken minutes ago. Slowly, my eyes moved up to his face, but what I saw made my heart ache. Tears silently trailed his face as he stared at the earth. I suppose I should have been happy that he was hurting, but all I wanted to do was reach out for him and give him comfort.

That want subsided as he softly spoke. "I wish everyday that I could go back to that first day that we met and never fight with you. I wish that I had never let myself be so stubborn and afraid to become your friend. I wish that that night, when we were lying in my bed and you told me that you loved me, that I had said it back and never let you go. And, now, more than anything, I wish that that ring on your finger had come from me."

The rain began to fall consistently now, as did my tears, but this time, my tears were not from rage. As I listened to what he had said, I realized how much I had wanted the same things.

"But, the only one I can blame is myself," he whispered, "I should've never hurt you and taken you for granted." He paused and looked up at me, "You deserve the world, Usako, but I don't deserve to give it to you. Go be with the one who does; go be with Seiya."

My heart shattered at his words, and I could not muster the strength to take my eyes from him. When he turned his face away from me, I whimpered and walked past him. Yet, as I passed him, I could not help but let my hand brush against his. As soon as my skin left his, I ran. Quickly, I hurried through the path and back to the front of the temple. Carefully, I made my way down the steps through the rain and tears. Minako's car came into view and I got in it with haste.

"Usagi, are you okay? What happened?" she asked me with great concern. But, instead of answering her, I rested my face in my hands and sobbed.

* * *

"You've been awfully quiet."

"Sorry?" I shook myself from my thoughts and turned to Setsuna.

"I said 'You've been awfully quiet,'" she repeated with a hint of concern.

"Mommy, we are going to go ride the Ferris wheel!" Hotaru shouted back at us with a wave.

"Okay! Have fun!" Setsuna smiled and turned back to me. A carnival had come to town and the men had promised the little girls that they would treat us all to a trip. It was supposed to be a fun event, but ever since that day at the shrine, I had been utterly confused. Setsuna motioned to Seiya and Taiki who were walking ahead of us with Chibiusa and Hotaru, "How are the wedding plans coming along?"

A sigh of distress left me, "Honestly, ever since I got out of the hospital it has been really hard."

"How do you mean?" she asked as she pushed her dark hair behind her ear.

I glanced ahead at the men getting on the Ferris wheel with the girls and slowed my pace. Setsuna followed my movements. Softly, I spoke, "I've been so unmotivated to work on all of the plans and things."

"Is everything okay?" she paused unsure if she should ask, "Are you having doubts?" I groaned and walked off the path to an empty bench. As I took a seat, Setsuna approached behind me, "Did I say something wrong?"

Shaking my head, I motioned for her to sit. Once she had taken the spot, I replied, "You didn't say anything wrong; it's me." I sighed, "I've been so confused lately."

"About what?"

"Setsuna," I looked up at Taiki on the ride with Hotaru, "Do you still think about Hotaru's father?"

Setsuna blinked for a moment and gave a weak smile, "Of course, I do. We've never went in depth about our pasts, but I want you to know that Hotaru's father passed away not too long after she was born."

My jaw dropped, "Setsuna, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Usagi. Time has healed me," she smiled, "But, yes, I never stopped thinking about him." She gazed up at Taiki as the seat he was in with Hotaru went around the circle again, "But, even now, with him on my mind, I know that Taiki holds my heart."

"What do you mean? You loved Hotaru's father, but now Taiki has your heart?" I questioned.

"I loved Hotaru's father very much, but when he died, I was given the chance to find love again," she placed a hand on my shoulder, "Sometimes love can happen twice, but sometimes when you find that one person to love, you are not able to ever find another." She dropped her hand and shrugged, "But, then again, everyone looks at love differently."

"Setsuna," I bit my lip, "How do you stop loving someone?"

She looked at me with wide eyes, but then her face softened, "In my opinion, you cannot control what your heart wants, and the worse thing in the world to do is deny it."

"Mommy!" Chibiusa ran towards us, hand-in-hand with Hotaru, "We want to ride it again. Come with us!"

Seiya hurried behind them with a smile, "You'll love it." He came towards me and extended his hand. As I looked up at him, I saw the love in his eyes, and a hurt filled my heart. Seiya had been there for me and loved me despite my flaws; he wanted to share the rest of his life with me, and I had taken that for granted. Giving a weak smile, I placed my hand in his.

* * *

I sucked in a deep breath and pulled – no. I pushed against my ribcage, trying to hold myself in, and pulled – no.

"How's it coming?" Makoto's voice came muffled from the other side of the door.

Letting out a groan, I opened the door to the bathroom, "I'm having a little trouble."

"Well, let us help," my mother smiled, "Come on out."

I squeezed through the doorway amongst miles of fluff. Finally, I got through, holding the dress up at my bust line, "I can't get it zipped."

"Let me try?" Makoto went behind me and pulled the fabric together. With a little difficulty, she began to tug on the zipper. "Um, okay, almost there," she grunted as I felt my lungs quickly squeezing together.

"I can't breathe," I choked out.

"Okay, okay," Makoto said and unzipped me. I felt her pull back the inside flap and a gasp left her lips, "They sent the wrong size."

"No, they did not," my mother said with exasperation.

"Yes, it's two sizes smaller," Makoto put her hands on her hips and stomped her foot, "I told them to double check the order before they sent it."

"It's okay, Makoto," I sighed.

"No, it's not," she walked over to her counter, "I'm going to call them really fast."

"Why don't you put your clothes back on," my mother suggested. Taking her advice, I pushed myself back into the bathroom and began taking the incorrect dress off.

When I had the last bit of my normal attire on, I came back out to find Makoto slamming the phone down. "What's wrong, Makoto?" I questioned with concern.

"Those people are ridiculous. They said that we have to send it back, and your dress won't be ready for weeks!" she exclaimed with anger.

"This can't be happening," my mother placed a hand on my shoulder, "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry."

Sighing, I looked at the clock, "Look, I have to meet Seiya in thirty minutes. Can you just try to see if they can be more helpful?"

Makoto nodded, "Of course. I'm really sorry, Usagi. I know you are under a lot of stress. Don't worry about this, okay?"

"Okay, thanks," I picked up my purse, "Mom, can you give me a lift."

"Sure thing," she stated and took her car keys from her bag. We said our goodbyes to Makoto and exited her shop.

As we got in the car, I handed my mother the address that Seiya told me to meet him at. She pulled the car away on the road, and for some time, we road in silence. Finally, my mother spoke, "Are you okay, honey?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I stated, "Makoto will find a way to get the dress fixed in time."

"That's not what I mean."

"What?"

"Honey, the wedding is a month away, but are you ready?" she asked softly.

"There are still a couple of things left to do, but..." I stopped, unsure of what else I was going to say.

"Usagi," my mother stated as she pulled the car into the parking lot of the destination. She turned the car off and looked at me, "Is this what you want?"

I groaned, "Why does everyone keep questioning my decision?"

A sigh escaped her lips, "Sometimes I wonder if you are settling."

"Mom!" I looked at her with shock, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, Seiya has been such a good man to you, and I'm not saying you don't care about him," she paused, "It's just sometimes I wonder if you are just with him because he has been so good to you, and you are afraid to let your heart take control." I remained quiet, clenching my hands into fists. My mother sighed, "Honey, I just want you to be happy. No matter what you decide, just make sure it's what you want and not what you think you should want."

I jumped as a knock came at the window. Turning, I looked through the glass at Seiya's smiling face. Giving him a weak smile back, I said 'goodbye' to my mother and got out of the car.

"It's so good to see you," he gave me a tight hug, took my hand, and led me down the sidewalk, "I have a big surprise for you."

"Seiya..."

"Okay, close your eyes," he put his hands over my eyes and pushed me forward, "I can't wait for you to see this."

"Seiya, what is it?" I questioned as he brought our movement to a stop.

"Okay, one, two, three!" he said as he lifted his hands from my face. After a couple blinks, my eyes adjusted for me to see the familiar park in front of me. Glancing over my shoulder, I could see my apartment building near by. Seiya laughed, "I know you know this place, but I had to give you a different address so that it would be sort of a surprise."

After I gazed around the park, I turned back at him with confusion, "Why are we here?"

He stepped in front of me, "I'm always catching you looking out the window at this park, and since we don't have a set place for the reception, I thought that this place would be perfect."

All I could do was stare at him for a moment, and finally, a small, exasperated laugh left my lips. Stepping around him, I felt the need to scream, laugh and cry all at the same time.

"Usa, don't you like this place?" he questioned softly.

"I love this place; it's my favorite place in Tokyo, but..." I paused and glanced over at an empty bench near where the rose bushes grew. It was the most perfect bench in the whole park, not only because it overlooked the beautiful blue lake, reflecting the lovely sky, but because it was where I sat all those nights long ago and wrote my lyrics and stories by candle light; it was where he first called me 'Usako.'

Suddenly, the words came to me, and I whispered, "...I can't marry you."

"Well, we can always try another place for the reception. It's no big deal."

"No, Seiya, it's not the reception place," I turned back to him slowly, "I can't marry you."

His eyes widened, "What are you talking about?"

"This isn't right, Seiya."

"Usa, I'm sorry," he walked forward and took my hands, "Whatever I did, please, tell me."

I shook my head, "It's not you, Seiya. It's me."

"I don't understand."

"Seiya, it would be wrong of me to marry you."

"Why?" his face held pain.

"I wanted to give you everything you wanted, Seiya. I was so lost when you walked back into my life, but you picked me up. You have been there for me in ever way I could have ever wanted; you're my best friend, but..." I paused and rested my hand on his face, "...I believed that I should marry you because it was the right thing to do for everyone. Yet, it would be so completely unfair of me to marry you."

"Usa, I love you. That is why I want to give you everything you want; that is why I want to marry you," he placed his hand over mine, "Please..."

"But..." I felt tears coming to my eyes, "...I can't give you everything you want and deserve, Seiya." I pulled my hand away, "I can't give you my heart because I gave it away already, and that person still has it. I love you so much, but I don't love you in the way I should." Gently, I pulled the diamond ring from my finger and placed it in the palm of his hand, "You need to give this to the woman out there that can give you all of her heart."

Slowly, he closed the ring up in his hand and gave me a weak smile, "I feel like a little boy again." He gave a small laugh, even though I could see the hurt in his eyes, "A little boy looking out the car window at a beautiful blonde girl disappearing in the distance."

A tear slipped from my eye, and he gently brushed it away. He shook his head, "No tears. Remember..." he began to sing softly, "Hear me when I say, when I say 'I believe.' Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny. Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly."

My heart ached as I remembered the song that we had sang at the talent show when we were children, "Seiya, I'm so sor..."

He put his finger to my lip as he shushed me. Shaking his head, he moved his finger away and lowered his face near mine. His lips were so close to mine, but suddenly, he pulled away and leaned close to my ear, "I'm not going to kiss you, Usa. I don't believe in 'goodbye' kisses."

A laugh left my lips at his words. After a long hug, he let me go and walked down the street. When he had disappeared from my sight, I stepped over to the bench and took a seat. In silence, I watched the ripples on the water slowly turn to orange as the sun began to set.

* * *

_Thank you all for the reviews. I enjoy reading them so much. This chapter was really hard for me for some reason, and as I look at the next one, I have a lot of thinking to do. Again, thank you so much. I will have the next chapter available as soon as I can. **Please review.**_


	14. Chapter Fourteen View from a Rose

**

* * *

**

**Crossroads in Life  
Chapter Fourteen  
View from a Rose**

**Author - Princess Kayla **

_**Disclaimer - Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon is owned and operated by Naoko Takeuchi, TOEI, DiC, Kodansha, Bandi, and others. I do not own any of the characters belonging under those owners. However, original ideas and characters presented in this alternative fan fiction belong to me. Thank you.**_

**

* * *

**

_I wrote this fan fiction several years ago, but I received a lot of reviews then. So, since I've matured since this story was first presented, I decided to re-edit the story and add some new twists. In addition, my style of writing is a lot different from other fan fiction because I dealt more with the dialogue and actions of the characters than setting and such. I also try to connect with aspects of Naoko's original Sailor Moon in that of characters and places, but I've added changes to them to fit my story. Anyway, every time a chapter says "View from a Rabbit," that means Usagi is telling the chapter. If it says "View from a Rose," Mamoru is telling the chapter. Since I am not a professional author, there may be grammatical errors within the chapters. If any are found please report them to me via email. Remember, even though this a fan fiction based on characters created by Naoko Takeuchi, I worked very, very hard on it. Please do not take any part of this fan fiction and claim it as your own; no matter what excuse you use in doing such a thing, the act is still petty, immature, and disrespectful. Plagiarism is wrong, so do yourself a conscience a favor, and don't do it. Thank you. Other than that, I hope you appreciate and enjoy the story. I will update as soon as I can. After you read, please send your reviews, I love to hear your thoughts._

**

* * *

**

_****_

**_I know many of you are furious with me for taking several months to upload this chapter, but I have a very good reason for taking so long. I had this entire chapter written out except for the last section when my computer crashed. I have never been so furious with a piece of machinery in all my life. My brother was able to get it rebooted a week later, and I thought, "Okay, everything is good." However, that wasn't the case. Anything that I had created in the past month was gone. So many pictures, email, word documents...this chapter! It was gone...ALL of it! I was so angry that I could not sit down and write; I just needed to rethink things. Finally, I forced myself to get back to business and rewrote this chapter. It's probably not as good as the first time I wrote it - considering that I have a horrible memory and am not sure of everything I had written before. Yet, I want you all to know how sorry I am, and please understand that I did not forget about you. I appreciate you all for waiting so patiently. I am so thankful. Now, I will not hold you up any longer._**

Since I had talked to Usagi and realized that our chance to be together no longer existed, I had felt really conflicted

I was conflicted. With the realization that a chance to be with Usagi no longer existed, I was not sure what to do with myself. Part of me kept nagging at my mind, wanting to make a swift escape from Tokyo. However, this time, I suppressed the old Mamoru who always sought running over facing life head-on. The new man that I had become was not going to run; I was staying in this city. Tokyo was going to be my home now.

With a swift swish of red, I circled another address listed in the classifieds. Taking a quick count of the six other apartments for rent, I made a wish that this next on would be the 'one.' I knew that I could not keep living with Rei, using her resources; I was a grown man – I needed a place of my own. As for Sir, at first, I was worried what he would say about my decision to remain in Tokyo. Relief replaced the apprehension as he said that I proved myself worthy to be a man by making my own decisions for my life. Yes, he was slightly disappointed that I would not follow his footsteps, but he was proud of me.

What was even better about the entire conversation with Sir was the fact that we stayed on the phone together for several hours. It was the longest conversation we had ever had, and it was one filled with everything and nothing all at the same time. Our relationship was changing in a good way.

Sir asked me what my future career plans were, and I explained to him that after I had made my decision to stay, I applied at the local hospital. Luckily, I received a phone call yesterday asking me to come in tomorrow for an internship, which would not only train me on the field but would pay as well. Thinking back, the fact that I volunteered there years ago probably helped to push me to the top of the list of applicants.

As I thought about those days at the hospital, visiting patients, the memory of walking side by side with Usagi returned to me. Her smiling face and dumpling-shaped blonde hair filled my mind. I missed her.

Shaking her from my thoughts, I looked down at the paper again and then up ahead of me. Suddenly, I realized where I was, which brought me to a halt on the sidewalk. As the setting sun shimmered over the beautiful lake, my breath was taken away. This had to be my favorite place in all of Tokyo, and only reinforced my decision to live here even more.

Suddenly, she filled my thoughts again as I remember her sweet voice as she sang and called me 'Mamo-chan' for the first time. Stepping into the park, I made my way down the marble path that went around the lake. The water shimmered as the orange sun faded to pink then to purple and, finally, to blue. Looking back to the path ahead of me, I reached a crossroads, and there, I found that memorial bench. Yet, it was not empty.

As if by fate, my eyes locked on the woman who glowed in the reflected light. As I gazed at her beauty, my heart began to beat rapidly in the way that only one woman in the world could stir. It was she.

Slowly, she looked over to me, and our gazes met. I noted her quick intake of breath and a something sparkled in the light down her cheek. With worry, I walked towards her, wanting to give her comfort somehow.

When I was a couple of feet in front of her, I stopped and wondered what I was doing; she had made it perfectly clear that she did not need me. I imagined what she thought of me. Standing with my hand extended before her, she must have thought I was stalking her or something of that nature. I let my hand drop. I searched back through my memories of her; it seemed that she and I were always running into each other, especially in this place. This park was ours, and she was sitting on our bench – crying.

Quickly, I folded up the paper of apartment listings and slid it in my pocket and then took out my handkerchief. Swallowing hard, I slowly reached it towards her, "Are you okay?"

With her mouth slightly ajar, she let out a sigh and took the tissue. Gently, she wiped the tears from her face. She offered a soft, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I replied, not saying anymore. I had no right to pry into her life.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly.

Biting my lip, I explained, "I was on my way to look at an apartment when I passed this park; I wanted to see it again." I glanced around, "It's my favorite place in Tokyo."

"Mine too."

I turned back to her; she stared out at the lake that was quickly losing the light of the sun. As she sat in silence, I began to feel uneasy, like I did not deserve to break the beauty of this moment. Taking a breath, I gave a small bow of my head, "I guess I will leave you alone."

I had just turned my back to her when the sound of her voice reached my ears, "You don't have to leave." Surprised, I spun back around; she simply continued to watch the water ripple against the breeze. For a couple of moments, I did nothing but stand completely still, unsure of what course of action to take. Then, a brave force reached up and pushed me forward. Not really in control of my movements, I just allowed this unseen influence lead me to the bench. Slowly, I took the empty place next to her, watching her as I moved inch by inch. When I found myself secured on the seat, I turned my attention to the water. The evening sounds of the park could not overcome the quiet between us, but the silence was no longer unbearable – it was calming.

Bit by bit, the moon and stars took the place of the sun. A sunset had never been more beautiful, and I had never been more saddened to see one end. I turned to Usagi to find her looking down. Her trail of vision guided me to her hands where I found her holding a diamond ring between her fingertips. Remembering, I gave a weak smile, trying to hide the agony that was starting to press against my heart like water against a dam. "The big day is coming soon, right?" I asked, hoping my tone was lighter than the words had felt when they left my lips.

There was a long moment of hesitation. "The wedding has been called off."

My eyes widened in shock. I felt my heart leap with joy, but my mind quickly calmed the excitement. Taking a minute to consider my words, I responded with the simple, "Are you okay?"

She coughed up a rough laugh, "I'm as okay as I deserve to be; I'm the one who called it off."

This time both shock and confusion made my eyes widened. "Why?"

Usagi let out a long sigh and slipped the ring into the opening of her purse, "He deserved someone better."

"Someone better that you?" I did not understand. Had Seiya not appreciated her in the way she should have been? There was no one in the world better than her.

"It wasn't right for me to marry him," she stated, "He loved me in ways that I could never love him."

I looked down at that. 'He loved me in ways that I could never love him.' Usagi did not love Seiya enough to marry him? I swallowed at this bit of information. "I am sorry, Usagi."

"I broke off the wedding here a couple of hours ago. He wanted to have the reception here," she paused, "But...I just could not do it anymore. I could not go on fooling myself into thinking that marrying him would..." Her words faded away and, again, silence fell upon us. The minutes passed by slowly as I feared to say a single word. "I need to get home."

Her voice startled me as she got to her feet. Quickly, I was on mine as well. "Can I walk you home?" The words spilled from my mouth.

She stared at me with surprise clear on her face, but after a moment of thought, she let her head bob in a 'yes.' I could not prevent the smile that pulled at my lips. With excitement, I hurried to her side and matched her pace as she began to walk down the sidewalk.

"So, you are looking for an apartment?" she asked with a curious tone.

I nodded, "Yeah, I want to find my own place instead of living off another person."

"You aren't going to leave Tokyo?"

"No," I explained, "I thought about it for a long time and realized that Tokyo is the only place that ever had the feeling of 'home' for me. I've decided to build my life here."

I met her eyes as she stared up at me in wonder. When she finally looked away, she whispered, "You are different now."

"So are you..." I said softly, which brought her eyes back to mine.

She stopped walking and searched my eyes, "We both grew up, didn't we?"

Nodding gently, I tried to smile, "My mistakes made me grow up."

"Your leaving made me."

I lost my smile at that moment.

"My daughter did also," she added as she began to walk again.

After faltering, I took a couple of strides to reach her side. "Usagi, I..." I shook my head. I could not come up with the perfect apology, something that would erase all the pain I had caused her – there was nothing. I changed my train of thought, "Usagi, you have a very beautiful daughter."

She turned and gazed intently at my face, almost causing a sweat to break across my forehead. After a moment, she shook her head and sighed, "Chibiusa is my life now."

"Chibiusa," I repeated, "I saw her at the hospital; she looks just like you."

"And like her father."

Thinking for a moment, I stared at the ground. Quietly, I asked, "How will it affect her relationship with Seiya now that the wedding is called off?"

"Seiya?" she glanced at me in confusion.

"Well, yeah," I tried to explain, "I mean, he is her father so..."

"What?" she stopped again. Quickly, I followed her action, yet as I looked at the astonishment and anger on her face, I almost took a step back. "Seiya is not Chibiusa's father, Mamoru."

"She's..." The last image that I had of Chibiusa filled my mind, and quickly, the dots began to connect together. She had to have been around six years old, and I had left Tokyo...six years ago. She may have had Usagi's face, but her hair was so dark. I had thought it was because of Seiya, but it was really...

"I've only been with one man in my life, Mamoru," Usagi whispered as she watched my face. She shook her head, "I couldn't understand how you didn't know, but I guess if you thought that she was Seiya's..."

"She's mine..." The words finally materialized. I did not even have to wait for her nod to know that it was true. My heart began to pound in my chest at an extreme rate, and I could feel my lungs constricting as I tried to breathe. Suddenly, my face was in my hands, and all the control I had left was used now to keep the scream from leaving my mouth.

"I tried to tell you, Mamoru," she explained softly, "That last time I saw you before you left – I tried to tell you." She paused and turned her face to the ground, "You told me that I meant nothing to you, and you just left town. I thought that if there was a way to tell you...I thought that if you found out, you would come back just because you felt guilty. I didn't want that..."

I was still, afraid to look at her, but I was not angry at her keeping Chibiusa secret, I was angry because I had not been there. Because of my horrible decisions, Usagi had to raise Chibiusa on her own; she had faced it on her own. I should have been there for her, with her.

"Mamoru..."

"Why?!" I shouted, causing her to jump back. Immediately, I regretted my outburst. I let my arms fall to my side, "Why did I run away? I want to take it all back, but how do I take back six years?"

Her shoulders dropped in sadness, "That's just it...there isn't a way to take it back..."

"What now?" I questioned.

"I don't know." A long sigh followed. "What do you want...from me, Mamoru?"

"I don't understand what you mean."

"I mean...are you going to fight me for custody now that you know the truth?" A wave of fear crashed over her face.

Shock fell on me, though. I quickly shook my head, "No, I don't want to fight anymore." She searched my eyes for a crack in my honesty, but I was being completely sincere. I never wanted to fight with her again. Her happiness was so important. Yet, as I thought about that little girl, I knew I did not deserve to be in her life, even though I wanted to be. "Usagi, I want you to have what you want. I will follow your wishes."

"Do you want to get to know Chibiusa?"

Gently, I took a step forward, "Yes."

"I can't believe I am doing this," she laughed slightly, "I should hate you and want nothing to do with you." She pulled out a card from her purse, "Why don't you give me a call in a couple of days, and we will set something up. I need some time though to sort things out with everyone and the whole wedding."

"Okay," I agreed as I took the little piece of paper.

"Well, I am going to go now. My place is right around the corner," she pointed ahead and started to walk away.

"Usagi..." She turned back, and immediately, I lost my train of thought. The only thing I could muster was a quiet and sincere, "I'm so sorry, but...thank you."

She nodded and continued on her way. When she had turned the corner and was out of sight, my knees buckled underneath me. Just in time, I caught myself on the nearby light post. My throat filled and my vision blurred – I was a father, and I had not been there for her. Like the pain my parents had caused me, I had done the same to my daughter and Usagi. I did not deserve Usagi's kindness.

* * *

"Mamoru? You've been flipping out your phone constantly; are you waiting on a call?"

Quickly, I shut my cell and shoved it in my pocket. Turning to Rei, I shook my head and sighed. When I got back to the shrine that night, I told her about the entire conversation that I had with Usagi, but as usual, Rei already knew that Chibiusa was my daughter. At first, I was completely shocked that she did not tell me, but I realized that she wanted me to find out from Usagi.

Sighing, I explained, "I don't know when the best time will be for me to call her."

Rei smiled, "I know this is a really big deal to want to get things moving, but she just cancelled her wedding. You need to give her more than three days to get her life settled."

"I know."

"You also need to get your life settled, you know?" she stated, "You said you were barely focused at your interview; I'm shocked you got the internship when your head is in the clouds." Swiftly, she grabbed my hand and pulled me into an apartment complex, "Now come on, this is the last apartment we are going to."

"How do you know if this is the one?" I asked, but regretted that I had when she rolled her eyes, pointed to herself, and mouthed, 'Duh, psychic!'

* * *

Looking at the calendar on the desk, I counted the days. It had been a week and a half. Rei had set that amount of time for me – a week and a half. Today I would call. I already had Usagi's number memorized after several hours of staring at the digits listed on the card. It was hard to contain the nerves that were building in my stomach.

"Hey, Chiba, some of the guys are going out, you want to come?" Jenji, another intern, asked as we clocked out at the same time.

I shook my head lightly, "I wish I could, but I have a lot I have to take care of tonight."

"Oh, that's right – aren't you moving into your apartment this weekend?" he remembered.

"Yes," I nodded, even though my reasons for tonight did not concern moving.

"Well, if you need any help, let us know," he smiled, "We'll see you tomorrow." He waved and headed to catch up with a small group at the door. I replied with a wave, grabbed my bag, and waited until they had disappeared to leave the same way.

The sun still hung in the sky even though it was almost dinnertime. I was grateful for the light as it lifted my anxiety a bit. Stepping around the corner, to a quieter part of the sidewalk, I slowly pulled the phone from my pocket, and swallowed. Minutes passed as I dialed each of the numbers. One, two, three, four, five – I counted the rings.

"Hello?"

I jumped at the sound of her voice and swallowed the huge lump that filled my throat, "Usagi? It's Mamoru."

Silence.

"Is this a good time? I wasn't sure when I should call," I rambled.

She hesitated, "It's fine. I'm just surprised that you would call."

I felt the sting in that statement. "I'm not sure what to do now," I whispered, "I mean, what should I do."

"Well..." she paused for a moment, "Chibiusa and I were about to have dinner...would you like to join us."

My jaw dropped slightly; I could not believe that she just asked me to eat dinner with them. "I'd love to."

"Okay, well, I guess you know where I live, right?" she questioned.

"Yes, I can be there in ten minutes."

"I'll see you then," she said and hung up the phone.

I shut the cover and stared at the object. Suddenly, a smile lit my face, and my pace quickened.

Before I knew it, I was outside of her apartment building, and suddenly, I felt unprepared. Perhaps, I should have brought something with me. I glanced at my watch, and I realized that it was too late for any shopping. Sighing, I entered the building and headed up the stairs.

As I stood outside her door, lifting my hand up to the knocker, I tried to think of all the scenarios for the way this night would play out. I wondered if Chibiusa would remember me from that day at the hospital; even more, I wondered if she would know that I was her father. I wondered if Usagi really wanted me here, or if she was just doing what she thought was right for Chibiusa, no matter how she felt about me. That thought depressed me.

Taking a couple of breaths to calm myself, I finally allowed myself to give a couple of knocks on the door. After a couple of seconds, the door opened, but instead of seeing Usagi, I had to look down to find Chibiusa gazing at me in surprise. She tilted her head, "Hi."

"Hi," I repeated, completely awed at the sight of the little girl. Now knowing the she was in fact my own flesh and blood, I was amazed that I could not have been able to tell before. There were tiny parts of her features that mirrored parts of my own. I eventually noticed that we both stood the same way, too – heads tilted, one arm crossed over to touch the elbow of the other. I almost laughed.

"You can come in." Breaking from my stare, I turned my attention to Usagi waiting inside. Chibiusa moved out of the way, and I entered cautiously. She shut the door behind us and hurried deeper into the condo. "Dinner is ready. You can leave your things on the hangers," Usagi stated as she motioned for me to follow.

After dropping my bag on the nearby hook and removing my shoes, I followed Usagi into her kitchen where Chibiusa already waited for the meal to begin. On the table were three place settings, a large pot of curry in the middle, and a pitcher of tea. As Usagi took a seat, I made my way opposite of her and settled in.

Chibiusa announced for the meal to begin, and Usagi began to serve everyone a portion of the curry. Wanting to be helpful, I offered to pour the tea. It took all of my control to spill it all over the entire table.

The meal passed quietly, with a few bits of small talk – comments on the meal and such. When everyone had their full, Chibiusa asked to be excused and left the kitchen. Usagi stood to her feet and began to collect the dishes and utensils and took them to the sink. Again, feeling the need to be of some sort of service, I followed her actions and helped her to clear the table.

When I came to her side, she gave a weak smile, "Thank you. Why don't you go make yourself comfortable in the living room."

"Are you sure? I'm more than happy to help."

"This won't take me long at all," she replied, "Go on."

Nodding, I sat the plates with the other dirty ones and walked out of the kitchen. As I stepped into the living room, Chibiusa looked up at me from her place on the couch. She had one of those portable desks in her lap with paper and coloring pencils. Carefully, I stepped over and sat down next to her; she glanced at me and then returned to the project she was working on.

An awkward silence fell over us again, but it was interrupted abruptly as a black cat jumped up on my lap. Startled at first, I quickly realized that this cat was a very familiar one. "Hey, there, Luna," I laughed as the feline purred against my hand. It had been so long since I had last seen her, but to my amazement, she remembered me. Even more amazing was the fact that she welcomed me.

"You know Luna?" Chibiusa turned to me in surprise.

I nodded, "Yeah, I found her when she was a kitten and gave her to your mother."

"Really?" Chibiusa's eyes sparkled with interest, "When was that?"

"Hmm...I think it was back when your mother and I were in high school."

"You went to school with my mommy?"

"Just for a little while," I replied.

"We're you friends with her?" she questioned.

Quietly, I responded, "Your mom was my best friend."

Her eyes widened at this, "She never talked about you. I wonder why."

"I was a really bad friend," I whispered.

She looked down, taking in what I had just said. After a moment, she shook her head, "But...you saved us."

I realized then that she remembered me from the hospital and had to hold back a smile. "Yeah, I did, but that doesn't change how mean I was in the past."

"What did you do?"

"I took your mom for granted," I whispered, "She is the most wonderful woman in the world, and I didn't appreciate her."

"Oh," she said.

Luna jumped down and walked into a room across the hall. Oddly, I wished she had remained with me. Having her in my lap reminded me of back when times were better – better than now, I supposed. "I think my mommy missed you." My head jerked towards the little girl who was proving to be way beyond her years with every word she spoke. "She sometimes says your name when she is sleeping." I felt my heart leap. "Does she love you?" she questioned softly.

I gulped, "I don't know." My shoulders and my head shook slightly as I whispered, "I don't think she could ever love me again."

"Do you love her?" Gently, I nodded. "Maybe you should tell her," she thought aloud.

I shook my head, "I don't think that would be best."

"Why?"

"Your mom deserves better than me."

"Oh."

"Well, the dishes are done. Is everything okay in here?" We both turned and looked up at Usagi who had just entered the room. As we both nodded, I wondered how much of the conversation she had heard. She looked at the clock, "Chibiusa, it's almost time for you to get to bed. Why don't you go change and wash up?"

"Okay," she agreed and sat her desk on the table. After she got to her feet, she headed to the same room Luna had entered, but before she stepped inside, she glanced back, "Mamoru?"

"Yes," I answered, awed that she had said my name.

"You should come over for movie night."

"Movie night?"

"Every Friday we watch a movie," she explained, "You should come."

"I'd like that," I smiled and quickly looked up at Usagi, "If it is alright with you."

She shrugged, "If that's what Chibiusa wants." That was not the exact answer I would have liked to have heard, but it was not a 'no.'

I turned back to Chibiusa as she nodded and entered her room. With her gone, I felt suddenly unsure of my self, even more than before. "Thank you for tonight," was all I could manage.

"You're welcome," she replied quietly.

"She's an amazing girl," I stated, "You've done a wonderful job raising her."

"Thank you."

Feeling as if the time had come for me to leave them alone, I stood to my feet and bowed lightly, "Again, thank you for allowing me to come tonight and for the invite on Friday."

"Do you have any other plans?" she questioned.

Shaking my head, I answered, "I'm moving into my apartment Saturday morning, but that is all that I have going on this weekend."

"Oh, so you found a place?"

"Yeah, it's about five or six blocks from here, I think."

"That's exciting," she expressed her interest, "I hope it all goes well."

"Me, too." Glancing down, I noted the project that Chibiusa had been working on. It was a drawing of a Pegasus and a young girl; it was a very good drawing. "Wow," I exclaimed as I pointed to the image, "She is very talented."

Usagi nodded, "She loves art. She takes lessons from a friend of mine."

"That's great," I smiled, but my face quickly shifted to surprise when I noted the smile on her face. It was a small smile, but still beautiful.

Quickly, she realized I was staring at her, and the smile faded. "Here, I'll show you to the door," she offered and got a head start to the entrance hall. I followed behind her and took my bag down from the hook. As I slipped it over my shoulder, she opened the door and said; "We will see you Friday night at eight, okay?"

I agreed, "Sounds great. Good night, Usagi." I made my way into the hallway.

"Good night, Mamoru," she whispered as she shut the door behind me.

In the empty hallway, I stood for several moments facing her closed door. When I finally had the momentum, I headed on my way. Thoughts began to flood my mind, 'Had I really just been in their condo and had dinner with them? That wasn't a dream?' I pinched myself, 'Nope, it wasn't a dream.' I was amazed. This situation was a very awkward one, and I really had no inkling of how to handle it. Perhaps, I needed to just throw myself out there and be everything that they would want. I needed to show Usagi that I had truly changed, and I wanted Chibiusa to know me. I needed to make a difference, and Friday was going to be the start. My pace increased as I hurried back to the shrine to ask for Rei's help.

* * *

My hands dug into the sides of the canister as I made my way up the stairs to Usagi's condominium. Rei had helped me all morning to make the perfect cookies for tonight – Friday night. I could hardly contain my excitement as I thought about spending another night with the two most important girls in my life. It was a strange concept of thinking about two girls now – one the love of my life and the other a beautiful product of that love. I almost skipped down the hall to her door, and the sound of my knock was a little bit musical. The smile on my face deepened as I heard 'Coming!' being shouted from the other side of the door. The door opened and the smile on my face was wrenched away.

"Minako," I gulped at the sight of the blonde woman glaring at me with angry sky blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she growled through her teeth.

"I...I was..."

"I invited him." Minako looked down with surprise as Chibiusa stepped in front of her. "Hi, Mamoru," she grinned.

"Hi," I tried my best to smile back.

She lifted her hand to me, "Come on in." Gently, I took her hand as she led me inside, past a gawking Minako. "Mommy, he's here!" she exclaimed as she pulled me into the living room.

My eyes immediately went to the several that looked up and locked on me. On the loveseat, Motoki sat with jaw ajar, while on the couch, the boy that I remembered to be Shingo sat with arms crossed in anger next to Usagi.

Quickly, Usagi got up and walked towards me with her hands stretched out, "Are those for us?"

For a second, I had no clue what she was referring to, and then I shook out of my stupor and nodded, "Yeah...just some cookies."

"Thank you." She took the plate from my hands and sat them on the coffee table. "Well, does anyone want anything to eat before we start the movie?" she asked, but no answer came. "I guess we will start the movie then," she decided and went to the DVD player under the television set.

I gazed down in shame, and caught the eyes of Chibiusa. She looked at me with concern and then glanced around at everyone else. Suddenly, I felt a squeeze as her little hand tightened around mine, "You can sit by me." She pulled me to the floor in front of the television where a pink pillow and blanket were laid out for her. As I sat down with her, I noticed Minako out of the corner of my eye as she went to Motoki; she whispered something in his ear and continued to stare at me.

Usagi closed the door on the DVD player, grabbed a small remote, and returned to her seat on the couch. In a couple of minutes, the movie was up and running. Chibiusa stared intently at the screen, smiling from time to time. Yet, I had no idea what the movie was even about because I was too distracted by the several pairs of eyes that burned into the back of my head.

Finally, I was able to note that the credits were rolling on the screen. Chibiusa turned around and grinned, "That was a good movie." I simply nodded and gave a little smile. She jumped to her feet, "Mommy, can I show Mamoru something in my room?" Usagi hesitated, but then agreed. Before I could get to a solid stand, Chibiusa was pulling me by the hand into the other room.

The room was the epitome of little girl – pink everywhere. I could not help but smile at the sight of rabbit stuffed-animals and little figurines; it reminded me so much of Usagi. Gazing down, I watched as Chibiusa hurried to her bed and pulled out a suitcase from underneath. After a quick tug, she got the zipper to move, and the suitcase opened.

I knelt down next to her as she shifted through several things in the case. Eventually, she revealed a square piece of paper and handed it to me. I flipped it over and my eyes widened at the picture of Usagi, Minako, Motoki and me. It was one taken at the Crown back when we were in high school. Motoki and I had our aprons on and the girls wore their school uniforms. Motoki was sitting on a bar stool with Minako in his lap; his smiling lips were against her cheek just as the photo was taken. Usagi sat on the stool next them, with me standing at her side. There were two huge grins on our faces as we laughed at the happiness of the moment. My heart ached as I stared at the image.

"You all were friends?" Chibiusa brought me out of my memories. I nodded and handed her back the picture. She took it and glanced up at me in confusion, "Why do they seem so mad at you now?"

"This picture was taken a long time ago," I explained, "We haven't talked much."

"Why?"

"People sometimes grow apart."

She waited for a moment and then shook her head, "Well, if people can grow apart, then they can grow back together, right?"

My jaw dropped slightly. "It's not always that easy."

"Well, one time, me and my best friend Hotaru got in this really bad fight, and I swore that I would never talk to her again. We went almost two whole days – not a word," she paused, "But, then I realized, she was my friend – my best friend – and since she meant that much to me, it was worth it to work things out." She crossed her legs, Indian-style, "I was really scared to talk to her because I was afraid to hear what she thought of me, if she thought I was a really horrible person. Yet, I didn't like how being afraid stopped me from being happy, so I took the chance and talked to her, and you know what? We are best friends again."

As I listened to her finish her story, I could not help but be amazed at the wisdom she possessed. "You are really brave, Chibiusa," I smiled, "I wish I could be as smart as you." She laughed and put the photo back in her suitcase.

When she had stopped laughing, I heard a shout from outside her room. My ears perked up to hear what was being said.

"So he's the reason you broke of the wedding with Seiya?" a voice, which I assumed to be Shingo's, declared.

"How could you invite him here, especially without telling us?" Minako shrieked, "Does he know about Chibiusa? Does she know about him?"

"Yes, and no." I could barely make out Usagi's distressed voice.

"This is really rash, Usagi," Motoki chimed in, "He could just walk in and tear you up all over again."

"He has rights," she whimpered.

"No, he doesn't. Just because he has come back doesn't change what he did – walking out on you!" Shingo growled.

My heart pinched at the anger in their voices. Sighing, I did my best to smile at Chibiusa, "Thank you so much for letting me come over, Chibiusa. I wish I could stay and talk to you some more, but I really think I should go."

She looked from me to the door and frowned, "Well, even if you can't be friends with them, Mamoru, you can be my friend."

I grinned, "You are one of the nicest girls that I have ever met, Chibiusa." She smiled back. I got to my feet and said my goodbyes to her. When I had left the room, a hush fell over the group still sitting in the living room. Sucking in a deep breath, I bowed, "Thank you so much for allowing me to join you all tonight. I enjoyed it very much."

"Are you leaving?" Usagi questioned.

"Yeah, I have a big day tomorrow."

"That's right," she remembered and began to stand up.

I quickly motioned for her to stay put. "It's okay, I can show myself out. Thank you again. Good night, everyone." Bowing once more, I did not even bare to look up again before I exited the condo and hurried down the hall. My stomach lurched from the nerves, but my heart was calm from Chibiusa's, '...even if you can't be friends with them, Mamoru, you can be my friend.'

* * *

Over the next few days, I went to work and then went home. The routine was so predictable it was almost unbearable. My thoughts also flowed in a routine; I could not help but replay what had happened last Friday night at Usagi's condo. I was still tormented by the anger that Motoki, Minako, and Shingo felt towards me and took out on Usagi. However, I could not help but smile at the memory of Chibiusa's kindness. She reminded me so much of the way Usagi had been – so carefree and loving.

I wanted to do something for Chibiusa – something that would show that I was thankful for the friendship she had offered me. I also just wanted to be with Usagi, too. I missed her more and more with every day; I wondered if she missed me as well.

Sighing, I unlocked the door to my apartment and entered. My new apartment was small – one room and bath, with kitchen and living room. It was enough space for just me, yet, that very fact made it rather lonely.

The sounds of my keys against the table echoed throughout the room, and for a moment, all I could do was stand still in the middle of the entryway. I stared ahead and imagined a little raven-haired girl running towards me with a smile. She would say 'welcome home, daddy' and open her arms in a hug. I would scoop her up and tickle her tummy until her laughter bounced off the walls. Then, when she was out of breath, I would kiss her forehead and say 'how is my little girl?' She would look up at me with those shimmering blue eyes and giggle, 'glad you're home.' I would grin and reply, 'I'm glad I'm home, too.'

'But you weren't home...'

The little girl disappeared from my arms, and they appeared at the end of the hall. The anger in their eyes was disturbing. Minako and Motoki looked me up and down and shook their heads. Minako scowled, 'Have you even looked in her eyes? She's not the same anymore.'

Motoki growled, 'You tore her innocence, her spirit, apart.'

'You have no right to be here – to walk back into her life. Chibiusa doesn't know you, and Usagi doesn't want you,' Minako stated, hatred hanging on every word. 'Just leave, and don't come back.'

My knees went weak beneath me, and I grabbed the table next to me for support. This was the vision that kept plaguing me every time I thought about what the two must think of me. I believed that the reality of their words would be far worse than what my subconscious could come up with.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door, startling me out of my stupor. I turned around and opened it to find one of my only friends standing with a small frown. She shook her head and sighed, "You cannot stay afraid forever."

"I'm not afraid," I denied and moved out of the way for her to come in.

Walking past me, Rei made her way over to my sofa and fell into the cushions. "You know what I've been thinking?"

With my arms crossed, I stood across from her, "I never know what you are thinking."

"That's true," she laughed, "Anyway, I've been thinking that by hiding out here, you are proving those people right."

"Excuse me?"

"They all believe that you are going to come back into Usagi's life, and then flake out again." I flinched at her words. She ignored my reaction; "I believe that if you forget about their attitudes and prove to them that you have truly changed, they will eventually allow you back into their circle."

My arms fell to my side as I let out my exasperation, "I know you're right."

"Well, I thought this would help you out," she stated as she pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. I stepped over and took it. "The art museum is hosting a children's event this weekend. Children from all over Tokyo are showing off their artwork, and since you told me that Chibiusa loves to draw, I thought that this would be a good opportunity for the two of you to get to know each other better."

Looking up from the flyer, I smiled, "Thank you, Rei."

"Your welcome," she smiled softly in return, "Why don't you call Usagi to see if it sounds good to her?"

After I had swallowed, I gave a nod and went to the kitchen to get the phone. Still, I had not gotten over the weight of the phone in my hand as I dialed her number. Slowly, I lifted the receiver to my ear and waited as the rings chimed one after another. "Hello?"

"Usagi, it's Mamoru," I choked out.

"Oh...hi." Her voice held a hint of surprise.

"Hi..." I repeated, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, and you?"

"Good," I bit my lip, and sighed as I noted Rei's hand motioning me on, "The art museum is hosting an exhibit for children, and I was wondering if I could take Chibiusa since she loves drawing so much." Quiet pierced my ear after I had made my request.

Finally, her soft voice returned, "I'm sure she'd like that. When?"

My heart stopped. "This Saturday. I'll come and get her after lunch."

"Okay, I will have her ready to go."

"Okay," I smiled, "Thank you, Usagi."

* * *

"Thanks again for letting me take her," I grinned as I waited outside of her condominium.

Usagi stood with the door opened wide, holding a small, rabbit-shaped backpack, "She's really looking forward to this. Thank you for taking her. When will you be back?"

"In a couple of hours," I replied, "Are you sure that you wouldn't like to go, too?"

She nodded, "Yes, I have some work to do on my computer." I could not help but frown a little.

"Hello, Mamoru!" Chibiusa smiled as she appeared from behind her mother.

"Hello," I grinned.

She looked up at Usagi and gave her a hug, "I will see you later, Mommy."

"Be good," she instructed, "I love you."

"I love you, too." She grabbed her backpack and approached me, "Ready?"

I nodded, but my eyes widened as she reached up and grabbed my hand. "See you later."

"Have fun," Usagi smiled softly.

We made our way out of the building quietly. As we stepped on the street, she began to speak, "I asked Mommy to come with us, but she said it would be good for just the two of us." I just gave a silent bob of my head, and the quiet returned for a couple of blocks. Finally, Chibiusa spoke again, "I'm glad that you wanted to spend time with me today. I was afraid that Moto, Mina and Uncle Shingo were mean to you."

"I was afraid that I was causing trouble for your mom and her friends," I stated, "I do not want to do that."

"Mommy said, it made her sad that they were so hateful to you."

"She did?" I could not hide my shock.

She nodded, "She said that even though you did some bad things in the past, she's trying to put it behind her. She thinks that they should, too."

I looked down at the ground and whispered, "Your mom is a very good woman."

She smiled, "I know!" That big smile on her little face was so contagious, that I grinned in return. Suddenly, she pointed ahead of her at several children going into a large building, "We're here!"

With excitement, she pulled me inside. The walls were covered with images made from crayon, chalk, paints, and many other mediums. We passed by each of the artworks among the other men, women and children. There were ones of horses dancing, school houses on clouds, shoes running on their own – it was amazing to see what children could imagine and create.

"Look at this one, Chibiusa," I stepped up to the large picture in front of us. Drawn in colored pencil, a black cat sat in a cherry tree on a sunny day. I pointed at the cat, "It looks like Luna, doesn't it?"

She nodded, "It does!"

I smiled, "You know, you should enter one of your drawings next year so everyone can see it."

"I can do that?" her shimmering blue eyes looked up at me with curiosity.

"Yeah," I replied, "If you make one, I will get it in for the exhibit. Don't rush though; you have a year."

"Thanks!" she grinned and reached up to take my hand.

The sudden movement caused my eyes to widen, but the warmth I felt from her tiny hand in mine replaced the shock. She pulled me to the next room that was surprisingly empty despite the sounds of voices echoing in the distance. We walked up to an unoccupied painting – one that must have been completed by an older child. Delicately, a woman was painted with a child in her arms and a man at her side. The man gazed down at the woman and child with a soft smile on his face. It was a happy image.

Glancing down at Chibiusa, I was surprised to find her staring at the ground with a small frown. "What's wrong?" I asked as I crouched down to her level.

Her face lifted so she could look into my eyes, "When Mommy was going to marry Seiya, I thought that would mean that I would have a daddy."

I swallowed; I had not expected this.

"But, I guess, even if Mommy did marry him, he still wouldn't be my daddy," she paused, "Hotaru, my best friend, she doesn't have a daddy either, but that's because her daddy is in heaven."

I tried to control my breathing as she spoke softly, but guilt began to weigh down on me.

"I never asked my mommy who my daddy is because I thought it would make her sad, but," she continued, "I want to know who he is."

Squeezing her hand gently, I sighed, "Chibiusa..."

"Your hand feels different," she whispered.

My brow furrowed, "What?"

She squeezed my hand back, "Your hand is different from Moto's or Seiya's or even Uncle Shingo's and Grandpa's. Yours feels more like..." She stopped and here eyes locked with mine, "Mamoru...are you my daddy?"

My heart stopped. I wondered if this was the best way to have this conversation – to tell her that I am her father. Without Usagi's permission, what right did I have to tell her that I am her father? Yet, with her little hand in mine, I knew that it was okay. She was my daughter.

Slowly, I nodded, "Yes...I am."

The seconds passed before she spoke again. When she did, her voice was muddled by the tears that were coming to her eyes, "Why did you leave me?"

I bit my lip and shook my head; my heart was cracking at the sight of her tears. "Chibiusa, I didn't know about you..."

"Why?"

"I left your mom before she had a chance to tell me."

Angrily, she ripped her hand from mine, "How could you?"

"It was wrong," I stopped and rethought my coming words. "But...it was right, too, Chibiusa."

She looked at me with confusion and despair.

I sighed, "If I had stayed, I don't think I would have been a good father for you. I was lost...I had no clue who I was, and I did not know how to love your mom. If I had stayed, your life would have been completely different. I don't know if it would have been better; it could have been worse."

"How?" she whimpered.

"You probably wouldn't be the girl you are...and you are an amazing girl," I paused and sighed, "I wish I could have been there every day, and I will regret that I wasn't for the rest of my life. But, I am so happy that I know you now...and I am never going to leave you again."

She stared with tears falling harder, and then, suddenly, she rushed to me. Quickly, I pulled my arms around her and rested my face in her hair as she sobbed. "I..." my voice broke as I tried to say the words. "Chibiusa, I...love you," I whispered, "Please forgive me."

She sniffled, "I forgive you."

I squeezed her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

As I reached Usagi's floor, I sighed and scooted Chibiusa up higher in my arms. Her warm breath came even on my neck as she slept in my grasp. After the hard cry, she had fallen asleep in my arms, and had slept the whole way home. When we were in front of the door, I propped her in one arm and knocked with my free hand.

A moment passed, and Usagi was at the door. She looked at the little girl with a hint of concern, but I quickly reassured her by telling her that Chibiusa was just sleeping. Usagi held the door open and allowed me to enter.

"You can put her in bed," she whispered and hurried in front of me to show the way. I followed her to the pink room and waited for Usagi to pull the comforter down. Gently, I placed the dark haired girl on the bed. While I dropped her backpack on her dresser, I watched Usagi as she carefully slipped Chibiusa's shoes off and pulled the comforter back over her. I remained quiet as she ran her hand softly over Chibiusa's cheek, and then turned to look at me with curious eyes. She asked quietly, "Has she been crying?" At my nod, she stood to her feet and came out of the room.

Once I had exited the room as well, she switched off the light and shut the door. We moved into the living room, and the conversation began. "What happened?" she asked, a little louder now.

"She asked me if I was her father," I explained bluntly.

Her eyes widened, "What did you tell her?"

I sighed, "I told her that I am."

She sat down on the couch, perhaps to relax herself a bit. "How did she take it?" she questioned.

"She was angry," I replied sadly, "She was mad at me for not being there for her...and for you."

Gazing up at me, the shock on her face started to melt away, "I never told her that you were her father...I'm sorry."

It was my turn to be shocked. I took a seat next to her and shook my head, "There is nothing for you to be sorry about. It was my responsibility to let her know. I was just a little shocked about it happening the way it did."

"What else happened?"

"I told her how sorry I am, but how amazing I think she is," I remembered earlier, "and I asked her to forgive me."

She stared down at her lap, "Did she?"

"Yes..."

Minutes passed with silence between us. Desperately, I wanted to know what she was thinking. I shifted uncomfortably, but froze when I noted her hand move to wipe her eye.

"Usagi," I choked, "I'm sorry; I should have talked to you first. I just didn't want to lie to her."

"No," she whimpered, keeping her face down, "It's just strange how she forgave you so easily; she must already care so much for you. She has such a big heart. It reminds me of..."

Even though she stopped, I knew what she was going to say, "It reminds you of when you forgave me...back in high school."

She gazed up at me and nodded, "Even then it was hard to forgive you, I knew that I wanted to be your friend...I cared about you."

"I wish that I had not been so blind," I said softly and pushed my limits by taking her hand in mine. She stiffened from the contact, and I almost dropped her hand. However, I held strong, "Usagi, I want so badly to erase my mistakes, but I know I can't. I can't make you want to forgive me again – to care about me again."

"I never stopped caring about you..." she whispered.

A lump filled my throat, as I stared into her blue eyes. They shimmered slightly. "Usako...I..."

The shimmer was gone in that moment, and she pulled her hand away. Getting to her feet, she shook her head, "I can't do this."

I stood quickly, "Usako..."

"Please don't call me that," she put her hand up as if to block me.

"I'm sorry," I said with loss.

"I just can't do this," she whimpered, "I...can't be hurt again."

"Usagi," I took a step towards her, "That man that hurt you is gone. I'm not him anymore."

"How can I believe that?" she asked.

"I don't know," I threw my hands up in aggravation. The control over my voice was wavering, but it tried to hold strong for Chibiusa's sleeping sake. "Tell me what I can do to prove to you that I am a different person," I begged.

"I can tell you are different, Mamoru," she stated, "I just don't know if you understand all that..." Her words were interrupted by a knock at the door. An exasperated sigh left her lips as she walked past me towards the door.

Silently, I waited, trying to collect my thoughts. As I tried to compose myself, my ears caught the sounds of two voices at the door. I stiffened.

"Usagi!" a feminine voice shrilled, "I am so glad you are home!"

"I'm sorry that we didn't call first," I heard a man say, "We had to come over as soon as we found out."

"Found out what?" Usagi questioned, clearly baffled by their sudden appearance at her door.

"Can we come in?" the woman asked.

"Um..." Usagi seemed worried, "This isn't really a good time."

"What's wrong?"

She must have hesitated because there was a moment of silence, "Mamoru is here."

"He's here?" the woman was obviously shocked, but she did not allow Usagi to answer. I turned to find Minako standing at the edge of the room with Motoki behind her. After a moment, I heard the front door shut, and Usagi came back. She sadly walked to the couch and sat. Minako did not even mind Usagi's obvious upset; she just scowled at me, "So you are here again?"

"Mina, please..." Usagi pleaded, "He took Chibiusa to the museum today."

"You took here to the museum?" Motoki repeated as a question. "Usagi," he turned to her, "I still can't understand how you allow him to spend time with her...how you want him here."

"Please stop judging her," I interrupted. They turned and looked at me, but I kept my legs steady under the heated gaze. "There is no reason for you to direct your hatred for me towards her."

"We aren't judging her, Mamoru," Minako grumbled, "We are concerned for her."

"You shouldn't..." Usagi tried.

"You don't deserve to come here and make Chibiusa care about you. Once she cares enough, you will just walk back out again," Motoki commented.

His words hit me hard. "I will not walk out again. I care about my daughter; I love Chibiusa." I saw Usagi's mouth fall open slightly.

"You love her?" Minako spit out, "You have no right to call her your daughter. Fathers are there when their babies are born; they are there as their children grow up. When I have my baby, Motoki will be there. He will be a real father; he will know what our child's first word is, what his or her favorite color is, what..."

"Your baby?" Usagi jumped in, "Mina, are you pregnant?"

Minako stopped and her face softened as she turned to look at Usagi, "Yes."

Usagi stood up and went to her friend's side. She pulled her in a hug, "I'm so happy for you, Mina."

"Thank you," she smiled, "We came right over to tell you, but..." She quieted and looked back at me, her smile gone from her face.

"Look, this is a special moment for you and Motoki," I declared, "Don't let me ruin it." With that, I stepped around them to the door. As I passed Motoki, I whispered, "Please believe me when I say, I am very happy for you."

"Mamoru." I paused at the door when Motoki called my name. He continued, "What is it that you want from all of us?"

"It's not about what I want," I said, "If Usagi and Chibiusa can be happy...I will be too."

"Why?" Minako questioned.

"Because they are the most important people in my life..." I whispered, while gripping the door knob, "...I love them both." With a turn of the knob, I left.

The walk down the stairs and out the building was a slow one. I felt completely drained. How many times had I repeated the same conversation – the explanation of the horrible man I used to be, and the want to prove that I was different?

I was jealous too. Motoki had the love of his life right where she needed to be – by his side. He was not a fool. He cared for her needs and wants, and he married her. Now, they were having a baby, and Minako was right; Motoki would be there for every moment.

My imagination took me away, then. I wondered what it was like to hold Chibiusa in my arms a couple of hours after she was born. She would have been so small, most likely weighing very little. Maybe she would have opened her eyes and for the first time see my face, knowing I was her father. I would let her tiny hand clasped around my finger, as I watched her chest lift and fall with each breath she took.

"Mamo-chan..." Usagi would have said my name in that loving way, and I would have come to her side with our daughter in my arms. That beautiful smile that always melted my heart would have been present on her face despite how tired she was. Gently, I would have passed our baby to her, and she would have gazed down, motherly. After a moment, she would have looked up at me with so much love that beckoned me to lean down and kiss her tenderly. The moment would have been wonderful.

But, it did not happen like that. I had not been there.

My mind focused, and I realized that I was no longer walking. I glanced around and huffed a coarse laugh when I noticed that I was standing in the middle of the park. I did not plan to come here, and yet, I somehow found myself here. Why did my life always lead me to this place? I stared out at the lake; I wanted so badly to have all my answers revealed in the still water. What else was I supposed to do? No one believed that I had changed. Looking down at my feet, agony fell over me.

A spot of water appeared unexpectedly on the ground where I stared. Gazing up, I extended my hand to check for rain. Nothing. I swallowed and touched my cheek. It was wet; tears were coming against my control. Quickly, I attempted to wipe them away, but the more I tried, the more they would fall. Accepting defeat, I simply placed my face in my hands to hide the shame.

"Mamoru?"

My hands dropped instantly at the sound of my name. Peering over my shoulder, I found Usagi standing behind me. Concern covered her features. Embarrassed, I fought to clean my face. My cheeks stung from the harshness of my hands.

My actions ceased at the soft touch of another pair of hands. Usagi pulled mine away gently. "Mamoru?" she whispered, "I'm sorry they..."

"No," I stopped her, "It's okay. They just want you to not get hurt again...by me."

"I know, but..." she paused, "I shouldn't have let it gone on like that." She touched my cheek, which caused me to stiffen. Sighing, she shook her head, "You really have been hurt, haven't you?" I did not say anything; I was shocked by her presence. She frowned, "For so long, I thought you never felt any pain. I thought I was the only one who was suffering. I wanted you to hurt too, but now, I see that you were tortured just as much as I was."

"Usagi..." I managed, "I...have tried so hard to find a way to prove to you – to everyone – that I know that I was wrong. I am different now; I am."

"When you left, you said 'I love them both,'" she reminded me, "Did you mean it?"

"Yes," I nodded, "I love you both more than anything. I know I don't deserve to, but I can't live without you."

Her eyes closed softly for a moment, and then, she opened them again, "Tell me..."

"I love you," I answered, "I love you, Usagi."

"I love you, too," she whispered, tears brimming, "I never could stop loving you."

My breath quickened, "You love me?" As she gave a nod, tears slipped from her crystal blue eyes, and for the first time, I noticed the light burning deep down. I hadn't seen that light in her eyes in so many years. A smile pulled at my mouth, "I missed you so much."

To my surprise, Usagi lifted her lips to mine. My heart leaped. Carefully, I wrapped my arms around and pulled her closer. The kiss deepened, and emotions flew between us. I felt like everything that had happened was quickly erasing – the pain easing and our hearts warming.

When we pulled apart, she looked up at me and smiled. The warmth in that smile traveled over me. Keeping her close, I whispered, "Thank you for loving me, Usako."

She gazed up at me and replied, "I'm starting to believe that we were meant to love each other. No matter the paths we have taken..."

"Somehow we each find our way back to one another," I finished for her.

She nodded with a smile on her face. When she gazed up at me again, her face softened. Leaning up, she kissed me again. After a moment, her lips left mine and she spoke with a soft voice, "Where do you go now, Mamo-chan?"

My heart drummed at the sound of my nickname and I squeezed her tighter, "I'm not sure, but as long as we go together, I know we will be okay."

"Together," she repeated and rested her head against my chest.

_I am beginning work on the final chapter this week and will have it uploaded as soon as possible. Again, thank you all for you patience and kindness. **Please review.**_

* * *


End file.
